


Identity Quest

by A_servant_of_Krishna



Series: identity quest [1]
Category: Persona 3, Srimad-Bhagavatam, Touhou Project, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse
Genre: Apparently Navarre and Nyx got along better then expected., But he takes more from his plant mom, Crossover, Flynn is losing hope, He's the son of Kazami Yuuka and Toyosatomimi no Miko, Hinduism, Name Change, Nanashi's name is not Nanashi, Other, Possesion, Spiritual, Vaishnava philosophy, Vaishnavism, none-human Nanashi, overpowered Nanashi, touhou project - Freeform, touhou project characters are overpowered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-04-17 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 135,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_servant_of_Krishna/pseuds/A_servant_of_Krishna
Summary: ( a Shin Megami Tensei; Apocalypse/Touhou/ Persona Crossover.)someone other then Dagda saved Nanashi when Adramelech killed him, a supreme personality from the greatest of all Vedic scripture. in which 'Oh My God' takes a new meaning. it is a story about family, love and...wait why is Nanashi holding a shovel?
Relationships: Hallelujah/Nanashi ex., Krishna/Everyone, Krishna/Radha(not shown, Nanashi/Krishna, Navarre/Nyx
Series: identity quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124669
Kudos: 9





	1. setting the scene

**Hare Krishna hare Krishna Krishna Krishna hare Hare Hare/ Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare**

This fanfiction is (obliviously) written by a Hare Krishna devotee from Montreal and an ex otaku...alright, maybe not so moment I heard Krishna was in Shin Megami Tensei, I was ecstatic. When I learn he had taken the role of the villain…I sort of became mad.

Or madder than usual.

Then I became inspired to write, to share Krishna as He is in all His Glories and sweetness. This piece of fanfiction is extremely special, for it has been blessed with the wisdom of many of my teachers and spiritual Master. May it give you, whoever has the fortune of reading this fanfiction, pure love of God and the ultimate goal of life.

This work is not perfect, but Srila Prabhupada wrote in his translation of the Srimad Bhagavatam that even if imperfect, any work glorifying the Lord is topmost in quality due to its ever perfect subject. (1.5.11)

Om tat sat.

* * *

(edits and updates. Oh, Krishna all mighty...my writing sucks. well, my computer was suffering from a bad virus, and firefox kept crashing. those who read it, please just plow trough, I swear I get better...I hope.)

* * *

_"Hari haraye namah krishna~ Yadavaya namaha~"_

Nanashi raised his head as the wonderful, ethereal song reached his ear.

_" Gopal, Govinda, Rama~ Sri Madhusudana~*_

_Giridhari, Gopinatha~Madana-mohana~"*_

It felt so familiar, it felt like home, like a dream long forgotten on the threshold of remembrance. If not for the fact that the signer moved further away from the young teen, his voice becoming intelligible, Nanashi was sure he would have remembered where he and when he heard it last.

_'...seriously, what is this song and who is singing like that?'_ he wondered as the desire to meet the signer bloomed in his heart.

Looking back a where his adopted sister was still engrossed in her dumpster diving endeavours, the punk in green evaluated the risk and benefit of following his ears and heart to the singer's location. 'Let see. The place is clear. And knowing Nikkari, nothing will get past his watch. Asahi is still very busy and it's like bloody boring. On the other hand, if I am caught straying from her... the boss will rip me a new one...' he shuddered at the prospect... And yet, and yet he was not really one who followed the rules. and he really, really wanted to meet the singer before something happened to him.

"Yo, Asahi," he called to his sister. "I'm going to take a leak. Don't do anything stupid, 'Kay?"

Asahi's head popped out of the dumpster she had been raiding for twenty minutes now, leering at him with curled lips and narrowed eyes as if he had informed her or something worst. "Don't tell me...ugh...fine, I can take care of myself. Thank you for the TMI by the way."

Nanashi grinned, " I' m just following the standard protocol sis."

Asahi widened her eyes in mock shock. "Wait, you? Following protocols."

" Hey, shut up. It was only this one time… can I go now? I really-" need to follow this singer, not that she needed to know. But just for emphasis, he began hopping from one leg to another.

Yes, it looked stupid, but he really did have this urge to just bolt from there.

" Yeah, just go do whatever you want. But remember to keep us updated, and find something cool or Nikkari will really roast you this time."

Nanashi smiled broadly, after throwing a quick 'thanks' over his shoulder, began the chase elusive signer, without considering that it could very well be a demon-like a siren. But then, the young anarchist had never met one, let alone a male.

As he followed the wonderful song, already, the singer was far enough that the lyrics were rendered an indistinct mess the maze of the dilapidated Kinshicho district. Eventually, he arrived at where the song resounded the loudest and clearest, there he met a sight that will never leave his mind eyes.

There was a young man of peerless beauty dresser in bright orange bedsheets. He was bare-chested, baring a fragrant flower garland and another orange blanket around his shoulder. On his shoulder also was a string instrument the stranger strummed expertly as he sang and danced exuberantly, making his matted locks of golden hair flare like an extraordinary corona.

Nanashi just stood there, staring at the dancing, glowing man. He looked so out of place in the gloom of Tokyo, as if the sun had gone down to hang out with the unclean crowd of Tokyo. Intoxicated with his dancing and chanting, the man swayed and cried tears of joy. Belting out a soulful Sanskrit chant that stirred the teen's heart more than a sappy movie.

As for what he was chanting?

_Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna~_

_Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare ~_

_Hare Rama, Hare Rama~_

_Rama Rama, Hare Hare~_

And, like with his previous song, it made Nanashi shed tears as the distinct feeling of having found a precious treasure once stolen flooded his entire being.

_'I know is this song...where have I heard it? And why is this man so familiar.'_ He thought as he whipped away his unceasing tears. Glad that no one was seeing this display. 

Scratch that, the stranger took noticed, and then grabbed the fifteen-year-old boy by the hands as he swayed in pure bliss.

"Oh, glories of all glories." He joyfully declared with an accent never heard by the underdome dweller. "I came to this place expecting to find a spiritual void, bereft of any type of devotion. And then you came, tasting the nectar of His sweet name like one of His dear devotees." The exuberant stranger extolled as he embraced the youth to his chest in the greatest bear hug known to humanity. "Tell me, oh fortunate child, who are you, who are your parents, where do you reside and who is your Guru?"

Nanashi just stood there, not sure if he should fight his way out or not do anything... And finally realized that the glowing stranger did not touch the ground, and the touch of his hand (he had released the boys but not his hands it seemed.) gave the young teen...a very blissful feeling, more intense than the Marin Karin spell... But better and without uncontrollable lust.

"I'm... Nanashi. I'm an orphan... I live... I live here, and what the hell is a guru? And just who the hell are you?" there, he was back to his normal, somewhat belligerent self.

At the mention of his unfortunate lack of biological parents and crooked answered, the stranger looked compassionately and the young punk. Calming down from whatever had buzzed him so hard.

"Ah...I see. To answer your question, my name is Narada Muni, I am but a servant of the Lord of the universe, Bhagavan Sri Krishna. And a Guru is one who re-connect his disciples with The supreme and absolute truth and re-establish them in their eternal service to God."

The moment the word 'God' left his mouth, the boy in green ripped his hand away from the soft grip of Narada and drew out his Katana. 'shit! He must be an angel. I'm so screwed.'

Surprised and worried at the way he had reacted, Narada tried his best to pacify the boy.

" Ah...Shanti, Shanti. Please be at peace. What cause you this reaction? You know I do not wish you any type of harm."

"Bullshit, you angels are all the same." Nanashi growled " You keep killing us human left and right in the name of God just because we're not pure enough! We will not worship your God...better die free." He boldly declared to Narada in a show of defiance.

Sure, he could run... But he also knew he would not survive the chase. '_Better I let him kill me now then lead him to my sister and teachers.'_ he thought as he was mentally preparing for his imminent demise.

Narada just looked extremely puzzled and saddened at the teen's reaction. " But why do you think-" the angel in orange trailed off for a moment, his eyes opened wide " Oh. No, my lord, Sri Krishna is not like that. He is an unlimited ocean of mercy and a reservoir of sweetness." He soothed.

The boy raised a brow, his katana poised.

"Oh, you unfortunate child. You have been bewildered by the false god of this infernal play." At those words, Nanashi lowered his sword.

"Obliviously, your so-called 'god' and my Master are not the same persons. My master, the supreme personality of Godhead, is an ocean of mercy and the best friend and well-wishers of all living entity."

"Yeah, sure..." Nanashi spoke out, "Pull the other one, it has bells on it.."

This caused an amused smile to bloom on the face of the great sage. " indeed. Well, since I will obviously not be able to convince with words, and since you appreciated my singing of His Names and Glories, I Narada Muni, will give you the greatest of boons." He said as he while he opened his right palm forward in a sign of benediction.

Nanashi tensed up in anticipation, it could be anything, and attack, a curse...a blessing in disguise.

"Very soon, you will experience the sweetness of my Lord and Master, Bhagavan Sri Krishna, as you embark on an adventure that will change many lives. you will gain His ever precious association, and service, as He enacts yet another one of His wonderful pastime. May you meet many great souls and find your true family, and my love of God bloom in your heart. I give you this blessing, that the Lord of All Lord, the Master and Generator of all universes and The Lord of the Gopis of Vraja, your eternal Master, always remain with you."

A shiver went up Nanashi's spine..._'what...the hell?'_

"Now, I wish I could remain longer to teach you the sublime process of bhakti-yoga, but unfortunately, I must leave." And then, Narada muni was gone.

No, he hadn't blinked, he had kept staring at Narada as he waited for the other shoe to drop. And then he was just gone, leaving Nanashi all alone in the blocked-off street of Kinshicho wondering what the was that all about.

_'...ok...that was weird...'_ he thought as he put away his carbon katana as he surveyed his surroundings. There was no sign that Narada had even been there, nor any demons. Taking a step back, his foot made something slid on the ground with a clattering noise.

_'Oh hey! A smartphone!'_ he picked up the piece of technology off the ground and tried to boot it up, but the screen remained black.

_'Well...at least I have something to show.'_ putting his meeting with Narada and his 'blessing' behind him, Nanashi somehow managed to find his way back to the team. Whom, by the time he returned, were planning a search for him since he had been gone for half an hour.

well, at least the corner of Nikkari's mouth had a bit of an upturned twist. so while he was mad, and rightly so, Nanashi knew it would not last long. like last time.

* * *

_ **in the control room, chaos reigned and a feeling of utter hopelessness pervaded the atmosphere as the countdown to impact inexorably tick down.** _

_ <strike>Static</strike> _

** _suddenly, one of the tech guys screamed something about Flynn being on camera four. So everyone turned their gaze at the otaku turned samurai._ **

_ <strike>Static</strike> _

** _" I want to save everyone...no matter the cost." He spoke with resolution as he drew the legendary Masakado sword._ **

_ <strike>Static</strike> _

_ **the countdown until the nuclear head obliterated Tokyo neared zero, A...monstrous head of what was probably Masakado engulfed Flynn's own, ready to accept the sacrifice.** _

<strike> _Static_ </strike>

And then, the youngest member of the 

counter demon force...A pair of hand mercifully hid Nanashi's eyes from the gruesome display that he had seen to many times to count. They were so soft and fragrant...soothing like moonlight.

"Whoops! That's not for you to see. not anymore." Spoke a young man with a voice as deep as the rumbling of the firmament during an earthquake...And yet a thousand times sweeter than...

Actually, Nanashi had nothing to compare it with, this voice literally was the first time had experience sweetness.

He tried to turn around...And when he succeeded, a powerful and all-pervading light blinded the boy. It was so powerful, the dreaming youth thought he would forget himself in the bliss of painlessness.

"No, please. Do not lose yourself in my light. For now, just remain 'Nanashi'. Later, you will have another name, and your eternal identity." The source of the light spoke, his voice pervading the ether.

"Who are you? What do you want of me?" the boy asked.

"...Oh, so you have forgotten about me." Spoke the light, his disappointment very clear. " I am the supreme Brahman or the Supreme Spirit. But God may be more familiar to you." The light, God spoke gently. " And...I just wanted to meet you."

" why?"

" because I miss you."

Those words, heavy with love, made Nanashi reeled.

And then his sister woke him up. They had a training session with Nikkari in Kinshicho park and once again, He had been oversleeping...In her opinion.

* * *

" Alright Nanashi, good job." Cheered Asahi. "You're a natural at it."

Nanashi just shrugged as he cleaned his sword, he just knew how to wield a katana well and his aim was true. It took him a lot of practice to get at that level, and a pair of exceptional teachers.

But he knew that he was not at his best, his mind still lingering on last night's dream.

_'it's just a dream...a stupid dream where God misses me. I swear...it must have been this Narada.' _ The Crazy man had probably infected him with religious madness. Nanashi just hoped hanging out with some sane peaople would clear it up.

" Nanashi...is everything alright. You look spaced out." Asahi gently asked her adopted brother. "It's another one of those dreams, is it? The one with the crucified boy?"

He nodded, for as long as he could remember, he had been plagued with very intense dreams. Some were of the past when the bedrock dome was erected to protect them from the ICBM and locking them up with the demons. other times, it was about a boy with blue hair being attacked by an amalgamation of demons in the shape of a two-headed grinning beast., usually, he had guns for fingers in those. And other times it was about a woman who had his eyes and... very uncommon hair.

She looked so much like him.

But those were just dreams... dreams he would relate to his sister when she would wake him up.

Of course, the current dream, the one about God missing him...definitely would not fly. He had heard hunters being killed for less than that. And thus he had lied.

Asahi pat him on the back. " Well that sucks...anyway, I think we practiced enough, let's go to report back at the fountain." Grabbing his hand, she led Nanashi to were their mentors waited for them. Both men were speaking about something while absentmindedly flexing and rubbing their left arm.

"Nanashi, you were distracted today." Commented Nikkari, the older demon hunter spoke as less of reproach and more as an observation.

" Yeah...weird dream."

" And then there is yesterday's escapade."

Nanashi shrunk under the older hunters disapproving gaze.

" Yo, Nik. Cut the kid some slack would ya? He's just 15, you know, stuff is changin'." Manabu spoke as he gave a meaningful glance to the 'old man' of the group who simply rolled his eyes and massaged his nose.

Nanashi just kept a stone-like expression, he knew what Manabu was referring too but...well, he'd just never had something like that, something about being malnourished and lacking sunlight, the doctor said.

"Nonetheless you and your sister have improved tremendously. Soon enough, you will both have your own smartphone and demons." This made Asahi squealed in pure delight.

"That should do, for now. Let's be on our way." Nikkari spoke as he smiled at Nanashi, and the boy knew his past transgression was somewhat forgiven.

Nanashi paused as he rubbed his left arm...it was twitching like crazy and for some reason, his guts told him something...not so good was going to happen. Noticing his unease, Asahi tried to break the overall tension.

"Was fighting hard, Nanashi?"

_'...really?'_ "Nah, not really." The boy in green shrugged, killing demons never caused him any problem. especially those who were known man-eater, meaning most of them.

"You really held out your own out there." She commented with a tender smile that did not do anything to ease the tense atmosphere.

Suddenly, shadows fell from the sky and an overpowering smell of expensive perfume choked their lungs. Immediately, both elder hunters surrounded the two cadets. and not a moment too soon, for they were now surrounded by a group of demons, all of them gazing at the small human group like a butcher a carcass.

"Shit..."

Somehow, this one word by Manabu explained the situation perfectly.

Out of the horde of demons, one walked out, and Nanashi did not know if he should be extremely scared or extremely amused.

The mix of the two was very peculiar, to say the least.

It was an unholy mix between a unicorn and a peacock decorated with piercings, purple makeup and what he hoped where false eyelashes.

The...fabulous being, sashayed from between the other demons, towering over them. Swaying his hip like a pendulum he opened his tail and struck a pose, some flames elegantly curling from his plump purple lips.

"I am Adramelech," he introduced himself with a flourish, "loyal servant and sworn knight of the Demon Lord Lucifer."

The group of surrounded human looked at one another. On one side, they knew they were doom, there was no way they could beat this demon. And on the other...

If a lipstick-wearing unicock...peacorn... fancy-ass thing was his lieutenant, it spoke *volume* about the fallen angel.

The hybrid continued. " there's been talk of Merkabah descent from the Sky Tower and we came to have a little look-see. Of course," his reddish gaze hungrily scanned the only humans around. "After such a long and arduous trek, my solders and I find our stomach howling in hunger."

Now both elder hunters cursed vehemently as they moved in front of the two underage teens. Nanashi stuck close to his sister, he was sure he would survive since over the years it had been made very clear he was hard to kill...

His sister, on the other hand...

"I digress. Word is you human have started feasting on the flesh of demons." Adramelech put his clawed hands of his full, colourful hips." I can't say I disapprove. It's just a law of nature that the strong rule the weak."He flipped his red hair. "It's a dog-eat-dog world, after all." This caused all of his underlings to cheers, and a sure feeling of doom the descend on Nanashi.

_'forget about Asahi...I don't think even I will survive.'_

He felt his sister move closer to him. looking at her, Nanashi could see only fear in her eyes. It's was oblivious she was regretting her decision to become a hunter by now. The boy in green held Asahi's trembling hand...they may not survive, but he would always be there for her...somehow.

"Yo...Adramelech!" This was Manabu, the rasta hunter brazenly took a step forward. "We get you, you and your teams starving and were probably the only guys you found."

Adramelech raised a well-groomed eyebrow.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" Nikkari spoke after meaningfully looking at Manabu. " You eat me and Manabu, and you let the two children go."

"What? No!" Asahi screamed. Nanashi held his sister...He didn't like it, but he knew where they wanted to lead the demons.

"Yeah man, me and Nik are old. Meaning more meat for you and your army. Those two kids are scrawny, barely any fat on them and full of bones. Better you eat us. Beside, bet ya never tasted a Brazilian before."

_'Oh Manabu...no...'_ Nanashi felt so powerless, he could try to take on Adramelech, but he doubted he would survive to do more than a few scratches.

Adramelech scratched his chin with well-manicured claws. " Well, I will admit we're running out of variety down there...And you two look both well seasoned and exotic."

Manabu lowered his shoulder as a ray of hope, at least for the sibling, pierced the cloud of doom.

And then Adramelech smirked in a way that mercilessly snuffed this newborn hope. "But I'm more of a quantity over quality type of guy if you catch my drift."

"Shit!"

"Besides, you don't expect us to wage war while famished, now do you?" The demon assembly then moved closer as the fancy unicorn smoothly danced his way toward his next meal.

Nikkari unsheathed his sword and Manabu cursed a storm as he belatedly realized that his smartphone did not charge the night before. Nanashi pushed his sister behind him as he took out his own sword and Asahi her riot stick.

"Get ready, here they come!" And so the horde was! Lunging at the Quatuor with abandoned, knowing full well that they would feast of the flesh of the young. But not without a fight.

Manabu and Nikkari showed why they were viewed in high esteem by the rest of the hunter alliance, killing demons left and right while Asahi and her brother also held their own...but not for long.

Adramelech, who was standing back from the action sighed. "Oh, I almost feel bad for you. But unfortunately, the world Lord Lucifer want to create is for the strong only. The weak, that's you, are food." He raised his freshly manicured claw. "I grow bored...And you're just making your flesh tougher..." He snapped his finger.

"Agilao!"

Flames shot from his hand and engulfed the party, Nanashi and Nikkari barely managed to escape the inferno...but, not Asahi.

Jumping in front of her, Manabu took the brunt of the attack.

"Asahi! Manabu!" Nanashi screamed as the sight of his favourite mentor and adopted sister became obscured by the bright, intense flame. When the blaze relented, it was revealed that the rasta hunter succeeded in protecting the daughter of the Kinshicho Master...at the price of his own life.

As they reeled back from the gruesome scene." oh Woopsis, might've left that one in the oven too long" The thing lazily gazed at the two fighters "Mmm-mmm...boy, you should see the look on your face."

Nanashi and Nikkari turned to the demon with only one desire in mind to murder that unholy son of the devil. The cadet in green was about to lung for the kill when the surviving adult beat him to it. Slipping past the rows of underlying, he managed to get close enough to Adramelech to get to his jugular...or close to it. The demo caught him before any damage could be done.

"What in the world? Pah! I bet that butter knife couldn't even cut through paper." He threw Nikkari away with his sharp claw, tearing the armour and the soft flesh under. Not to be deterred, Nikkari grabbed his knife and catching lucifer's lieutenant by surprise, stabbed him as close to the heart as he could.

"Arg! Oh, how could you? You marred my pelt, you bastards!" Adramelech spat as once again swiped away the hunter, he then pulled the knife off and casually crush it.

"You must think this all so unfair." He spoke as he brushed off his wound. " In truth, it's no different then you consume the flesh of demons. It's merely...a law of nature."

Nanashi swallowed hard...He knew that fact full well. He never likes to eat them, especially when he had heard the Demon speak before. In intelligence and speech, and even in the way they dealt with one another, demons were not at all that different from humans... especially now._ 'Nanashi...you'r about to get killed and eaten now is not the time to philosophy.'_

The bleeding Nikkari turned to the sibling, holding his ribs. "You two- run! Forget about the food and get back at the association!"

"Now you're telling us?" Nanashi screamed as he grabbed his sister's hand and attempted to do as he was ordered.

"What? No, no, that won't do either. I don't care much about giving chase..." this was what Nanashi heard as he dodged and slashed away at the demons as he desperately ran to the dilapidated train station...his home for 10 years now. But as they were about to clear the horde, an Infernal heat washed over them.

...And then he felt a powerful shove, sending him and Asahi careening to the side. As they fell in a heap, the sibling saw their second mentor, Nikkari, burn as he saved them.

As he fell on the ground, the elder hunter, now scorched beyond recognition, spoke to the two with great difficulty.

"I'm sorry...I dragged you into this." He whispered as he left his chared remains, taking the appearance of a wailing spirit.

"NIKKARI!" Asahi yield as he Nanashi held her. "This can't be happening, we have to run."

"No shit! C'mon. Let's scram." But he knew their chance of survival was slim, they were still woefully too far away from any type of help. Besides, the enemies had taken the death of Nikkari as a prime opportunity to surround the sibling once more. And this time, they would not let them break out.

Adramelech walked toward them, chuckling to himself. "Oh my, what an entertaining meal. Too bad we lost the two big ones though. Oh well, you will do just fine...especially you, little virgin." He spoke as he licked his purple lips.

_'He will eat Asahi...'_

The fire of indignation burned away his flight response, there was no way he would let the freak get his sister...not without a fight.

Taking his sword again, the young cadet lunged at the peacock demon in a futile attempt to buy some time for Asahi to run.

but his attempt, while brave and fueled by righteous anger, was thwarted by the more experience Adramelech, who simply catch him out of the air by the throat, holding Nanashi like a sadist his favourite doll.

"Ooh! Feisty one, aren't you? Alright, sweetheart, time to go night-night."

Adramelech grabbed the carbon sword, snapping it in two...And then plunge his sharp claws in Nanashi's chest. The boy In green tried to scream his pain, but only blood came out of his mouth as the demonic lieutenant pulled out his heart.

As darkness engulfed his consciousness, Nanashi desperately turned around, Asahi...his sister, his best friend...

She was screaming his name...

_'I failed her...oh God...please...help...'_

* * *

Update: our temple president just gave me a laptop. meaning I can finally edit this story better now. 

it's ok, you may now fear me.

(edit) Oh Krishna...So many mistakes.

(edits...again.) It doesn't end...Please do leave a review, some constructive criticism and/ or some questions would be nice.


	2. Meeting with Krishna

Warning, Baldy explained Vasihnava philosophy. And God.

(*) based on historical facts

(**) Based on true stories. Personal and others.

(***) based of Vaishnava literature and other revealed scriptures.

(#) real world location.

Aum tat sat

* * *

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" A familiar voice spoke to him. " wake up I say, Utishta!"

Opening his eyes, Nanashi saw none other than the glowing Narada. The sage in orange beamed at the boy. " there you are! Welcome back, oh most fortunate child."

Sitting up, Nanashi looked around himself, he was in...not a forest per se, but close to it, a meadow perhaps? There was a huge water basin with steps made of solid slabs of sapphire inlaid with pearls and moonstone. The water contained in it was clearer than pure crystal, containing an incredible variety of lotuses, lilies and other types of flowers unknown to the boy. Besides the artificial lake was a small hut that glowed from the inside, illuminating the precious stones walls and ruby red roof. (***)

the whole place he was now In glowed more than a flash grenade, and a special feeling permeated the air, but has hard as he tried, Nanashi was unable to catch what it was.

"Where am I?" The boy in green asked Narada. in such a place filled with the sound of birds and the wind dancing in the leaves, his own voice felt like an intruder.

"His is my Kunja or my lake. This is where I live eternally in the abode of the Supreme Lord, Bhagavan Sri Krishna, and it is also where I wrote the Bhakti-sutra." As he explained, the sage helped Nanashi to his feet. " it is situated in Goloka Vrindavan, the eternal land far away from the terrible world of dull matter. where time, death, disease and ultimate destruction does not exist." (#)

"So...Im in heaven?" Nanashi half asked, still looking at his surroundings. There were flowers everywhere, birds sang in the trees, and a fragrant breeze greeted him with the smell of sandalwood and clove.

It felt like Home.

The sage smiled. "No, This a higher realm than the planets where the angels reside. even the abode of your universe's Brahma, my father, (*) cannot be compared to it."

Nanashi nodded as he took the scenery in, no matter where he looked, more beauty and secret revealed itself. *' Holy...even the ground is made of gemstone...wait, is that the sky? Are those clouds?'*

Narada chuckled, at the cadet's childlike wonder. But his mirth soon faded. " do you remember what happened?"

" What happened?" those words acted like a trigger, and the past events flooded Nanashi's consciousness." Wait...Adramelech...Manabu, Nikkari! Holy shit, that beast is about to eat her!" Nanshi but his hands to his head, his whole body shaking." I have to come back! Narada, please!" He grabbed the grat muni's garland. " I have to come back. My sister-" He fell to his knees, he could see her, his beautiful sister now rendered a bloody mess with a horde of demons feasting on her corpse. Her deceased mother sadly gazing at the boy, clearly disappointed in him.

How much time had passed, minutes? days? weeks?

there was no way she could have survived the hungry demons.

" She is safe," the sage revealed as he brought Nanashi to his feet and out of this horrible headspace. "the Lord paused time for us. Besides, at the state your material body is, I doubt it would be of any use to you."

Hearing those words, Nanashi instinctively touches where the...unfortunately named hybrid had ripped his heart out.

" I...I died..." He choked out. "...I was killed...Asahi...Asahi..." His whole body shook, his knees grew weak. But before he could fall, Narada steadied him.

" ah...easy there." He spoke as he held the boy steady. " she's fine, you do not have to worry about her state of being. Come, the Lord is anxious to meet you."

This had the same effect as a bucket of freezing water. 'Shit...today really isn't my day, isn't it?'

"Oh, but it is. Come, let's go meet Him." Taking the hand of Nanashi, Narada leads him in the ridiculously expensive-looking hut beside the artificial lake. As they came close to an immense feeling of bliss-filled the heart if the recently deceased cadet.

"Why am I so happy?" He asked aloud._ ' One moment, I'm on the verge of a breakdown. The next, I feel like dancing...what the hell is this place?'_

" Ah, didn't you know? My Lord Sri Krishna is an ocean of pleasure. He is the supreme enjoyer and His greatest joy is to share what gives Him bliss to all his innumerable part and parcels. " Narada revealed with a winsome smile. (***)

"Huh?" Was the boy In green's Intelligent answer. "Wait...you mean, I'm part of God?" Oh hell no! He knew he was less than human, but to have anything to do with the "all-merciful father"... well, better he stayed dead.

This stopped Narada dead in his track. Looking back at Nanashi with a look that screams, 'Are you living under a rock?' To which, the recently deceased boy would answer ' Bedrock, the be precise.'

"Right, you were not raised by her. Alright, I will give you the main point of the absolute truth and the nature of the soul. I will only say it once so please be attentive." the floating musician began.

" You are not this body cooling in the Kinshicho park " the sage in orange spoke holding his right finger up." Nor are you the mind or the intelligence. You are the spirit soul, by nature blissful, eternal and conscious. You are also pleasure-seeking, knowledge-hungry and always looking for a way not to die. for death, birth, disease, ignorance and old age is not natural for the birth-less soul. Do you follow so far?" (***)

"Yeah..." It made a lot of sense...It also sounded extremely familiar somehow. "But, where are you going with this?"

"Right. As for being one with the Lord. You must first know that He is also Bliss, eternity and knowledge, but unlike the finite living entity, He is unlimited. He is the source and shelter of every possible thing, He is also in the heart of all living entities, all the atoms and He is the soul of all the universe. Which is also him." (***)

"So, YHVH is everything then," Nanashi interjected. letting the alien name glitch on his tongue with deep malice. All around, all sound stopped, and he felt the entirety of Vrindavan cringe.

After a pause that lasted too long, Narada cleared his throat. "No. this demon is not our Sweet Lord Shri Krishna, and Never will be." Narada emphasized in such a way that left no place for thought and made Nanashi feel like a complete idiot.

"Right...you, umm...you said something like that yesterday...didn't you?"

"Yes! My, what a bright young boy you are." Narada beamed brightly as the sound came back and the oppressive atmosphere cleared up. "But while Bhagavan Sri Krishna is everything, the source of everything and also the ever conscious controller of everything, He has nothing to do, not even with this material world. For you see, He expands himself in numerous Vishnu forms, those Vishnu, who are no different than Him, and yet not, Are the maintainers of the material world by empowering demi-god to administer the affairs of this world. It is called, inconceivable oneness and difference. Or acintya-beda-abeda Tattva." (***)

"So...I'm a part of God, of Krishna...a small part?" Nanashi tried to grasp what the glowing sage was saying. and while it was extremely dense and convoluted, it also felt very familiar somehow.

"A microscopic part, but apart He cares about nonetheless. As I have told you before, the Lord is the supreme enjoyer, and the greatest enjoyment is to share loving relationships with others. And since nothing can exist outside of Him, he expended himself in innumerable finite entities called the marginal potency. which comprised all the living entities in all the universes." (***)

"So I'm...part of his power?" Nanashi tried to clear this point out, he was getting more and more confused.

"Yes, He is the supreme potent, and thus has unlimited potencies. But..."(***) Narada trailed off as he glanced toward the palatial hut. Nanashi followed his glanced and only managed to catch the very expensive curtains move. " I believe I have spoken enough about that. Just know that the Lord is not like the one those so-called angels are uselessly worshiping. He is much more different, much sweeter. And He has waited long enough for you." At those words, Narada gently pushed the boy towards the hut.

_'I'm about to meet God...the supreme controller...'_ Thought a very dazed Nanashi, wondering also if this was normal for the recently dead to meet the maker like that.

" My Lord, the supreme and absolute truth, is called Krishna. He has all the six opulence in full; He has supreme wealth, all you see here and in the material world are His for His pleasure only. He is the source of all power, all strength, all Intelligence, renunciation, And all that is beautiful is but an infinite spark of his own limitless beauty. He is our Lord, our master, our Father, our Mother, our best friend, and supreme Well wisher." (***) (**) (*) Narada spoke with gravity, and yet Nanashi could hear the quiver in his voice...what could only be very sincere love.

_' Are all God worshipers this weird?'_

They were now at the threshold of the palatial hut, and Nanashi's heart...that was somehow back in his chest, was beating hard enough to perform another exit. Only a richly decorated curtain stood between the deceased punkish cadet and the source of everything.

_'will I disappear? ...'_ He wondered. His heart thundering in his chest and cold sweat soaked his back, Nanashi would readily admit, he had never been so scared in his entire short life. then, he remembered his dream...

**"...I miss you..."**

_'But is it true?'_

" Behold, the Supreme Personality of Godhead!" Narada boldly declared as he pulled the curtain away with a flourish, revealing the Lord of the universe in all of His incomprehensible glories.

A wave of...energy washed over Nanashi, it was a heavy...indescribable feeling that made the punk fall to the ground like a stick.

It was something he had been looking for, this feeling that was...right, it felt just right. It was familiar, yet new. Overwhelming, but not threatening, The Lord...the Universes where all in Him, and yet He reverberated withing Nanashi's heart.

**...the curtains pulled open, revealing Radha-Govinda...and for the first time since...he left, she saw Yuki smile...**

_"What the hell was that? I don't remember Akira having this type of memory.'_

" Very good, giving obeisances is the seventh path of Bhakti." He heard Narada jubilant and approving comment, breaking Nanashi out of the...memory.

And then he heard the Lord.

"He Sakhi-he!..."

His voice was deep and rumbling as the firmament during an earthquake, and yet so sweet and filled with loving emotions.

Raising is head, Nanashi saw a sight many great and powerful yogis could not even catch after thousands of years of austerity and meditation on the Himalayas; the lotus feet of the Lord.

Soft, delicate, blackish blue and glowing. Nanashi never thought feet could be called beautiful. Hell, even His pinkie toe was perfect! Their soles were covered with a reddish powder and the shine his toes nails defeated the glow of magnesium. They were decorated with bejewelled toe rings and delicately crafted ankle bells...and some purplish-green fragrant leaf for some reason. (***)

Slowly gazing up, he saw that the Lord wore the same type of pants Narada did, but there was no way Nanashi would call it a bedsheet. It was obviously pure golden silk, and the deceased cadet would bet his own afterlife that the golden thread use in the red trimming was 24k. (***)

Around his round hips that would put to shame those 'models' in Manabu's trashy mags, was a green sash and a jewelled belt. His waist was thin, and yet his stomach was soft with a deep navel, three lines and a very fine path of jet black hair that disappeared under the opulent garter. His chest was broad, on it was a very long garland made with five different colours of flowers, a white line of hair contrasting wonderfully with his deep dark complexion sat on top of his heart. His arms were long, almost reaching His perfect knees and his reddish hands were folded in front of Him, golden bracelets decorated his soft yet powerful arms. A golden flute was tucked in his folded right elbow, its effulgence rivalling that of the Lord. (***)

_'Oh...who...is this really God?'_ Nanashi wondered as he stared unabashedly at the Lord's chest, his cheeks coloured pink. Was this a golden pendant with a glowing blue stone with a cow etched on it? (*** Kaustuba gem.)

Finally, he arrived at his face...And Nanashi forgot to breathe.

He was barely sixteen, His face was round, his cheeks delightfully full. His lips were pleasingly plump and bright red, his nose aristocratic, his forehead broad and decorated with a bright red U mark that went to the root of his long curly hair and ending in an inverted leaf shape on the middle of his nose. (**)

His eyes were inhumanly long, like the petals of a lotus, their side where reddish-pink and their iris a rich, warm honey-gold surrounded by long black lashes. Diamond-like tears welled up at their corner, Bringing Nanashi's gaze back to his reddish ears bearing shark-shaped earrings. (***)

His long, black hair tied in a top knot, were adorned with pearls and golden pieces of jewelry crowned with a peacock feather. And while he wore more golden ornament then any man had the right too, it was oblivious that He was beautifying them. (***)

To finish this description of the indescribable was His smile, the Lord was looking at Nanashi with a mixture of shyness, joy, eagerness, and an unlimited amount of causeless love.

And Nanashi in all of his? He was shamelessly staring, trying the conciliate the fact that this, absolutely beautiful, mind-blowing youth was God...

He...looked much more human, and more attractive then he'd expected.

_'Oh beat still my heart...'_

Smiling brightly, the Lord all but glided toward the still kneeling boy, and with gentle hands, brought Nanashi to his feet, and in His soft and warm embrace.

Krishna was so, so soft, Nanashi felt as if he could merge with him. The Lord was tall, the definition of statuesque. And yet he was still non-threatenin and the source of all sweetness.

The Lord released Nanashi. Then, taking the boy by the hands, brought him to the white cushion where they sat down.

"Oh, my dearest friend..." Krishna began, but his voice choked up partway. Tears of love flowing freely from his beautiful golden eyes. It was oblivious the Lord dearly wanted to hug a his...dearest friend again. Instead, he simply kept Nanashi's hands in His.

Nanashi could only stare...this, if he was to trust Narada, this...Krishna, was God, the supreme and absolute truth and the source of everything...

Was a sixteen-year-old boy who probably wouldn't survive more than five minutes in underground Tokyo. He looked so delicate, like a dancer almost. And yet...there was this unlimited power lurking right under his silky soft skin. He was a huge softy and if one could ignore his deep, almost black skin, he looked completely human. A beautiful one at that.

"Are you really God?" Nanashi blurted out. Krishna's gaze was just...it made the boy experience flocks of butterfly in his stomach and he was not sure if he liked it.

Well, he did, but he was not supposed to.

The Lord raised a brow, and with a chuckle, spoke. " I am. Didn't Narada explained to you who I am?"

" Yeah...But...you just look..."

" human? Young? Blue?"

_'And all attractive.'_ Nanashi though as he fought as he tried to look somewhere else or at least stop the tears pouring from his eyes to no avail._ ' It has to be Him...'_

Krishna just smiled. " I look the way I do because it is my original form. I made the human for at my image you know."

Right, had heard some preachy angels spout some nonsense like that. _'Guess they were right.' _Of course, to compare the most beautiful human on the planet to Krishna...would be an insult to Krishna's unlimited beauty. not even the sexy demons, the alluring angels or other mesmerizing deities could approche the mind blowing luster of the Lord.

" And I am eternally sixteen. Why would I be an old man at the end of his life?" Krishna scoffed. "I'd rather have this age and enjoy eternal youth with all my associates then always feeling as if I am dying."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Nanashi had seen some old people dying...not something he was looking forward to himself.

" And I like these shades of blue," He said as he spread his arms.

_'Holy...his arms are So long!'_ Nanashi realized as he stared at the Lord's Arms. _'...they look powerful too...'_

the young punk definitely would not mind being hugged, embraced and held tenderly in those arms...not that it would happen though.

Krishna then took Nanashi's hands again, and the boy marvel at how, once again, they were so soft. And covered in a reddish and fragrant powder, rings and delicate designs.

"Now...my dearest friend. " Krishna began as he massaged the scared and rough hands of Nanashi., "I have a proposition for you. "

* * *

"NANASHI!" Asahi screamed as she saw her brother collapsed on the bloody ground. Adramelech still holding what was left of Nanashi heart in his hand as he held it aloft to the gathered horde of demons.

She felt sick, numbed by fear...she knew she was done for, the lieutenant had killed everyone so quickly.

The demon then squeezed the heart letting the blood flow in his awaiting maw like a kid having fun with a juice box...

And then spat it out almost immediately.

"Blerg! Pouah! Ugh, what in heaven? That's not human blood..." He spat out as he threw the crushed organ in the fountain.

It was not something new to Asahi, but she considered this another way her Bro was trying to protect her. Taking this opportunity she dived at the corps of Nikkari, the daughter of the boss took her only saving grace, the fallen hunter's smartphone.

Miraculously, the piece of vital technology had been untouched by the blaze and booted without any problem, to the great relief of Asahi. But this relief was short-lived when she realized how by the book Nikkari had been.

all of his demons were gone except for a level one pixie.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shi-"

A hot, putrid yet minty breath washed over her back...And her heart stop.

" You know, you pretty thing, this brother of yours gave me a bad surprise back then. No demons I know, not even angels, taste this bad." Adramelech put a claw to her jugular. " You, on the other hand, will be a perfect palate cleanser. Too bad for the other mooks under me, they will have to fight for the crumbs."

She felt the claw dig in her skin, and she did something she never thought she would.

_'Oh, God...Save me.'_

The moment she prayed, an immense wave of pure power and light washed over her. It was so potent, many lesser demons vaporized, and more fled away from this unexplained Mahama spell.

"What it in the world?!" Exclaimed the demonic hybrid, his shock giving a golden opportunity for escape. and escape she did. Turning back one last time, just to see what the hell had just happened, Asahi saw a looming figure over the corpse of her brother.

He was undeniably male and had the appearance of a black marble statue. He was extremely tall, around seven feet with arms that reached his knees, he wore a sapphire blue shirt that also reached his knee. Its collar and cuffs were richly decorated with golden threads and tiny rubies. He wore...Asahi had no idea how to describe it. It looked like a pair of golden origami pants. The being wore no shoes to cover his reddish sole. In his red palm, he held a golden flute.

He had a round face...but Asahi could only see his red lips in the form of a smile peeking from under a blue fedora decorated with golden ornament and a peacock feather. From its rim, long, blackish silky hair with a tinge of blue spilt out .

Asahi would call him very pretty and attractive if not for the fact that he was obviously _*not*_ human. For one, he was glowing and floating...and made out of marble.

The black being...definitely a demon, opened his palms toward the bloody body of Nanashi.

And then the miracle happened.

Nanashi arose, his 'brown' eyes glowing gold under his ever-present contacts, and while he was covered in his own blood, it was clear that his heart was back where it belongs.

He was glowing with inconceivable power, a golden U shaped mark adorned his forehead and a look that screamed 'I will eff-ing shank you' made his intention crystal clear as he gave the demons a murderous Kubrick Stare.

Hope once again elected to nestled in the pounding heart of the daughter of the boss, and this time, nothing would make it leave.

* * *

_'Ok, step one is the 'saving Asahi plan: coming back to life' is done... and now onto step two; eliminate the threat. Is underway..._' Nanashi thought as he clenched his fist, that goddamned peacock was a bit too close to his sister, and some blood trickled from her neck. All around the boy and the Lord, demons of all shapes and sizes stared in awe. This would be a great tactical advantage if he had a weapon with him.

_' damn it...I'm back in action but completely useless without a sword.'_

Suddenly, time paused and he felt Krishna tap his shoulder, Nanashi turned slightly to the Lord of the universes and paused.

"Krishna...why are you holding a shovel?"

The bluish Lord handed him the black gardening tool. "A wonderful friend of mine saw you using it in place of your broken sword. It is a powerful weapon I assure you."

Nanashi doubtfully eyed the so-called weapon. It was mat black and decorated with seven or so gems of different colours along its body, the shovelhead looked ridiculously sharp and solid.

But beyond that, it just looked like your run of the mill shovel.

"That's it, God is crazy."

"Hey!"

"Krishna, I'm fighting a horde of demons by myself and the only thing you gave me is a freaking shovel!"

"It's a spiritual shovel filled with shakti, it is the only weapon you will ever need, And no demons, demi-gods or other creatures will be able to equate me so forget about this summoning app. Now take this holy spade and fight!"

Without any choices, Nanashi took the presented shovel grumbling about how stupid he would look fighting demons with a freaking gardening tool.

"Thank God," He snarked and then had to pause for a bit.

the shovel was unnaturally warm to the touch and those jewels on the hilt...

"Krishna...are those...this shovel has elemental attribute." he realized with some glee. This definitely was no a run of the mill piece of garden tool. not that a shovel was not a wonderful weapon in the right hands, Nanashi just didn't...He never thoguht he would used one given by GOD, of all persones.

He turned his attention back to the Lord of the Universe, who held the eternal disk of time like one hold a pocket watch, and with actual gratitude, thanked him.

"Your welcome, my dear friend." Krishna inclined his head, a beautiful smile playing on his luscious lips. "Kripa, I will restart time, get ready." Nanashi nodded as he grasped the shovel. The boy was slightly surprised, but then, Krishna was God and thus could easily do whatever he wished. Which included manipulating time, His greatest weapon.

Yes, Nanashi and He had quite the conversation as the Lord dressed up for the occasion.

As the Krishna said, time started again as if nothing had happened, and Nanashi sort of regretted not taking this chance to take a picture of Adramelech epic jaw drop.

"...wait...what? I thought I left you corps like! I rip your heart out! How in the name of Lucifer are you still alive?"

Nanashi smirked."I got better."

Adramelech closed his maw, looking extremely annoyed. "Well, no matter. I will just kill you again!" He roared as he lunged at the freshly resurrected boy who dodged the attack, retaliating with a well-placed strike. but not to be made a fool by a mere child, the demoniac beast parried with a swipe of his own.

Both eh demoniac lieutenant and the cadet glared at one another it was clear one would not walk out of the Kishicho park alive.

\------------------------------------------------------------

'what's taking them so long.' the Master of Kinshicho wondered as he worriedly looked at his phone. 'Nikkari told me he would send me updates every ten minutes...and I had no update for fifteen minutes now. ' putting it back, he closed his eyes and prayed to the Axiom to please protect his kids.

It was all he had left.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. Needless to say, it was a miracle he still had a breast pocket after the way he took it.

'its Nikkari.' It was not an sms, so it must have been something serious enough.

"Take over, I've got a call." He spoke to his very jittery aid and recruit.

All but running to the quieter back room, the boss answered, expecting Nikki's professional tone as he dismisses his worries. "Yes Nikkari, what took you so long?"

Silence met him on the other side of the receiver. "Nikkari?"

"He's dead..." It was Nanashi...he didn't sound all that great either.

Heavily sitting down on a conveniently placed crate, the Boss locked his raging emotion between the wall of professionalism. He could not...would not show weakness when his kids needed him.

"Nanashi, deep breath. Where is Manabu?. "

"Dead."

'shit!' "Nanashi, where are you, is Asahi safe? What happened?" he really did not want to hear it, but at the same time, he had to know, he had to report it to the guild. 'Oh Axiom...Asahi, please be safe.'

"We are in Kinshicho park...by the fountain...we got...we got ambushed."

The Boss felt as if someone had poured a bucket of liquid Azote all over his body,.

"Asahi's safe..."

"Complete statues."

"...right jugular is bleeding, but nothing life-threatening."

And he could breathe again."How about you?"

There was a pause. "...alive..."

"Nanashi? What is your status, answer me right now!"

"...I'm alive..." His boy sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

"Nanashi, can you return to base? Can I speak to Asahi?"

Pause...

"Yeah, well be there soon. Just...don't panic...I'm...bloody. And with a friendly."

"On a scale from one to ten?"

"Eleven. We'll sneak in...i'll be in my room in twenty minutes."

"And who is the friendly?" The boss asked as dread burned his guts. it could be anyone.

He heard Nanashi speak to someone."Hari, his name is Hari...huuh...look, more demons are sniffing around, I'll see you soon." And with that, Nanashi closed the phone.

And the boss experienced the worst fifteen minutes of its life.


	3. Som relaxation and revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*) based on historical facts
> 
> (**) Based on true stories. Personal and others.
> 
> (***) based of Vaishnava literature and other revealed scriptures.
> 
> (#) real world location.

I recently (ferbuary 14 to march something 2019) went on a trip to India, Mayapur. It was my first time on a plane, and my first time out of the continent.

Mayapur is where Lord Sri Krishna Chaitanya Mahaprabhu, the Last Avatar of Krishna appeared 533 years ago. We know he is God and not just another fraud because he was predicted in the Vedas, Srimad Bhagavatam and other Puranas. Anyway, please look it up. W have a facebook pages, websites, accommodations and many restaurants. oh, and the biggest temple in the universe.

So, not much is happening in this chapter...its just like the game, slow going at first.

like...not the Smt 4 slow...but still pretty boring in my opinion.

Please chant; Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare! And be eternally happy.

* * *

  
" She bounced back rather quickly." Commented Krishna from the couch. The Lord, being very tall, could very comfortably sit on the back in a very casual manner unfitting of his position. He filled the room with his blush light and his fragrance. Either that or the garland he wore had entered a pretty intense competition with His natural aroma, and was losing badly.

Nanashi sighed, trying to get his mind away from those very dangerous thoughts. And instead onto the Subject of his delightful adopted sister.

Yes, Asahi, after this horrible and traumatic experience had declared to her dad that she needed to be a hunter. As in, it was imperative she became one as not to waste Nikkari and Manabu's selfless sacrifice. Since, in her little head of hers, being in constant danger of death would make them proud. Well, they would be proud. The problem was, Asahi was no fighter.

Unsurprisingly, the boss did not approve at all. But who could blame him? He had almost lost both his daughter and adopted son today, his only reasons to live.

So, after the family drama, Asahi had stormed off to somewhere in the Kinshicho station while Nanashi remained in his room since...well.

He didn't want people asking questions as to how he could have survived a pierced heart, the blood loss and the heavy burns and other assorted cuts and bruises. So, he was resting in his room. And Krishna... God was there. Illuminating the room with his dark blue effulgence and filing the stale air with his incomparable bodily aroma. Oh, and playing on his Golden flute what sounded like a love song.

Krishna was truly indescribable...But then, this may explain why so few descriptions of God were available. No one could grasp his form In mere words; He had to be experienced.

Who would believe that God, the supreme and absolute truth, the source of everything, the father of all living entity? Was a dark blue sixteen-year-old boy who played the flute? Nanashi knew he wouldn't. Hell, he had a hard time grasping that, He was casually sitting on the back of his lime green couch and wearing a fedora of all thing.

Nanashi sighed. "What a crazy day, and it's not even lunch yet."

"Is everything fine Kripa?" Krishna asked, some concern coloring hie pleseant voice.

Nanashi opened his eyes and lightly glared at the godly blue youth.

"My name is Nanashi, Not Creeper."

"Not it's not," Krishna countered. "your name is Krishna-Kripa. But since it would get very confusing, I've settled for the second part of your name: Kripa, or causeless mercy." the lord smiled sweetly as he spoke.

"But why? 'Nanashi' is not a bad name..."

"I do not want a Nameless servant."

Nanashi rolled his eyes, he hated when people made this pun. Right, to save his sister, he had basically sold his very self to Krishna for all eternity, he just hoped Narada was right, and that Krishna was different from YHVH.

"Nanashi...I am different from this entity. I promise you; I only want the best for all living entity. You will never regret this, I assure you. "

"Yeah, whatever boss. "Nanashi knew he could not step back out of the deal... he lapsed Into the silence, his wounds were not quite healed yet, but he didn't feel like sleeping anymore, surprisingly enough.

After some time, he spoke something that weighed on his heart.

"Krishna...why me?"

"Hmm? Why did you die?"

"No, why did you chose me? I'm just a cadet. I never prayed to you and...geez, why didn't you revived Nikkari?" He mildly accused the Lord as he managed to sit somewhat up." Or Manabu? Better yet, why did you let us get ambushed? if you are God, saving them would have been a trip to the park!"

Krishna lowered his eyes." to become my eternal servant is not cheap Kripa, it's very rare even among the self-realized." He paused. "They...were meant to die today by the flames of Adramelech Asura... they will take a new human birth in a year from now."

"But why? Why me?" Nanashi tried to sit up straighter as demanded a clear answer for once. "I'm just another unclean one you stuck in this shit hole."

Krishna's face darkened at this accusation. "I have never done such a thing."

"You are God, aren't you? The cause of everything, the source of everything. And your servants just love to remind us about how unworthy we are..."

The Lord sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Nanashi, I have nothing do do with those imitation Kinnaras. And while I may be the cause and the source Of everything, I am only but the facilitator and the witness. All the living entities are in the material world by their own choice. And their actions are choices taken with impure mind and intelligence, Controlled by lust, greed passion and ignorance. The result of those poor decisions can easily be seen in the constant state of unrest of Material world" Krishna paused, his golden eyes growing distant.

"I never wanted any of you to be in this bleakest part of the material world. I never wanted any of you to suffer countless birth...I want you all back. I want you all to be happy, but no one listen to me." Krishna lowered his head and removed his hat, revealing a tightly bound top knot decorated with many priceless pearls. "you all rather try to be me then to be with me…"

Nanashi blinked. "Krishna...what are you talking about? Are we...even speaking about the same thing?"

The supreme personality of Godhead silently gazed at the bedridden boy, looking deeply into his heart. At that moment, Nanashi never felt so naked in his entire life; There was absolutely nothing he could hide from His gaze.

This...was probably the time where he realized that, Yes, Krishna was who Narada claimed him to be.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Krishna broke his silence and his heavy gaze.

"No…"

Nanashi felt his body go slack…" Obliviously. Geez man, what wrong with you?"

The Lord let out a humourless laugh. "I don't know. It seems a good part of humanity thinks everything is wrong with me. I feel fine though."

"Alright, so you say you want us out of here...but what have you done to get us out?"

"Kripa, I have sent countless of my representative in the countless country, on the countless planet and countless universes so that all the suffering souls may have a chance to return to my eternal abode." Krishna spoke with gravity, leaning forward and looking deeply in Nanashi's glowing yellow eyes., touching his servants soul with His own golden glances "I even descended myself 554 years ago, then sent a good friend of mine to spread my Sacred Name to the world at large, the supreme path of liberation."

"Yeah, well what's left of the world doesn't even know your name...we can't even say it."

Krishna tilted his head." what do you mean?"

"I mean, every time we say your name... it's just glitch."

The Lord just kept staring.

"OK, watch this. **<strike>YHVH</strike>**!" Nanashi demonstrated to the Lord, the alien words vibrating against his tongue like a diseas.

"Alright, you said Jehovah, that's another one of my names, and I heard you speak it clearly."

Nanashi stared at the Lord, Jehovah himself.

"But, I also heard a very weak illusion covering it," He added. "making this name unusable. No wonder, since it had become attached to a demon playing my role. Just stick to Krishna or Hari."The Lord gave a heart-melting smile to Nanashi. "Now, what were you saying about the world?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Nanashi stared for a while, everything about Krishna was perfect. from the way he moved, to to the way he talked.

the new servant of God had a hunch saying no to God would be harder then expected.

"Didn't you hear? About 'God's plan'?"

Adorable confused look ensued, and it made Krishna that much more attractive...Like everything He did, it seems.

_'Dammit, he's doing it on purpose.'_ clearing his throat, Nanashi continued.

"Twenty-five years ago, I heard demons started to pop out of nowhere in the world. Killing and eating people while so-called God proved to be no better than your average yakuza, only now dealing with human faith." The boy who survived began. "Oh sure, Humans fought back, enslaving demons with a special app and killing as many more as possible. For some time, I heard it became part of life, just another bump in a shitty road.."

"and then...The day of the apocalypse arrive." Nanashi dramatized" We don't know who pressed the button first, some say it was America, others say it was Russia, and a minority say it was us, Japan. But the result remained the same; the whole planet got nuke to hell. Tokyo survived the shitstorm only because Flynn sacrificed his life to Masakado, the protector god of Japan, who used his body to form the firmament." Nanashi scoffed as he tried to stifle the horrific image of the samurai cutting off his own head… and Masakado, especially Masakado." saved use from the ICBM strike...But got us locked in with demons, angels and whatever in between looking for human resources."

"That's...terrible." the Lord commented, and to Nanashi's great surprise, it was said with all the sincerity in the world.

"On top of us, I heard civilization restarted...But the time is messed up, and angels won't let us up anyway...not that I'd want to. Heard you have to-"

"Swallow a shallow religion they also do not understand. A religion that began as a simplified version of my teachings." Krishna finished as he shook his head sadly, making his shark-shaped earring dance against his flawless cheeks.

_'right... I'm speaking to The One True God here...wait.'_ "so...you don't-"

"no, I do not condone fanaticism in any way, shape or form. I want my devotees to go on the path of Bhakti with full knowledge of Me and the way to attain Me. Not parrots who squawk lofty verses without understanding the most simple of its tenet." he elegantly crossed his arms.

Nanashi...just stared at Him.

"You... don't want brainless zealot?"

Krishna looked positively disgusted. "No! Why would I want madmen who use My words for their own nefarious purposes? It's... it's idiotic at its finest!" He said as he threw his hands in the air. "I told you Kripa, I want all the condition souls back to Me, and for this, I've sent many teachers and acharyas, special souls who follow my words flawlessly. They are perfect and transparent instruments of my mercy, and they are in the material world to salvage those who are materially exhausted and ready to go back home. And those acharyas empower their students to liberate more condition soul." The Lord explained. "Now, if those teachers and students where zealots..." he shuddered. "I have seen enough so-called 'religious' war and so-called saintly man destroy the spiritual culture and tenet I personally gave."

Nanashi grunted...wow, he'd never expected God to be so...down to earth. It was reassuring.

and then it hit him. "Krishna...you're not the one controlling...your not YHVH, are you?"

"No, I am not this demon."

"Oh... so, the one controlling Merkabah is...not you, meaning he's a fake?" Nanashi clarified, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes," krishna sighed, closing his eyes in what could only be qualified as the greatest relife ever known to man...or the second at least.

Nanashi remained silent as he worked out what he had just heard.

"As for why I chose you? Well, didn't Narada blessed you?" The Lord asked as he tilted his head and crossed his legs. "My Narada is one of my most powerful preachers; he travels the universe to teach and bless countless living entity with the gift of Bhakti. You've met him, you've appreciated his dancing and signing, and thus he asked Me to accompany you on your adventure. "Krishna...God, explained as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "While I am the supreme independent, I just can't say no to my pure devotees. "

"Besides," the Lord looked down bashfully. "I do miss you."

A moment of silence fell the duo before Nanashi broke it.

"You spoke to me yesterday…"

"I did…"

"But why? Am I not just another soul for you?"

Krishna raised his head, looking right at the boy as if he had spoken one of the greatest lies in the world.

"Why do you think like that? I care for all of my small parts and parcels. A father of many cares for all of his progeny whether they are obedient or not."

"Alright, but where the hell were you when the bomb fell and when there's a cataclysm? where are you when they, when we all pray to You to save our friend and us to spare the innocent?"

"Kripa..."

Nanashi let himself drop down on his bed. He has so many questions to ask the Lord, questions no one seemed to have an answer for. But now that God was there, he could finally get the answers to those pesky questions that had kept him up at night.

"Krishna...why do we suffer? What have we done to deserve all this? Children, women, innocent people... why? Why?"

Unseen by the boy, The Lord smiled.

"It is Karma. Or the past reactions to sinful activities."

"you mean, the stuff you don't want us to do so that you may keep us in the dark ages." Nanashi countered.

"No, the act I prohibited for humankind is to make sure you remain at the human platform." the Lord explained." Sinful activities are synonymous with subhuman actions. and those subhumans action causes terrible consequences like wars, cataclysms, pestilence and abnormal weather."

"But why? Why can't we just not suffer here? Or, you know, not have such a shitty life?" Nanashi asked, he then felt Krishna's gaze on him. No, it was not Krishna who was looking at him, but the supreme personality of Godhead.

It was...actually Awesome. No not that type of awsome where you ride around Tokyo on the biggest demon ever blaring queens 'don't stop me now' as you conquer everything in sight. It was the type of awesome that made you feel so small and insignificant.

"Krishna Kripa,' the Lord began his deep voice pervading the either. "The material world is a prison meant for the spirit soul desirous to enjoy without me. It is a terrible world filled with tormented at every step. It is a world where every action has a consequence, either good or bad. And those reactions form many links in the chains that bind you here. those terrible chains have dragged you all around the three planetary systems without any respite. "

"There are still pleasures here; it's not all that bad." The bedridden boy argued. "I mean, sure, there is some good and bad, but you just need to enjoy it while it lasts."

On the other side of the room, Nanashi could feel the frustration of the Lord growing.

"While it lasts? Kripa, have you realized how much effort it takes to have but a drop of pleasure? How long those it last? Twenty minutes at best! No, but a moment of empty relief before the suffering return."

"then what's the point of the thing then?" Nanashi snapped at the Lord, he was hungry, in pain...and now on the verge of hoplessness.

and then...he understood.

"wait...this world, the material world is a prison, a correctional facility."

"yes..." the Lord whispered.

"You don't want us to stay here...you want us back. that's why it's not perfect," he concluded, and while it was a bitter pill to swallow, it was still a better then the alternative

He heard the Lord snap his finger. "Yes! Finally, you have understood. There is no real happiness in the material world, at all. And whatever is there is just like finding a drop of water in a desert. No matter how many drops you will find-"

"-you will never be satisfied." Explain a bald man in orange with a hooked nose. His soft green eyes held a love and a wisdome that transcendental time and space'

The boy blinked away the memory, being used to it. And yet...and yet he could not help but feel the pain of separation from this stange man with kind eyes.

"Kripa, is everything alright?" Krishna asked.

"Yeah. Just some flashbacks...I guess. what were we talking about anyway?"

"We were talking about how this material world is an ocean of sufferingand how no bliss is present here."

"wow...so joyful..." Nanashi snarked. "So you don't want us to have pleasure at all."

"No: krishna denied. "I want you all to have pleasure. The very nature of the soul is to seek pleasure. The thing is...The further away you are from Me, the less you have it. and before you accuse me of being stingy and cruel, just listen to be before you pass judgement."

The way krisha had said with, not ordering, but not quite pleading, made the bedridden boy more ope. Clearly, it was something He had to get off his broad and inviting chest. there was no way Nanashi would prevent to lord to say his piece.

"Kripa, I am the source of everything, and I do mean everything in it's pure and unadulterated state. and this includes pleasure. just like the sun is the source of all light and heat in the world."

"Well...I've never seen the sun."

"Alright, then take a simple light, the further you are, the less heat and light you perceive," Krishna explained. "The same principle applies to Me also."

"The further we are from you...to less pleasure we feel."

"Yes...My Narada was once again right. you are a bright young man" Krishna smiled as he praised his servant.

"But...how can we get pleasure then? of its our nature..."

a broader smile illuminated Krishna's moonlike face as some tears gather at their side.

"My dear Kripa, All glories to you. Dear friend, the spirit souls, the actual self seperate from this body made of sixteen elements, belong to the spiritual world. It is a world filled with unlimited varieties of pleasure and eternal relationships. Time is conspicuous by its absence, every word is a song and every step is a dance. weather is sweeter then the nectars of immortality and death is but a rumour. this is where you all belong...at my side."

"Oh my Kripa, I have nothing against the enjoyment of the living entity. I just want to enjoy with you all in my perfect and eternal abode."

At this, Nanashi rose from the bed and stared and Krishna. Taking a moment to take in his beauty.

'Holy crap...is it the same person?' "Krishna..."

The beautiful, otherworldly being gave the pious soul a very smug, self satified smile. "Yes, It is me Kripa."

"Whoa..."

"Kripa? are you sure everything is fine?" the source of all beauty asked as he tilted his head to the side. Making his earnings and hair decoration dance, a slew of stars burst forth from all the pearls on his dark curly locks of hair.

Nanashi blinked and internally cursed. He was not supposed to find Krishna attractive. He was not supposed to be attracted to beings that were not human, let alone man.

'OK, you know what. I'm not even human, to begin with...but Krishna's God, there must be a rule against that.'

"Kripa!"

"yeah, so...uh...we don't belong here? were not from this world?" Nanashi stuttered.

Krishna smile, stealing Nanashi's heart. "No, of course not."

"Where are we from then?"

Laughter shone trough Krishna's golden eyes.

"All the spirit souls belong to the spiritual world. Either Vaikuntha, Ayodhya, Dwarka or...Vrindavan."

"you mean, the place we first met, right?" the memory still fresh. The sight, the sound. Everything was...perfect over here. And yet he felt that something was...no really missing, but hiding.

but one thing was sure though, Nanashi wouldn't mind going back.

Krishna smiled as an answered. 'Wow, I've ever seen someone smiling so much.'

It...gave him a very warm, unexplainable feeling. It was...he desperately wanted...

'why was I not born with two x chromosome? it would have been so much easier to deal with those feelings.'

"So...now what?" Nanashi asked, desperate to change to a less...awkward subject.

"What do you mean, now what?" The Lord shot back.

"Well, what should I do? I mean, I'm your servant now...for all eternity."

"You...accept to be my devoted...my devotee?" Krishna asked. It was heartbreaking to hear the hope in his voice. It was hard to understand also, but Nanashi had been warned that he was inconceivable.

"Yeah..." Nanashi shrugged. "you make more sense than the other guys. And well., what do I have to lose?"

"Oh, absolutely nothing. "Krishna answered as he leaned back. A brilliant smile was lighting his whole, moon-like face." You have nothing to lose, Oh killer of Adramelech, and everything to gain." Krishna soft, loving Gaze never left his servant. "Now, if you want my opinion, I do believe our best course of action would be to follow your sister and calm her before the poor girl performs something incredibly foolish."

Right...while Nanashi's hormone had not quite kicked in, his sister's had been very...aggressive, and she was now acting like a full-on teen with her dad. It had been cool at first to see her rebel, but now, the boy knew that being rebellious in a place where survival rhymed with cooperation would result in a trip to the furnace. If you were lucky.

It would be good if she were to remember this little tidbit.

"Alright...sound like a plan." Nanashi agreed as he rose from his bed, he felt much better. Still looked bruise though but, after what had gone through, it was as expected.

At least he didn't look like he was a walking dead man anymore.

"Ah, before we go hunting for the wayward one, I do believe you need to change. One should no go out in clothing filled with holes...especially if one of those who would reveal the fact that you essentially lost your heart...and the fabric is bloody."

The boy in green looked down. It was true, his green jumper was ruined...but.

"I have nothing else to wear." Nanashi admitted. "Say, if your God, why don't you fix it?"

Krishna glanced at the jumper and scowled.

"I don't want to."

"You... don't want to."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's made from the Blood of m- it's made from eternally filthy plastic and I do not like the lyrics of this song..."

Nanashi blinked.

"Kripa...imagine No religion. My dear friend, I have countless time seen the effect of no religion. It is hell, plain and simple."

'Oh, I get it.'

"You know what? The jumper's OK." Nanashi declared with a devilish grin. he made his way to his shower, the least he could do was to wash off the blood and patch the holes up.

and...He could still rebel a little bit. no use being too pure around these parts anyway.

Once in the bathroom, He gave himself a thorough once over.

still frightfully thin, still as pale as a greenish ghost, and now covered with even more green scars, the biggest one on his chest.

Nanashi gingerly touched where the empty hole used to be...

'I...I...my heart's still in there...I should have stayed dead.' He realized as he felt his brand new organ beating in response to his emotion.

'God saved me...He personally saved me...' This was...

Huge...he could barely wrapped his mind around...

As if to save him from a complete meltdown, Nanashi noticed a Scar on his jaw, a pretty visible one too.

'Oh man, why do you have to be on my face?" So he was scaring green...this was why he preferred to wear covering clothing. no one would ask if they couldn't see. "think I still have some tapes...still have to be more careful about it.'

his assessment done, he enter the shower, washing away blood and the awfully feelings of losing his teachers.

those were not tears, nor was he sobbing...

He was not weak, He was strong...and man did not cry.

They only did when drunk, and He was still a year too young to indulge.

When he came out, feeling even more refresh, he noticed that his new favourite jumpsuit was...gone. Instead, there was a pair of hunters standard issued armoured green pants and, The edgiest black shirt in the universe. On it was a note that read.

My dear friend, you may consider yourself an anarchist. But I'd rather you be a Vaishnava and dressed neatly. I will find you something more to your liking, but for now, please accept this dress.

With all respect, your dear friend and well-wisher

Sri Krishna, son of Nanda and Yashoda.

P.S I know you miss them, I am taking care of them as we speak. and it's alright to have emotions. I too have them.

The youth blushed. 'And here goes my privacy.'

At first, Nanashi felt a bit...what was the words, too controlled, his will and desires disrespected...and his privacy completely gone.

And yet…

Those pants were of high quality, he realized as he inspected the piece of reinforced clothing. The boy knew very well that those where exclusive the highest-ranking hunters. And that shirt!

"OK...I never thought Krishna would give me something so edgy." He murmured as he took in the high-quality print. It was clear this half-lion Half man creature on the shirt was beyond pissed. 'dang, wouldn't want to be on the business end of those Claws. whoever angered him must be so dead right now.'

He lowered the shirt, there was also a utility belt with a hook for his open shovel, army boots and a pair of brand new underwear, sock and some tasteful pieces of jewelry. All in all, it was more then what Nanashi could have expected to receive.

'...He gave me back my life, he gave me a powerful weapon, saved my sister, empowered me to defeat all those demons, even kill Adramelech...and now he gave me this set.'

Nanashi, scratching his old bandage mechanically … he now realized that God just kept giving. The air, water, heat...God gave everything.

And now God gave him his mercy, and prices of brand new never used cloth…And only now did he asked something from Him.

Krishna had asked Nanashi to be his instrument, and he had politely asked, not expecting anything.

His vision blurred, and a Bald man in orange smiled at Him and the Boy with blue hair. "The airs, Pure water, sunshine...everything is the Lords gift. But, it is not ours to hoard and exploits for our own enjoyment. The lord said in the Gita 3.10 ' In the beginning of creation, the Lord of all creatures sent forth generations of men and demigods, along with sacrifices for Visnu, and blessed them by saying, "Be thou happy by this yajna [sacrifice] because its performance will bestow upon you all desirable things.'"

"I see." Spoke the boy with blue hair.

Nanashi shook his head, dispelling this...weird memory.

Wordlessly, the resurrected punk began dressing. He replaced his contact, and the bandages around his left ankle and waist in complete silence, mulling over the entire conversation he'd just had with God. His entire world view changed in a period too short.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Oh, Asahi had not been too hard to find, she had been sulking for the past hour in the station, moping about the fact that the boss wanted her to be safe.

Nanashi knew that life could be very dull underground for the kids and young girls. Hell, even he would often be napping with how low on action life could be. But of course, yet the banalest day could turn into chaos at the drop of a hat. Especially with Asahi as a sister.

The young girl had her arms crossed under her breast, and her countenance screamed 'I'm mad and frustrated.'

Nanashi may have faced recently the legions of Lucifer, the wrath of the boss after doing something stupid and his recurring nightmares. But nothing, nothing at all would top the tearful face of his adopted sister.

He approached her with extreme caution, all the while trying to hide his fear…

And all the tension of that scene was utterly destroyed by Krishna, who could barely hold his laughter in.

This should annoy the teen, but to see Krishna enjoying his antic...it was pure bliss.

Of course, Nanashi shot the Lord a very annoyed look, just to see how he would react. And Krishna did not disappoint; he became comically severe for about five seconds before pulling his tongue out and busting out peals of ebullient laughter.

It did wonder to evaporate his anxiety, but the point still stood, Nanashi had to brave the Asahi typhoon.

He cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear. She turned around, and the moment her eyes fell on her brother, her entire mood changed.

"Wow! Cool shirt!" Complimented Asahi. It seems the new (new!) piece of garment broke her out of her pity party.

"Thanks..."

"Who gave it to you? Tall dark and spooky?" She spoke as she gestured to Krishna.

It took all of Nanashi's self-control not to panic and/or die of laughter. She could see God...and had called him tall, dark and spooky.

OK, so Krishna may be God, the Supreme Controller of everything and the one who could smite the wrongdoer with a thought...but he was not spooky. Nanashi didn't want to say it out loud, even in his mind, but Krishna was the source and definition of the term' tall, dark and handsome.'

Very handsome.

As if he had read his mind, Krishna, who had been floating/standing close by bestowed upon the resurrected boy one of his crooked smiles decorated with his flute.

Nanashi cleared his throat. "You can see him too?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss a tall, glowing demon with ankle bell."

Krishna's face fell. "Hey! I'm not a demon...Kripa, tell her I'm not an asura."

"Why don't you tell her?" Nanashi whispered as discretely as possible to the lord.

"she can't hear me...nor can she see my full features either. If one is not worthy, then they may come to my many temples only to witness a pair of statues."

Nanashi raised a brow, it felt like the Lord was referencing something, but it eluded the boy. Instead, he just turned to Asahi who was still staring at Krishna.

"he's not a demon."

His sister raised a brow at this." really? What is he then? And angel or something?"

'Shit...how am I supposed to answer that. If I tell Asahi that Krishna is God...yeah, that won't end very well. Especially in public.'

"just tell her the same thing you told Iori. But you need will to tell her everything later though."

'right... wait, you can read-'

"I am not a mind reader, but I do dwell in everyone's heart and thus am privy to all conversation," Krishna explained. "You better start talking tough, your sister is getting impatient."

Nanashi slightly nodded.

"He's a persona...an entity who...protect me because he wants to. And yeah, he didn't like the poem on my suit, so he gave me new duds."

"Aww, you're so lucky. You always get the cool stuff."

Nanashi cough a bit. Oh, he had noticed his good luck.

"So...let me guess."Asahi crossed her arms, her mood souring again." dad sent you."

"No...well yeah, and-"

"Hari"

"-Hari's worried about you."

Asahi raised a brow as he faces darkened "seriously? Him too? Tsk...that just typical."

"Asahi..."

"First it's dad, then it's you, and now there's this creepy guardian." the teenage girl began her rant. "Dammit, I'm not a baby anymore, I'm fifteen!" She threw her hands in the air. "And I'm practically a hunter now! It's just dad acting up again. "

"How can he *not* be proud!?" Asahi exclaim as she began pacing. "I am doing my best to follow in his footsteps, I went through all the training, all the hardship. And he still sees m- treat us like babies."

'geez, I wonder why?' Nanashi commented in his mind. 'it's not like you and I almost got eaten and I killed or anything.'

"I've had enough! The only way I can get the respect I deserve is if I become a legit hunter!" She then turned to the ever so silent Nanashi. "...any idea?"

Nanashi tried not to groan.

"Kripa...is everything alright? "

'No...she knows what has to be done, but she doesn't want to take responsibility for it.'

"So she wants you to..."

'Be a scapegoat if things go to hell in a hand-basket.'

Krishna...facepalmed

'Krishna, what should I do?' Nanashi asked the Lord. He had no idea what to do. Usualy, Asahi's plane would invovle trying to steal things and explore kinchicho further then what was allowed. But now…

Now, they had no one to look after their sorry ass.

"Hey! How about me?" Krishna exclaimed.

'I never saw you fight.'

"But I can fight" Krishna argued back "...I just do not feel the need to bother with insignificant demons.

' Whatever. So, any ideas?'

"Well, you could tell her you have no idea...or you could."

'No forget about talking sense into her. She's way beyond stubborn...and she has some material on me.'

"Materials?" The Lord asked as he raised a delicate brow.

'Blackmail. You...probably already know about it.' Nanashi admitted.

Krishna just hummed as he considered the situation. "Yes...if that is the case, then better go along with her for now. I can always work out the details as we go."

Welp, Whatever God said.

"We can...go recruits some demons."

At those words, Asahi did this very girly scream as she jumped around and hugged her brother. "I knew I kept you around for a reason!"

'Krishna, please tell me it will end well?'

The Lord mysteriously as he put his golden flute to his reddish lips. "I'm not spoiling it."

"You know Nanashi, maybe recruiting demons would be easier if you didn't kill them all."

So...yeah, they had managed to sneak out of the protected zone and were now hunting for some demons to recruit. There was one little problem though, Nanashi after his meeting with the Lord, was now way too powerful for the onion-chicken and other weak food types. Thus, after the spend of one hour, the whole area was vacated from all demons smart enough to know when to fold them.

Meaning, no more demons to recruit.

It was kind of impressive though. Nanashi was more of a sword-fighter and would still sometimes struggle to fight. But now, he fought with a fancy shovel...and completely destroyed the enemies. It was pretty cool too, and he knew this newfound strength came from the Lord.

'Damn, I sound like one of those angels now. I should just...yeah, I'm stopping before I start sprouting wings or something'

"Asahi, you already have a demon." He spoke to his sister, trying to move away from those...thoughts.

"Yeah, but she's not listening to me." Asahi grumbled as she glare at Nikkari's stolen phone.

No, she did not gave it back.

"can't believe he linked his phone with his health. Now all his demons are gone. Bummer."

"don't you remember? It's normal procedure."

"Well, Normal procedure sucks...he had so many cool and powerful demons, now I only have a pixie. And she's a real bitch."

"Is she even aware that respect usually goes both ways?" Krishna asked.

'I don't...think she realized that.' but, to be honest, Pixies where known to be very temperamental.

"my dear Kripa," God turned to Nanashi. "Promise me that you will respect every living entity and take only what is entitled to you."

"Why?"

The Lord of the Universes looked right into the boy's eyes.

"I do not like seeing My children fight and maim one another, no matter their birth or their form."

A feeling of guilt crawled behind Nanashi's spine... he had been killing demons for some time, he was even good at it." why tough, they are demons, not humans."

Krishna shook his head sadly. "Kripa, the soul, has nothing to do with the body it is in, all living entities are my parts and parcels, or my sons and daughters. It matters not in what form they are, or even if they believe in Me or not, I still care about them."

A feeling of pure dread flooded Nanashi's entire body as he heard those words and he could literally feel his sins cawing up his back like a cold, skeletal hand.

"Kripa...is everything fine, you went all pale all of a sudden?" The Lord asked, concerned for his servant. "Are you still weaken by your previous ordeal?"

The boy in green only had the power to shake his head...

"What is wrong then? can I do anything to help?"

"I...I killed so many..." He never liked to kill, but in this world, in the land of Tokyo, it was killed or be killed. And now...

He felt the Lords cooling hand upon his trembling back. Immediately, he felt waves of love pouring from Krishna, extinguish the fire of his fear.

"My dear Kripa, what you did, and are still doing is not against the laws for humans." Krishna gently explained. Looking up from the Lord's beautiful feet, Nanashi was caught in the net of His bottomless golden eyes. "In the Manu-Samhita, it is clearly written that killing an aggressor, an arson, a thief and an adulterous man will not incur sins."

"Really?"

"Yes." the lord smiled, and whatever fear he had left Nanashi Vanished. "I am not so cruel as to condemn an act of self-defense and protection."

Nanashi averted his eyes. He could see Asahi was busy crawling around in a dilapidated store, looking for more relics.

"Kripa?"

"But...Sins...I've did so many. I...don't deserve..." The cruel words of the Angels had left a mark on him...as with everyone who lived in this hell-hole.

He felt the lord closing in, His powerful arms encircling his shoulder and his aroma chasing away the stench of Tokyo.

"Oh my dear, You, of all people deserve my association. You have surrendered to me before, you have surrender to me now and you are now forever mine. whatever sins you have committed in all your innumerable life have now been exonerated. "

Another type of shiver went climbing up Nanashi's spine. Never in his life has he felt so...not owned, But being a part of something greater.

He felt home, he felt like this was where he belonged. Like a part back in a great machine.

A machine that just happened to be soft, loving and all powerful...and a person.

"Kripa, to those who surrendered to me completely, even going as far as to relinquished mundane religion, I carry what they need and provide what they lack. And I personally get rid of all their sins."

Nanashi raised a brow. "Wait...that's it? No confession? no penance.?"

"No, to serve me is austerity enough." Krishna explain as he moved in front of Nanashi. giving the smitten boy a chance to gaze at his full form. "I want I my living entity back to me, and thus, I make it easier for them."

'Krishna...if you want us back so badly, why don't you just force us?"

Sri Krishna scoffed. "That's not how love work!"

Nanashi paused and turned to Krishna, Staring at the effulgent blue lord owlishly.

"The hell? What does love has to do with it?!"

"You will know soon enough" Krishna dismissed With a mysterious smile. "Do not fear for all those demons you killed. It was your right to defend yourself. So no sin has been incurred. And whatever sin you have incurred and will commit. I will pardon them. But-" there The Lord of the universe looked right into Nanashi's very self." It does not give you the freedom to commit crime and slaughter innocents in My name. is that clear?"

Nanashi Nodded. the warning was loud and clear.

"OH MY GOSH!" The servant of the Lord all but jumped out of his skin as his sister gasped loudly. She...or Nikkari's phone had received an emergency message.

An urgent one. Urgent enough to warrant dragging her adopted brother to the sky tower to rescue a few hunters send to help Flynn and Isabeau.

'Well, I got cursed with an interesting life it seems.' He lamented as his sister brazenly ploughed forward to the old symbol of hope. The Lord prancing beside him with his sweet-sounding ankle bells. eliciting those same fuzzy feeling he might call attraction.

'Maybe...maybe it's more of a blessing.'  
\----------------------------------  
Hello, Hare Krishna. For those who have read thus far, you can leave a comment. it helps this story get a bit more view. and if you have any questions, I will be more then happy to answer them...except plot-sensitive one.


	4. More faces new and old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Touhou Project content.
> 
> now guess who they are.

And here is chapter four...

You have no idea how much of an achievement it is. Also, I would like to thank the three persons who but this humble attempt in their favourite pile, and the four who are finding this story interesting enough to follow.

_**Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare/ Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare.**_  
\-----------------------------------------  
It felt like a dream, he was a hunter now. And the way it happened...well, it was something one could call a series of contrived coincidence and incredible events.

They; Asahi, Krishna and himself, had arrived just as things were starting to get ugly for the hunters. Asahi had introduced herself and her brother (plus God, no wait, persona) as fully-fledged hunters, which they were not.

Hell, Nanashi was fully aware that the only reason he was alive was due to Krishna empowering him. There was no way he could have defeated all those demons without having a small army of hellspawn to back him up.

Scratch that...he and his sister should have been dead by now. In a body bag and into the furnace.

Well...His body anyway. If it had been up to him, like, he would have no sister to protect, Nanashi would have stayed in Goloka with Krishna while his sister...body would get eaten by Adramelech. Leaving the boss without any reason to live except maybe help out Flynn with the hope to see the actual sunrise...

Which would probably kill him at that point.

Where was he? Right, the sky tower battle.

They had almost fought the practically naked angel only to have Krishna seduce her without the use of a Marin Karin spell. This pissed off her supervisor, Aniel, who was quick to zap her.

And Krishna, being God and all, had saved her by catching the lightning bolt with his bare, delicate hand.

This had almost killed Nanashi...

To see those bolt hitting Krishna's reddish palms...it made Adramelech's stab seems like a pleasant tickle.

He didn't want to see His Krishna hurts.

Aniel had then turned his wrath on Nanashi and his adopted sister, Somehow not seeing Krishna. The fight that had ensued had been brutal, his sister's demon, the pixie was but a smear on the floor. And if not for Krishna, Asahi (and himself) would have been electrocuted to death also. But eventually, Nanashi had won, not without the timely help of Isabeau and Flynn though. But by the time they had arrived, the red-winged Herald had definitely seen better days.

Who would have thought a shovel could cause so much damage. And shoots elemental bolts, of all thing. It had been sweet to beat the feathers off that self-righteous angel. Still, the young boy knew he could have done a better job, he had plenty to learn, especially how to use a fighting shovel.

It is kind of reminded him of a vintage video game...Shovel-Ninja?

After a slightly eventful return trip, the boss had been quick to notice the wounded, and his daughter holding Nikkari's stolen phone.

He would have indeed grounded both for life for running away to a participate in a high ranking rescue mission involving angels- If not for the fact that Asahi had quite the surprise on the phone.

The moment he took the smartphone from his equally frustrated daughter, his rant...stopped dead the moment he noticed that, indeed, that same angel who had her heart stolen by the Lord had formed a contract with Asahi.

Actually, the winged pest had wanted to serve Nanashi, but since the boy in the lion shirt didn't have a smart phone (yet), the angel had to settle for his sister. Much to Asahi's great pleasure.

And thus, the boss had nothing to say but stared silently at the display, desperately trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

His face had been extremely comical, with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

The Samurai duo then began praising the two youth's battle prowess, mostly Nanashi's skills at fighting with a shovel and his aim. And Asahi's resourcefulness was also highlighted.

Not that she had been of any help once her Pixie had died.

The next thing they knew, both were asked to register as hunters...real ones.

'Hell...I don't even have demons, Krishna, how is it possible?' Krishna, who was casually sitting beside Nanashi at the bar, gave the boy one of his ever-present, ever so mysterious smile. Did he wear a...shirt? A dress? Whatever it was, it was made of this golden gauzy material that let his beauty shine trough.

The reason why he wore something else than the blue kurta?

The Lord had given his shirt to the near-naked angel, cementing his status as 'straight, generous and totally would give His shirt off his back to a girl in need...no matter the species.'

Lucky angel.

Well, not all was lost. Krishna had walked in front of Nanashi...sometime turning around to speak and joke with him. All the while, Shirtless.

It had made the troubles all the more worthwhile.

" Well, you wanted to be a hunter. Didn't you." The Dark Lord asked with some pride as he leaned back onto the bar, holding a lotus flower to his delicate and elegant nose and breaking Nanashi out of his deep meditation.

'Yeah, but with demons...how am I supposed to fight without any demons?' Krishna sighed. " My dear friend, you have Me the supreme personality of Godhead! You do not need any so-called demons to protect you. Do not worry, I will take care of you." The Lord assured.

Nanashi slumped on the counter, the day was not even over, and he was starting to have a headache. 'Krishna, you don't exactly look like a fighter, you know.'

Krishna looked at Nanashi as if he had personally insulted him. The boy...realized that this was God, or at least, that's what Narada said, and he had a strong feeling that the orange sage had been truthful. An yet, this failed to instill fear in him...Krishna was just too...sweet.

Krishna sat straighter, His feathers ruffled. "Oh? I'm not much of a fighter? I will let you know that I have killed and is still killing many powerful demons. Demons that would make whatever is crawling here look like mere field mice."

'Go one Kris, impress me.' the boy in the greenish hair goaded, he wanted to know without appearing too eager. Sure, Krishna was God and all that...but there seemed to be more to him than simply being the supreme being and controller.

Taking the challenge, the glowing, dark blue teen puffed his chest. " I killed the Putana witch when I was but a few days old." he boasted "This Demoness as had smeared a virulent poison on her breast to kill Me. But, since she approached me in the mood of a mother, I drank her milk."

'...and how about the poison?'

"Oh, I drank it along with her life air." He replied as is it was not the first time it had happened.

"Oh..."Nanashi Grunted. He really did not feel well...his head felt as if filled with depleted uranium cotton.

He felt do slow...so sluggish. His brain acting not unlike those really old Portal computer...like the Portal ten edition.

And then something Krishna had said struck him like a pile of brick.

"Wait...you took birth?" Nanashi exclaimed as he sat up, surprising many patrons. Then woefully realizing that he had spoken out loud.

"Well, not exactly. I did, yet not." Krishna explained as He playfully twirled a lotus flower in his hand. A playful smile dancing on his lips.

Where did He get the pink flower...well, The lord would be the best one to know.

"Explanation please?"

Krishna chuckled. "Yes, of course. You see, my dear Kripa, when a human or any living entity takes birth in a particular species and situation, it is not by choice or at random. It is by their karma and their last thought at death."

'Wait...your talking about reincarnation, right?' Nanashi spoke in his heart, careful not to slip up this time. Especially with how the Boss was eyeing him...and Krishna, especially Krishna.

Krishna smiled."Yes, indeed, I am!"

"So Th"- ' 'That's how it works.' Nanashi slipped a bit.

"Yes, reincarnation is the culmination of a whole life worth of impression, reaction to past action and accumulated sins. You see, my dear friend, nothing is left to chance, and everything is under control. Death, the final exam, is but the transition from one body to the next."

"Ah...I see. So how about you?"

The Lord cast a warning sidelong glance at his servant to remind him that he should keep externally quiet.

'Oops...'

"While I am beginning-less and thus birth-less, I do appear on this material plane of existence by My own choosing... it's not that I am not present, only that I show myself when I fell like it and to those who deserve it." The Lord clarified.

"Sometimes I appear amidst the cheers and prayers of the afflicted Demi-gods to save them from troubles. Other times, I come out from unlikely places, like a solid marble column to protect and to please my devotees. And others, I appear to take birth and experience growth like a normal human. But the ever so fortunate women who bore me...are eternally my beloved... they are my beloved mothers eternally." He stumbled on his words as his beautiful golden eyes grew misty. "And they come with Me in whatever universe I am so that we may share...so that I may be her Child." Krishna's eyes grew misty as tears gathered in their pinkish corners.

It was...such a beautiful sight.

'Where are they now?'Maybe he could meet them.

Krishna shook his head as diamond-like tears poured from his eyes. "They are back home.." He obliviously missed them.

"So...you will-" 'you will leave soon then.' I Nanashi tried to stem the quivering of his voice. no need to grieve if Krishna left, it's not like he could not live without him or anything, he tried to convince himself.

"No, I will never leave you." Krishna assured.

'Bullshit They all leave eventually.' Like his biological mother, His adopted mother, this one friend who was taken by the Asura-kai...

Nikari and Manabu.

and then there was everyone who moved away to other places and forgot about him...

'So, who is she?' Nanashi asked. Curious to know who was the eponymous Mother of God and eager to leave the other subject behind.

The lord let out a massive gust of a sigh, and the entirety on the hunter's association bar gained this indescribably, sweet and cooling fragrance. A soft smile played on his ruby red lips and pure love danced in his golden eyes as he remembered Her. By those signs, the boy in the lion shirt just knew the next things that would come out of the Blue youth mouth would be earth-shatteringly good.

"I... Have many mothers." the Lord began, his voice unsteady. "As my incarnation of Prishnigharba, she is Prishni, As Vamanadeva, she is the mother of all the demi-god, Aditi." He began to enumerate. "When I take birth in the sun dynasty, she is queen Kaushalia And...when I appear as I am, in my original form, the one you see right now..." tears poured from his eyes like a pair of celestial rivers. "I...have two mothers...I was born in Mathura to Devaki Mata in the prison cell of her sinful brother Kamsa. But-' The all beautiful lord closed his eyes as his voice choked with emotion.

"But?" Nanashi prodded, mesmerized at the show of loving emotion playing on Krishna's enchanting face.

"But, the source of all the mothers, the shelter of all the qualities of motherhood and the treasure trove of causeless parental love is none other then...then Yashoda Mayi, the wife of King Nanda, the ruling queen of Vrindavan and she who bound my belly with the rope of her causeless, motherly love."

The image of baby Krishna being bound to an upturned grinding mortar was propped upon the altar, at the side of Radha-Govinda. She, like many others, offer the painting a Ghee lamp with as much devotion she could muster.

'Oh Lord Damodara, please accept this lamp on behalf of Yuki, so that he may take birth in a good Family soon.' She prayed fervently to the Lord bound by the rope of His Mother's pure affection. In her mechanical hands, the lamp burned brightly.

Nanashi shook his head and blinked a few time, what the hell happened?

'I was a...Robot...' He realized...not quite seeing the logic of how he could have been a girl robot worshipping Krishna in his previous life. 'Wait...no, this doesn't make any sense, in my previous life, I was Akira, right? A Hunter...and then A king.'

And Akira was an average human, a straight male, and completely normal human, not whatever he was now.

This...was a bit too much... he put the whole "devoted Gynoid' identity in the back of his mind, was not all that important.

' I haven't eaten anything solid for a whole month, and I got really beaten up this morning. The whole thing...must be some sort of hallucination.' He rationalized, keeping one eye of the most beautiful lord to see how he would react.

Krishna just gave him this very innocent yet heavy look...once again, heavy with love. Privately, Nanashi longed to bask in this warm, causeless...energy. He praised the luck of those born in a woman's body...

'...Asahi...she's not affected like I am. What the hell is wrong with her?' Then he shook his head, dispelling those thoughts and the slight dizziness afflicting him. 'No, Nanashi, better you change the subject before you get really weird.'

'So how about us, the soul? When did we start? How did you make us?' He asked Krishna, dearly hoping it would not trigger yet another one of those visions.

Krishna smirked, and Nanashi felt as if Manabu was right in front of him. speaking to him the fact of life as they were.

He let the pang in his heartburn then fade with practised ease.

"My dearest Kripa," The Lord pleasantly rumbled. "have you forgotten what my Narada told you about the soul?" The supreme personality of Godhead gave a playful sidelong glance to His servant, and Nanashi realized he already had his answer.

'I'm the same as you.' The wonder that colour his inner voice was undeniable. He had heard it once...well twice. But now, like a curtain being lifted, he partially realized his eternal nature.

'I'm...not this body...I'm..."

"The living entity dwelling within this body you call Nanashi...and Krishna Kripa. You are one of my very dear and beloved eternal servant whom, for the past eternity, transmigrated from one body to the next. Sometimes human, sometimes demon, sometimes a demi-god and sometimes a plant or an animal." Krishna slid his left arm around Nanashi's lilt, sore back and shoulder. It was so cooling, and yet he could feel the unlimited power and at Lord's beck and call. "And now, after long, you have come back to my service." The lord choked on some tears.

He leaned his Krishna's soft side, absorbing this feeling of serenity, pure joy and love without expectation.

It felt...Good to be back.

'No use to deny it Nanashi, you are head over heels for Him.'

And then he realized the boss was openly glaring at Krishna...he saw the whole thing.

It was time for a subject change then. Again.

"...If your mom and dad are rulers, does that mean you are a prince?' he asked as he (Regretfully) moved out of the Lord sheltering embrace.

Krishna smiled brightly. "My Narada was right! You are a brilliant young man." He blissfully praised Nanashi. "I am indeed the Vraja-Raja Kumara; the Prince of Vraja."

The unexpected praise made the young Vaishnava punk blushed as he absentmindedly pushed the 'fried chicken' away from him. "C'mon...was not that hard to figure out." He gently muttered as he grabbed the glass of heavily diluted chemical fertilizer, Instead of the demonized human corps.

No...he was not into meat... especially not demon meat. The smell alone was enough to make him gag. But...well there was nothing else to eat.

'Uh That's cool, God likes to herd cows.' As he 'said' those words. Krishna leaned back further as His large eyes closed in pure Bliss, definitely pleased at what he was heard.

It was such a breathtaking sight...a sight that satisfied Nanashi more than whatever food, touch, sound, smell and sight he could have experienced.

'Sooo...whats a cow?' He asked Krishna, hoping this question would please him more.

The prince of the cowherd just stared at him for what felt like a full minute. Making the teen feel like the most stupid person in the world.

And then he broke into this childlike, loving smile. "Ah right, you lived under a rock most of your life." He teased, relishing the unhappy blushed that bloomed on Nanashi's pale cheeks, "A Cow is not but a mere animal to be indiscriminately slaughter, but one of the Seven mothers who raise the world. She gives milk, the perfect, most complete food in the world. From milk comes yogourt, yogourt is then churned into sweet, nourishing butter, and from butter, Ghee. From this Ghee, sacrifice to the fire is performed, pleasing Me. Being pleased, I bestow blessings trough the demi-gods and thus slowly elevates Humans to the spiritual platform while giving them all amenity for their own pleasure like rain at the right time, health, progeny and nourishing crops."

"But to be honest." Krishna bashfully scratched his glorious cheek. "I'd rather prefer that this ghee, milk, yogurt and butter be used into making a plethora of sweet and savoury treat. it's just much tastier like this." Sri Krishna, the supreme personality of Godhead admitted as he rubbed this soft belly, and Call him Crazy, but Nanashi was ready to put his hand on fire that he had heard the Lord's stomach growl in hunger.

'Right...he didn't eat anything since we met.' Nanashi realized. Somehow, this made the Lord that much more approachable...and now his servant began to worry. Krishna was hungry, and there was nothing edible...

Well, there was the onmoraki.

'Hell no! I can't even picture Krishna eating a corps of all things.'

But what could he offer Him? He had so little Macca, and vegetables were devoid of all taste, and those that had some were fertilized with...

yeah, not an Option.

He felt the Lord's loving gaze on him. And sure enough, Krishna was gazing at him with a supremely sweet and grateful smile.

'Oh hi, warm, fuzzy feelings...you got pretty intense, didn't you?' Externally, he began scowling. "What? Krishna...stop staring at me like that. It's weird." and now the boss was staring even more intensely.

The beautiful youth closed his eyes as his smile grew wider. "Oh, my dearest friend...I know the feelings in your heart."

'Shit.'

"You worry about me...as if I was a human being!" The Lord of the Universe spoke with a voice filled with wonder. "It's...it's wonderful. Thank you."

'But...why? I did nothing.'

this caused Krishna to chuckled as he laid his cool, fragrant, and extremely delicate hand on top of his...

Nanashi's heart fluttered at the gesture and once again cursed his unfortunate birth as a male.

"Oh, my friend. To me, only the thought and feelings matters. not the physical medium."

Nanashi openly stared at Krishna. 'One moment you speak to me all those great words of wisdom, and then the next, you act like a normal human teenager...a sexy, super attractive, tall blue and beyond beautiful teen..." Hearing those words, Krishna burst into peals laughter of beautiful laughter.

Under His bliss-inducing gaze and infectious mirth, Nanashi realized he had blurted out something he had wished to keep quiet about.

"A-" 'and how about the rest of those demons? You know, the one you said you killed?" There, A better subject.

"You want to know more?" Nanashi nodded discreetly as he sipped some more 'Miracle grow'. Hopping that Krishna would not comment on his slip of the tongue.

"Alright." Krishna leaned back and closed his eyes. His snake-like arm still around his F-servant's shoulder... "After the death of Putana, Kamsa send out more demons to try to kill me." The Lord explained dispassionately, his long, Golden eyes distant. "After the poisonous witch, he sent her brother, the whirlwind demon Trnavartha."

'Let me guess, he failed.' Nanashi internally sighed as the lord let that one slide. He knew he was being extra weird right now...But at the same time, he also knew there were some boundaries not meant to be crossed.

Krishna gave a mild smirk. "He thought he could kill me by dropping My infant form from the stratosphere." He chuckled, dispelling whatever fear could have sprouted in Nanashi's heart. "Little did he know that within me, the entirety of the material and spiritual world reside. Needless to say, he was the one who plummets to his death, crushed under my unlimited weight. He did serve as a nice landing pad though."

It was Nanashi's turn to smirk as he visualized the whole event. 'Alright, that's a bit more impressive. Anyone else?'

Nanashi's question seemed to break the Lord out of his reveries. "Ah...Yes...after that, on the Celebration of the start of my Crawling phase, a body-less demon took over a cart and tried to crush me under it."

The boy cringed...He had the misfortune of seeing crushed bodies. "Dang...He really wanted you dead, didn't he?" He then realized he'd spoken out loud again, but this time, the boss was talking with Flynn of the side. Still keeping an eye on Krishna despite the animated conversation he had with the younger man.

"I struck one of the wheels with my heels, and his days of sinning where done and over with...my poor mother though was at her wit's end." the Lord spoke regretfully, obliviously reliving the events as He narrated them.

'No shit. I don't know how your mother could survive seeing her Son getting almost killed by demons before he turned one.' And in hindsight, even the Putana demoness sounded like a gruesome woman.

He...felt the name to be very familiar somehow. But then, if he were to trust his visions.

'wait...why should I trust those visions? I was Akira before...right? And that blue-haired boy, that's just this weird recurring dreams, right? I mean, no human has blue hair...'

"Yuki naturally has blue hair and blue eyes...as you have green hair and yellow eyes." Krishna turned to the teen and, once again, it was the Lord of all Lord that spoke. "I could tell you more about those visions...but you are not ready for the truth, not yet at least."

'Why? Come on Kris, what's going on here? Am I Akira? or..." If he were Not Akira and but the other person of this memory...it would destroy everything that he considered reality...and After meeting Mister friendly, Aka God Himself...aka Krishna, Nanashi had more then enough paradigm shift to last him a lifetime or two.

Krishna gazed at Nanashi for the longest time, assessing him with unclouded eyes. The young punk shivered, all of his secrets where exposed, all his lies brought to light. The Supreme Personality of Godhead then licked his plump, sweet, red lips and finally spoke.

"Kripa...You are the eternal soul, separated from this body made of flesh and sixteen elements which includes the mind and the false ego. You never took birth, nor will you die. This body that you are in, like all bodies, is temporary, meaning, it does not exist in the past, nor will it endure in the future. This body only exists in the present."

'Krishna...what are you getting at?' Nanashi asked with a raised brow, he was really not into cryptic message and shit. He liked it when things were simple.

"What I am saying is this;" Krishna explained without really looking at Nanashi. Once again, his eyes distant. "The false Identity of Akira does not apply to you anymore, Nor did the other previous identity as the sister of Yuki. Right, now, you are Kanzanami Krishna Kripa, and later you will have another identity. That's all I can tell you for now." He concluded.

'But why?'

Krishna turned fully to Nanashi, making the boy shiver in both bliss and a bit of awe. His contrite eyes never failing at inducing a plethora of feelings deep within the young punk's heart. "Dearest friend, I would love to disclose everything to you. But as we speak, it is neither the time, the place, nor the circumstances. Just...Be patient, and everything will be revealed to you. And no, it will not end in a blood bath, this I swear to you."

This...was not what Nanashi wanted to hear. He once again slumped on the dirty bar, sipping his drink like most patrons were. Yes, he knew Krishna had some secrets, but at the same time...

At the same time, he wanted to know what was happening to him, he had the distinct feeling he needed to know. No, he already knew...but the knowledge was behind a curtain, just beyond the boy's reach.

It was beyond frustrating, but what could he do?

As he finished his life-giving drink, Nanashi let his hearing drift toward Flynn and his Adopted father.

"Anyhow." Flynn brought back their attention to him. "We'll be heading to Ginza next, to meet with Masakado. I will return to you after that."

A smile bloomed on the Bosses sober face, and the rest of the demons hunters gave a loud cheer for their messiah, Nanashi arose from his seats, ready to bide goodbye to the saviour of Tokyo.

And then something miraculous happened; Flynn walked to Nanashi, put his right hand on the back of God's latest servant and smiled.

"Actually...I wanted to speak to you before I left."

"ah...Really? But...I'm a nobody."

"Not to me, everyone is Tokyo count." Flynn smiled warmly as he sat beside the boy as an old friend.

Nanashi...did not share the feeling, but simply awe at the fact that FLYNN THE FREAKING LIBERATOR wanted to speak to him.

"Yeah...sure...w...What t..do you want to spoo about?"

'real smooth Nanashi...real smooth.' Well, not just awe robbed him of his ability to speak...but also the repeated dream of the Liberator cutting his head to 'save' everyone...only to have the whole plan backfire horribly.

"I just wanted to check up on you...Aegis, was it?"

'Oh my God, he already knows my hunter name!' "Yes...Yes I. Yeah that's me now." He felt so flustered, and Nanashi lost all his words.

"You looked quite pale and tired as we came back. You fought a very powerfull angel at the sky tower, and I was worried that he may have wounded you."

"Nah, just some scratches and burns, nothing really big or spectacular." Like this morning. "I just needed some food in." He sipped from his glass again, now noting that it didn't taste strong enough. 'Oh crap...and we are running out again.'

Flynn gave a dubious glance at the liquid. "This...does not look worthy of human consumption."

"Well...Still better than demon meat." He gave another sip. Calculating how much vital element was in the water and coming up with some very low number. 'It's just blue water...that's it, Greg has to go.'

Flynn lowered his eyes as his resolved grew.

"Listen, when I defeat Merkabah and Lucifer, and the celestial vault will be lifted, I promise you that I will personally treat you to a feast."

Image of a hall packed with people eating off the floor met Nanashi's mind's eyes. and once again, this blue-haired boy...Yuki smiled to no end as he ate from a paper plate more food than usual.

"Aegis? Is everything alright?" Flynn asked.

"Affirmative."

A very uncomfortable moment pass as Flynn owlishly stared at Nanashi as if he had grown a second head.

The next thing he knew, the samurai of Hope gave him a whole loaf of fresh bread.

'Oh wow! It smells so good...oh, Krishna.' The punk feing to take the loaf as he slid it to Krishna. 'Here...please eat this. It's bread, real bread!' He felt the lord take the loaf, and then the sound of the crust told him that the offering had been accepted.

That, and the sound of pure satisfaction that God emitted as he savoured the daily bread.

"Thank you so much!"

Once again, Flynn stared, his mouth slightly open and his green eyes wide. "...What...Ah."

"Oh, Hari's a friend. He saved my life this morning and ow he's hangign around. I think he liked the bread." Nanashi glanced back at a very satisfied Krishna joyfully chewing a mouthfull of the daily bread." yeah, he liked it!" He smiles broadly as he turned back to Flynn.

"A-ah...I see." the samurai squinted a bit. "Well, I am glad your friend appreciated. As long as you get your part, that is."

Oh...That was supposed to go to him.

"Now, there's something else I'd like to ask. It's not related to any quest, or even saving the world. It's simply a personal inquiry of mine."

"Yeah, shoot."

"Where did you find this shirt?" Flynn spoke as he eyed the brand new printed shirt. "I have never seen anything so...rightous in my life."

"Ah...A friend...A friend gave it to me... But, I can give it to you if you like"

"No, It's alright. Please keep it" Flynn raised his two hands, a gentle smile on his lips. "Can I take a picture of it though?"

'Oh my GOD!' "Sure!" Nanashi practically jumped off the barstool, pulling the shirt taut, his face bright with a goofy grin as the Samourai of Hope took a few pictures of the shirt (and the boy that was in it) on his digital camera.

In the background, unseen by all including his dear servant, Krishna smile as he lovingly gazed at yet another dear servant.

"Flynn, It's time to go." Isabeau reminded the samurai, coming back from Asahi's side of the bar. Her red eyes weary as her gaze fell on Nanashi's green scar.

He had also ran out of tapes...thankfully, no one in the hunter association outlet had noticed...except for her.

"Indeed." Flynn paced the camera in his bag again and bid farewell to one who should have been his friend. Nanashi gazed at him until he wad out the door and the gossip started.

He could hardly wait for his triumph, and yet, Nanashi was also well aware that nothing was over until either the lid was lifted, the angels and demons met their end...Of Flynn failed.

Time would tell.

As he returned to his seat, he noticed that the loaf of bread was there, completely intact. not even a bite had been taken out.

'Krishna...Why did you leave it here, it was for you.' Nanashi could not hide his disappointment.

"I already ate, you may take the rest." Krishna gave one of his ever-fresh smile that never failed to make Nanashi's heart melt. The boy dubiously eyed the intact piece of sourdough. "I swear on the head of my Mother and the nine million cows of my father that I ate this bread." Krishna grabbed the loaf and playfully stuffed it in his servant's mouth. "Now eat!"

An incredible flavour filled nanashi's mouth; it was sour, yet crispy, and Nanashi could taste an indescribable sweetness from the soft and moist piece of bread.

As he blissfully chewed on his first-ever solid meal in a few years, he felt Krishna slid His lotus behind Nanaashi's left ear. The teen paused his eating to stare at the lord.

Krishna was reclining on the bar, his playfull eyes not leaving Nanashi, filling his with...with...

plenty of warn and fuzzy feeling that made his heart flutter.

So far, time told him that everything would be alright.

"Hare Krishna, Mukhara speaking." A short woman answered her headset in the middle of a busy park in the late afternoon. She wore a dark violet dress with long sleeves and a pair of black leggings.

The otherworldly woman had short, platinum hair naturally styled as two erected horns. She wore glasses, a bag for her chanting beads and a Tulasi leave tilaka proudly proclaimed to which Vaishnava sect she belonged too.

"Hare Krishna Mukhara, All glories to Srila Prabhupada." Spoke the man at the other end of the connection.

Mukhara's Golden eyes shone with Bliss from behind her vintage glasses as she folded her prosthetic hands in reverence. "Oh Maharajah, All glories!" She greeted him with joy. "How are you? How may I serve you right now?" she asked as she moved away from the busy Edmonton park lane to somewhere less busy and noisy, and with a convenient bench.

"Well, as fine as I can get at 95 and with a new pair of knees." Her beloved spiritual master reminded his disciples of this fact. Mukhara's eyes, lost their shine, Her Guru-deva, her Savior and link Back to Govinda was getting on with age, and while his health was still good, and his body completely spiritual, it was cleared he longed to return back home back to Godhead.

She...didn't want him to leave. And yet she knew it was an eventuality even Erin's hourai elixir* could not prevent. Love is, after all, the most potent of power; and pure love for Krishna is even more so.

"You don't have to stay Maharajah. You can go when you want...I'll...I already went through a horrible heartbreak, I can survive a second one." Not really, but she didn't want her Guru-deva to suffer further.

"Mukhara...I can't, Not yet at least." He hinted, "Now, enough about me. How are you?" He emphasized.

"I'm fine, Maharajah. It's been years since I've been in Canada. The Edmonton Yatra has improved tremendously since the last time I visited."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. But how about you?" Rupanuga swami interrupted her, his concern was resounding clearly in his wizened voice.

"Maharajah... I.. I've told you, everything is fine now. I feel alive again, I go to sankirtan practically every day and my workshop is filled with the finest and most affordable Archa-Vigraha of the lord. I sleep fine, I eat fine, and all my rounds are chanted." she enumerated. And then her guts told her something was...not amiss, but it was clear her Guru-deva had something to say...something that caused the saintly man to worry about her well being more than usual.

Once again, the sombre realization of the dept she had toward her Master brought tears to her eyes. He was a real father to his disciple...and to whoever needed him. He had saved here, and weather she was preaching in Russia or Kenya, she still felt him close, leading her and advising her from within.

"Guru-deva...you have something to tell me, don't you?" Mukhara sat down, whipping the tears away..

At the other end of the connection, her Guru-deva let out a heavy sighed and stayed silent for some time. Obliviously, He had something weighty to say.

"Mukhara...Are you sitting down?"

'OK, either he has six months to live, one of my godbrother or sister is about to die, some of our more troublesome members have breached the none aggression contract or...' She took a deep breath in and silently recited the Narashimgha-Kavacha. 'no, no use letting my mind run wild.'

"Yes, Maharajah, I'm sitting down. Just tell me plainly."

"Alright...Her worshipable honour, Shiki Eiki Ya-ma-xana-du* just sent me a letter with some... confusing news concerning your family."

Mukhara raised her brows. "Really? Why didn't she contact me directly then, and didn't she received her initiation recently?" she asked as she ran a prosthetic hand into her horned shaped hair.

"She uses her old name for official business. And she knew you would believe me."

She could feel a headache mixed with a heartache coming her way. "Alright...I'm all ears."

She could just hear her Guru-deva composing himself. And it scared her to no end.

"Your son Died yesterday."

pause.

"Wait...no it can't...But he died-"

"Fourteen years ago, I know. But Madam Eiki was clear about this point."

"Oh, Krishna...Oh, Gauranga..."

"Mukhara... I'm not done yet."

Away from the public, the disciple of the Walking monk let out a whimper as the horrible memory of that Sunday afternoon assaulted her.

Her son, Lord Krishna's causeless miracle...

She knew he had died the moment the EKG blared for a whole minute and the desire to save her little boy waned from the heart of the ER staff.

She whipped away the streaming tears from her eyes as she recomposed herself. The pain may have faded away, but it had still left a mark that would never completely fade.

"OK...What else is there to know...and do we have some clues how my dear K.K died twice?"

"Well, that's the thing. He didn't."

It took her a slight moment to restart her brain after that one. Then her mind raced to try to find how could this incongruity even exist. And then...she remembered...

After his funeral, no ashes came back...

There had been talking about it, a horrible conspiracy theory that had given her false hope for a time. But soon, this illusion broke...

But now, this terrible nightmare...'Those were not just hearsay, my shishu had been kidnapped.'

Anger began to burn, but, after years of practice, she knew how to control it.

'Ah, it doesn't matter, my baby would have grown as a stranger...as someone probably doesn't know Krishna...probably an anarcho-atheist. And probably wouldn't care much about dharmic principle and the Path of Bhakti." She rationalized, keeping her emotions away from herself and acting with detachment.

It still stung though and made her quest for an answer burn brightly.

'May I get a chance to have them? Or is it yet another dead end?'

"Anything else I have to know? Where did he die? When? How?" Mukhara spoke briskly, burying the weeping mother under the veil of professionalism. It would be illogical to get overly emotional over something she had grieved enough about.

"that's...another mystery. The report said that he passed from this world right in the middle of Kinshicho park at 8:51 last evening. And yet, it also said he was in Aogikahara also."

Mukhara's brows shot up as she sat straighter.

"No...Not that's not possible. I was in a Sankirtan there...no one died! It was jammed packed, and Radha was there also! She would have smelled him!"

"So...I believe we have a mystery on our hands." Her Guru concluded. "what do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you see it as the best option, Maharajah." Personally, she would love to investigate the Aogikahara forest hermitage for some time now. But the Celestial mai-Mother Held her Guru's desires above her own and anybody else.

"Hmm...I feel that you have to look into that matter..." Rupanuga Swami carefully deliberated. "I've got a hunch you may find something...at least you'll be able to get closure and an adventure to boot."

"yes Maharajah...thank you."

"Why for?"

"Maharajah, When Krishna passed a-...when he was taken from me, I...we could not do his final rite. And...and I now have so many questions."

"You want answers."

"We all want them. I know it was by Krishna's will, not an atom moves without his desire, and to lose him...to have our child kidnapped at such a young age and all that drama. That was my karma, and we all know we deserve much worst...but..." her voice chocked once more. "I want closure...just to put yet another one of my spectacular failures to rest..."

A moment of silence descended on the Master and His disciple.

"And I think my K.K was taken by a hermit. So that's another reason to shove my nose in yet another adventure."

"Hmm, I see. And how do you know It's a hermit?"

"Kundalini Devi Dasi just knows one sennin who is staying somewhere in Aogikahara. And Krishna...His birth, his body and his parents are not mundane, and I do know one...person, who has a knack for collecting interesting personality for her own pleasure." she shuddered. "she was also into sneaking into places she shouldn't. I just didn't expect her to have remained in Japan."

"You are referring to your old 'teacher' aren't you?"

Mukhara made a face, the mere remembrance of this... wicked person was enough to sen shivers down her spine. "Yes..."

"Alright, I understand." He sighed. "Just be careful and return to me in one piece this time."

"yes, Maharajah, I will." Mukhara grinned as she flexed all of her ball joints.

"Alright, and may Krishna protect you...and Krishna Kripa."  
\--------------------------------------  
"Take over."

"Yes boss." the new trainee spoke with much more confident, it seemed meeting Flynn and Isabeau had given the poor man a boost in much-needed confidence.

'Not just the rookies, everyone got affected by him.' Oh yeah, the samurai of hope was all, and more then what the Tokyoite population need and wanted; He was their life, the assurance that their wish to see the light again was not so far-fetch as first thought. Looking around the dark bar, he could only see his man (and woman) carrying big smiles on their face and bright eyes, and while booze flowed freely from the tap, everybody was too busy floating of a cloud of bliss to even take a sip.

'Oh well, they can waist as much booze as they want, as long as they are sober when we need them.' He did not have any illusion, he knew many more association Master would send their best man, more would actively participate. And all man (and woman) had to prep and get ready for the grand slam.

They all knew full well that they may not survive the fight. But those who fought only had one aim...to make sure Flynn succeeded so that the next generation could live without constant fear, free to see the sun, the moon and the stars without having a feathered fiend spoiling their first date...and demons chewing on the remains.

The Boss also knew there was a whole lot of revenge involved, many hunters had scores to even out with the two factions.

And then there was the Ring of Gaia and the Asurakai.

' Nope, it won't be all that rosy all that soon. With every big shift of power...Oh Axiom above, this will be a huge mess.' The boss realized, there was no way the two marginal groups would not try to establish their own ways after the whole thing would blow over. Taking over most of the population with promise of fame, power, woman, money and plenty intoxication. Well, maybe the rings of Gaea would be easier to deal with since their leader was dead at the hands of Flynn, but the 'Kai?

The boss shook his head, no. He would not let that get in the way of a beautiful event. Yes, there would still be plenty of problems with the whole political climate. But at least he could finally leave this terrible barman job...

He had enough of seeing the grieving waste away their lives in cheap booze over the loss of friends, family and lovers. It reminded him too much about his dad and how his liver just gave up, leading him on the path of a slow, agonizing death.

The Boss of Kinshicho entered his own private bedroom and heavily sat down in on his worn-out couch, being equally worn out from the day's event. And he knew it would not end soon.

Oh no, the fate of his guild, the funerals of Nikkari and Manabu and two other good men, his daughter and adopted son's adventure...and around fifty more social and material issue all amounted to his usual load of stress plus unwanted extra. So much so that the impromptu visit of Flynn and Isabeau did very little to mitigate his worry.

The boss removed his shoes and glasses, laying back to try to get some forty winks...but his mind had other ideas...like re-posting this image of his boy being embraced by this so-called Persona. Hari, he had called him.

"Bullshit...Hari's not a persona." He should know, he had one.

Personas had no personality, they where just an extension of their owners. They had no free wills, could take no initiative and would simply return to where personas go when not on the battlefield.

Hari...did not follow this well established constant. from what he could see, the flute bearing being had a personality; laid-back, expressive, flirty, self-assured and possessive of Nanashi...a bit too possessive. He could talk to his son, probably had free will and, most worryingly of all, he was still out and very friendly with his boy.

And he had embraced his son so lovingly...this male entity had his adopted son in his too-long arm, glowing with joy...

The Boss closed his eyes as he rubbed them; He knew Nanashi was not human and his taste was...not in line with many people nowadays, especially with how low and old the population was getting. They needed new blood...

Of course, with Nanashi being...part plant, the prospect of him having human descendant was slim at best...or even having descended, if the good doctor was right. A lack of everything made sure of that. But...not many knew that, and the boss made sure it was one secret even the hunter association was not privy to.

And now this stranger, this glowing, human-like creature bearing a crooked grin, more beautiful then Adonis and more attractive then Narcissus and made cupid looked repulsive compared to him was now being a bit too friendly with his boy.

Oh, the Boss may need glasses, but one had to be really blind and deaf not to notice the being shamelessly Hitting on Nanashi, only still an innocent boy despite it all.

And Nanashi in all of this?

Very quickly falling under the strange creature's spell...and too fast for the boss to do anything about it. Well, he could speak to his wise son, but something told the boss this was not something he could simply stop with a sound grounding.

'Well...at least he seemed to care about Nanashi somewhat..." He closed his eyes as he tried to drift to sleep. but his mind would not let him have this grace. "Oh Who am I kidding? It had only been a day, and already this demon has his bloody hands all over him!'

And nobody in the association did anything to stop him. There was no reaction when this...Hari floated in, nor was there a reaction from Flynn when he was talking to Nanashi.

Asahi...could, she sees him? Was he the reason why she was holding an angel in her phone? And was the bloody harpy wearing Hari's shirt in the first place?

"Maybe...maybe it's just some hallucination. I must be working too hard again."

But this didn't sound right. This Hari...Nanashi could see him, he spoke to him. And yes, even touch. Meaning he was real for two persons.

Still...there was something about this being; He...was surprisingly familiar. 'I know I've seen him before, but where?' He closed his eyes, trying to dredge up from where this Lustful being came from.

And then, it hit him like a sack of brick.

"Haribol, Junpei-san!" Yuki greeted him heartily, an uncharacteristic smile illuminating his usual dour face. beside him was Aegis dressed as an Indian woman also glowing with natural bliss and colour powder... They had come back late at night after a festival held by the 'other' cultist, the Hare Krishna.

The Boss, Junpei, all but jumped out of the couch at the images of his deceased high school friend at his happiest.

"No...Oh, sweet axiom..." He hoped he was wrong, he really hoped he was dead wrong.

He rushed to his closet and pulled out the massive trunk that was buried under clothing, ammo, and whatever else he had stuffed there.

Taking a deep breath in, he braced himself for what was inside.

Then, he opened the trunk of all things related to those who had left way to early.

His wife's picture, wedding ring in a silk bag and unfinished picture book met him.

Then there was the picture of his father...death by liver cirrhosis.

'At least I got to have a bit of quality time with my old man before he kicked the bucket.' His father had managed to sober somewhat up for his only son's marriage, had even given his blessing for plenty of children and long life for Junpei and his new bride.

'Yeah...he was not sober when he blessed us...should have known it would backfire.'

He moved on from the only happy picture of his dad he had left to the biggest stratum, the result of his obsession with his best friend and, S.E.E.S field leader; Makoto Yuki.

After his unexplained death and disappearance, Junpei and the rest of the gang had begun a frantic search for the body's location. To no avail. And yet, even if they did not find his remains, they had discovered more about Yuki's tragic and...unexplained past then they had cared to learn.

He had no birth certificate, was a natural blunet and greenish-yellow blood. He had a loving family consisting of a father, Makoto Koki who used to be the Fukushima plant director, a stay at home mother by the name of Makoto Toshie, with a background in electrical engineering and an elder sister named Makoto Hamuko, a high school graduate.

All had died in a horrible car accident on the Moonlight bridge, saved Yuki, who had miraculously survived.

Well, his body did. But the whole experience had left him orphaned and emotionally dead. Add to that the way his (many) so-called foster family he had treated him and his PTSD, it was a miracle he did not commit suicide...but from what he had learned from one very loose lips councillor, Yuki was practically a dead man walking, just doing what was expecting to him without really caring about any consequence.

Just waiting for death...

He...was well known to the constable. Not that he was part of a bad crowd...he was just too pretty to be left alone by the creepers.

Which was the reason why he had been transferred to Iwatodai...officially anyway.

No, reminiscing about his mysterious friend was not why he had plunged into the past; he was here for a picture, a picture taken around a month after the Nyx avatar had been soundly defeated and the humanity saved...whether they liked it or not.

Digging deeper, Junpei moved the cult trinket Yuki had amassed over the final month of his life; some prayer beads in dark blue bag, a key chain with the world goofiest smiley face named Jagannath, the worlds weirdest spider plush toy and some book by an individual called 'A.C Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada.'

'Still, don't know what possessed Aegis into letting Yuki join this Hare Krishna cult. Maybe they managed to hack her system.' The Boss mussed. 'No...I don't think they had the technology to do that. Still, he's dead...'

They must have made him drink some 'cool-aid' after those orange cultists had learned of his orientation. His nature as an alien... Or something along those lines.

'He had been fine the week before...definitely happier too. Had a cold but...hmm.' he internally hummed as he paused his rummaging. 'Maybe it was exhaustion. I mean, I was pretty beat up after Tartarus and the failed fall...But, we had month's to recover and work up our grade, and I know Yuki's heart was not into his study, never where really. His health took a turn when he started staying at that place.' Junpei shook the idea away, it was all in the past now.

'But not far enough... I swear, I've seen this Hari somewhere..." he grumbled as he resumed his search.

And then, he found it...Yuki's favourite picture.

It was a pair of marble statues, the white one was definitely a woman dressed as an anime Indian princess, her wide blue eyes almost touching her hears. But the white icon was not his focal point. It was the black one.

Bent in three places in an alluring pose, a holding a golden flute to his cherry-red lips, a dreamy smile that stole the mind of all.

'That's him...that's Hari.' colds sweat and anger's fire fought for dominion within the Boss as he tried to quell the horror welling up in his gut.

"You didn't have enough of Yuki, now you want my son." he all but snarled at the pretty picture, crushing it. "Not on my watch."

Getting up from his kneeling position, Junpei reached withing his closet for two items that would aid him; His sword, and his evoker. The modified gun still held so many memories...so many battles against shadows and yet another cult.

And an epic battle to save the world too...from Yuki's ex Boyfriend.

'Alright, time to get back into action.' He resolved as he tied the belt around his waist...or tried too.

As it turned out, he was much thinner back then.

'...I think I'll need some de-rusting first...yeah, sound like a plan.'

And maybe just to try if a scare tactic would work first, Nanashi was pretty wise and would probably get the hint. If not...

Strike!  
\------------------------------  
Here you go, chapter four in all of its glories.

Half of it would have been significantly different, and a good chunk got removed and replaced too.

Also, remember, this is a triple crossover between SMT, Persona and Touhou project. As you may have noticed by now.

Also, should I merge the smt and the persona tag together and make it an SMT/Touhou Project crossover, o I just leave it as it is?

...technically, there also a good chunk from our Holy scriptures like the Bhagavad Gita, Srimad Bhagavatam and Chaitanya Charitamrita. With some things lifted for the Krishna in Vrindhavan book series.

The first set of books are under the authoship of His Divine Grace A.C Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, founder Acharya for the International Society for Krishna Consciousness. The Krishna in Vrindavan series is from one of his disciple, His Holiness Shivaram Swami.

Yes...I'm doing some shameless promotion there because of how much I ow to those great personalities, more then I could write. Let me glorify their names for without them...

I would be either a junkie or a Hikimomori...

or both.

They have all saved my insignificant life...out of love for a complete stranger.

Please leave a comment...a nice one, constructive criticism or any question you may have. I will do my best to answer.

Om Tat Sat.


	5. Spark!!!

after having my computer and a few more electronic stolen, i am so happy I can post this chapter. also, thank you to all that are reading this story, following and even recomanding it toother. I promiss, the plot is picking up.

* * *

**Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna HareHare, Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare. **

" Alright, let see." the Redhead spoke as her only her tails could be seen poking from the back of the van. "Body Bags?"

"We only need one." Mukhara commented as she looked over her third quad of prosthetic limbs. she had no idea what would be awaiting her since every hermitage were indifferent.

"Alright, 'one' body bag and two harinam chadars. " Radha-Shyamasundara Devi dasi spoke with experience. "and...ok, what else do we need. Enough clothes for a week."

"three days in enough, I don't plan for staying longer than needed."

"Seven days it is...gotta bring'em buckets too. And laundry detergent."

Mukhara sighed, she loved her little godsister to bits, but sometime, the hellcat would be overly fussy...

And yet, the amount of time her fuss and overpacking saved her life, the hermit simply surrendered to her loving care and prayed to God they wouldn't need those two body bags. one was more then enough.

Of course, a hermitage in the middle of Aogikahara meant that there would be very little food there. Mostly the remnant of whoever was stuck there and whatever the tourist and uncivilized two-legged pigs would leave behind.

"And how about food, how much did you bring?"

"One big bag of dhal, one big bag of rice and some sun-dried veggies from Uttara."

"Oh?" Mukhara perked up at the name of yet another Godsister. "You got some news with those also?"

"yeah, the old nuclear generator is finally scrubbed clean, and it got the green light from the GBC to convert it into ISKCON Chernobyl eco-village."

"Haribol!" Mukhara's countenace brightened.

"Hare Krishna! Let me tell you, Uttara told me she has never been happier in her life. I mean, after being saddled with those nucular powers of her, doing something that constructive really boosted her confidence."

Mukhara nodded, knowing what the hell corvid went trough and the feeling that accompanied it. "That's good, as long as she remains humble about it."

"Yeah, that's exactly what Maharaj told her. Still, it's good to see her walking with her head held high...in a humble way."

"sure...in a 'humble' way."

"Hey, she improved a whole lot, alright." the red head peeked out of the van again looking disoleased at the words of her Elder in devotion.

Mukhara smiled. "Yes, Indeed she did. What is happening to her is simply a test, Krishna wants to see how she will handle the fame that will follow her."

"Were lready famous, renovating a nuclear power plant ain't gonna change that. " Radha paused for a bit before resuming her packing list Her mood now definitely more sombre.

"I've...also brought some maha sandalwood paste, a maha prasadam garland from Madhava, maha water and some maha Tulasi patra from Pancha-tattva's lotus feet. Oh, and some Narashimha oil and a conch shell..."

"Are we really going to bring all this?"

"well yeah. I mean, yer son's probably committed enough sin to warrant the big guns."The Kasha quietly spoke.

Mukhara rolled her eyes as she, the millionth time today, send a heartfelt prayer to the Lord to be merciful to her departed son. "And I thought he stopped being my son the moment he died."

Yes, even after death, teenagers will always need their parents to bail them out of sticky situations.

Radha-Shyamasundhara Devi Dasi poked her head out from the hatch, he red braid contrasting against the dark interior of the van and the dimming light of the day. "Yah never stop thinking of him as anything else but yer son."

"Yes..." Mukhara admitted as she let her tears fell unimpeded. She should feel ashamed for her attachement...and yet, as she had learned from her Guru, for a woman to cry over a lost son is nothing to be embarrassed about. Even Krishna's mother, Devaki, cried for years over the deaths of her six previous children.

Besides, she knew the philosophy by heart and knew full well that he would soon take another body in a few months...after having paid his due in hell.

Wich was why Radha had brought the sacred remnants; to get him out and onto another family ASAP.

She felt a gentle, comforting hand on her back. Sure enough, Radha had jumped out the van to give comfort to her elder in devotion. the Kasha wore a very practical green kurta and cream coloured pants, a shawl of the same colour covered her breast and head. A yellow urdapunda tilaka adorned her forehead and a three strands Tulasi neclace rested on her neck.

No words where needed between the two, now rendered inseperabe by years of joint service and a type of love only the Servants of Rada-Krishna were privy to.

'F_rom a corps eating hellcat to a soft-hearted, emphatic Vaishnavi...Radha came from so far.' _

Especially for one of the youkai who ate her limbs.

"Alright, that's enough tears for today." Mukhara broke her petty pity party. "the night is falling, and I'd rather not waste any more time."

"Yeah, me neither. It's nightfall, ghosties are about to go active. Better catch them when they ain't in a bad mood yet."

And with that, the cat and the hermit finished their preparation, prayed to the half-lion half-man incarnation of Krishna and plunged withing the darkened ocean of tree. Looking first for some clues to the possible location to the hidden realm...or, if they were where lucky, Krishna Kripa Himself.

Of course, they did not count on it since, after fifteen years, he was not a baby anymore. And while he would probably look like both of his mothers-especially the mother that gave the seed, recognizing him on sight and smell would not be realistically feasible.

Well, they could hope. But this would amount to finding a piece of straw in a pile of needles.

After an hour or so of search and plenty of Vaishnava exorcism, they realized a worrying trend; Most ghosts were afflicted with insanity. They kept repeating about how "all was a lie' and 'I need to tell the others' and the likes.

It was extremely heartening, to say the least, to see those poor tortured soul move on to another body, and a lucky few to Vaikuntha. It was the fuel that kept the two Vaishnavi going strong, even with so many children and young women with broken subtle bodies groaning along like Hollywood movie zombies. Their heads bearing holes and leaking ectoplasm as red as blood.

"after this...Lets serve in the Mayapur goshala."

"With the calves?"

"With the calves."

Finally, after following the trail of Ghosts, they reach the eponymous mount fuji's eternal ice cave.

"Holly cra-carpet-wax-monster-foxtrot-tango-voicmail-diego montoya!"

Mukhara stared sideways at her Godsister, whose tails were twitching and puffed up like a pair of angry feather-dusters. The poor cate was on the ball of her feet as she stared at the darkened, ghost riddled entrance.

"...So, I take it that it is worse than I thought."

"worst then you thought?" Radha looked at the hermit as if she had managed to grow a second head."Worst then you-Girl, this is like twelve times worst the old crack between Gensokyo and Makai. The amount of miasma leaking through it is... it's freaking astronomical!"

Mukhara let out a very shaky breath; this was not the first hermitage she had raided. But she had never seen nor felt such amount of polluted ether in her short stint as the huntress of her own kind.

_'Oh, Shishu...what have you gotten into' _She wondered as both she and her Godsister walked into the legendary frozen cave.

* * *

'_what the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ Nanashi asked as he stared as their Client, a certain Nozomi, revealed herself to be a Fairy by the name of Napaea.

It had all started when Asahi, intoxicated with her brand new title of 'professional hunter' Had picked a challenge quest for them to do. And Thankfully, she had been wise enough not to pick the highest one. Even if her dearest Brother had the distinct feeling he would be able to pull through the toughest one with Krishna's help... Even if the Lord did not really do much. So far, at least.

But, as the excitable 15-year girl had once again dragged off her brother to yet another adventure...she forgot something fundamental. Vital even.

She had forgotten to check if her dear brother had finished his heavily watered down fertilizer.

The answer was, unfortunately, no. After the excitement of having Flynn speak to him. Nanashi, between bites of the heavenly bread, had Talked Krishna's ears off about the samurai of hope, and how he had given everyone the chance to dream of the sun again. Completely forgetting about the blue liquid.

The Supreme Personality of Godhead had been less than impress, to say the least. And as he was about to explain why Flynn was not bigger then slice bread, Asahi had grabbed her brother by the wrist, dragging him off to Ueno...

Well, more like sicking him to whatever demons she saw

and collecting whatever body part that was left.

of course, after his talk witch Krishna and how tired he felt, Nanashi was more into negotiating a safe passage then to fight demons

And thus, after a relatively short time, Ueno was traverse, 'Nozomi' was met, and Nanashi had his first ride ever in a terminal.

It was horrible...

Long story short, he, Asahi and the Lord (And Asahi's Angel.) there now in the very pink, very fragrant Magical fairy forest. Meeting the real Nozomi, and (Finally) getting the detail on Their official challenge quest.

Asahi was, Nanashi could barely focus on what the blond fairy queen was talking about.

He felt terribly tired from the fight with those demons who wanted to test their might against the Killer of Adramelech. He could barely keep his eyes open.

'_Man...being famous Sucks...'_

But there was something that made the whole trip worthwhile; Krishna's reaction to the forest.

Krishna...looked right at home in this setting. The pink petals raining on his dark blue body, his flute playing and dancing steps. All of was enough to make Nanashi forget his hunger pain and the fogginess that accompanied it.

Then the Lord turned his loving golden gaze toward him...and his smile fell.

_'No...Krishna, why are you sad? '_ He scowled as he tried to prevent his brain from shutting with little to no success.

'_wait...shit...no again...'_

"Kripa? Kripa!" Krishna was right beside him...he could smell his fragrance, feel his soft hands. He sounded worried.

Why?

He felt something to his lips; it was gritty...like a stone. And tasted like earth. His lips touched something wet, the smell was spicy, fresh...and sulfury.

And heartbreakingly familiar.

"Kripa, please drink."

And he did...

It was sour, salty, savoury with a sweetness he could not describe. He could taste some spice he knew form a long time ago, a taste he could recognize, but not name.

Eventually, this beverage made its effect, and Nanashi's lethargy slowly ebbed until he could finally sit straight and hold the container by himself. Half chugging, Half savouring the content until he could drink no more.

"Kripa...are you feeling better?" That was Krishna, He was supporting Nanashi up with great care, it was clear he was still concerned about him.

"Yeah...Loads better." He admitted. Still leaning against his Lord. "what is it?" He asked as he peered inside the terracotta pot. The content was pure white with a speck of yellow and green.

"It's called chaas, or spiced buttermilk." the Lord answers. "Kripa...what happened?"

Krishna asked with deep concern creasing his spotless forehead.

"We would like to know too." He heard a woman, and sure enough...there was the blond, bodacious...

"wait...who are you?" Nanashi asked, It was the client, but with his momentary faint, he had forgotten her name.

She gave a wane smile. "My name is Nozomi, The new fairy queen."

"Oh yeah!" All glories to his cleared mind. "I'm Aegis. But you can also call me Nanashi if you'd like."

"Aegis, huh? I like it."

"Kripa?" Krishna brought back His servant's attention to him.

Right...

"I...I didn't eat for over a month..." He shamefully admitted. It not that he didn't like eating, he just preferred not to puke each time demon meat was on his plate.

Nazomi's eyes grew wide behind her green safety glasses. "Wait! You didn't...Why the hell did your guild master let you go on a quest." spoke the indignant queen. "I swear, men are so insensitive."

"Hey, Dad's not at fault!" Asahi protested.

"Who's at fault then? Santa Claus?"

As they were arguing, Krishna turned to his recovering servant. "Kripa, you ate but a piece of bread, and I did saw you drink this tinted liquid. It was not enough, was it?"

"No..." Nanashi sheepishly admited.

"So why did you not ask for a second? You could have asked for another meal, I would have happily provided." Krishna scowled.

"Yeah, I know...But I didn't want to bother you."

"My dear Kripa, I am never bothered by any request of my surrendered soul, even those who are surrendered by chance only."Krishna patiently explained.

Nanashi remained silent, there had been another reason why he did not take the time to have a good meal.

"Asahi dragged you off again." God once again touched the heart of the problem with terrifying accuracy.

Nanashi wince. "Yeah...she's-"

"Not very nice for a sister. And not always aware of your needs, she is also quite reckless, selfish and prideful." Lord enumerated the daughters of the boss most glaring fault in a very matter of fact way, almost as is he was giving a diagnosis.

Usually, Nanashi would vehemently protect his sisters honor...but what can one do when God himself speaks.

"She's still pretty kind...and she wants to help and protect Tokyo. I mean, that's what Hunters do, you know."

Krishna turned his gilded glance toward the two women, it was clear Asahi was getting an earful from Nozomi, a more experienced huntress. "Yes, and out of love for you, can even sacrifice her own life."

Hopefully, it would not go this far.

"But right now, whatever she does is self-motivated...like most of the inmates in the material world."

Once again, Nanashi was about

to protest, but he knew Krishna was right. Everyone wanted something for themselves."

"What's wrong with thinking of one's own happiness? you can't please everyone."

"You are right." Krishna agreed. "Trying to please every living entity will only leave one exhausted and with more enemies than friends. but one should not be selfish and serve one's own senses."

_"so we should do what? serve no one?" _Nanashi half teased. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from

Krishna.

"My dear Kripa, it is the souls very nature to serve." He began. "Serve the body, parents, lover, country. And yet, as you may have realized, to serve the mundane master will only lead to broken promises and constant dissatisfaction. it is the same as watering every leaf of a tree; in the end, it will die of thirst, and the gardener will be exhausted for nothing."

"We have to serve you, right?" nanashi looked up to Krishna. this was something he had quickly realized. "Otherwise, everything else is just a waste of time."

Krishna returned the smile, putting a hand on nanashi's shoulder, soothing the unfading ache. "Yes, to serve Me alone is as good as serving everyone, for I am the source of everything."

"Like watering the root of a tree..." nanashi remembered hearing this quote from...

'Oh, Goddamnit'

"Hey!" Krishna yelped indignantly. "Don't curse in My Name!"

"Sorry." Great, now he had to get a new way to express dismay.

He gazed at his sister, Asahi's shoulder's lowered and her eyes were red.

'And she's in a foul mood again.' And knowing his adopted sister...

The two lapsed into silence, just taking in the atmosphere and the joy of each other's company. The centennial sakura tree showering a cascade of glowing pink petal upon the lord and his dear servant. Nanashi still felt tired, but he could feel his energy level rising steadily. With Krishna so close to him... His aroma, and the cooling aura that emanated from his person.

"Can I..."

"Yes, Kripa?"

"Can I lean on you?"

Krishna gazed at his servant with eyes wide open. Then his features softened further, melting Nanashi's heart.

"Of course, my dear."

Well, God gave him permission to do so, and nanashi was not one to argue.

'_Yeah... So worth it.' _Who knew giving up his freedom netted him a ridiculously friendly, sweet, beautiful and loving Master.

Sure, the relationship nanashi wanted to have with Him was but a phantasm...

_'Maybe I do have a chance, though...I mean, Krishna's doesn't precisely...he sorts of...he's calling me 'my dear'...' _

'_Yes, but He's also God...and I'm a demon.' _his mind provided.

And to be honest, he could not even picture Krishna with another man. It was just...wrong, Revolting even. But he could see Him with a girl with an incandescent, Golden glowing skin, though.

_"Radhe Jaya Jaya Madhava dayite," Yuki sang blissfully with an evident lack of musical knowledge. "Gokula Taruni mandala mahite-" _

_His eyes were closed, and a blissful, brilliant smile decorated his usual dour demeanour. _

_It felt good to see him smile...maybe this cult was not so harmful after all. _

_'Aaand there's another flashback. Back again to save me from my loneliness._' Nanashi snarked, unaware of Krishna's teasing smirk and longing eyes.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. And Nanashi jumped to his feet. Shovel at the ready.

"Woah there, Jumpy." The fairy queen lazily drawled out. "Relax, it's just a Camera flash." And indeed, she held an old camera in her hand.

"Taking a picture is a hobby of mine." she explained as she approached the boy and the Lord. "Usually, I'm more into old building with haunted house vibe. You know, the one even demons skip?"

"But...aren't you a queen or something." Nanashi inquired as he focused his attention on the older woman's boots.

_'Oh Krishna. What's up with powerful women and skimpy outfit.' _

_"My dear Kripa, I thought boys your age loved to see the exposed legs and things of an attractive woman. what to speak of their round, full breasts."_ Krishna teased his young servant whose lips curled at the thought and image.

"A queen can have her hobbies, you know."Nozomi interrupted their sacred exchange. "And you looked just so Cute with your Boyfriend."

_'Two choices, I deny it and dig myself deeper, or I stay quiet and dig Myself deeper." _Instead, Nanashi looked away, Knowing that To validate it would be even worse...

He didn't want to entertain any type for false hope.

Nozomi Turned to God. Her hundred-watt smile not diminishing a bit.

"And how about you, sweetheart? What's your name? can't keep calling you Pretty-Boy all the time now, Can't I?"

Krishna smiled as he did this adorable head wiggle that caused his golden, shark-shaped earrings to dance. But otherwise remained silent.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

He once again remained silent, letting his mind stealing smile speak for him.

"I see." She then turned to Nanashi. "So, does your boyfriend have a name?"

'_Great...' _Well, he could still dream.

"His name is K-Hi Hari. And...He's ah...It's complicated."

"Anyway." Nozomi dismissed this conversation with a little smirk indicating she took a bit too much pleasure at seeing a very flustered Nanashi. "I know you just fainted."

"I didn't..."

"But Napaea's was right about me needing some help."

Right...this was mentioned in the challenge quest Asahi had chosen. Something about a fight needing to be stoped.

In all honesty, with how the fairy queen acted, it must not have been all this urgent.

'_It's just a bunch of fairies. What type of trouble can they do?' _

In hindsight, it had been a very stupid thing to ask.

* * *

"**Nanashi!" **Asahi Screamed as her brother clumsily dodge King Frost building size sceptre.

As for why he was clumsy and not a snakey bastard who managed to sucker punch Adramelech with a shovel and God's grace?

It was cold...so...so cold.

"Why can't I be a normal, well rounded human and not a freaking, frost-sensitive plant." He muttered as he tried to warm himself up using his black spade, Having taken shelter of one of the trees that bordered the spring.

It worked, but he could just feel King frost searching eyes on him. And if he didn't move, the morbidly obese snowman may cast another one of his Bufala...

"I hate Ice fairies."

As he began to recover some feeling in his extremities, he could hear Nozomi, Asahi, The angel and Napaea fight the so-called king. Taking his attention away from where Nanashi had hunkered down t recover.

As it turned out, the fight Napaea and Nozomi had been alluding to was not just a simple skirmish between a fussy fairy and the rest of the population needing clean water. But the Tyrant King frost capitalizing the 'only' uncontaminated spring in the entire area. Practically freezing the surrounding plant and aquatic life as he used the life-giving fluid to grow in size and power.

Needless to say, Napaea, the sweet fairy who also resided in the natural cave, had been less than pleased to have a capitalizing snowman destroy her home. The cute little fairy was now Gleefully casting agi the capitalistic snowman, wounding him severely.

"Hee-ow! Hey, that hurt!" King frost yelped as he rubbed his melted chest. "How dare you hitting _me, King Frost?" _The indignant 'king's' smile did not remain a frown for long as he began smirking wickedly. "All right, It's time for your capital Punishment; King Bu-"

"Nanashi! Stop him!" Krishna, who was nowhere to be seen but heard everywhere warned. Nanashi leaped out of his hiding place and, selecting the Choral cabochon, shot a bolt of fire at the oversized snowman.

The shot dug deep in his shoulder, causing it to melt and filling the overflowing lake with more water and the scream of king frost.

Nanashi smirked wickedly. Sure, he may have done more negotiation then killing since his conversation with Krishna, but hitting the big, frigid bastard felt _so good._

And then this good feeling faded as King Frost turned his half-melted head toward the overconfident hunter.

"_**KRIPA!**_**_ MOVE!"_** The Lord all but scream as the Tyrant raised his fist.

But Kripa did not move. Instead, he took aim a second time. 'why? His fist can't reach where I am.' His traitorous mind told him.

The King then hit the muddy bank and threw the resulting frozen sludge at the sitting duck with the shovel. Sending his way a frigid tsunami of mud, clay, stones, branched and quite a few chunks of ice faster then Nanashi could outrun.

"**_...that's why."_**

Probably not for the first time, Nanashi felt extremely stupid.

'_Note to self; Never ignore God...ever.' _Those were his last thought before being swept away by the muddy wave of pain and agony.

He did not hear his sister scream as he tried to dig his shovel onto something, anything to stop his disorienting trashing. But it seemed even the ground itself was gone, and no convenient branches or tree came his way.

His skin burned, everything hurt._ 'Oh Krishna...Can I please not die again today?'_

Suddenly, he hit the side of the meadow he was in. It was painful, but at least he had something to hold on to. The mud, water, and whatever debris where there flowed by him, somehow or other only scratching Nanashi.

The whole thing had lasted but a moment, but for Nanashi, it was like an eternity.

Finally, the frigid wave was gone, and the boy in the lion shirt could open his eyes without having a shovel of sand thrown in. As he opened his eyes, his heart stopped, and it was not because King Frost was getting out of the spring with a chilling smile promising death and doom.

The reason no stones, branches and small iceberg maimed him was...Krishna Himself, The Lord of the countless universe, the supreme Lord in front of his expandable servent, holding a large branch that would have Killed Nanashi in if not for his timely intervention.

Krishna had shielded him, the supreme personality of Godhead, the Supreme Lord, God Himself had shielded him.

In insignificant servant...a soul that had turned his back to him...

A demon.

But before Nanashi could ask Him _why? _The half-melted abomination lunged again.

"King Bufala!" He screamed with a distorted voice, the deadly wind ripping trough the meadow and towards Nanashi.

_And Krishna...sweet, delicate Krishna was in the way._

Something awoke in Nanashi, a power beyond anything he had faced, a power that could destroy mountains, burn down cities and face the greatest of demons with only a hand bangle for a weapon.

Pure, Unbridled, Righteous anger fueled by the fear for one's beloved.

Nanashi all but flew off from the exposed roots that supported him and, either by instinct, or previous knowledge, aimed his shovel to the Tyrant.

Runes and lined formed a six-pointed stars surrounded by a circle made of light. And as Nanashi screamed, a laser burst forth, emitting a low buzzing sound. It hit the half-melted King Frost, engulfing him in the searing white light.

The tyrant stumbled back, his upper body gone, he once again fell in the now destroyed spring, damaging it even more.

A moment of silence ensued as the group tried to digest what had just happened. Nozomi, Asahi and the Angel stared at Nanashi, and not without a small amount of fear.

It was at that time Nanashi realized what he'd just done. And that he was still floating...somehow.

But somehow, this surprising development was not enough to extinguish the rage that burned inside.

He turned to Krishna, dirtied, tattered, bruised looking Krishna and burst out."_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" _Nanashi yelled as he stalked like a maddened Cerberus.

"Krpa," Krishna tried to calm his servant.

" **_Why did you do that for? HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" _**Krishna really was severely bruised, his delicate, gossamer-like shirt was ripped, exposing his broad chest. His Garland was Gone, His necklace laid on the oversaturated forest floor. His hat was gone, and many leaves, sticks and sands where stuck in His beautiful, Messy hair. And his ever-present hat was nowhere to be seen.

His Dhoti was half-undone, exposing his Powerfull yet delicate legs, Legs only the best of dancer could posses. Legs that were battered and scratch.

Nanashi choked back a sob. Sure, his whole body was painful, but seeing Krishna in this state...

It was a pain worse than death.

"It would have killed you." Krishna pointed out." And I had to Act, Otherwise-"

"Big Deal! Your God, You just need to Revive me like the last time." He shouted in anger, ignoring his painful ribs and the craking sound he could hear.

"I _do not _want to see you dead." The Lord's voice was still quiet, but there was enough strength behind this statement to be loud and Clear.

"Wh-" The pain in Nanashi's side peaked, but he was not done yet. "Why? I'm a soul in a material body, you can just give me another one, or you could revive me like this morning..."

Krishna Gave a fearsome scowl, and once again, Nanashi got reminded that it's was God he was shouting at.

"Krishna Kripa," The Lord of the universe began. "Who do you belong too?" He asked, his head held high, and His Supreme authority undeniable.

Nanashi never felt so small in is entire life.

"I'm yours," he admitted with jaw clench and head lowered...

It had never clicked until now, that he was the property of God...

God could do Whatever He pleased with him, And Nanashi had no say in it.

"Yes, You are _Mine_. For all eternity."

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ He wondered as he now realized the repercussion of his choice. He had no idea _why _Krishna, God Himself, Chose to revive him. He didn't really believe that Him Missing his sorry ass was all that there was.

Nanashi had read enough manga and heard horror stories from the hunter association to know that a powerful entity would not revive a complete nobody for no reason. And that they usually did not give an easy escape clause, and if they did...

well, it would come to bite you in the ass sooner or later.

_' Well, no use crying over it. I'm Krishna puppet, my opinion's not even a blip on the radar.' _

Not that his opinion ever matters anyway.

"Your body, your mind, your intelligence and _your very self _are all mine. And you...Do you really think I would not mind if your body where to be destroyed?" Krishna's voice hitch as diamond like tears decorated the corners of his lovely eyes. "No, I will not let you go through another birth, not if I can help it." And then the lord did something...something that somewhat changed Nanashi's view of God.

Krishna engulfed in his all-encompassing embrace, all but crushing Nanashi to His broad, fragrant chest."Don't...Don't you _ever _do something like that _ever again."_ Krishna whispered hoarsly, shaking from...from...

"Krishna...are you, scared?"Nanashi asked, the whole concept alien to the servant of God.

The Lord remained quiet as he firmly held Nanashi to his heart. His tears soaking Nanashi, It was the that the teen realized that yes, the Lord had been scared for his sake.

_'Why? Your God, you can control everything! You know everything?' _He wondered from within his heart.

But before the Lord of the universe could form a sentence, a gunshot resonated in the desolated spring, and the two broke their embrace. Once again, ready to fight whatever threat came their way.

Once out of Krishna's arms, Nanashi wanted to be back in. And yet his male ego prevented him from dwelling on his heart desire too long. For something was happening at the edge of the ruined spring.

"Hmm, it seems queen Nozomi may have found the 'source' of her misery," Krishna commented as he gazed at the scene, taking Nanashi's hand in His firm grip. Unwilling to let his servant go.

"Krishna...you ca let me go you know," Nanashi spoke in a quiet tone, the Lord was still shaken from the whole event.

In his heart, Nanashi knew why Krishna acted such a way...but, _'__W__hy would God care about me so much_?' It made zero sense at all.

when they arrived at the scene, Nozomi had her shotgun smoking mouth pointed at a Preta, a very terrified Preta.

"Woah, Woah, hey! Please don't shoot! " The preta begged. "I Know-nothing, I was just following the order to find the treasure in this here forest."

The group looked at one another, and Nanashi to Krishna. _'Here's that word again, King frost was looking for a treasure also...Krishna, do you know anything about a treasure hidden here?' _

Krishna bit his lips and averted his golden eyes.

'_You do, don't you?'_

The Lord sighed. "Yes...and no."

"Uh?" _'Krishna, please don't play that card.' _

"Let me explain." The Lord sighed. "As you know, I am omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent. And I am also time and the knower of times and events."

'_Obliviously.' _

"Thus, I already know the outcome, given the outcome and also deal with the outcome."

"And?" Nanashi prodded.

"And, while I know what will happen, I rather remain ignorant and enjoy the ride."

_'But why?' _

Krishna faced his servant fully. "Because being omniscient is dull and boring, You always know what will happen, and thus no surprise remains." He explains. "But since I also control ignorance and forgetfulness, I can make myself forget and thus experience the full emotion of surprise."

"But...what if."

Krishna looked at Nanashi, and for the first time, the resurrected boy knew how an annoyed supreme personality of Godhead looked like.

"Kripa, For me, there is no 'what if' scenario. Faith is arranged in such a way that _nothing _short of _myself_ can Change it."

"Still Not reassured Krish."

"Kripa, I am the supreme controller, there is nothing to worry about when back in my service." The Lord assured. And Nanashi, seeing his guess face, couldn't help but trust him.

He knew...He had faith in Krishna. Nanashi had no idea where it came from, but his guts told him that everything would be okay in the end.

But one question remained.; Why was Krishna still possessively holding his right hand in his left?

Was it...Could Nanashi even dare Imagined it? That Krishna...That the Supreme Personality of Godhead...

Really cared about him? Loved him even?

The boy of untold parentage felt his heart melt a little...He never felt anything like this before. Not with the Boss, definitely not with Asahi...

He turned his attention to the confrontation, unwilling to dwell on his feeling for too long.

"I was asked to find the treasure hidden here, wasn't told what it was, but I was sure it would be known by them fairies. The plan was to fool some fairies into finding it for me. But now that's a bust..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Who sent you?" The queen demanded, her voice holding the force of authority as she maintained her gun to the imp, her finger on the trigger.

_'Dang, she's so hardcore.' _

"indeed."

The Preta Yelp. "H-hey there lady, I don't know. I'm just a grunt, and nobody says anything to a grunt."

Nozomi narrowed her eyes behind her glass, and Nanashi just knew she was reading the lying yoma's body language.

"Well, it can't be helped then. You have caused the destruction of the most important part of my kingdom. The only way you can pay is with your life." She tapped her finger to the trigger. And yet the imp did not seem all that concern about his welfare.

'_He's either really stupid, or he has balls of steels.'_

"He has both." Krishna drily replied.

"he's doomed."

The fairy queen coked her head, and lower her aim to between the Preta's leg. Understanding was she was about to do, the purple spirit began to properly panic.

"AHH! ILL SPEAK ILL SPEAK OH HELL PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME HERE !" He all but sobbed. "IT WAS A CREEPY GOD FROM POLYTHEISTIC ALLIANCE, HE'S THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO GET THE TREASURE HERE. I SWEAR, THAT'S ALL I KNOW!"The Imp screamed in fear, tailing out of there as fast as his bowed leg would let him.

But before he could disappear in the forest, Napaea all but body slammed the preta to the ground, lift him up by the scruff of the neck and brought him back to Queen Nozomi.

The Queen in red grabbed the preta's face in her iron grip. "Alright, Grape-face. I have a message for this alliance." She hissed, and Nanashi could not help but move a bit closer to His Krishna. "Mess with my forest again, you creep, and I will make them see why one should not piss off Nozomi, The Queen of fairies." She squeezed the preta's face. "Is that clear, 'pretty Orchid'?"

The purple spirit only answer was a whimper and a very good attempt at a very panicked set of nods.

"Good! Now get your purperus ass out of here before I change my mind and make it red." Nozomi hissed and, with a gesture of her head, signalled Napaea to let go.

The moment he hit the ground, The preta ran for his life.

Silence once again descended upon the desolated spring. And nanashi had the distinct feeling things were about to get more complicated.

* * *

Asahi and her brother were back at the ancient sakura tree. Nothing much they could have done after the whole debacle.

_'Ugh...this sucks. We were supposed to free the spring, not destroy it.' _To be honest, It fitted King Frost's entire mentality. He looked like a 'if-I-can't-have-you' sort of demon.

But This was not what had soured Asahi's mood. It was Nanashi's Persona.

He was...Disturbingly close to her brother, and Nanashi Didn't seem to mind at all. Especially when he began_cleaning _off all the mud and twigs off from Hari's body. Fixing his long, luscious hair with care and attention rarely showed to others.

Sure, Her dad had warned her to keep an eye out for Hari, telling her that he was extremely dangerous. But now, He seemed more interesting with silently joking with foot therapist Nanashi.

He looked so happy as if he had achieved Shangri-la.

_'Why can't he be happy with me?' _Asahi crossed her arms below her breast. Then she stopped that thought...no, she knew her brother never would be attracted to her. Especially now that Hari, the most beautiful creature that existed, followed him like a puppy.

Nanashi was happy...Her brother was smiling more than any time previous.

As they came back from ground zero, Nanashi and his persona had walked hands-in-hands under the shower of pink petals. Sometimes stopping to watch the scenery, some time to pick flowers.

Nanashi was usually the one doing the picking, he would also decorate Hari with whatever good blossoms he found.

A small, sad smile played on Asahi's lips.

_'Oh Nanashi...Be happy while it last, Dad won't let you have this..."_

Suddenly, the hair at the back of her neck stood on end.

She whirled around just in time to see a figure shrouded in shadows retreating in the foggy debt of the pink thicket. Before it disappeared completely, the creature gave a 'come hither' gesture.

_'Is that?...what it...It wants me to follow him, Isn't he?" _As if attracted by a spell, Asahi left the main area and tailed the shadow, eager for a new thrill.

He knew she was safe, Nanashi had scary good ears, and she had her angel with her. And the ex-winged pest was pretty strong too.

As long as she did not get distracted by Nanashi's persona...

Entering deeper in the pink forest, she came within a clearing in which everything was wilted, and an oppressive atmosphere reigned. Everything was quiet, and a deep melancholy seemed to pervade the very air. In the middle, standing like the manifestation of everything edgy

was tall Skeleton. He wore a fluttering cape, a leather armour equipped with silver claws and a bloody red mane.

"So." He rumbled, his voice deep and foreboding. "Ye followed."

"You...who are you? What do you want of me?" Asahi felt a bit stupid now, it was not just a fairy that stood in front of her, but what could only be a God of the underworld.

He ran his neon-green eyes on the young girls like one gaze at the latest weapon. "My Name's Dagda, God of knowledge and ability. And you are Asahi, isn't it?"

_'Creep factor; high enough.'_ She nodded wearily. Her legs paralyzed by fear.

Dagda crept forward, his capes fluttering in the nonexistent wind. Usually, Asahi would find it hilarious, but now, it was terrifying.

"And...I've been keeping an eye on you for a long time, little missy."

'_Creep level; Stalker.'_ And she had a feeling running was not an option.

"And I have to say, you impress me."

Asahi remained silent.

"Silent one, aren't yah...Or scared of me, perhaps?"

Asahi would never admit it, especially to a demon...but she hated skulls and skeletons, more so those who moved.

"Ah... worry not missy, Just...Just some angels messing me look. A Don't usually look like that." Dagda gestured to his armoured covered body.

"So...why are you stalking me." Asahi just wanted the entire encounter over so she may run back to her brother with a very good lesson learned.

Dagda gazed at her, his emerald green eyes cold and calculating. "Stalking...aye, I suppose I was. But what can I do, ye caught my eyes."

A feeling of sheer doom doused the daughter of the boss. Asahi knew, she was pretty, and she knew she was on the cusp of being legal. _'Well, at least he waited that long.'_ she internally snarked as she reached for her phone.

"Listen, Missy, I'm not this type of God. I ain't got desires for someone who could be my granddaughter."

"The Wh-"

"Your brother, the one who killed Adramelech and pierced a hole in the firmament. that's I got me eyes on. "

"wait...Nanashi did what?" She still remembers the sound of Nanashi's shovel as it gutted the demoniac general, But piercing the firmament!

She still remembers this one infamous pop quiz Nikkari had once given. She had learned from him that the firmament was bedrock, not granite, and was twenty kilometres thick.

As an answer, Dagda pointed at a small light spot in the 'celestial vault.'

"Holy shit..." At that moment, Asahi realized just how _powerful_ her brother was.

"Yes, the kids ain't a human. Humans just aren't made to generate this much aether...nor can they survive with so much circulating in their body, would burn them alive."And if you weren't here..." Dagda, who was now standing right beside the young girl. Turned to her, his exposed mandible somehow twisting into a parody of a smile... "Well, he wouldn't have anyone to control him."

She felt trap...and she knew her brother would not be able to reach her in time.

"But...I ain't here to scare you into using your brother to destroy everything. While's he's pretty powerful, there's much bigger fish out there who wouldn't think twice about turning his sorry ass into a greasy smear on the floor."

That was not really all that reassuring at all.

"No, you see...It's embarrassing to ask, but..."

"But...C'mon, spit it out!" she snapped, more than a bit tired about this creep.

Dagda stared at Asahi, who did not avert her eyes. And smiled...

"A proud one, aren't ya?"

She crossed her arms under her breast, conveniently hiding her smartphone.

"Alright...here's the situation. There's a war brewing between the forces of law and Chaos, And we of the neutral side want nothing to do with either of them. We just want to try to recover what little of the society we had before those two clowns began messin' up the balance of things." Dagda explains. "But we ain't even strong enough to be a bit of annoyance. Day by day, the angels force our people to either convert or perish, and Lucifer ain't any better."

"Flynn will defeat them."

"I know lass, I know. But Flynn...her returned my mother to her rightful place and gave us a second queen. We...I ow so much to him..." Dadga trailed off.

"...Oh, so, you want Nanashi to assist Flynn?" Asahi concluded, relieved and surprised that such a fearsome God had so much respect for the liberator. "Why didn't you say so in the first place."

At that moment, Asahi would swear the skeletal god blushed.

He cleared his throat. "Well...I'm not used to beg. Before the angels stripped me of most of my power, I gladly would have taken on the army of hell and heaven in a heartbeat...But now, can't even blow a leaf of a dyin' tree."

"Oh man, that's rough."

"So, here's the deal. I know this one God powerful enough to take on the two pox. The problem is, the poor block got sealed under the Yashiro well by both demons and angels."

Asahi's eyes grew wider ad the mention of the two factions. "Wait, _both of them?"_

The god nodded. "Aye, The sealed God is feared by both parties...and he wished to help Flynn conquer the two and free humanity. As long as we can get 'im out of the well..."

"So...why can't you?" Asahi innocently asked.

Dagda gave her an exasperated stare. "As I said, I ain't what I use to be in therm of power. And the seal will only open for a Human. But-"

"Let me guess, the whole place is filled with demons." She interrupted.

"And angels. Heard there even was poison here 'n there."

"So here's the deal. You and your powerful brother get down to his seal, yer brother kills whatever lookin' at you the wrong way, and you just have to touch the seal, freeing him."

This...sounded like a good idea. Not a perfect design, but Dagda's plan certainly seemed logical. And doable.

But, there was one thing that bugged her.

"Why not have Nanashi help-"

"Two fer the price of one. Flynn's gonna need all the help he can get before facing the shithawk and bollox head."

Right, those two where the head of their respective faction.

"An' As I said. A Human need to break the seal."

"After surviving both angels and demons." she resumed.

The Celtic god gave something that looked like a predatory smile...but then, without any lips, he may as well gave a cute cat smile, and no one would have been the wisest.

"Yes, which won't be such a hard task with that brother of yours. And just imagine the fame you will receive; everyone will know you."

Asahi smiled, Finally, things were looking up!

'_Nanashi won't need to wait much longer.' _She could already see her adopted brother basking in the sunlight, away from civilization. He could be himself...

He and his boyfriend would live a perfect bucolic life...all thanks to her.

"Alright! Its a deal!" She readily agreed, shaking Dagda's silver claws.

She did not hear the sound of the closing trap.


	6. The one sleeping under he well.

The one sleeping in the well.

well, a pendemic. I remember when the bird flue and the swine flue was a thing. it was just preparing us for the crow flue.

How do I see it as a Hare Krishna? Simply our accrued Karma. Basically we acted in such a way that we got this particular reaction, you stay out when it rains, you get wet, as simple as that. but for those who lives in the temple, it just gives us a better opportunity to chant, read and serve. Of course, while we have complete faith in Lord's Sri-Krishna's Protection, it usually manifest in our intelligence. So social distancing is still going on and our temple doors are unfortunatly closed.

anyway, in these trying time, the best thing I can give you is this:

Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare

Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare

Now keep chanting it, I have made a youtube playlist of different Video game music you can chant the mantra on, it's mostly touhou project song with a smattering of other games ranging from Mega man, Mega man Zero, SMT (of course) and plenty more. It's called Seat of the Holy name.

I know, I'm preachy, but I just want all you guys to be Happy. and trust me, it will make you happy and help with the stress.

Onward to the story then. Love you all, Hare Krishna!

* * *

"Asahi...Are you sure you want to do that?" Nanashi asked, ill-at-ease as he peered at the useless well of the Ueno area.

"For that last time, yes!" Asahi rolled her eyes from inside the well, she had her hands to her ips and a look that just promissed trouble if her adopted brother would not do as she commanded. "Now stopped acting like a dead slime and get down there."

Nanashi held his tongues, there was just something about this well...it gave him a bad case of the creeps.

'Krishna, Whatever's hidden there...I don't want to meet him.' Nanashi addressed the Lord, taking shelter in his presence.

The energy pouring out of the well was dark, cold and foreboding. But most alarmingly, it was something very familiar.

He had felt it in his dream, it was the same feeling he got when the crawling mass of darkness had engulfed that blue-haired boy, Yuki, in its terrible maws.

Nanashi shook his head, dispelling the terrible memories of his most frequent nightmare.

"My dear Kripa, as much as you would love to flee from this path, I do not believe you have a choice."Krishna ruefully informed his servant, Keeping a cooling hand on his shoulder. "You have many secrets your sister can use against you. Believe me, until you come to therm with them, you should follow along."

Nanashi sighed internally, feeling the Damocles sword of his darkest secrets looming above his head. A veritable leash his sister held.

He still loved her...He just wished she could stop acting like he was a weapon.

"But, Is it really love you feel for her? Or is it a duty to your adopted mother?" The Lord prodded.

'Krishna...that's kind of coming out of nowhere." Nanashi informed his master.

"It was just something I was wondering about. So, is it really out of love that you get dragged to dangerous adventure by a spoiled child, or is it out of duty to your deceased mother that you tolerate her?"

Nanashi remained silent... He couldn't answer that.

* * *

"This is worst then I thought." Mukhara whispered, and she surveyed the realm bellow her.

She now could get a better scope of the task at hand...and she now had to admit.

"You where right Radha, It will take us more than three days to find the body."

"If we can even find anything left..." The Kasha grumbled, knowing full well how bodies decomposed. "Also, I told you so!"

Mukhara remained silent, still gazing at the expansive domain; It rivaled Yamuna's own realm of Gensokyo.

The millennial hermit let out a sigh as she ran a hand in her hair. 'If this is what I see on the surface, what will the inner codes hide?'

Well, no times like the present.

Focusing inwardly, the sennin called forth her godly powers...and then stifled a gasp.

"So? What are you seeing?" Radha asked.

"There's...one, two...seven different layers..." Mukhara counted with eyes wide open behind her specks.

"Seven?! I thought three was the max!"

"Me too." Mukhara whispered as she decoded sequence, scenarios and many other processes required to keep such a vast realm running smoothly.

She was so close to obtaining answers, she just needed to know where this illusory Tokyo was stored.

"...Did you find him? Anything about Kripa?" Radha asked after some time.

"No...half the information is blocked off or codded..."

"And no clues as to where this illusory Tokyo could be?" Radha flattened her ears on her head.

"I do, it's right under this layer." Mukhara pointed the ground with her mechanical finger. And Radha followed it with keen eyes. "Problem is, the time between here and the layer under us is disjointed." Radha groaned as she threw her head back in sheer exasperation, Jet lag was a bitch in heat to deal with.

"And that's not all; the only way is heavily guarded. So we can forget about trying to sneak in."

"And how 'bout using some of your Taoist art, you know, like slipping through a crack?"

Mukhara shook her head. "This would warn the master or mistress of the place that they have an unwanted visitor."

"and what if we went Gun's-ablazing?" The Cat suggested as she summoned one of her many evil spirits...

Mukhara paused, considering this option.

It would do wonder to her stress level, especially with how frustrated she was with the whole ordeal. But at the same time, she didn't have the time to gather her usual shock team.

And yet, she knew Radha's power level, they could probably be able to conquer the damn place...

'but I'm not here to conquer...I'm here to recover my son's body.' And she could not blow up the place on her way out. "No...I will deal with this sennin later."

as Cathartic as it would be, she knew her priorities.

Radha pouted. "Oh, poo...So how are we supposed to get in then? Call Yamuna and bully her into opening a gap for us?" She crossed her arms, still on edge by the power that controlled the realm.

Mukhara was about to retort when what was unmistakably a low power Master spark blew a hole through the ground, grazing her feet.

Thankfully, after going through a full twenty miles of bedrock, the beam was nowhere near as lethal. It merely sends some light shock in Mukhara's silver 'nerves."

Once the beam stopped, both Vaishnavi looked down at the newly bored hole.

"Wow...Thank Krishna." Radha prayed to the lord.

Mukhara...tried to process what this could mean.

This was unmistakably a master spark. Only two people's in existence had this ability; Yuthika, the flower master and her estranged donor. And Marisa Devi Dasi, who was now living in Durban with her husband and two beautiful children.

But there was a third person who also had this potential.

'No...It can't be. My Krishna is dead. Eiki would never make such a mistake.'

And yet...

Hermitages where know to make a Yamaduta's job harder, and it would confuse their filing system. It was another reason's why those were usually filled with Ghosts.

Mukhara closed her eyes and prayed. 'Oh Krishna, Oh Master of unlimited universes. You have a plan, and I am but an instrument. Please protect me from illusion and guide me; use me for your purpose.'

Radha-shyamasundara touched her shoulder. "He sis', we have to move, some bad-birds are giving Hitchcock a run for his money." Indeed, many winged figures swarmed the sky, being summoned by the anomaly.

The two sky-bound Vaishnavi slid trough the like a pair of shadows. The way was open, they just needed to sneak in.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, in the Yashiro well. Thing were going well; the demons here were not used to fighting someone with an elemental shovel. Nanashi was immune to the Apsara's and mermaid's allurement, and most of what was chaos aligned were more than happy to let him go.

Since who could be stronger then someone who Killed Lucifer's finest with nothing but a shovel and Gods Grace?

His sister was not concern about all the water, and Nanashi's sight was unimpeded. Better yet, since Krishna's shirt had been destroyed...

Numerous poets would be at lost of words in front of the beauty that a thoroughly soaked Krishna generated. The Lord had forgone most of his jewelry, leaving an unobstructed vision of his magnificent form. Nanashi could even perceive his dark-blue thighs trough the drenched yellow silk fabric that clung to his perfect legs.

And yet...Nanashi could not shake away the dread he felt. The further in they went, the heavier the sense of hopelessness became. It was almost like a physical entity lurking under their feet, a sleeping calamity biding its time until it could strike.

And he seemed to be the only one aware of the sleeping beast. His sister was

utterly unaware of what lurked under their feet...

What the hell was she tasked to rouse?

"Kripa...You look pale." Krishna commented from the stone he had been sitting on, playing his flute while Nanashi and his sister took a well-deserved pause.

'No shit, Krishna. I have no idea what's in this stupid seal. But I know it's bad news." Nanashi addressed his Lord in his heart, discreetly moving closer to Him.

He just felt safer like this, under the Lord's lotus feet. Krishna's natural effulgence was soothing, nurturing and Oh so loving. As Nanashi performed his new favorite activite -Massaging Krishna soft, delicate, fragrent, cooling and oh so sweet, fragile feet-, he tried to change the Lords mind about the entire matter, hoping his service would put him in a better mood.

'Krishna, I think we should turn back... Let Asahi spread my darkest secrets to all; it just not worth it.'

"No, better we awaken the sleeping beast." Krishna placed a hand on Nanashi's shoulder.

'But why? If we leave this calamity alone-'

"Then others will come down to rouse it, and they will not have the ability to deal with the one sleeping there."

Nanashi groaned...

"Kripa, It is simply not fair for this soul to be locked away in the dark." The lord explained. "To keep a problem locked away is just begging for it to return later. And to expect someone stronger to deal with a problem is irresponsible, and one of the greatest shows of cruelty that I know of." Krishna explained solemnly, his eyes misty.

Nanashi took a moment to gaze at the raw emotions dancing on Krishna's beautiful face. Once again, amazed at how sensitive the lord was.

"You want him to be freed."

" I do," Krishna confirmed. "I cannot stand to see my Jiva's suffering..."

"But you still keep us here." Nanashi mildly accused.

Krishna turned his misty eyes to his servant. "...It does not mean that I like keeping you all this miserable world of mater..." The Lord lowered his face. "I will not impede on the desires and will of my parts and parcels," he explained. "You all came to this material world for enjoying without me, and thus, I let you be."

Nanashi openly stared at Krishna, from the pain in his voice, Nanashi wondered how God managed to remain sane with the amount of grief he felt.

It broke his newly regrown heart.

"And what if we want to enjoy with you?" Nanashi asked. If having fun without Krishna made Him sad, the opposite would be true also.

Krishna's smiled as he looked at his servant with eyes heavy with love. "Then you come back to me in a form suitable for the type of loving relationship you desire to share with Me. "

'So...I'm it then. I this what you want Krishna?' Nanashi asked his master, Changing the subject.

"I do. The soul imprisoned there now deserve's his freedom."

"And if it proved to be another pain in the ass-" He gently pressed krishna's lotus like feet meanignfully.

"Hopefully, it will not get to that," Krishna spoke as he gracefully arose from he now melted rock. removing his ever sought after limb from nanashi's now reddish hands. "Thank you for the massage, my dear. yous hands are as pleasing as moonilght.

Nanashi's heart began to flutter...No regrets.

And yes, he had asked Asahi's angel if she knew anything about who was under there. The angel,(let's call he Mai.) had regretfully informed Nanashi that she was not privy about such matter. Only that the god held captive within the Yashiro well was from beyond the mountain range in the west...and that his freedom would doom everything.

Great.

They had Gathered the two emblems after some very disappointing fight with a pair of angels. The final stone had received into the floor, granting them access to the inner sanctum of the wall, where the feeling of doom, hatred and hopelessness now took almost a physical form.

Asahi stared at the now open cave, rubbing her drenched arms as if from the cold.

"...you feel it now, don't you?" Nanashi whispered from the shelter of Krishna's presence.

"...It's...a strong demon..." The young girl gave an uneasy grin. "Thank goodness he's on Flynn's side."

"Asah-"

"C'mon Nanashi! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him further in the final cave.

Nanashi could only crank his neck toward Krishna, who's face had turned sombre.

This...worried Nanashi to no end.

* * *

"Nanashi? Nanashi, Wake up!" It was Asahi...

He got up from the wet, rocky ground of the cave.

"Asahi...Kr...Hari. What the hell happened?" He asked his sister and his master. Krishna was looming behind Asahi, his gaze more than a little worried.

He put a hand to his head, checking if Krishna's lotus was still tucked behind his ear.

Indeed, the mystical flower hasn't budged an inch.

Asahi, who was kneeling on the ground, sighed with a very annoyed look to her. "You fainted when we jumped."

"We jumped?" He couldn't remember jumping...

Asahi pointed up to the unseen ceiling. "Yeah, we came at the end of the path. You thought it was a dead-end, but I knew better!" She puffed her chest up.

Fear doused Nanashi's back. He could still feel Asahi's death grip on his wrist...his legs locking up. The absolutely brick-shitting moment when he plummeted-"

"Kripa...Kripa! It's alright, I'm here." He heard Krishna, his sweet, soothing tenor dispelling the fear he felt. Nanashi could feel His mighty arms around his aching shoulders, and his broad chest as the best of shelter.

He...hated height. And he hated the absolute darkness that pervaded this God...Gosh, Darned place. Not even his inhuman sight could pierce it. Only Krishna' dazzling effulgence dispelled the darkness.

He got off from the ground on shaky legs with Krishna's help. 'If we survive this, I swear I will worship you forever.'

"Isn't it what you are doing right now?" Krishna deadpanned with an amused smile.

"Finally! C'mon, let's Go!" She grabbed his arm, rushing headfirst towards imminent danger. As the trio emerged from the final waterfall, Nanashi was on high alert, his right hand gripping his shovel and his heart racing.

The room they were in was by definition cavernous, the height of the ceiling, the water rushing down its wall and pooling on the floor created a vertigo effect. In the middle loomed a massive stone Orb around trice the size of Nanashi.

From under what could only be the ark, congealed shadow seeped out like an infectious disease.

Nanashi really hoped Asahi was right, and that whoever was in there really was on Flynn's side...He took a deep breath; it was no use worrying. God was at his side, He also knew whatever was there probably would not be able to survive an attack of pure light and who knows? Maybe it was an ally of Flynn after all.

God...Krishna knew the samurai of hope would need all the help he could get.

"Indeed." Krishna intoned, not entirely paying attention to his servant. He was gazing at the orb, his eyes cast in what seemed to be grief.

"Krishna? Is everything alright?" Nanashi asked his Lord. He hated when Krishna looked less than his usual happy self. "What's under there?"

But before Krishna could give an answer, the sound of a small boat plying the rippling water came to Nanashi's ears. He stopped in his tracks, His shovel at the ready.

"Nana-"

"We have company," Nanashi informed his sister, moving in front of the Lord.

Behind him, He heard Krishna's bubbling, love-filled chuckles.

Suddenly, A small figure emerged from behind the moss-covered orb; A dwarf on a boat wearing goose skin.

"Halt!" He threw a hand out. Standing between the trio and their goal.

"I am Sukuna-Hikona, no Kami, Guardian of the sealed ark."

"I'm Aegis," Nanashi responded in kind. "This is my sister Asahi, and the one standing behind me is K-Hari."

Sukuna-Hikona, who had not expected to be greeted to cordially, took some time to recover.

"I only see a Yokai and a jinka." The dwarf flatly informed the teen.

"Oh..." So he couldn't see Krishna.

The dwarf gazed at the two youth.

"So ah...who's in there?" Nanashi asked to dispel the very awkward and tense silence.

The kami, once again let his stone-like gaze linger on the teens. And then inclined his head.

"This shrine is where we, the ancient gods of these lands, have sealed away the most dangerous foreign deity."

" Foreign Deity...Can we know his name?" Nanashi prodded.

"No, For it would make the Amoral-One grow in strength," Sukuna-Hikona informed. "Now you tell me, Why have you come to this accursed place?"

"We've come to open the ark!" Asahi gleefully informed as the struck a pose she must have seen in an anime.

'And this is where the shit hit's the fan.' Nanashi dryly spoke in his heart. Keeping a stoic face and choosing the Sapphire, a stone of wind.

Sukuna-Hikona was small, wore a large feather cape and was on a boat gliding on still water. It did not take a genius to figure out how it would go.

"I thought as much." Sukuna-Hikona raised his oar from the shallow water. "You are about to make a grave mistake!" He warned.

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked. Maybe now realizing that trusting the so-called son of lady Danu was a mistake.

"No doubt Odin's machination has steered you to these consecrated grounds." Sukuna seethed. "Others among the Kunitsukami may lap up the Allfatheres lie, But I Know better."

Nanashi gazed sideways to Krishna.

"No, he is not referring to me. It is Odin who is known as the 'Allfather.'" The Supreme Lord did the most graceful air quote in existence. " But what is more interesting is that this dwarf believes we have been sent by a Norse inspired god, not by Dagda."

"hmm..." Nanashi agreed; it was weird. 'Maybe they work together.'

"To unseal the ark is to betray the world." Sukuna-Hikona interrupted Nanashi's musing, his eyes flashing with a mystical glow under his cowl. "I will put you Ignorant fool in the grave before I let you usher in Ruin." He roared as he prepared to unleash frozen-hell of the frost-sensitive youth.

Nanashi simply blasted the dwarf away with the hurricane-force wind. As expected, the diminutive god was projected to the other side of the cavernous hall, hitting the far wall with a sickening crack.

"And that takes care of that." The vaishnava punk dispassionately spoke, re-hooking his shovel with a flourish and dusting his hands nonchalantly. "Alright Asahi, the course is clear. You can do your thing now." Better he did not overthink about what they were about to release.

Asahi gave a mock salute and sauntered off to the seal, as she put her hand on its rocky surface, a powerful light glowed from within. The whole floor became covered with eldritch lines, and something terrible began stirring.

"Kripa...before he emerges from the seal, there is something I would like to...mention."

"Go for it, Krish. Not like I can abandon you anyway." It was part of the deal...as long as his sister survived.

'I'm the world's greatest idiot...' He belatedly realized that Krishna was in no mean obligated to protect Asahi. Nanashi was already His...

"No, I know bigger fools." Krishna gave Nanashi one of his amused smiles. "I just wanted to point out how everything in the opening of the seal was...rather convenient."

He was right, while the boy with the lion shirt knew he was not the smartest, he also knew when things where...set up to conveniently.

'The two crest kept in the same location...the fake jump and the ark is open-able.' In hindsight, Nanashi could have probably made a much better prison just by chucking one crest in the middle of a poisonous swamp.

Or better yet, destroying one crest and hiding the other in an unreachable place.

"You have understood?"

"They wanted the thing out." It was the only reason he could see why it was so easy... "This..."

Somebody was pulling strings...they were but puppets.

In the orb, what could only be called the compressed, liquefied form of deep depression, lust, madness and nihilism stirred. It's vile tentacle reaching out to drag whatever it could wrap itself in the deepest pit of self-loathing.

And Asahi was right in front of it.

"Asahi! MOVE!"But the daughter of the Boss just stood three, frozen in fear as she realized the calamity she had freed.

"Oh, Krishna...PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" He prayed in desperation.

Suddenly, the angel burst forth from Asahi's smartphone and, wrapping her arms around the frozen girl, flew away from the oozing darkness. She landed by the Supreme Personality of Godhead, the shelter of all surrendered souls.

In the middle of the room, the stone orb lost it's integrity and crumbled like dust, revealing and oozing, squirming, billowing cloud of...

Of the condensed desire for humanity for death...hopelessness for anything better. The realization that this life means nothing, for it will all end with final death.

Nothing matters; life is but waiting to disappear, to fade to black...to end this big lie of existence. The ultimate goal of life is death-

Krishna, the Supreme Personality of Godhead, supreme reality reasserted Himself as he wrapped His soft yet mighty arms around Nanashi. Grounding the teen back into reality.

"Kripa! Kripa, whatever you do, do not listen to this impersonalist." Krishna's sweet yet deep voice resonated in Nanashi's heart, all around him and right behind him. The lord's Cooling and fragrant hands were covering his ears, blocking out the filthy desires of the Abomination.

The...shadow coalesced and seemed to be absorbed by something human in shape. The more it disappeared inside its vessel, the more details Nanashi could make out.

A pair of long booth, dark-skinned hands holding a flute, a faded blue tailcoat that was more teal then anything, a Fedora, a peacock feather...short, messy blue hair...

And his face...

Nanashi's vision Blurred...

Aegis gazed at the face of the one who haunted his dreams every night. Who had now started to invade his waking hours.

Nanashi gazed at someone who should not be there...

Suddenly, two somewhat powerful presence made themself know; one was the world edgiest skeleton, Dagda. And the other was a blue and gold being carrying a wicked spear and a four-eyed raven.

The...Abomination adressed them, his voice bellying a cold, ruthless desire. "Odin, Dagda...it is you have I to thank for my freedom." He languidly stretched himself, his back popping in a few places.

A terrible shiver went up and down Nanashi's spine as he tried to bury deeper in Krishna's reassuring embrace. This...this abomination...it wore a peacock feather and held a flute, Just like his Lord. He looked like his deceased master...lover...object of her protection...but his voice.

He sounded human...But there was something in there that wasn't right.

Dadga gave a smug sneer at the Norse god. "See, I told you it would work."

Odin Simply gave an all-Suffering look to the being. Nanashi had a hunch this Dagda kept boasting on the way to the ark.

"It's been too long, Krishna." Odin inclined his head, addressing the abomination cordially.

Nanashi felt his heart stop, the Angel turned a startled gaze at the lord and Krishna...Nanashi's Krishna.

He did not speak a single word, The lord's gaze was devoid of hatred...only sadness played in them as His fathomless glance never once left the Fraud.

"The threads of destiny have come undone." The fake gestured grandly, his movement...wrong. "I decree, to all the living entity rotting in this illusion called 'reality' that salvation is at hands!" his bold declaration resonated through the vast expanse of the cavern.

"W...what's gong on? Nanashi...You...this is..."

"It's not Hari." Nanashi sputtered. As he gave a hard look at the fake, he could point out around fifty things that showed this 'Krishna' to be a freaking fraud.

The face of the fraud was...thin, not emaciated, but lacked the beauty and sweetness of his Krishna. Nanashi was sure no symbols decorated his dry, mundane looking hands. The golden flute he held looked dull and dead compared to his Krishna's lively and glowing instrument.

The frauds lips where thin a dry, his Krishna's mind stealing lips were full, moist and sweet. And The Lord's golden eyes held the entire universe in them...while the Fraud's eyes held not even the spark of life, their ice blue dept held the same fog a dead eye would have.

Only Madness and hatred seemed to make him move.

And yet, Nanashi could not banish the reality that this Fake Krishna looked disturbingly like ...him.

"Aigis...Can you...Wake me up in five minutes?"

It was the fifth of March...it set up for a beautiful day...Yuki had been sick for some time now...

His body never reached the morgue...

He now stood in front of him.

'Krishna' Gestured to Odin, who lowered his head. "My Lord...Ti's was all of Dagda's plan." Odin admitted with a clenched fist, it sounded painful to acknowledge his dependence on the other God.

"And it worked without a hitch!" Dagda barked as he punched Odin in the shoulder, "And ya thought it would fail."

Odin sighed.

"Wh...What's going on? Is this...Did he..." The poor girl couldn't even form a phrase, the close encounter with the eldritch abomination leaving her completely shaken. "This...Please tell me he will help Flynn? He...Krishna's a Good guy...Right?" She managed to choke out.

"Heh, Of course, he is." The Celtic god ineffectually appeased Asahi's fear. "Here...Take this for yer trouble." He neglectfully handed his sister a respectable lump of Macca. "get Yerself something nice, ye deserved it."

"Come, Dadga. We must find Flynn as soon as possible," 'Krishna' called the god, very keen to leave the place that had held him captive for so long.

"Why? You will...to help him...right?" Asahi stuttered, sweat covering her forehead. Her skin had turned gray, her voice choked with fear.

The fraud gazed at the shaking Asahi with his empty eyes, and then glided closer to his sister.

"Halt! Do not come closer, demon!" Mai spread her wings, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

Nanashi...could not move. He could only stare in disbelief.

This...wasn't His Krishna. But it couldn't be Yuki...If he was...

"Believe in me," He was right in front of Asahi. The fake Krishna then put his filthy hand on her cheek in a parody of a gesture of affection. "And I shall give you salvation."

Thankfully, the angel was quick to cast her most potent Hama spell. Blinding everyone in the vicinity and pushing the vessel of Madness away from Asahi.

The fraud merely recoiled. Gesturing to Odin and Dagda to stay where they where. "It's alright...she is simply not used to my awesome power."

He turned back to the angel and traumatized sister. Giving them what could pass for a winning smile. "It's alright, my child...Soon, you will be freed from all pain."

'Ok...Krishna, I know you wanted this dude free. But I've never met anyone so mother-effing creepy in all my life.'

"Kripa, who said it was the abomination I desired to free?" Krishna revealed. "There is more then what you can see."

'Like the fact that I'm Aigis, A robot? And that Yuki...My Yuki's...Krishna, what's the hell's going on?' Panic grabbed at his throat, he could feel his entire world tilt on it's axis.

"I will explain later." Krishna assured as His eyes never left the fraud.

"Yes..." Odin Agreed, Leaving Dagda all but forgotten. "But first, Flynn must submit to our cause."

"Oh, Fudge-sicle."* Nanashi Cursed under his breath.

"what? What do you mean, submitting to our cause." Asahi asked, still shaken.

It was clear his sister was getting an outstanding lesson about trusting those who were clearly evil.

The fraud gaze at Asahi...and then moved his dull eyes onto Nanashi and paused for a bit...

For a moment, a familiar glimmer of life re-enter his voided pupil, some hope for salvation...

And then, it was gone.

"Krishna...Let's go, Can't miss our appointment with our hero." Dagda impatiently called out.

The fraud smirked. "Yes...Indeed." And with that, Krishna's evil copy disappeared in a swirl of Shadow, he was followed closely by Odin. Dagda lingered behind for a bit, his acid green eyes landing on Asahi and the Angel.

"Kids, things are about to get real interesting, real fast...Yah may want to wrap up whatever unfinished business ya may have." And then he too followed the other in a flurry of clovers.

Right...so he was the Son of Lady Danu.

With the oppressive power gone, Nanashi could finally breathe... And try to grasp the magnitude of what had just happened.

"T...This is Bad...Nanashi, they played us big time." His sister stuttered.

Nanashi felt Krishna's grounding, soothing hand on his aching shoulder. "Kripa...Do not let your anger get the better of you." the Lord warned.

Nanashi unclenched his fist, he could already feel the nail marks healing.

"Oh...what've we done?... I just wanted to make a name for myself. Not this!"

Krishna's little speech about selfish-selflessness re-emerged from Nanashi's memory. Now...after years of protecting his sister, He could see her for who she really was...

He...had enough.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Nanashi turned his heel and ran back to the entrance, praying to God that he would be there on time to try and salvage the situation.

And then paused, His sister had collapsed to her knees, her shoulders shaking as she realized the magnitude of her mistake.

Nanashi ran back to his sister and the angel comforting her. "Asahi...Get up, you can start your pity party once we get to Flynn." He shook her shoulder, trying to get her out of her mental headspace.

If he didn't have this luxury, then neither would his sister.

Asahi, her face pale and blotchy, looked at her brother with some hope in her eyes. "Y..your right...We can still stop them."

She got up from the watery floor, determination once again shining in her eyes. "yeah...Flynn and Isabeau should already be in Ginza, C'mon Nanashi." She grabbed her adopted brother arm and, using his for support, rushed out to try to save the whole situation.

Krishna gazed at the two as he stood beside Mai, who had been forgotten in the frantic scrambling.

"My Lord." The angel addressed the supreme personality of Godhead.

"Yes, my dear?" He gave his favourite Abrahamic angel a loving side-long glance.

"My Lord, please forgive me for I have sinned."

Krishna closed his eyes. He..not quite hated, but had a massive dislike of empty confession of sins.

He already knew what you did, and confessing the wrong would not erase it from one's records.

"Yes, I am aware...what was your sin?" He asked, nonetheless.

"I have lied." The angel revealed, now kneeling in the water with her palm folded.

"What did you lie about?"

"My Lord, I knew what was hidden under the well..."

"And? Why didn't you stop Asahi?"

"Because my lord, This is your will, and who am I to try to change your mind."

Krishna inclined his head at the self-realized soul stuck in the body of an Abrahamic version of a Vishnu-duta. "You are dear enough to me that I would take your suggestion seriously."

"Indeed...But I..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for giving him a second chance."

Krishna mercifully gazed at the 'Angel'...she had been one who had prayed and fasted for this opportunity.

While it was motivated, she had some Bhakti in her simple heart.

"Many desired him to return...and I've waited for him long enough." Longing passed on the Supreme Lord's face. "And I do believe you also have to return...To Asahi's smartphone." He spoke with a smirk.

The angel puffed her cheek in dejection, She like being around Krishna and out if the storage. But she also knew that things were about to get interesting.

"Let the game begin."


	7. breaking down, bulding up.

So...everything is so nice at the temple, very buisy with the sevice of Sri-Sri Radha Krishna, many plot bunnys that requires my attention and cooking, cooking and more cooking.

oh, and live streaming Harinama since...you know, it's the best thing in the world and all that.

so yeah...lifes good!

Now this chapter...this is were things get interesting...very, interesting.

also, Iskcon new gaya really does exist...cant really visit now though.

* * *

Nanashi ran, he had no time to lose. He was practically dragging Asahi as they rushed through Tokyo as if the army of hell and heaven were at his heels.

_'I have to reach Flynn before…'_ He couldn't finish his thought. The image of the fake burned deep in his memory. His skin may have darkened, his hair curled and his dress changed…But Aigis…Aegis…Nanashi was not fooled. He knew Yuki's face, He knew his eyes…

**In his bed, Yuki laid still, his heart silent and his skin a molted gray…**

**'I've failed…'**

The servant of Krishna tripped on his bad foot and fell to the ground like sack of brick, bringing his sister down with him. He now knew what Krishna had been hiding.

He was not Akira…had never been Akira.

It was simple logic really. If Yuki was real, it meant that Aigis was real also, and since Nanashi was remembering memories in the perspective of this gynoid…

'How can I be so dumb? It was so oblivious!' Maybe. No. not maybe, Nanashi knew Krishna was behind this…He was the cause of everything after all. 'Once this is over, I need to ask him…' the servant of God got back to his feet…if he asked his master, would the Lord tell him the truth?

Krishna didn't need too…and Nanashi, Aigis…whomever they were, had no position to demand anything.

Nanashi began running again...praying to God, to Krishna that they could reach Flynn and Isabeau in time.

And Krishna in all this?

He waited…Knowing the outcome.

* * *

On Ginza, at the cross-walk. History was about to be made. Flynn held the legendary sword to what he hopped really was the head of Masakado ; a boulder that had fallen from the firmament, dislodged by the penultimate nuclear missile. The samouraï of hope was ready to commune with the powerful deity.

'And once again, I'm seeing history in the making. 'Junpei thought as he proudly gazed at Flynn. 'But this time, it would be remembered by all…and our messiah will survive the ordeal and lead us all to a brighter future.'

It was funny how he came to be at this position. Junpei had been exterminating demons left and right, getting back in his A-game for the eventual confrontation with Krishna…and Nanashi, when the duo of savior jumped in to save his sorry ass from a horde.

As it turned out, he had lost more power than expected; even Trismegistu had reverted back to Hermes. It was not after he had managed to gain the help of the samurai of hope and his lovely partner that the Boss realized how powerful those where.

Junpei knew he would not be able to face the Hindu deity…He may have been…no, he had done nothing to Nyx; It had been Yuki's sacrifice that sealed the thirteenth arcana, death itself with his own soul…

But…Flynn and Isabeau where known for performing miracles and killing more fearsome god then Krishna. The Hindu god of 'love' wouldn't stand a chance against the power couple. And since Nanashi obliviously saw Flynn as a role-model…He would listen to the samurai of hope more than his own Old man.

Speaking of Flynn the samurai of hope now held the gigantic Katana in front of the boulder, the head of the great Masakado. Junpei's heart began thrumming hard, and his left side began twitching…He was about to see history being made…a history everyone would remember, and one that did not required the sacrifice of a messiah.

"DAD! FLYNN!" Junpei heard his daughter… "we made it!"

_'Oh boy…what did she do now, and why didn't Nanashi stop her.'_ As he turned around to face his own flesh and blood, the Boss could not help but dread what would happen next. _'No…relax, it may be something as simple as them just being at the same place at the same time…it's not like Flynn's presence in Ginza was unknown to them…'_ he tried to convince himself without much success.

Behind Nanashi 's Krishna hovered close, his face still infuriatingly passive, and his left hand possessively on Nanashi's shoulder. The Boss narrowed his eyes…Good thing Flynn was so close. _'Just you wait demon…you'll get what's coming.'_

"Asahi, Aegis…what brought you here?" Junpei asked while still keeping an eye on the 'friendly' deity.

"Ah…well…umm…you see…" Asahi stuttered, and the boss felt his blood run cold…it definitely wasn't to see history happen.

"We freed Makoto Yuki from his seal…" Nanashi revealed, his voice monotone, his posture stiff… his eyes filled with dread. Behind him, Krishna lowered his head, and the boss could have sworn a tear fell from his hidden eyes.

"You what?" The Boss asked, not sure if he heard correctly. But one thing was for sure…he didn't like it. And unfortunately, he could not ground them anymore…they were hunters, adults.

He could not protect them anymore...they would have to face he full consequence.

Suddenly, Junpei felt a heavy presence oozing in on the samurai. The shades danced unnaturally, his left side quivered with spasm and a feeling of pure dread crawled up his spine.

Nyx loomed over them, their presence heavy and foreboding.

"If I were you, Flynn, I would not awakened Masakado." A friendly voice spoke, the treat clear under the casual veneer.

The two samurai looked around to see where the voice came from. Suddenly, the shadows coalesced and a young man emerged from them. He was smartly dressed, sported a fedora with a peacock feather on his messy blue hair, held a golden flute to his lips and gave off the same feeling as a reaper. The human like demon floated off the ground, his living shadow keeping his aloft. He had his back to the boss and his two charge…effectively blocking him from aiding Flynn.

The boss took his (real) gun…That thing was definitely not human, but rare where those who could survive a death round to the back. And then his plan disappeared where are the good ideas went to die, for two powerful presences appeared in a flash of lightning and a flurry of clover.

"Greeting Flynn, My name is Krishna, of the divine powers." He greeted, tipping his hat with a puppet like flourish. "The divine power has only but one goal; the salvation of the entire world." He explains without much prompting.

In Junpei's mind, he could only curse a salty storm. He knew Krishna was bad news…but two Krishnas!?

"It's not Krishna…" Nanashi mumbled, his boy looked…so distraught, his eyes never leaving the Divine power's defacto leader. "It' Yuki..."

_' Yuki?…What the hell's going on?'_

"What do you mean by salvation? And why did you prevent me from awakening Masakado?" The samurai of hope asked, on edge at the sight of Krishna.

The supernatural youth tilted his head. "I serve neither Merkabah nor Lucifer. My salvation is for the good of humanity." Krishna smile did not reach his eyes…they were dull and lifeless. Like the rest of him.

Junpei took a chance a took a furtive glance at the black, marble like Krishna hovering behind his son…even this piece of shadow held more life this this demon made of flesh, blood and ether.

Flynn took a step back, his hand hovering over his gauntlet.

"So, there are demons that have decided not to side with Merkabah and Lucifer, and you speak for them?" Isabeau asked, trying to defuse the situation.

Krishna gave off a chilling chuckle. "In a way…"

"Oh Hell!" It didn't take a genius to know were thing would go, and Junpei could only hope for some kind of miracle. Flynn was their messiah, send by the Great Will…there was no way the Great Will would let something like that happen…right?

Krishna's countenance grew stony as the shadows around began to swell, following his mood shift. "This world is controlled by a "creator" who has no qualm calling himself the one true god." He sneered, his dull eyes somehow gaining a spark of life. "It was he who sealed Humans in cages of flesh and threw them in this accursed universe, bound by words and endless reactions."

Behind him, the boss could feel Nanashi's Krishna bristle, letting out a low growl.

_'Well…now I know my problem's not happy with the other one…'_

"We are all merely pawns of the creator." The gold and blue lightening demon spoke as he clenched his fist.

"and we're all bloody tired of bein' his puppets!" spat the leather clad skeleton.

"Such insolence will not be forgiven, God will die for it!" The dark skinned youth sneered, the expression foreign of his otherwise pleasant face.

Suddenly, the Junpei felt a powerful demon right beside him. He turned to face the sudden treat when he realized that it was only Nanashi. His adopted son's eyes had gained a reddish glow, and a look of pure determined murder twisted his face.

This was not the baby who was always sick; this was not the boy who could not eat anything except canned vegetables and chemical fertiliser. It was not the child who broke his foot playing soccer with his sister...

This…was the green haired, golden eyed demon child the boss managed to pass for a Human orphan…and the underfed, sickly cadet who disemboweled Adramelech with a shovel and pierced the firmament with a laser.

_'Nozomi may not have exaggerated when she told me what he did.'_ Junpei belatedly realized as he looked at his adopted son from the corner of his eye. If not for Krishna's hands on his shoulder, the Boss was certain the other one would be but another greasy smear on the pavement. But the question remained…what had triggered Nanashi' fulgurent aggression?

"Flynn…" the other Krishna spoke, his voice back to be a polite soprano. It dragged Junpei's attention away from his fuming son and to the present exchange. "Will you be our saviour, our Kalki?" The demon presented his outstretched palm to Flynn. The Messiah looked at the offered hand, silent.

Those few moment's where…not as nerve wracking as the morning events…but very close to it.

"And what if I refuse?" Flynn asked with narrowed eyes. His entire posture tensed, ready to fight.

"then your' impudence will be met by force." The blue and gold deity declared as he aimed his wicked spear at Flynn shooting a deadly bolt of lightning at the samurai. But, at the great relief of all of those present, he dodge it, his sword at the ready.

"Woops, Yah missed him Odin. Something's wrong with yer eye me think." The Irish deity barked in laughter.

"I did not miss him Dadga." Odin coolly replied. "Flynn is simply better at dodging…"

"Sore looser…too bad for the wench though." Dadga peered behind the two hunters and the 'persona', his 'smile' now wicked.

Once again, a bucket worth of liquid nitrogen was poured over his head. He and Nanashi whirled around just in time to see Asahi being lifted off the ground by an obese, golden, Buddha-like demon.

"Let me go!" His Asahi struggled from the demon's grip, kicking and snarling like an angry Nekomata. But her efforts where in vain, the Buddha-like beast held her firmly by the neck.

"ASAHI! NO!" The boss yield as he withdrew his evoker…ready to kill the golden bastard, he could see from the corner of his eyes Nanashi doing the same.

The demoniac Buddha brought his struggling hostage in front of him…tightening his grip on her fragile neck. "One more move, and the girl dies."

Junpei gritted his teeth…this…he only though that situation would happen in nightmares…

"Who the Hell are you." Nanashi snarled, restrained by the deity.

"I am Maitreya, of the polytheistic alliance." The golden Buddha greeted almost amiably. "And you are the one who freed my Master, haven't you?"

Nanashi clutched his shovel until his knuckles turned white.

"You are also very late my friend." Krishna addressed Maitreya…the bad one, not the one who followed Nanashi around. "Will you disappoint me twice?"

Maitreya shook his head. "No. Tsukiji Hongwanji is now under the control of the Polytheistic alliance." Junpei heard…Let's call him Hari to save some headaches, snort elegantly from his post behind Nanashi.

"Wonderful." 'Krishna' clapped his hands together; he turned towards the samurai again. "Will our Kalki join us?" He asked Flynn with a smile that did not reach his eyes…it was a rather familiar smile.

**"I'm fine Junpei-san." Yuki assured Junpei after he had failed his exam. His smile did not reach his eyes.**

**'No, it can't be…Yuki's dead.'**

"Oh, he will." Maitreya assured his master. "He will not let a child die." The golden demon applied a little more pressure to Asahi's neck, not enough to kill her, but enough to make her turn red.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Damn it! I'm powerless...'_ Flynn internally cursed. He could see no way he could get out of his predicament without the girl paying with her life. As with everything, the choice seemed to be already made for him.

He turned his narrowed glance back at Krishna…the being moved like a puppet and smelled like death. And was oddly familiar to the samurai, like this boy Nanashi felt Familiar. But this feeling was tempered by the sheer feeling of doom that pervaded the atmosphere.

Without much choice, Flynn dropped his weapon. If he could have generated a laser with his eyes, the floating puppet would be but cinders.

Odin aimed his Gungnir at the unarmed Samurai, whom now regretted his decision to save the Celtic god. 'No good deeds go unpunished.' He gritted his teeth, awaiting for the bolt the hit. 'Shame I did not put lightening resistant armour'

Krishna walked in front of the All-father, putting a hand on Gungnir's blade and lowering its wicked point to the ground.

"Odin…what do you think you are doing?" Krishna asked.

"Krishna. I'm just following the plan."

"Indeed…the plan…But I rather not fix the vessel more than I have too." A shiver went up Flynn's spine…a vessel; He had called him a vessel.

_'This won't end well….'_

"Allow me." The shadows under Krishna swelled, dancing to his command as they crawled towards the weapon less samurai like an army of hasty snakes. Flynn stepped back, hitting the boulder behind him.

"FLYNN!"Isabeau screamed as she tried to reach her partner, the liquid darkness flaring up, throwing her away like a rag doll.

Now cornered, Flynn could only close his eyes and hope he had enough macca to bribe Charon…and if not.

Well, hopefully he could find Issachar and regal him with his crazy last adventure as a samurai prentice. He just hoped Isabeau would survive the ordeal and pick up the torch if all else failed.

"YUKI!" Flynn re-opened his eyes. It was that boy, Nana…no Aegis. He was looking at Krishna with deep anguish. "Why…why are you doing this?"

Krishna heard the name and stopped, his eyes flashing with some life, some remembrance…"yu…ki...?" he whispered. The shadows that threatened to swallow Flynn abated. "I…am…" And then they flared up again, this time, it's seemed even 'Krishna' was affected.

The puppet like being clutched his head, grunting in pain as he tried to fight off…something inside him. "No…No…Yuki is dead" he panted. As he lifted his head, a golden liquid flowed from his nose…"I…I am Krishna! The speaking mouth of the expanse, the persona of the collective consciousness….Yuki was but a part of me...likes all of you…"

Nanashi froze…

"I have wasted enough time…" 'Krishna' made a gesture, and the shadows engulfed the Flynn…

He couldn't breath…the crawling darkness had entered his mouth and nose, choking him like millions of hands wringing his neck from the inside, and filling his lunges with burning cinder.

As his consciousness left him…Flynn could only remember Aegis and his shirt, oddly enough.

The lion on his shirt looked at him like a father his son, fully revealing his awesome form of a half-man, half lion with eight arms. His glorious wife siting on his lap as she gazed at him in a way only the mother of all being could bear.

"Do not worry, everything is under control. I will protect you." The wonderful being spoke reassuringly, his lotus like eyes shining lik the golden morning sun.

He felt safe, despite it all.

* * *

"FLYNN!" Isabeau screeched in despair as the samurai of hope fell limply to the ground.

"No, FLYNN." Asahi sobbed, gasping for air as tears streamed from her eyes. "It's all my fault…"

'No…Its mine…' Nanashi thought…he felt disconnected as if in a dream…or a nightmare really.

This was Yuki…He used to be Aigis…He used to Protect Yuki…Yuki and by extension her, where servants of Krishna…not Krishna…Yuki had died…His head cradled in her lap…

Yuki…no, something was inside Yuki's body…something other than her dearest master animated the body like a hand move a puppet.

'No…This was in my previous life…I'm Nanashi…Krishna-Kripa…I don't know him…' they felt hot, they felt cold, their whole body tingled…

He could feel Krishna, his Krishna…

This was all part of Krishna's plan, and Krishna, God was good! His master was right…He had to be…Otherwise!

"Hey! Leave my Girl alone!" The boss's murderous tone brought Nanashi back to the present. Asahi was now limply hanging from Maitreya's hand…he could feel she was about to faint.

"That coward…" He heard his Krishna mutter.

Nanashi dearly wanted to jump to Maitreya's throat, to rip the demon apart. And yet, he couldn't…the entire situation…it was too much for him.

The shadows that had engulfed Flynn lifted. The fake made this gesture, and the crawling darkness lifted the prone body from the unforgiving ground. A parody of a smile twisted the being features. "Kalki is with us now….you may release the girl."

Maitreya inclined his head and opened his hand, letting Asahi go. His sister hit the ground running; aiming for her father's awaiting arms. But, still affected by the events, she tripped and collapsed…Thankfully, The boss was there and ready to catch her.

"Hey! What's going on?" Nanashi noticed the new group of hunters…but…he couldn't focus…he couldn't hear them…He only had eyes for Yuki…

He felt sick…

He didn't know what to do…

"He Krsne…" He whispered as he fell to his knee's…the entire events, the revelations…his old identity…it was too much…

He didn't hear the fraud's words about how death would be the salvation of humanity at large, nor did he saw the crawling shadow take the Boss's Evoker and he was not aware of Yuki…or whatever was controlling him, summoning an oversized, mutli headed snake…

It was only by Krishna's mercy that Nanashi did not fall flat on the unforgiving ground…

* * *

"Makoto Hamuko." A man spoke...

She opened her eyes. he was in a withe expance, siting on a chair. She felt...not right, as if the body she was in was not her.

"Makoto Hamuko." she heard the man speak again. "how do you feel?"

"I don't know...weird...what happened, who are you?" she asked, feeling panick rise to her unmoving troath.

she heard the sound of a motorised wheel-chair reached her ears. and soon, a man in a burgindi suit entered her vision. he had white hair and wore glasses, on the tray of his motorised conveiace was a laptop. the pice of electronic seemed to glow with unknown power.

he turned to the teen, his smile could be called kind, and yet, Hamuko felt it like a crawling hand on her back.

"Greeting Hamuko. I'm...a friend who only wants the best for you." the strenger greeted. "You...and your family were caught in a car crash caused by Death; the Arcana that should not be."

memory flooded Hamuko's mind. waking up to the car in flames, her mother burning alive in the habitacle...her own dead body crushed beyond recongnition.

"I...I died..." she shoked out...he baby brother, the one who had fallen from the sky..." Where's Yukimaru? were's my brother?" she managed to ask.'

"Safe..." the man simply awnsered. "for now."

"for now!?" cold dread dreached her body...A body that did not feel like her own.

The man gave...it was not really achilling smile, bit it did not give any type of reasurence to Hamuko.

"My dear Hamuko, it seemd that your brother was chosen to be the vesel for the Nyx avatar, death herslef." He explained.

"what? no, that's not 's...Yuki can't be..." SHe braught her hand to her forehead and froze.

those were not human hands...human hands didn't have guns for fingers...and then she realsied.

she never took a breath sicn the moment she woke up, she hadn't blinked either...and she could not feel her...she could feel what a human should feel.

"Last week, your dear little brother became the hplder of Nyx...and in the future. well, you'r help will be required to stop the harbigner of death...and to save your yuki" The stange man spoke as if he didn't notice Hamuko's break down. "But for this...Hamuko need's to die." A smile drew itse;f on his face, it didn't reasure the young girl at all.

"But...I laready died." Hamuko spoke, she felt dazed...so dazed...

nothing made sence anymore.

"No my dear, Hamuko is still there, just out of her old, human body and into a doll...for Yuki to be saved, you need to become a doll, a souless doll whose only directive is the protect him at all cost." He explained. "So...are you willing to sacrifice your soul for your brother's well being?"

Hamuko tried to swallow...but the dool body was not made to act like a human it seemed.

"Yes..."

* * *

Years later…she had been reactivated. All of her memories were fogy at best, or completely corrupted at worst. But she had a feeling she had to look for someone…someone important.

A child…her child? He had blue hair and blue eyes…she remembered wanting him very much…

And then…she found him again. The child had grown into a beautiful young man that was always tired…and who felt like death.

She had been attracted to him the moment she had laid her camera on him…a burning desire deep from her Papillion had awoken.

A desire to protect, to nurture…to care for him...to serve him with all her abilities.

His name was Makoto Yuki; he had been transferred from another school due to him being an unwilling gang member, only useful of cold and lonely night.

This was the official story anyway. The real reason was quite mundane; Ikutsuki-sama wanted Yuki to be on Port Island, attending the prestigious gekoukkan high…even if his grades would not permit him. As for why his grades where very much bellow average?

Yuki had no will to live, and no will to die…he was simply drifting trough life waiting for it to end.

Aigis…wanted him to smile, to be happy. To live a full life, to have a girlfriend, then a wife, a good job, children, a nice house…simple things a human being would desire; Happiness before everything would end.

He had been too thin, and thus Aigis had learned how too cook, it was not that hard, and she followed the recipes by the letters, Making sure Yuki's dietary needs where respected; Yuki couldn't eat meat without being terribly sick, nor could he eat onions and garlic.

She would make sure his bed was freshly clean, his cloths washed and ironed. She would clean his room, fold his laundry when cleansed. And when he would have a nightmare (which was rather often) Aigis would be there with a glass of warm milk and an ear to listen to what her Master would speak.

There was nothing she wouldn't do for him…she wanted Yuki to be happy and safe.

During the dark hour, Aigis would always make sure to protect him from harm. It was not that Yuki was weak; on the contrary, the leader of S.E.E.S was terrifyingly effective on the battle field…at the sacrifice of his own safety.

Yuki had absolutely no sense of self-preservation, and would rather die than to see anyone of his friend wounded. Thus, Aigis had taken his mood. She would die for him before he would…

over the next few month, it had been their routine. Yuki would go to school, Aigis would follow him, and making sure he would do a bit more efforts for his grades. Then at night, they would climb Tartarus, killing the moon shadows to prevent the fall…the apocalypse.

Yuki would rarely come back without any wounds…and yet he didn't seem to feel the pain. But Aigis noticed that he also started caring for his teammates.

One night…Yuki had spoke to Aigis. He was afraid of what would happened to him once all the shadows where destroyed…what would he do? Where would he go? What would be his purpose in life?

The gynoid had assured her blue hair master that she would follow him, no matter what. And that they would both find the answer to their existential question.

And then one day…Ryuji came in Yuki's life.

The young man was disgustingly flirty, running after whatever had a short skirt…even one Kijiro Mitsuru. The scarf wearing youth also seemed to be very fond of Yuki…as if they were old friends.

Then they had become actual friends, going to movies, sneaking around the girl dormitory with Junpei in a (failed) mission called 'babe hunt'…

But after a month, she realised that…the two had grown much closer than just some friends…

After that one time she had not knocked, it was practically confirmed that Yuki and Ryuji-san where indeed and item. At Aigis great chagrin.

Yes…Yuki seemed happy with him. And yes, he did smile more and yes, Aigis was aware that those type of relationship where not frowned upon in Japan…

But…There was something about Mochizuki Ruiji…he felt like…like Death. And while he was affectionate with Yuki, Aigis could not help but wonder if it was genuine.

She tried to speak to Yuki about her concern…but didn't have the heart to.

She just hoped her hunch was wrong.

* * *

She had been right…Mochizuki Ryuji had been bad news. As in, he was none other than the appraiser of Nyx, death itself. The one Aigis had sealed in Yuki ten years ago…

Needless to say, the revelation had been extremely traumatic to Yuki...and the ensuing breakup managed to do what years living in the foster system had failed to do...except giving Yuki a good family.

There was a reason why the Gynoid and Koromaru, the brave Shiba-inu where following the fading scents of one possibly suicidal teen with a broken heart…amongst other things.

'Oh, if only I'd been more perspective, and less soft-hearted…Yuki-kun, please don't do anything stupid' they still needed him. The fall was on its way, Nyx; the last Arcana would descend on January thirty first…and end the world.

It may be grim…but S.E.E.S needed him…His friends needed Yuki. The fall may happen, but they still needed to try and fight It off…Better die fighting.

Aigis turned a corner, clutching Koromaru's leash like a life-line. And then…they came to a park built around a canal, a bridge loomed above its slowly moving water.

_"He was there…by the bridge. His smell is on the railing."_ Koromaru quietly spoke as he approached the balustrade

"Can you smell if Yuki…" Aigis could not even finish her phrase.

Koromaru looked at the Gynoid. _"Do I look like a bloodhound? I can't smell this far…but I don't think Leader jumped off, his sent is on our side, not the water side."_ He explained, and Aigis could 'breath' a little better.

Koromaru sniffed around a little more. _"there was another man…I can smell Indian spices, incense and flowers…the man…his smell is mingling with Yuki-sama…I think he saved him…'_

"And can you find where this man went?" Aigis asked, hoping against hope that it was not one of those Nyx cultists. If it was…Yuki was as good a dead. Koromaru did not answer back; his nose was already to the ground.

The Shiba-inu went to a bench. _"He was sitting here."_ Then he went to the curb._ "They went in a car here…"_

"Can you follow the smell of the car?" Aigis asked, her hope of finding her master alive rapidly ebbing.

Koromaru lowered his head. His tail going limp in disappointment._ "No…I'm sorry, failed my master again."_

Aigis didn't know how it felt to cry…but she wished she could. "No Koromaru…I failed mine." Her voice stuttered, falling to her knees.

Both the dog and the gynoid remained in silence, if Aigis would have the ability to cry, she would.

Suddenly, Koromaru perked up._ "I found something!"_ no sooner then he 'spoke' those words, the dog got to his feet and trotted about to metres away from where Aigis was kneeling. There, he began pawing the ground. _"There, a clue. Aigis, I can't pick it pick it up…please come and see."_

Aigis got up with some difficulty and made her way to where Koromaru was. Indeed, on the pavement was a small card, the combat gynoid picked it up.

"Hare Krishna, you are thereby invited to our ever popular Sunday feast program held at the ISKCON new Gaya temple…" She registered the address. It was quite far from Port Island, but Aigis could always ask Iori-sama to drive them there. There was no way Yuki-san's bet friend would refuse; especially if there was a chance their blue haired leader could be alive.

She flipped the card, on the back, something else was written.

"please chant' Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare/ Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare and be Happy." Aigis read out loud…

'_What is that? It sounded nice!'_

Indeed…It made the Gynoid feel...alive!

The next Morning, Aigis thought it would be a good idea to call this Hare Krishna cult first. She didn't want do disturb anyone, nor give them false hope.

"Hare Krishna, welcome to ISKCON new Gaya, our opening hours are from 4:30 in the morning to-"the receptionist greeted. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my brother. Aigis began. "His name is Makoto Yuki; he has blue hair and blue eyes." She could give a more detailed description, but those two traits were usually all that was needed.

"Ah yes. Your brother is here right now." The words of this receptionist flooded Aigis with untold relief. That flood turned into a tsunami when Yuki spoke to her on the Phone.

"Aigis…I'm sorry about last night. I will never do this again."

Aigis began to sob...thanking whatever deity that had Protected her master.

* * *

Back in Gorlovka Vrindhaban, under a massive Banyan three and surrounded by his dear friends and Cows. Krishna smiled as he remembered the day this very dear soul resumed his path towards Him.


	8. Seperation and meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accitetly skipped a chapter...and I don't have the head to edit all the chapter to make it fit in FF.net.  
i hope it will be put at the right place.

Identity quest 8

Separation and meeting

Yes...so I forgot a chapter...woops.

* * *

Mukhara's heart thundered in her chest as the boss lead her to her Son's bedroom. The guild master didn't want her near his adopted progeny, yet his desire to see 'Krishna' gone won over any misgiving.

'_Of course, beta was raised by a cult hater…'_ Meaning, Krishna-Kripa was either Ignorant of his namesake, or was downright hateful like his foster father. _'He may as well be dead…'_

Once again, Mukhara would not be able to lay this other spectacular failure to rest.

They had changed cloths…again. Mukhara and Radha wore something similar then the last. _'Once again, I have to thank Radha for her foresight…who would have thought I would see my son again.'_

She felt Radha's hand on her shoulder. "Hey sis'…I'm here, I won't let our K.K-" The Kasha whisper too low for a mere human to hear.

"Radhe, stop. I know what you're planning…"

"So why do you w-"

"Because he's been raised a materialist…I doubt he would even see me as his mother, or take to the path of Bhakti-yoga." Mukhara whispered. It was painful, so painful. But hopefully, she would finally learn.

Nothing good would ever come out of a materialistic endeavour…especially if called Mukhara. _'May this entire endeavour teach me the value of detachment." _She prayed as she made her way to the door of her…

She stifled a sob and held back her tears…

"Oh Krishna-Bhagawan…I can smell him in here." Radha-Shyamasundara whispered as she tried her best not to cry. The Hell cat had taken Mukhara's son as a part of her family, guarding him and sleeping in his bed (in cat form) to protect him from ghost and Hobgoblins…the fiery red head saw Krishna-Kripa as much as her son as the Ascended hermit.

"Alright…before we go in, I need to but down some ground-"Iori Junpei spoke with a barely concealed distrust, it was clear he wanted to have Mukhara be gone as soon as possible. The Hermit did not even need her mystical hearing to know that.

"Only five minutes, I won't tell him who I am, I won't wake him up even…and I get rid of the Fake in this particular time frame." Mukhara tried to keep the anger and grief out of her voice. But so close to her miraculous progeny…she could only will her heart not to break anymore. Beyond the door, she could only hear one heartbeat…and the desire to remain with Krishna.

'_Well, at least he came in contact with the Holy name. Oh Krishna, I know he's referring to a fake, but please consider his plea genuine. Like you did for Ajamila.'_ Mukhara prayed to the Lord.

The boss unlocked the door, and opened it, releasing a wave of otherworldly fragrance.

Both Vaishnavi stopped dead in their track as they swam in the transcendental aroma. Mukhara knew this smell… One part Camphor, one part saffron, one part aguru for three part scandal wood pulp…and the source of all pleasing fragrance… Something her material nose could not perceive but her heart knew. She could also perceive the aroma of fresh lotuses, five different types of forest flowers like the Kamala, jasmine, Plumeria, wild Vrindhaban roses and lilies. Oh, and cows…and His own bodily aroma.

She looked at Radha, her best friend had her mouth half open as she analyzed the smell. She closed it with a click, but her pupils remained fully bloomed. "Mukhi-chan…It smells like Vrindavana"

"I know…" Mukhara whispered as she gathered herself as she enters the temple like room. The air was supercharged with transcendental energy, reminding the ascended hermit of the atmosphere when Pancha-tattva walked into their new temple. Or any altar where the Lord and his lovely consort resided.

Suddenly, the prince doubted this 'Krishna' that had given so much grief to the Boss was a fake…there was just this feeling; the one has when he managed to chant sixty-four rounds with all attentions. Participate in a fire sacrifice or chanted the Hare Krishna Maha-mantra in the Samadhi of Srila Haridas Thakur.

The room the trio walked in was decent; its concrete walls were covered in punk posters, weapon diagrams and a guitar rack. He had a computer with a few games…a few of them starting with Touhou. Mukhara could also detect a very old DS with two GBA games with their labels worn off clean. In the middle of the room was a lime green couch that seemed to glow, a broken crossbow laid on top, a few blades were strewn here and there. And the far back was a bunk bed…on it was…

Mukhara's legs locked…he eyes filled with tears.

It was him… He was sleeping…he looked too thin, too small for his age. His skin was pale due to a severe lack of sun, His hair was stained black, but the hermit could perceive a tinge of green shining under. On his right cheek were a green scar…and the heavy smell of blood like sap permeated the air.

it was strong...and it was clear he had lost a lot of blood recently.

It was clear he had been hurt often… _'And by the smell of it, Eiki was right on the money about my son dying…_' she closed her eyes… This morning, he had died…but now, there he was, sleeping on his bed, still embodied.

Mukhara touched the tuft of hair that jutted from the side of her head…he had inherited them. On the side of his head was the biggest, glowing pink lotus she had the fortune to see and covering his moving chest, a black T-shirt emblazoned with Sri-Narashimadeva's roaring form beckoned her.

'_Oh my Lord…you, you're the one behind this, aren't you…'_ Tears fell from her eyes as she made a swift decision to not follow Master Junpei wanted.

This was her son, the one whom she had to mourn without a proper funeral rite…the one whom she had learned of his death earlier….he was alive. He was sick…_'I have to get him out of here…'_

"Oh Krishna…It's…it's…" Radha covered her mouth as she beheld her nephew. "Oh Heavens above…what did they do to him? What did you do to him?" She asked the Boss.

"So…It is your son." The master of the Kinshicho guild intoned, seemingly unmoved by the emotional display.

"…I…" Mukhara could not speak as she beheld the one that had been confirmed dead twice…She could hear his breathing, his heartbeat, the sap flowing through his veins.

She took a step forward, and another and another. Behind her, Mukhara could hear the Boss try to stop her, Radha stopping him with a growl and promises of sharp claws. The closer she got, the more apparent it became that her son's health was terrible.

He had bags under his eyes, his lips were too thin and a tinge too blue, his cheeks were somehow sunken and…

Mukhara was looming over her miraculous son…He was still sleeping, still dreaming. So close, the ascended hermit could finally behold the glowing tilaka mark adorning his pale forehead, somewhat obstructed by a fringe of hair. The mark of someone who had received unlimited mercy from the supreme Personality of Godhead.

She sat by the side of his bed, beholding him…

She had prayed for him for so long, holding him in a condemned 'womb' for nine month…went through the greatest suffering known to humanity to bring him to the world…she saw him grow for one year, six months and one day…and then lost him…

The greatest travesty and tragedy known to a parent was to have a child die before them…at _any_ age.

As tears flowed from her eyes freely, Mukhara remained at her son's side…knowing full well that Krishna had once again kept his promises.

'_To those who have fully surrendered onto me, worshipping my form with one pointed attention, I give what they lack and preserve what they have.' _The verse manifested in her mind…

* * *

Nanashi opened his eyes…he was back in Narada's cottage…home.

"So…that's how we joined." Nanashi spoke as they sat on a very fancy floor mat. Krishna had gone out to herd the cows…he had been gone for a while now. _'When will he come back?'_

It's not that Nanashi missed H….Yeah, He missed Krishna already. _'I'm so hopeless.'_

Narada nodded. "Indeed. My Lord was very joyful at your first utterance of His name." The legendary sage smiled as he sat on a raised seat.

"Yeah…" Nanashi lowered his eyes. "But…I still don't get how I managed to get stuck in a fancy doll." It had been so weird…" Matter can't give birth to a soul, and the soul…I just don't know how it could have happened!"

"My dearest student, you must realise that. Even in these earthly planes, great Yogis have developed a tremendous amount of power. They can control Ghost, and to perform act that goes against the laws of nature." Narada explained. "And as I am sure you are aware of, Power corrupt."

Nanashi snorted, so he had been used as a puppet by a yogi… "I don't even want to know what the hell I did to deserve that."

"Trust me, my child. You are wise not to ask me." Silence descended upon the two. Only the sweet sound of Vraja intruded on the serene atmosphere of Narada's cottage. In the distance, Nanashi could hear the meandering sound of Krishna's mesmerizing flute.

Krishna…

"Narada." Nanashi broke the blessed silence. "What happened to Yuki? Why is he…why is he imitating Krishna?" The brass eyed youth asked. He had never felt so betrayed in his entire life.

The goal of Bhakti was to rekindle the souls eternal relationship with God, Krishna. Not to merge in Him…Or, God forbid, imitate him.

Narada raised a blond brow. "My dear Krishna-Kripa. I thought you already knew that he is not in control of his actions."

Nanashi sheepishly scratched his small hair-horn. Right…obliviously. "Yeah but…how did he get from dead to process?"

Narada remained silent, considering what to tell the 'punk'.

Nanashi remained quiet, now aware of the Position of the fifth mind born son of Lord Brahma.

"This…I have already shown you some clues. But know that he never left his body . The blue haired Kavi from China had a hand in these…both of them in fact." Narada explained, unwilling to divulge anything more. "Now, do you have some questions about Our lovely Lord and Majestic Master?" Deva rishi Narada turned the subject back to something more transcendental.

Nanashi smiled. "Yes…When will he come back?" He was really starting to miss His Krishna. If he was wandering the forest, His tender feet...

Narada's genial smile froze…" Krishna…will return to Nanda-grama at seven."

"But…he will come here, right?" he had a bad feeling about this…

Narada remained silent.

"Master Narada?"

Still nothing…

"He's…not coming back for me…is He?" Nanashi's voice cracked as the realization hit him like an oni's club. "I knew it…" Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt his heart break into bits. The fire of separation burned bright in his heart, it was painful, and it was blissful…

He got to his feet; he could still hear Krishna's all-attractive flute song beckoning him. But the pain in his heart brought him to his knees. He knew it would happen…nobody would ever remain with him…not even God, His Krishna.

Narada jumped out of his seat and went to his weeping student. Lifting him off from the ground and into his loving embrace, his eyes also pouring rivers of tears.

"Oh my dear student, I gave you the boon that your lord and master would never leave you… Krishna is everywhere in his unmanifested form, the all-pervading light. And he is localized in your heart also, never to leave you." The Guru of Vedavyasa consoled the fortunate soul, his voice choked with emotion.

"But why…why does everyone leave? My parents, Mama-Chi, Hoshi, Nikkari…And now…Now even Krishna…" He sobbed for a while, not caring about how he looked, just letting his emotions run wild. Eventually, he managed to stop his tears as he began to laugh. "I'm an idiot…I'm _such _an idiot! Ha ha…How could God…How could God even see me as a servant…He's God, he own everything, all the best is for his pleasure." He laughed a bit more in self-deprecation. "He…He has better…he deserves better…"

"Shhh…don't say that. Krishna loves you…he loves you more than me even."

Nanashi just sobbed…

"Krishna-Kripa, Sri-Hari's love is reciprocal. Depending on how you worship him, he will show his love accordingly.

Ignore Him, and he will let his Maya deal with you, see him as the all-pervading light, and He will be just that. See him as the super soul in the heart, and he will always be in your vision. Worship him as the Supreme controller, and he will be God to you." Narada began to explain. "Worship him as a friend, and he will surrender to you in wrestling match, Worship him as a parent their child, and he will be tied by the rope of your love, see him as a husband, and you shall never feel grief. And finally, worship him like a lover…"

Nanashi bit his lips, his tears unceasing.

"Those tears of separation that are falling from your eyes are a debt God cannot repay. Now go…someone is awaiting you eagerly."

Everything faded to black as sobs ripped through him as he realized what he had lost...and what he had gained.

He had Krishna's company, even as a heavily conditioned soul, Krishna, God, the supreme beloved had been with him for a full day…a full day that now felt like a mere moment.

And now…Krishna was gone.

And then the feeling faded, covered by Krishna's divine potency, and Nanashi regained consciousness.

'_urhg…do I want to wake up?" _He wanted to return…but then, he knew very well what Krishna wanted. Still, this was music he was not keen to face.

"_**Yes you do…someone dear to me is waiting for you."**_ Krishna Sweetly spoke to him…right from the confine of his heart.

Nanashi opened his eyes and…froze. There was a young…woman looking at him with tears in her Golden eyes flowing behind her glasses like a pair of tap. She wore a pink blouse with a purple shawl, and her arms were doll's limbs. But what really caught Nanashi's attention was the 'U' shaped mark on her nose…it was the same Krishna (and himself sported.) She was gazing at him with all the love and affection in the world.

Nanashi gingerly sat up, still staring at the very familiar stranger. _'I know I've seen her somewhere…yeah…she's the woman in my dreams…are those…no, those are not ears…Is it…"_

And then…another memory came to him. Still as Aigis…

"_M-M-Miko-ch-an…" Aigis…Ananda-Rupini Devi dasi tried to speak to her Godsister. Her mechanical body was now obsolete, Damaged…broken…_

_That van…the person in it…he wanted to hurt Krishna's devotee's…Miko….Mukhara would have been hit…she would have died…_

"_Shhh, please don't speak." Mukhara choked out as she held Ananda-rupini's broken head onto her lap. "Just remember Sri-Sri Radha Krishna…Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna…Krishna Krishna Hare Hare." Mukhara managed to sing through her tears as she gently caressed Rupini's shredded face. "Hare Rama Hare Rama…Rama Rama…Hare…"_

"_Mukha-a-a-a…In In- In my n-n-n-next birth…." She felt her strength leave, darkness began to cover her vision… "c-c-c-c-a-n you-you-you-you b-b-b-e-e- m y Mo-mo-mo-_

"Mom?" He finished as he stared at she who used to be his Godsister. To be honest, he had been about to call her Miko…

She…hasn't aged at all… but…"what happened to your arms?"

Mukhara looked at him…Her brass colour eyes growing wider behind her specks. And then…she grabbed him, engulfing Nanashi in her arms, his face to her somewhat flat chest. As she rocked him back and forth, sobbing, the Vaishnavi began to smell his head as she showered the young hunter with her tears.

Too surprise to fight her off, Nanashi simply surrendered to her unbridled show of affection…

* * *

Back in the Tsukiji Hongwanji, Flynn had done what the crawling chaos had requested him to do. The Yaksa was now breathing easier; He was still in a sore need of a bath though, for he was still covered in his own blood. And the Samurai of…the Godslayer had nothing better to do…

Navarre had scouted an expansive furo, completed with soap and other cosmetic. And from the sights and smell of it, Flynn _exactly_ where he was…he chose to believe that everything had been _thoroughly_ cleaned after the demise of Lilith.

After taking a bucket and a clean towel, Flynn began cleansing the unresponsive youth.

In the expansive bed, 'Krishna' looked so small… Flynn had fully healed him, but he had yet to regain his senses.

"Oh Flynn…what in the world happened to him?" Navarre asked. "I have never seen one so…thin!"

"Then' you've never been in the Casulary slums." No, being a low class casulary didn't mean you live in abject misery…as long as you stayed out of Mikado, that is…and that sufficient rain would come to give them grains. "Nor an hospice."

Of course, after having crawled the length and breadth of demon filled Tokyo…

The image of Aigis and the children of reverse hill reappeared in his mind eyes…

He worked in silence, gently removing the blood from the celestial's pretty…if not severely gaunt face. His eyes were sunken, as so where his cheeks. It didn't take long until no trace of yellow blood was left.

"Flynn…I do believe that his blood has also stained his shirt." The green ghost stated the oblivious, to which Flynn did not deign to reply.

He removed 'Krishna's' scarf and froze in complete horror…

"Flynn what is-oh God above." Navarre whispered in the same mood as he beheld the terrible scar that circled the young man's neck.

The Godslayer touched his own, thin scar…and the dream that accompanied it.

_The feeling of his own sword cutting through his neck…_

Flynn swallowed hard as he dispelled the horrible nightmares that had plagued him ever since his adventure started…and began opening the red shirt, exposing the youth's chest.

It was riddled with even more scares…

Flynn turned his gaze to Navarre; the ghost was staring with a look of pure horror. The samurai sighed…yet another tortured soul he could do nothing for. Instead of letting this realization crushed whatever hope he had left, he decided that it would be wise to see what else hid under there. So he could start understanding what this poor soul went through.

His ribs were very apparent and more scars covered his body, and two of them seemed to indicate that he had once being dismembered…

Flynn turned his now green glowing gaze to the ghost, who did the same.

"Poor Yaksa." Flynn could hear the Ghost hearts break into pieces. It was hard to hold ire against him…yet another innocent turned into a puppet.

Then…they heard a sound from the tortured youth. Looking to the moonchild, they noticed some movement from his eyes.

'_Is he…will he wake up? What type of person is he?'_ the undead samurai could only hope he was not of the same mind as the…this Krishna…

He curled his lips…no, to call this ghost Krishna felt blasphemous on a primal level…

The youth's eyes fluttered a bit more as they opened, revealing a pair of steel blue eyes that had lost their shine. He looked at Flynn without much emotion, no fear…no joy.

Just some surrendered anticipation.

Flynn gently closed the youth's red shirt. "My apologies, I only desired to…" and then he realized that his whole thing was extremely awkward.

"What my friend is trying to say, is that you were filthy." Navarre spoke next, hovering close to the dark-skinned youth. As he moved, the youth followed his movement with his eyes. "And thus we both thought it wise to cleanse you since, as I am sure you have realized, there is _nothing worst_ than having blood crusted onto one's face and chest."

The youth kept staring, not giving much of a reaction, simply breathing noisily.

"Do you want to sit?" Flynn asked, noticing how even this vital act seemed effort-full.

The youth removed his glance from Navarre, and slid them over to the young man in blue. He gave Flynn what could be considered a very…very weak shrug.

Taking this as a yes, the Godslayer gently sat the young man up, noting how light he was. _'I need to get some meat in him…He's far too fragile.'_ If he could gain access to something better than the usual Tokyoite fair.

As expected, the youth, the moon-child began to breathe easier. He coughed a bit, clearing his airway of whatever little blood and mucus was obstructing his breathing. Without thinking much about it, Flynn cleaned up the yellow blood with the rag.

After some time, just to let the young man the time to rest, Flynn decided to ask him a essential question. "My name's Flynn Iscariot. What's yours?"

The blue haired youth reopened his eyes and looked at Flynn. Taking a breath, he wearily whispered.

"M...kto…Yuki…"

A shiver passed through Flynn's spine… "Yuki…a pleasure."

* * *

Back in Kinshicho, in Nanashi's room.

"So…I'm Krishna-Kripa." Nana…Krishna-Kripa asked in sheer wonder to his mother…

His mother…

He closed His eyes. Krishna…His Krishna had kept calling him by his real name all this time…God knew…

"Yes…I know, it's not the best of name." Miko… Mukhara apologized. They were alone in his room, the boss having being taken away by Radha-Shyamasundara, his aunt of a sort. Then she let out a string of laughter. "I can't believe it…you were my dear Ananda-Rupini…Oh, Your wish came true. Krishna's amazing…so amazing!"

Yes…with his memory of his previous life, Nanashi could see how everything had fallen place.

"_I have a mother…my mother's alive…I have an aunt…I have a family…Oh Krishna…'_

He paused…waiting for his master to answer him with his meliflorious voice. But nothing came but the beating of his heart.

His mother (HIS MOTHER!) gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Krishna, are you all right?" she asked with a deep concern. "You know…if you don't feel comfortable…you don't need to see me as your mother…" The Hermit broke her own heart. "Listen…I know I'm a complete stranger to you. I may have given birth to you…and raised you for a bit more than a year and-"she babbled one more to her-self.

"No…that's not it. I mean sure it, it came out of nowhere…" And how, after the revelation of his actual previous identity, seeing Yuki more or less alive and Flynn getting kidnapped by a demon-possess old master…oh, and his Krishna not being around for some reasons…

"Listen…I know your overwhelmed." His mother spoke very gently. "We both had a crazy day…"

"Yeah, no Shit Sherlock."

His mother…Miko…_'of screw this, I'm calling her mom…' _stared at him with clear disapproval.

"What?"

"If you still want to consider me your mom…then please allow me to rectify your language." His mother intoned with a regal air.

Krishna-Kripa had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry mom..." A shiver went up his spine at the words.

And then…Krishna-Kripa realized that he could finally get hose answers to those questions that had haunted him ever-since his…plant like quirks had manifested.

"mom." He began, causing Mukhara to let out some more tears. "Can I ask you-"

"Of course you may…I will never keep anything hidden from you." And then she looked a bit uncomfortable. "You want to know about your father, and what your body is."

"How did you know?" And then Kripa realized that those questions were very typical.

"I can hear the heart's desire of a Jiva. Thankfully, I don't think you have my curse…" Mukhara gave a relived smile. "Now…oh, how do I go with this?" Her smile turned…a bit desperate.

"Mom…" Nana…Krishna-Kripa relished the words; the last time he had spoken it was during his adopted mother's funeral…

'_Am I…betraying her?'_

'_**No…one can have many mothers.'**_

"Mom…I know I'm not human. I'm…like a plant or something so…Dads a plant, right?" He had no idea how it would work…but this much he knew.

Mukhara cleared her troath, and folded her palms as she prayed for intelligence. "Oh Krishna helps me…he Gauranga."

Right…his mom was obliviously another servant of God. N-Kripa did his best to suppress the pang in his heart. Krishna was in Vraja…He was home with his family, his friends and lovers…he must be much happier there.

Mukhara took Kripa's hands in hers; her eyes were still close, it was clear she was bracing herself for a doozy.

"Krishna…" she took a deep breath. "You…You don't have a father. At least in the strictest sense of the words. The women that gave me the seed, is not in this world anymore...and is also not human. Just know that you were eagerly wanted…and that you came to me through God's Grace." Mukhara smiled. "That's why we called you Krishna-Kripa, Krishna's causeless mercy.

"I'm…. Kanzanami Krishna-Kripa…" He murmured…His mother gave his hands a gentle squeeze. Krishna had told him his full name… Of course, he would know. _'Kanzanami, where did I hear this name again?'_

_And then it hit him..._

"Yes… Listen…I know you already had plenty of groundbreaking revelation, but…I have another one for you." His mother looked at Kripa right in his eyes, holding his scared hands. "Beta…you were born in 2023, on the 23 of November, in the sacred month of Kartika…in Gopala's garden by the foot of Goverdhana Hill, in Vrindavana. Uttar Pradesh, India."

Kripa looked at his Mother…still unable to wrap his head around the fact that he had two biological mothers… then his brain went into high gear. "Wait. No, that's not possible. In 2023…the whole worlds was still a smoking mess and…that would make…no…Mom. Mukhara…how much time passed outside?" he felt his body growing hot, his head spinning…

"Since your birth? Fifteen years…" Mukhara brought two hands to his shoulder, steadying him. "Bet-…Krsna…you have been stuck in a hermitage, the illusory world of a mystic, for fourteen years. There's no dome over Tokyo, there are no angels hunting people and the only magical 'demons' running around are all girl shaped." She explained… "Beta, you were kidnapped…and you've somehow made your way in a place where a powerful mystic is having an insane play were thousands of life are on the line."

"So...all that I went through…Half-starving, the demons...all those deaths…Meeting Narada and Krishna." His voice faltered… "It was all a lie?"

Mukhara looked at him…her face unreadable. "Tell me…this Krishna you were with, have you seen the bottom of his feet?"

Nanashi nodded, his whole world was breaking around him…

"What colour were they."

"Powdery red."

"Were there some symbols?" she asked, a small smile painting her lips.

Once again Nana…Krishna-Kripa nodded, he could still remember their buttery softness, their incomparable aroma…and then the beautiful youth attached to them, his smile, his voice…

"Can you tell me what they are?"

In a trance like state…Krishna-Kripa closed his eyes and remembered Krishna feet, their softness, their round heels…

"On his right sole…there's a barley corn, a disk, a lotus, a line…" he began to enumerate, holding the two lotuses like appendages of his lord and master. They were dusty, but thankfully the blazing sand did not burn them, and the cows had spared them the pain of walking on sticks and stones.

"Beta…Beta?" Mukhara voice brought him out, and Kripa was back into his stuffy room in Kinshicho.

Kripa opened his eyes, tears were falling…

"K.K…this was real." His mother confirmed.

Krishna-Kripa began to weep…the day's event finally catching up to him. He all but collapsed in his mother's arms as the realization that all those deaths, all this suffering…meant nothing in the end.

And yet…His Krishna was real…God had been with him. And the bastard had stolen his heart.

* * *

The bar was packed, all of its patron staring at the huge screen behind the counter. Skin and Fujiwara were speaking, the emergency broadcast meant that all had to listen.

Flynn was kidnapped, the polytheistic alliance –headed by a guy who called himself Krishna, Aka the one true god, fake ver.—now controlled one third of Tokyo thanks to a huge flaming Hydra named Shesha…(more like Kalia, or Tarksha, by the smell of it.) Basically, life just got worst for those who lived under the dome…

Just like this one TV show that aired a long time ago.

In a discreet corner, far away from where most of the hunters congregated, Krishna-Kripa sat…flanked by his mother and Radha-Shyamasundara. The boss was leering at them with barely concealed hatred.

"See Mukhi, I told yah it wouldn't be that easy." Radha whispered under her breath to her best friend.

Mukhara inclined her head and then turned to her recovered son. Krishna-Kripa looked exhausted. _'Poor kid, I don't know what I would have done if I was in his place.'_

"Kripa…are you sure you can't leave?" Mukhara pleaded with her returned son, and the Kasha just knew what she was going through, for she herself also wanted the Kid out…

To be Honest, even if he had no filial connection with Mukhara, Radha would still fight tooth and nail to get that dryad out of the darkness and into the sun, poor kid looked so frail it was a miracle he…

'_Hold o, to your horse Anu- Radha…He did die, no way the boss…my boss could make that type of mistake, hermitage or not.'_ Radha clenched her jaw multiple times as she rubbed her hands. This morning, by the smell of it, and the crushed heart they had recovered in the fountain, it was clear that their little K.K had died a very messy death.

"Yeah…" Kripa spoke under his breath, the corner of his eyes an angry red. "I…Krishna...The real one wanted Yuki to be freed …But now…Yuki's…something controlling him…something…something abominable…hopeless…evil…." He tried to explain. "I have to save him, Mom…Yuki… He's another godbrother, and I swore I would protect him. And Krishna…My Krishna wanted him out…"

Mukhara raised a brow. "So…God told you to…"

"Yeah…that's the reason were in this mess right now." The greenette sighed as he slumped onto the grimy table. "But…it was…is Krishna's will, that's what he wants." He repeated, probably convince himself.

Radha's heart broke in millions of pieces at her resurrected nephew demeanour. The kid looked tired, drawn out. And on the verge of yet another breakdown.

"Alright…" Mukhara sighed as she ran a hand in her hair. "We will assist you then…but remember, the result you want is still up to Govinda, we can only do our best and let Him do the rest." She gently explained. To which, Krishna-Kripa gravely nodded.

"Good…Now, if you excuse, I need to speak to your father." Her best friend gave her biological son a reassuring pat on his shoulder and made her way to the bar. Leaving Radha-Shyamasundara all alone with her estranged nephew

At first, no one spoke a word. Krishna-Kripa had fixed a point on the table and didn't dare to look away from it. _'Dang…poor kids must've gone through a wringer…But…"_

'_I never thought I would see him alive…'_ Yes, alive he may be…but there was another problem.

They were both complete stranger.

'_Just like when he took birth…family ain't got anything to do with blood ties.'_

"So…what yer name?"_ Radha tried her best to break the ice. _With Mukhara, Kripa…or however he wanted to be called right now, there had been a sense of familiarity. A familiarity that went beyond the nine month in her womb and the year and a half at her breast…

Radha obliviously didn't have that.

Kris…err…Kripa gave the hell-cat a side way glance. "I'm…I'm not sure…But…I guess my name Is Krishna-Kripa." The teen murmured.

'_Oh Krishna…what the hell did our kid go through?"_ While an identity crisis was to be expected in none-devotee kids once their hormones kicked in, Radha had a feeling that was K.K was going through was above and beyond what was considered normal and healthy.

"I'm Radha-Shyamasundara Devi Dasi, your mom's best friend and Godsister…" The Kasha bit her tongue; maybe Kripa didn't consider Mukhara like that.

"…you…who's your Guru?" Krishna-Kripa asked, keeping the hell-cat in his sight.

'_Well, that's a curious development.'_ She didn't expect her nephew to know those words. "My Gurudev' is his Holiness Rupanuga Swami." Probably the most merciful of all the Guru she knew…not that the rest of the bonafide Gurus were not merciful, the Canadian born was just above and beyond the rest in this department…save the founder Acharya of course.

Finally, Krishna-Kripa turned to face Radha fully, his eyes a little wider. "Oh really? How is he?"

It was Radha-sshyamasundara-s turn to look owlishly at the Dryad. "Well, he's…fine but…he may leave at any moment. he just passed the big nine-O and…well, he just got one of his knee operated on. But beyond that, he's probably gonna live up to a hundred!" The Hell-cat assured her adopted nephew.

She had tried asking Ekanamsa Devi Dasi, the sixty-fourth Yama about how long her dear Gurudev was going to stay on the planet. The celestial bureaucrat had answered that this was not something a low-ranking Yama would know.

"Oh…right…" Krishna-Kripa muttered his eyes back to the table.

"So…how do ya know him?" Radha asked.

"He was my Guru before…do you think…do you think he would accept me again?" Kripa asked back.

'_I see…he can remember his previous life.'_ This explained a whole lot actually. "Yeah! Course he will God Bro. Chaku Dhan, dilo je, Janme Janme Prabhu Sei." She quoted from the Guru-prayer.

"He opened my eyes with the torchlight of Knowledge; he is my Lord birth after birth." Krishna-Kripa quoted the translation, confirming that yes; he really was a returning soul resuming his journey on the path of Bhakti. For how could he have learned the prayer to the spiritual master in a place where true religion was nowhere to be found?

Quite spontaneously, Radha-Shyamasundara gave her nephew and returning God brother a hearty pat, the dryad was a bit jostle, but the hell-cat could just feel the powert hat lurked beneath his skin. "Listen Kiddo, I may not be able to read the future, but I know things will get better."

Krishna-Kripa shot another brief glance at the red head. His smile was…well there was a smile. "You…look like my mom." He spoke out of the blue, his eyes back to the table.

"Yer mom? I look nothing like….oh…" Right, there was still the Adopted Family to deal with.

"Can I call you Radha?" Krishna-Kripa asked.

"'Course you can kid, never was one fer long names." Radha said.

"… What will happen to me…and dad, and Asahi? Are they still…"

"That's up to you and them kid." The Kasha assured her nephew. "I mean sure, yer mom's yer mom…but we also know you got raised by yer foster dad." Family didn't mean blood ties. "But I got to give you a fair warning, though…I don't think it's gonna be possible to stay with yer dad…not if you want to continue yer spiritual life in peace."

"I know…Rupa Goswami said that one should give up association with none-devotees…It's just…It's just another piece of cra-…another piece of garbage on top of the other junk that happened today." Krishna-Kripa laid his head on the table. "He's the only family I know…And my sister…Asahi…" The descendent of the sleeping terror grabbed his head. "…What's going to happen to her…she's the one who dragged me down this stupid well! She's the one who opened the goddamned thing!"

"Hey…Kiddo. It's alright, we ain't gonna destroy yer family." Radha spoke reassuring words to her estranged nephew-of- sort.

Krishna-Kripa turned his head towards the saintly hell-cat. "Radha…I know you won't, but right now, my sister may as well be on part with the Fake Krishna. She opened the seal, and that fraud ki-killed the Hero of the people, Flynn…Dad knows, the supreme guild master knows…and once this gets out…" He once again buried his head in his hands. "How am I supposed to protect her now? I would need to kill half of Tokyo!"

'_And with whom you got this body from…' _ Radha knew both women who provided the material for her nephew's body, and she knew of the power that lurked under. "Listen Kiki, you don't need to fret 'bout yer sister. Me and Mukhara will make sure she ain't gonna get lynched by any mob, I swear it on my own life!" And no, those were not empty words. She patted her nephews back. "We gonna get you all out of this place and into the sun…"

Krishna-Kripa once again turned to his unknown aunt, a complete stranger…a shy hope shone in his eyes. Practically begging Radha-Shyamasundara to guarantee what she had just said. The cay youkai smiled and gave one of her slowest blink…she even added a bit of a purr too.

"So…what you and yer sis' do? C'mon, ley it on me." The Kasha prodded, wondering how bad on a scale of Kanako to Ustuho. And knowing that the crowds of demon hunter were more interested in hearing those two goons on the screen and drowning their sorrow/drinking liquid bravery… "And don't skip the parts about Bhagawan alight, I wanna hear all that happened!"

And thus, Krishna-Kripa began narrating his craziest day yet to an aunt he didn't know existed.


	9. pieces falling into place.

Chapter seven; pieces falling into place.

* * *

"Flynn?"

He heard someone speak to him…

"Flynn! Oh, for the love of. FLYNN! WAKE UP YOU LAZY DOLT!"

The voice was grating, snobbish and…very familiar. _'Where did I heard it last'_ he wondered. _'Was it in Mikado? Yes, this is where I heard it last…but…wait…sneaking to Tokyo…mad with anxiety...persecuted by the angels. No, it can't be"_

Flynn's eyes flew open as he gasped for breath, his lungs painfully empty…

He coughed a few times, trying to get some air in. eventually, his spasm calmed down enough that he could look around.

It was definitely The Tsukiji Hongwanji…the choking smell of incense and sweet blood me his nose.

'_Wait…blood?!'_ no…the Tsukiji didn't smell_ that badly._ And it smelled…very near also.

He opened his eyes…the room he was kept in was unnaturally dark, and he could feel the choking, menacing, heavy looming presence of the whites…and of another body beside him.

He could also see a green blob floating in front of his eyes…the thing looked like he was sporting a pompadour, and his acid green glow was the only source of light I the room.

"Oh thank God you are awake," the thing spoke, its voice warped yet still clear enough to recognize. "For a moment there I thought you had dies."

Flynn stared… "Navarre…is that you?" he rasped. His throat painfully dried.

The ghost stared, clearly surprised. "You…can see me?"

Flynn nodded as he sat up… "Navarre…you died." He whispered…yet another failure. Another one he did not manage to save.

"Flynn…" the ghost of the worst samurai in Tokyo floated nearer to the grieving messiah. "It's not your fault. I…made a terrible decision, and I am now paying the price. Fujiwara took care of me nicely… I was just a poor fool who threw his life away."

Flynn bit his lips as he lowered his eyes… First Issachar and his home town. Then Koga and her team, the children of reverse hill and now this…

"Oh dear, I think you broke my Vessel green bean." Spoke the other presence in the room. Then he chuckled. "Broke my vessel…oh, I need to write that one down."

Flynn turned toward the other spirit. It was in the form of a man in his forties, he wore a beige business suit, had long , wavy hair that had turned a tawny brown, glasses, and he seemed to radiate…a type of evil that made Lucifer look like and angel…

No…wait, bad comparison.

Darkness flowed around this man like black smoke from a fire, billowing and oozing around his smiling form.

And that liquid darkness was not as complete as Flynn would have liked…peppering its surface, bobbing in and out of its surface where white masks…

'_Is this…the source of the white?'_

"Any who, I'm glad to see that you are awake, my boy. For a moment, there, I thought I had killed you. Not that death is such a bad thing, I assure you." The man spoke in gentile tone. "I mean, everyone is _dying _to meet her." He burst into raucous laughter.

Flynn winced, and Navarre made a face.

"Oh come on now, that was a good one since, you know. Everyone is dying anyway and Nyx is here to deliver us all!"

"Just tell me who you are spirit, and what is it that you desire. I do not have time to entertain you." Flynn loudly rebuked the half-backed comedian. He needed to get out, to resume his quest to free Tokyo…and to euthanize two of his friends.

The more 'human' ghost lost his smile, and readjusted his glasses. "Hmpf…party pooper. Fine, if you must know…" he spread his arm wide. "I am Krishna, the Avatar of the universal consciousness, some may call me God, The one, in truth, I am all, and I am nothing."

"You look different." Flynn informed, his memories of the event that had transpired may have been blurry at best, but the Samurai sharply remembered Krishna to be a scrawny looking youth with blue hair, dark skin, a red and white mark on his forehead and…not a ghost.

"Of course I look different. For I am all! Right now, I look like Ikutsuki, and I am also you. For you see, everyone is me, my fragments…" the ghost then began to morphed, cycling trough faces and bodies…some Flynn knew, other's he didn't. "I am the expanse, the avatar of humanities collective consciousness. 'Krishna' is but my mouth…" The thing…the source of all the white spoke with a thousand voices. "But your show of callousness has open yet another possibility for us, for you see, destruction, rendering all mater back to its original state was not the answer. The merging of all soul into The One, this is true salvation."

A shiver went up Flynn's spine as he instinctively reached for his gauntlet…only to find it missing.

He heard a small moan beside him… Flynn looked and stifled a small gasp.

Beside him, on the bed Flynn had occupied was Krishna…or whoever this person was. His skin was clammy; a tacky, yellow liquid flowed from his mouth and nose, as were a few tendrils of darkness swirling around his chapped lips. His eyes where half-opened, his pupil dilated…and was breathing like a dying man.

"What…happened to him…" it was the only thing Flynn managed to say at the sight.

"This young yaksa, my current vessel has been fighting me for years…his body unable to hold my awesome power. The seal of Mother Nyx can only hold so much, and now, he is breaking." The…thing spoke with disgust. "I only need him to be alive for seven more days…and this is where you came in, oh descendent of Danu."

"WHAT!?" Navarre exclaimed loudly, reminding every one of his presence.

The dark presence didn't even give the deceased any more attention than one would an ant.

"You see, oh semi-god…your body is used to channel an amazing amount of power. Powers beyond what a mere human…and a mere Yaksa can take." The crawling chaos explained like one speaks of a good pair of boots.

"…you want my body." A wave of revulsion flooded Flynn…of the entire thing that had happened, this one took the cake.

"Just for some time…the full moon is when the fragment of Nyx will be at her strongest. Once she has re-joined with her body, Mother Nyx will bestow upon us the glorious gift of death, and once all the souls are freed from their prisons made of flesh, then we shall all return to one." The shadowing being explained as he rippled with raptures. "Oh, how nice wit will be…no more variety, no more conflict, no more pain…only the sweet bliss of oneness."

Flynn felt hopeless…he knew he could not escape from this mad demon.

"And yet…you and I cannot become one, oh most cruel of my parcels." The masked darkness coiled into himself, clearly upset at this surprising development. "You have taken shelter in an animalistic god, a half-lion, and half-man. This creature has been preventing us from merging for the last hour or so…"

A wave of relief covered the utter revulsion that had manifested, and Flynn realized that his...let's call it a vision, was true. This God…was protecting him.

He didn't remember taking shelter of the god, though…

"So…will you let me go? You cannot get what you desire; keeping me would be useless." The samurai tried to negotiate. He needed to continue his quest, lack of heartbeat be damned.

The condensed shadow manifested an eerie mask and gazed at the samurai with hallowed eyes. "No… I'm afraid I cannot do that. Oh, samurai of false hope, you shall not trick the last of humanity with more lies." He spoke with chilling words. "You are still of use to us."

"What type of use?" Flynn had to know…he had been in the dark for too long, the more knowledge he had, better he could then act.

The congealed form of negative desire crawled toward the bed in which the samurai and the dying youth laid. "You, oh descendent of Danu, have amassed an amazing array of power…including the power to salvage a dying man." A tendril of gloom stretched from the main body to caress the agonizing Yaksa's cheek. "While I cannot use you as a vessel…you may still maintain whatever life remains is my puppet…only for a week, nothing more. After that, you, along with all the tortured soul, will attain ultimate salvation."

A shiver went up Flynn's' spine. He was powerless; he had neither weapon nor demons at his disposal. Worst yet, his gauntlet was gone, so he could not communicate with Isabeau…or anyone in fact.

He glanced back at the dying yaksa… Flynn could follow the order of this…let's call him Ikutsuki for now, and maintained the scrawny young man as he tried to figure out how to get out of this nightmare…or he could not do anything and let 'Krishna' die…

He clenched his fist…" I refuse… I will not play your game, demon!" he growled…and then a wave of dizziness crashed upon him as he heard someone chuckling at the other side of the expansive room, covered by the unnatural darkness.

"I don't think so 'brother', your life is mine, now co-operate or else." The Celtic God, Dadga threatened, revealing himself from a corner in the room.

Flynn remained un-cowed, and instead leered at the Celtic god with steely eyes. "I'm not afraid of death, I would rather die than help a mad man."

The skeletal son of Danu gave a chilling smile. "Yah might not be afraid of death hero, but take a guess at how Tokyo would react where you to expire for good."

Flynn Clenched his fists tighter…ideally, the people of Tokyo would take up arms and fight in his memory. But ideally rarely meant realistically. He knew of many who were practically worshipping the ground he walked on. Not only that…but he was the chosen one…

What happened when a chosen one dies before his mission is complete?

Flynn gritted his teeth. "Fine…"

"Wonderful!" the abomination cheered, reverting to its form of Ikutsuki. "Just keep my vessel in a more or less operational condition for a week; it's all that will be needed of you. You will have all the facilities required for your task, including some decent meals and some fresh water." then the human shaped abomination smirked, his glasses shining in a place of complete darkness. "But I am sorry I can't give you fresh air…since this is the place where the sun doesn't shine!" he burst into uproarious laughter as dissolved back into darkness…disappearing into 'Krishna' once more.

Silence filled the room…. Navarre, Flynn and Dadga all sported a face of sheer pain.

"This…better be worth it." The skeletal father of Brigid grumbled. "All right thrall…just do as we say…or not, it ain't like it really matters in the end." he shrugged. "Just heal up the vessel as much as ye can…clean 'im up if he leaks, that sort of things."

"How, without my Gauntlet-"Flynn began to protest only to have the Celtic God of knowledge mute him.

"Ye don't need this piece of metal no more. Yer a… Ah Guess Godslayer would be a good enough name, neither human nor demon, neither alive nor dead."

A shiver hook Flynn's spine…

"And yah can kill gods…even the Supreme one. Yah can also use yer demon skills without that piece o'useless junk now. So heal away boy…ain't like ye got any other option here either." And with that, Dadga turned his heels and walked out the now much brighter room.

At that moment, Flynn never felt so helpless in his entire life. He was almost completely alone, with only the ghost of his latest failure and a dying man for company.

With nothing else to do, Flynn laid a gentle hand on the agonizing youth and, calling his innate power, healed him.

"So, you are…not quite human then." Navarre commented as he looked at Flynn as if he had never seen him before.

"No…not anymore. Neither are you, Navarre." Flynn tried to smile; it must have appeared as a grimace.

"We have gotten ourselves in quite some trouble, haven't we?" asked the ghost as he hovered closer the new Godslayer.

Flynn gave a self-deprecating smile…if only he hadn't taken the gauntlet rite…none of this would have happened.

But then…the people of Tokyo would have remained without hope…and the suppressive reign of the angels would have remained. The samurai of hope sighed as he recalled the words for the healing spell…' Krishna' was barely breathing, and he didn't fancy staying in the same room as a putrefying corps.

'_I'm saving a dying man to cause an apocalypse… I wonder how Issachar would react where he to know.'_ Well, he would re-join his friend in a week time…he just hoped he could find him in the crowed.

* * *

Back in Kinshicho, the boss closed the door to Nanashi's room. His boy was out like a light, the event too much for him to handle. Krishna…Hari was still at his side, but with how the deity had protected his son, carrying him…openly fussing over his inhuman boy as if the thing genuinely cared.

Junpei was not sure what to think of the powerful shadow anymore…but one thing was for sure, he would pay a Ring of Gaea to kill the thing. In his Book, anything connected to Krishna was bad news and now…it was practically confirmed.

Looking back at the door, the Boss wondered is he should lock in from the outside. It's what he did to his daughter… Standard procedure after confiscating her Phone and the Angel that lurked in it, its fate a grim one.

And yet…there was still this suborned spark in Asahi's eyes, a will to fight, to make everything right out of sheer will power.

The boss knew that this was sheer folly. It was only in those cheap, cheesy anime that love and friendship would win against insurmountable odds. What their where going through was not an anime, a game or a novel…it was real life. And unfortunately, real life was a cold, hard bitch with a heart of iron.

"_Oh Chidori…what am I supposed to do now?'_ the boss wondered as he leaned on the wall, sliding down the surface with his face buried deep in his hands. _'You were the one who wanted kids…you where the one who took Nanashi in…and now look what happened.'_

Flynn was as good as dead, an abomination that may or may not be using the body of Yuki was now ruling one third of Tokyo with Shesha, a huge flaming snake that ate souls…the beast was well on its way to clear the Shinjuku district of all life, either human, demon or angelic in nature. And moreover…it was his Kids that had triggered the entire events.

How was he supposed to react to that? He could not hide them, or they would never learn about consequences of their acts…well, Nanashi knew, but even he was prone to bad decisions sometime. And Fujiwara was bound to learn of His kids involvement sooner or later…he knew the leader of the hunters had a good head on his shoulder, but it didn't change the fact that the _other_ hunter would stone them where they to learn of it.

Oh, and there was the fact that Nanashi… Nanashi knew Yuki. A young man who died years before his adopted son and daughter were even a twinkle in their father's eyes. Worst still, his boy was affected by his presence, as in, he had a strong emotional response to the fraud. But his response held not even a candlelight to how he had reacted when the mention of killing God had come into the conversation.

"_And there's also two Krishna I have to worry about now. Oh Axiom, please send some help.'_ He prayed to the only good source of all…it had worked this morning; it had no reasons to fail now.

Then he felt his Phone vibrate, it was his replacement.

"The boss speaking, what's going on?" Oh, he hoped it was not yet another bad news; he had enough of those today.

"_Boss…there's a pair of… Ahhh a demon and a celestial who wishes to speak to you. It's about a missing person?"_

'_Ugh…' _"Alright, tell them I'll be right there as soon as possible.

"_Ah, I need to warn you though, they were the same mark as Krishna, and one of them is dressed as an Indian and the other one's a Kasha."_

The boss got up from the ground, there was no time for him to even have the world collapse. He dusted himself off, and went to meet the two strangers.

When he walked into the bar, he was met with two… Very peculiar woman.

One was a young woman, no older than twenty. She had blazing red hair tied in a pair of braids, a forest green dress then went to her knee and a pair of green tights covered her legs, a scarf of the same colour covered her breasts, she also wore a small black bag around her neck, as with a very fancy wooden necklace with a silver lion pendent on it. She had cat ears, a pair of cat tails, and she carried with her a two wheeled cart transporting a duffle bag filled with floating flaming skulls.

'_Yeah…definitely a hell-cat."_

The other woman…looked like Nanashi. Her platinum hair stood up like a pair of animal ears, and her golden eyes shone behind her specks…just like Nanashi's.

She was not very tall, and was very androgynous. Only the fact that she wore a long slightly singed violet skirt that hid her legs made her gender clear. The pink and gold, blouse she wore was also very long, but it still revealed that both arms were but puppet limbs. On her hips was a golden belt, on which, a wooden shaku hung.

Both woman where somewhat humid, and bore sighs that they had fought some demons and angels, and yet neither looked harmed. On their forehead shone a mark Similar to Tokyo's latest problem, so obliviously, all the hunters had their weapon trained on the duo.

"_Oh damn it…" _ The boss internally cursed, could he have a moment of peace?

The one that looked like Nanashi noticed the boss. "You are the guild master, aren't you?" She greeted with folded palm, her voice was deep, and held a natural authority. She spoke with deep concern…and yet did not seem to notice the ten guns aimed at her and her feline partner.

"Yes I am…who are you and why are you here? If it's to join Krishna, will never surrender." The boss warned.

The cat made a face. "Ah common, now ya making our job harder." She moaned. "It ain't like the real one's evil, I swear." she mumbled under her breath.

"My name is Mukhara Devi dasi, and my friend here is Radha-Shyamasundara Devi dasi. And yes, we do serve Krishna, but not the one you know." Mukhara spoke gently, it was clear she was used to diplomacy.

"Any Krishnas are bad news to me." The boss intoned darkly.

Mukhara remained impassive, and yet Junpei could feel an aura of anticipation and sorrow around her. "Yes…so you know, we have nothing to do with this…fraud you call Krishna. We serve the absolute truth, He who eternally taste playful pastime in his Abode of Goloka- Vrindavana…" She spoke stiffly, her whole body radiating with power.

"Yeah, It ain't a dead man with a fancy hat we worship…the guy ain't even blue." Radha piped in as she crossed her arms over her breast. "So yah can all drop yer weapon before ya kill an innocent."

"We are already aware of what happened here…but we have absolutely nothing to do with the fake Vasudeva." The regal woman liked her lips. "I'm here…to recover my son's body. Nothing more than that."

A moment of silence pass as Junpei stared…the last one who had died had been Nikkari and Manabu…but this woman, who was clearly not human, resembled N-.

No… No, she didn't have green hair.

"What's the name of your son, how old is he and how does he look like?" The boss asked as he gestured his man to stand down, those two were not the enemies…not yet. He went to the bar and sat down, gesturing the two demonness to do the same. Only Mukhara complied while the Kasha remained close to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'_So…one is a grieving mother, the other one is a friend then.'_

"My son is… His name was Kanzanami Krishna-Kripa, he was born on the 23 of November 2023."

'_Fifteen…just like Nanashi maybe…could she be his mother?_' He realized. But then, it could also be a coincidence. "Madam, no one of that age died today…" he revealed to the bereaved mother.

Mukhara raised her eyes, the two golden orbs looking right through Junpei. "No, I received from a very knowledgeable source that my son died this morning in this Kinshicho Park…two other souls also departed."

"I confirm that two of my man died today…" and then…it hit him.

When he had seen Nanashi that morning after the atrocious event, his boy…there had been a hole in his jumper, right over his heart. And the amount of blood that was on this location indicated that…that…

He grabbed his father's pipe…he needed to hold something, anything.

"Sir?" the woman asked…

"Do you have a picture of him?" it would be the only way to disprove or confirm the hunch he had. But with how Similar Madam Mukhara looked to him…

His heart was pounding…and something told him the youthful looking mother also felt the same. Radha reached for the duffle bag, and pulled out a picture. The boss discreetly gestured for all the Hunters to vacate the premise. They may be worshipping Krishna, but his guts told him that they were not with the enemy.

It only took thirty-second for the bar to empty.

Radha handed the computer-generated picture of Krishna-Kripa. And the Boss felt his heart stop…

Green hair that jutted from the side of his head, brass colour eyes…a bit girly looking.

"You know him." Mukhara breathed out… "Tell me… Does he wear a belt of silver bells around his waist? One that he can't remove? And does he sport a single ankle bells?"

The boss nodded, his right side twitching and his hair standing on end. "Y…yes. He does." He confirmed.

"Do you have a picture of him?" The regal woman practically begged.

The boss got off from his stool, and stood as menacingly as possible. But before her could open his mouth to chase away the freaking Hare Krishna cultist, she got up also.

The power she radiated…could not be calculated.

"Mister Iori Junpei." She began her voice commanding authority that far exceeded his own. "I don't think you understand the situation…and your hatred for our glorious movement is terribly misplaced."

"Misplaced? I've lost-"

"A best friend and a leader, I know. And now, you are afraid that you will lose your son to Krishna Again. Just know one thing, of master of this guild, In the Hare Krishna cult, we do not poison, kill or even hurt an ant."

"Oh no, you just have a perverted 'god' running after young boys." He sneered.

Mukhara raised her brow. "Then when are _definitely _not speaking about the same Krishna." She spoke most unimpressed. Then her countenance…didn't quite crumble, but she definitely looked the part of a bereft mother. "Listen… I'm not here to pick a fight…please…please let me see him…" Now she started to crumble.

"And why should I let you see my son?" Junpei asked with his arms crossed.

"Because… I saw him die fourteen years ago… The judge of the dead told me he died this morning… I just… I just want some closure, that's all…I won't take him from you." The otherworldly woman spoke with faltering voice and tears streaming from her eyes.

"Listen bud, we came here expecting a corps, found his crushed heart in the park fountain…and this place, I can smell our Kripa everywhere." The Kasha, Radha spoke quietly as she held her crumbling friend. "We know it's our baby… Mukhara's baby. Please let us see him… If ya do, we'll take care of da fake Krishna, both of 'em."

Some hope shone in the boss's heart. "Why should I trust you?"

"'Cause were Honest to God Vaishnavi, and we absolutely hate false Incarnations with a _burning passion."_ The hell-cat growled, showing off some of her demoniac features. "Trust me boss, once were trough with the fraud, I'm bringing him to hell personally."

The boss looked at the blazing cat and the….and Mukhara.

"Alright… Just be quiet and…if you can get rid of this 'Krishna' also, I would be much obliged." The boss spoke with gravity…he didn't have to tolerate that particular problem anymore…he just hoped Nanashi would forgive him one day.

* * *

Back in Nanashi's room, the son of Mukhara kept dreaming, remembering his past life as Aigis.

The next day, Junpei had driven the gynoid to the Hare Krishna temple, eager to break Yuki out of the crazy cult. The gangly young man had elected to remain in the car, in case Aigis needed some backup.

When they had arrived at the venue, Aigis could not help but noticed that there was no trace of the apathy syndrome, and an air of peace and bliss permeated the Japanese house like a pleasant comforter. Once Inside, this feeling intensified a thousand fold. She had met the one who had answered the phone, and was brought to a cosy waiting room with a shelf filled with books.

Finally, Yuki came in the room with an imposing man wearing saffron cloth, a big stick wrapped in orange cloth and a fatherly bearing.

Yuki was not in his usual dress. Instead, he wore with cotton cloth the Hare Krishna monk would wear, he had his right hand in a bag and whatever grief he may have felt was gone.

His eyes were cleared and…he looked Happy.

The strange man introduced Himself as Rupanuga Swami, from Canada, His accent surprisingly impeccable for an outsider. He then explained that he had been the one who save Yuki from his suicide attempt. Rupanuga Maharajah had thought it wise to bring the young man with him to the temple, at least until he could reach whatever help was there in japan for those desiring to end it all…only to learn that there was nothing of the sort.

Aigis could only nod as the effulgent man spoke with an overwhelming amount of love and compassion. Her sensor told her that his power was beyond anything in the world. He appeared to be in this world, but not of this world… And Aigis desired…she wanted to…

Surrender to him.

Yuki had remained all night at the temple, and Rupanuga swami had given the young man a good scolding about how foolish and blasphemous to commit such an act. For it would only have given Yuki a ghost body and more suffering…and that no one was worth killing oneself over some material 'lover'.

Yuki then had also expressed his desire to become a Hare Krishna. He had read the book, and he had found the answers he had been looking for all of his life.

With how happy he looked… Aigis could not say no. she still requested a copy of the book Yuki was reading, the Bhagavad-gītā as It Is and the sri-isopanisada, translated and commented by his Divine Grace A.C Bhaktivedanta swami Prabhupada.

When they finally exited the temple, Yuki was in his normal cloth. But even then Junpei had acted as if their leader had been brainwashed by the other crazy cultist, ragging on and one about how he needed to normalize and deprogram whatever they had ingrained in his brain.

"Aigis…can you protect me from Junpei?" Yuki had asked, more than a little scared at his friend's reaction.

The Gynoid nodded at the request…and when they had arrived at the Campus, the combat droid had all but whisked away Yuki to his room and locked the door, barricading herself and her master from the now clearly insane Junpei and his thoroughly inappropriate reaction. Thankfully, Mitsuru and Akihiko-sampai had intervened.

And Yuki in all of that? Completely focused on the Holy Scripture he had received from the glowing, saintly man, Rupanuga swami.

The fall came and went, and then it was February the first…

Aigis still had no idea what had happened up on the moon. But one thing was for sure, Rupanuga swami had been right; the end of the world was still very far away from them.

Life resumed, school kept going and Yuki kept going at the Hare Krishna temple as often as he could…followed by Aigis, of course. Not that the Gynoid minded, she quite like the people there. They were all different, and yet a harmony prevailed.

The devotees knew of her robotic Nature, and while many would try to figure out how a spirit soul managed to get stuck in a mechanical body, they had soon accepted the fact that Aigis was a special case with an exceptional karma. Nevertheless, the female population had taken a shine to and had dress Aigis in Sarees and gopi skirt, showing the blond robot in front of their makeshift altar for the great pleasure of Sri Sri Radha-Govind. They would also bring her on book distribution, propagating the sacred teaching, the absolute truth and the peace formula.

Yuki would also follow, and while he was shy, he had also taken to book distribution and Harinama Sankirtan, the chanting of Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare/ Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare publicly, for the benefits of all.

Yuki had also changed his lifestyle to follow the regulation for Vaishnava life. He was now completely vegetarian, forgoing even eggs. He stopped taking coffee, tea and even cola drink, he gave Junpei his computer games, telling he didn't feel the need to play them anymore and…

Yuki had even removed all trace of Ryuji, saying that he was done wasting his time. And the blue haired leader of S.E.E.S had told Aigis to protect him from Valentine day; he had no interest in dating…at all. Neither male nor female…and no, nothing would change his mind.

He would wake up at four in the morning, would shower, dress in fresh cloth and would chant on his beads, the blue haired boy was already chanting sixteen rounds every day without fail, Even if Junpei had tried to get rid of them. Another thing Yuki did that had triggered his best friend fanatical behaviour was to delete all the songs he had on his MP3 player, replacing them with devotional music, Kirtana and even some classes on the scripture called the Srimad-Bhagavatam.

The Result of those changes?

A much Happier Yuki and a few less friends. Not that her master seemed to mind, for he now counted the Temple devotee's as his new friends and family…friend that would call him and Aigis often…friends who helped him get better.

As for Aigis…well, she decided to follow Yuki's example, for it gave her a purpose in life; A reason to exist beyond eliminating the now instinct shadows.

Takeba Yukari had been less than please, Akihiko was apprehensive and Mitsuru…let them all be since they were both adult and thus could do as they please…just please don't bring an Idol in the dorm and keep it to your room, she had said.

Some time later, after he had received an abysmal test score, Yuki had expressed his desire to join full time as a brahmachari…to remain a celibate student for the rest of his life. He didn't want to get caught up in the web of useless hard work and finally death by Karachi.

Of course, Aigis would follow him, for he had also found her purpose within the Hare Krishna Movement. To disseminate the teaching of the great Acharya to the world at large…and develop love of God, Love for Krishna. Basically, she had to transpose the feeling of care, protection and affection she had for Yuki to the Supreme, a task that was definitely harder than expected, but not Impossible.

Rupanuga Swami, the saintly man had told her that Loving God at her current stage was close to impossible, for the Lord didn't give such a gift very easily. So, it was better to serve Krishna's Devotee, for this please Him more.

And thankfully, Yuki was a Devotee, meaning Aigis just had to serve him as she had done for the past few months…

She went with him to the festival of Advaita Acharya, then to the appearance day of Lord Nityananda. She had helped Yuki as he laboured in the kitchen to help for the amazing feast. The Gynoid couldn't wait for the Next Festival, Gaura Purnima, and the appearance Day of the Supreme personality of Godhead in His Golden form, the most Compassionate, and He Who gave love of God Freely.

And then…tragedy struck.

It started with a simple cough…and then a Cold. Yuki had already gone to the nurse. The crazy man with the dubious medicine had been fired for some reason, even if his frightful cure for the flu was the most effective thing used to man. So instead, it was a Chinese woman with blue hair that had treated her master.

Aigis…didn't trust her…at all.

This woman kept looking at Yuki as if he was a piece of meat…or an interesting specimen to add to her collection. But otherwise, Doctor Kaku had been professional, and hadn't done anything to trigger Aigis protection protocol. She had given Yuki some herbal medicine to take until he felt better.

Weeks passed…and Yuki's health kept degrading, enough for Aigis to be worried, but not enough for her to drag her master to the hospital.

March fifth came… Yuki had somewhat managed to graduate from with the bare minimum requirement, and he would drag himself wherever he went…looking more like a zombie than a living young adult. They went to the roof, the spring weather felt good, warm, yet with a nice cooling breeze.

They sat on the bench…Yuki was pale, he would sleep most of the day and night…but he could hardly eat anything.

"Aigis…" He rasped.

"Yes Yuki?"

"I'm just going to take a nap…wake me up in five minute." Yuki then laid his head in her lap…and Aigis could feel his pulse rate lower.

After five minute…she wondered why she didn't contact the ambulance…

Ten minute later, the other member of S.E.E.S ran up the stair…

Akihiko took Yuki from Aigis lap…and brought him to his room…

'_Why didn't I say something…why didn't I contact the hospital?'_

The next day… His body had turned molted grey… Yuki had died…and Aigis had failed to protect him, to serve him…

And then… His body never reached the morgue, it had been stolen; the worker that owned the place had a gap in his memory he could not explain.

The rest of the team began searching for Yuki's dead body… Aigis decided that enough was enough. She went to her sanctuary…the Hare Krishna temple.

There…she had met hers and Yuki's master, Rupanuga swami.

She broke down at his feet… Vowing to serve and protect him until his life would also end…she was his eternally…

This…would have been what Yuki wanted. She would serve him and all the servants of God in Yuki's stead…

And she would do so…until her current body broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Nanashi's true material identity is revealed, Kanzanami Krishna-Kripa; Born of Prince Toyosatomimi no Miko on November twenty-third, 2023, at five in the morning, in one of the many gardens around Goverdhana hill.
> 
> No...it was not what I had planned, but somehow (Krishna, again ) it happened.


	10. in pieces

In the store room in the back, Iori Junpei and Mukhara stood facing one another.

The atmosphere was tense, the boss held his pipe between his teeth. His evoker was within reach, as was his sword.

Mukhara, on the other hand remained standing, her regal aura filling the room. She knew full well that Mister Junpei could do nothing against her…and yet.

She would rather have a peaceful resolution than a war…especially with Krishna-Kripa's blessed adopted father.

"I'm not here to take your son away." She spoke with gravity... Trying to salvage the volatile situation. "I just want to get your your family out of harm's wa-"

"Bullshit!" Junpei spat. "I know you people, once you have someone in your grip; you won't let him go 'till he's dead!"

Mukhara hid a wince, this man…he only desired the day not to have happened, and for her to be dead in a ditch somewhere. He wanted to keep his son, his family intact…

'Now…how should I go dealing with this?" Mukhara addressed her Lord. _'Krishna, this man has obliviously lost a friend…someone who used to be a devotee.'_

"What's the matter, Can't handle the truth?" The boss sneered. "I know everything about your cult, all the dirt you tried to hide, all the trash."

"Before you go any further, know that we, the Hare Krishna Movement, never tried to hide our mistakes, we own up to them. And even if K… Nanashi was not my son, then I would still extend to you the same invitation."

"What invitation? For a 'love feast?'" The boss scoff. "No thank you, I don't do drugs."

Mukhara felt an eyebrow twitch; it was one of those delightful haters. And she knew full well what Iori Junpei would use his pipe for.

"Mister Iori-kun… I know you hate me and everything connected to Krishna with a burning passion but please hear me out." Mukhara pleaded. "The Tokyo you are living in is not the real one but an illusion made by a powerful being, a hermit."

Usually, The Hermit Hunter would keep this fact hidden and act in the shadows. But in this situation, she felt inspired to reveal the truth...to a few. No use causing yet another state of panic if she could help it.

"Prove it!" The boss demanded. Rightly doubtful.

"Didn't Radha show you her facerecord time-line? You can even see K… Nanashi's baby picture." She would be more than willing to re-show Iori-san the few millstones her Kripa passed.

The boss didn't look at all impress. "Yes, so I've seen." He grumbled. "So this whole deals with The Demons taking over the world and the dome over Tokyo's just a big steaming pile. Fine," he threw his Hands in the air "she didn't need to show me a picture of you holding my son still dangling from your womb with a time stamp to prove it!"

Mukhara's eyebrows went to the top of her head. "Wait… She showed you what?"

"Nanashi's birth picture." The boss tried to remain angry, But Mukhara knew this particular picture…it was Krishna-Kripa's first minute out of her cramped and disgusting womb.

"Oh...well, Radha was there...and it just so happened that she wanted to take a picture of her God nephew the moment he got out." she tried to defuse the whole situation, no, it was not like she had expected her Radha to have shown this particular picture..." I thought I told her to erased it..." and yet, instead of causing her a burning pain known only to those who have a lost a child, this time, she couldn't help but reminisce about the whole joyful event.

A fond smile drew itself on the ascended hermit's ever youthful face. "I thought I had another week to go before he would drop." She remembered with a loving chuckle. "But Kripa had another plan and... Well, he chose to take birth in Vrindavana, In Gopala's garden. On the twenty-third of November 2023, at the end of the Brahma muhurta…at nine- ten in the morning."

"And that Nekomata was there?" Junpei asked, most of the heat in his voice gone. Save for some hidden sparks too stubborn to die.

"With her cellphone…."Mukhara gave a wry smile, really, she had almost killed that cat the moment she realized she had taken this particular picture...but then, she remembered that Radha was a Vaishnavi, and thus it would anger the Lord. Besides, it could always be deleted.

Thankfully, it wasn't.

"Radha-Shyamasundara wasn't there at first, she had to find me." They had been going around Goverdhana hill in a parikrama, Mukhara had believed she had to answer a call of nature…she was not wrong about that one, but something more cherished had come out of her. "Radha's a good friend to me…a sister really. " Another chuckle escaped her lips. "You know…we would often joke that I should marry her since…since we were already living together and…and she loved my son as if he were her own. She loved...loves him so much…" her voice choked.

"Please…have a seat." Junpei said as he went up, pulling out a chair. His desires had changed, from bitter and protective of his adopted son to…wanting to hear more from the woman who brought him to this world. The boss made Mukhara sit down…

"Thank you." Mukhara wearily spoke…she felt emotionally drained. The whole day…no, those last fifteen years.

The death of a child, an event so unnatural, it would leave a wound that would never complete heal. Only the schedule change of body could remedy to it.

"You…love him." Junpei asked as a mix between a statement, and a question.

"Of course I love him… He's my son, A son I was not supposed to have." The regal bearing vanished. "I… I couldn't bore children naturally… My body…Is simply not suited."

"You must've been thrilled when you managed to conceive. Your husband also."

_'Hah! A husband…no, only me a Yuthika.'_ Mukhara thought sadly, the flower master had desired to give her a gift, what the Vaishnavi had always dreamed about; a child she could call her own

There was nothing more between them. And whatever was there had evaporated when…that terrible day happened. She closed her eyes…she could still smell the sterile air of the hospital, see the many ghosts that haunted the halls…the nurse stony silence and the doctors regretful attitude as they confirmed the worst nightmare any parent could have gone through.

"Mam'? Is everything fine?" Iori asked, definitely concerned for the ascended hermit.

"Yes…everything is fine… My son… I thought he had died at age one and a half… And now, I just met him again and… He… He called me mom" she gave a very wet smile. "God… Krishna… He preserved him through you…." Mukhara babbled, realizing that, once again, the Lord had extended an unprecedented amount of mercy.

A look went over the boss wizened face. "So…you are a worshipper of Krishna? Why? Isn't he an amoral cheater?"

Mukhara's ears burned, the man just wanted to break her faith, to instill doubt. To be right and on high moral ground and to bring Krishna down in the dirt…at Junpei's level.

_'Not on my watch.'_ Mukhara put her emotions on the back burner…this meant war.

Not…a bloody one, but she would not let this pass.

"Who are you to judge God?" she mildly asks, and yet her words still resounded like the crack of a whip. She had thought Junpei-san was making some progress, but it seemed he didn't want to let go if his hatred.

"A father who wants to protect his kids." Iori replied with the same kind of heat the generator in old hell could produce.

Mukhara snorted, definitely not impressed at Iori's statement. "You couldn't Protect Nanashi this morning…" Mukhara shot back coolly; she was tired of trying to deal with this man. "Krishna's the one who protected him…as always."

Junpei opened his mouth, ready to rebuke the ancient Hermit. But the princely Mukhara would have none of this. "Listen, I know it was Krishna who protected. No, revived our son." Mukhara explained. "'Proclaim it body, oh Arjuna, that my Devotee shall never perish!'" She quoted with confidence. "And indeed, he is alive… He was saved by the one who bore the mark of Sri on his chest and the Kaustuba gem; Krishna, the Supreme personality of Godhead!"

"Yeah sure, and that creeps been following my son like a love sick puppy...that's totally God alright...he got the same taste as his-"

"Don't you dare finish this phase Iori Junpei!" Mukhara hissed as she got up. " You do not know Krishna, the Lord never accept this kind of demons as his associates, and the Yamaduta's bring them all to a special hellish planet were their victims enact their revenge...their sentence longer than anything you could imagine. What to say from those caught by our child protection office." Mukhara closed her eyes and breathed out...she wanted to make like this breath and leave the stuffy room, but foolishly enough, she wanted to see if Krishna-Kripa's father could be made less inimical.

_'I don't think it will happen, oh Krishna, please forgive this man.'_

_ **" He wants to anger you... my dear, do not act like a rock, remember my dear Hanuman."** _

"Mister Iori, I would rather you stop trying to anger me with baseless allegation. Yes, we have our past, and we have moved on...and I would love for you to do the same." Mukhara suggested.

Iori smirked. "Well; I would love too...but history repeats itself and all that."

Mukhara's face remained neutral, but inside, she was fuming. "No matter what you say or do, Junpei-san, my son will rejoin our Hare Krishna movement, with or without your permission."

"NANASHI'S NOT A CULTIST!" The boss roared as he rose from his seat, grabbing his gun. "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"SIT DOWN!" Mukhara roared…and the boss could not help but to comply with the ancient Kshatrani's order.

The thunderclap reverberated throughout the small room until its echo faded. "Yes… He is." Mukhara revealed, quietly. "From his previous life and to this one, the process we practice, the Bhakti-yoga cult, is eternal; whatever progress we make is never lost at death." The divine sennin spoke with a calm that hid a terrible storm. "Iori-san. I knew Kr…Nanashi before he was Nanashi..."

"Oh? And let me guess, he used to be another queer you guy killed?" The boss sneered, still shaken at the powerful and authoritative voice that had issued fort from the short woman.

"No… He used to be Aigis, the old combat android. The one who had vowed to Protect Yuki… Now the 'Krishna'who kidnapped your messiah, with her life." Mukhara revealed. "She would speak of you and Yuki very often… Iori Junpei."

Junpei stared at the Vaishnavi, his face turning from pale to red. "You… You can't know that! My son… My son used to be Akira."

"Akira never existed…and Kripa... Nanashi remembers his previous live…he remembered me when I still had my arms and legs. And he remembered his death…his final moments." Then she closed her eyes…, he was shocked, filled with denial and plenty of doubt, and Mukhara knew this was as far as the conversation would go.

Iori...was one of those type of persons filled with hatred...and Mukhara did not have the purity to move his heart away from the poison.

Mukhara felt drained, tired, and only wanting to be with her returned son again, and yet, she was unwilling to show any weakness to this man. "Iori-san, You may want to keep your family together, but know that this is not in your power…I'm sorry for your loss, but my son will never follow anyone who shows this type of attitude towards Krishna." the saintly hermit left no place for an argument. "I had hopped our difference could have been dealt with, I really do." She turned her back to the atheist, more the ready to put this whole event behind her and start the healing process for a second time. And then…inspired, she turned her head toward Junpei.

"You know, when all will be said and done, know that you and your daughter will have a place in my-"Mukhara's body moved even before the boss had the gun in his hand, and was out the crack of the door before the trigger could be pulled.

As she walked down the corridor and to Krishna-Kripa's room, she could not help but wonder what she could have done better...

_' Just as with every endeavour I perform; yes, definitely.'_

* * *

"So…what's a hermitage?" Nanashi…no Krishna-Kripa asked his…his mother as they crawled through underground Tokyo, making their way to the Hunter association head-quarter. Cutting through whatever 'demons' and 'angels' had the misfortunes of attacking the... the Ascended Hermit and a Hell-cat.

On that note, both women were formidable warriors. Mukhara was clearly more of a physical fighter; despite her lack of limbs she would use her wooden shaku like a sword with terrifying efficiency. Her magical abilities were also nothing to sneeze at, But Radha was the one who could summon and manipulate ghosts and evil spirit and invoking the flames of hell on the most recalcitrant one.

As for him?

Well…his aim had gotten better with the shovel, but the reason why didn't make him happy.

Krishna was gone… Nanashi could not hear his ankle bells anymore, nor his flute. He could not smell his aroma, could not hear his voice…and He could not see his smile.

Krishna-Kripa never thought…he never thought he would miss Him only after less than a day of meeting him… But dammit! He did miss his Krishna…terribly so.

He knew his Lord was back in Vrindavana, back to his eternal abode. But...what was he doing? Was he herding his cows? Was he with his mother and father or...

'Krishna's happy there...he doesn't need me.' It didn't make him feel any better though...quite the opposite really.

And thus, to mitigate his pain, the Servant of Krishna had put his entire attention at the task at hand, and the execution of Krishna's desire; Saving Yuki…

Which… even with his mother and cat-aunt, may be more complicated than just barging in the Tsukiji Hongwanji and get his poor…let's call him an old friend, out and exorcised the hell out of him.

The reason for this complication, was the place they were in; a Hermitage.

Obliviously, this told nothing to the servant of God, and thus he had asked his Mother; a Hermit.

"A hermitage." Mukhara began. "Is a place where hermits such as myself remain as they practise their art and perform austerities to gain even more power. It's usually away from the public eyes and the chaotic atmosphere of Kali Yuga, our current age." She explained as she shot a demon that seemed to have taken a little too much interest in her….with a laser, no less. "Usually, a great sage will find a crack in a stone, the hallowed out trunk of a three, a cave…anything which is small enough to be unnoticeable and, after entering it, will make a realm in which he can control pretty much everything. This plan is commonly called senkai."

"Oh, I see." Kripa murmured as he shot yet another demon that had eyed his aunt a bit too hungrily. "So…were in a crack now."

"Yes… In the Aogikahara Ice cave of all places." Mukhara rolled her eyes as she floated above the ground like a ghost. "Think of it like dungeon and dragon. There are different players that would be you and the rest of the hunters. Then there's monster to kill, different maps and finally a dungeon master."

"The dungeon master being the Hermit, YhVh." Kripa deduced….was it an oni leering at him? No…he was a friendly one. "So how about the monster we fight…are they alive, or are they like NPCs moved by a program?" He loved a good fight, but the act of killing…

"It depends on the hermit. In some hermitages, it's all illusions. In others, those are humans, animals, kidnapped demigods and even ghost that were bespelled and covered." Mukhara readjusted her right arm.

"Mom…do you need a break?" Nanashi asked, he noticed that Mukhara would often stop and fiddle with her doll-like limbs.

"No… I'm fine, trust me. But those are not my fighting set…" she admitted. "I knew you had died this morning…this is how we managed to find you. I just didn't know you were living in a place crawling with highly powerful F.O.E. I didn't prepare in consequence."

A chill went up and down Krishna-Kripa's back. He knew the folly of going on a mission unprepared. "Mom…I think we should…maybe you should leave and come back…you know, to get your better arms?"

Mukhara tried to suppress her pleased smile. It was clear she loved to be called mom…even with all her protest. "No, I'm fine…beside; the Hermit must already know I'm here." She spoke gravely. "If I leave, I may not be able to return…beta, if I would have my way, I would take you away from this place right this instant."

"But how about my dad and Sister?" Kripa asked. "And…and Yuki?" His old leader the one who had introduced him to their Guru…there was no way Krishna-Kripa would leave him to rot there.

The vow of protection he had taken was still valid.

"They could come also, it would be trickier for sure, but I have some connections here and there." Mukhara assured." Of course, I will do my best to save Makoto Yuki, he's been in your heart ever since your previous life…and he was a prospective God-brother of mine, so the least I can do is to try to get him out of trouble." Mukhara spoke with gravity. "Don't expect any more miracles son…and don't be attached to the result, but don't you dare think I will leave him to rot here." She vowed.

Krishna-Kripa gave a half-hearted smile. Yuki…it may have taken two lifetime and God meddling in the affairs of Mortals, but he would get him out.

Krishna desired it.

"Now, to return to the hermitage, the one were in right now is a mix of the two types. Most demons mobbing us are but illusions. But those who have a personality and a role to play in the scenario will usually be someone under the cover of an illusion."

"Like Mai." Speaking of the 'angel', the Boss had given her to N… Krishna-Kripa to deal with at his discretion.

So, obliviously, the 'Angel' was also out. Offering healing and a very powerful light spell…and she was another person Kripa could speak to about their time with God…

'If somebody would tell me I would fall in love with God in one day and let and angel play… I would have called him an idiot.' Actually, the servant of Krishna would probably use much, much harsher words, but with his mother around…'and that's something else.'

"So…you're hunting down Hermits? But…aren't you one?" Kripa asked, still keeping an eye out for troublesome…mobs.

Mukhara turned a golden glance towards her youngest son. "No… I stopped being a hermit 17 years ago. I'm a Vaishnavi, a Servant of the servant of Krishna." Mukhara, in a mix of pride and humility, declared with folded palms. "And…well, I sort of have a knack to stumble on hermitages…"she admitted. "But… I would not rather say that I hunt hermits, I free the souls imprisoned by them, and give them all a chance to come in contact with Sri-Krishna's Holy Name." Mukhara elaborated.

"Oh… I see." Nanashi murmured.

"I wish it would be different. It's…not an easy job. Many times, the scenarios are so twisted, and the victims so traumatized…that nothing can be done to help them short of rewriting their memories… If they can even accept that what they tough was reality was but an illusion." He face darkened, she was probably remembering some of her worst hermitage raid.

"You can rewrite people's memory?" Nanashi asked, aghast that his mother could do such a thing.

"Oh no. I'm just an ascended hermit; I can exercise some administrative power over a hermitage…and take complete control if needed. But another team takes care of the victims once they are out."

"Oh… Ok. So, you basically run a rescue operation." Kripa summarized.

"Yes…a rescue operation that has shown me the very ugly side of material lust, greed, wrath and anger…and also quite a few mira- Hold that thought." Suddenly, Mukhara dashed forward, killing a rainbow colour snake that had been a bit too close to the angel for comfort.

Kripa averted his eyes…she still wore Krishna's blue shirt…a shirt that still bore His scent.

_'I'm hopeless… Oh Krishna, why did you leave.'_

"Beta, are you alright?" Mukhara asked after returning from Mai's side.

Kripa gritted his teeth. "Mom…you served Krishna…right?"

"I still serve him." Mukhara spoke gently. "You do to."

"How…how do you managed…" The servant of god asked, willing his tears not to fall. "How do you stop missing him?" shamefully enough, Kripa's voice cracked at the end.

"You don't…" Mukhara spoke with a compassionate tone, her eyes soft behind her blood stained glasses. "Just keep what you feel from him Hidden…do you need a breather?" His mother once again asked as she put a compassionate hand on Krishna-Kripa's aching shoulder. They were now close to a dilapidated bunker, a place where hunter travelling between Café Florida and Shinjuku would use as a resting point.

Krishna-Kripa was about to shoot the idea down when his mother took him by the wrist and all but dragged him at the safe spot.

"Mom! Let me go, I'm fine!" He protested. Losing the fight to keep his cheeks dried.

"Beta… I know you're not. You've been pushing yourself beyond your limits…and you've suffered through much lost today."

"It's alright… I'll get over it." As long as he didn't think about it…everything would be fine. He was a man…man didn't…

"Yes, and you need to take it easy for this to happen!" Mukhara's eyes took a hard edge.

"I can take it easy once were at Café Florida." He would be fine by then, back to normal…_' Oh, why is Asahi still kept under key…she went through breakups…' or maybe he could go to the fairy forest and speak to Nozomi about it…'_

In the forest where he and Krishna decorated one another with flowers (well, Krishna-Kripa did, Krishna just gave him the flowers He thought were the best)…where he Massaged Krishna's supremely soft and fragrant feet…where-

Where His Krishna risked his life to save him. A lowly servant…a sinner…

"No guarantee they'll let us in. Now come…and no protest this time!"" His mother broke no argument as she dragged her breaking son to the shelter, filling the air with tiny bullets to deter whatever demons who thought they could take advantage of Krishna-Kripa's moment of weakness….and supreme bliss.

Kripa had no power to protest.

* * *

Back with Flynn and Navarre.

"So…how did you died?" the ex-Samurai of hope asked his ghostly companion as Yuki slept.

Flynn had already performed the difficult feat of bathing the dying young man, and had managed to find some clean cloth for him to wear. While he had cleansed Yuki, Navarre had foraged for food, and had returned with something more than descent for Yuki to eat…some preserved berries, some corn…and what he hopped was dried tofu.

After crawling in the underbelly of Mikado, the condemned land to Tokyo, Flynn had eaten enough demon meat to know that it was definitely not meant for human consumption. At least the one that was available from the hunter association.

Yuki barely nibbled at the vittles, his appetite not present. Or perhaps, he was simply too weak to chew. Nevertheless, the Moon child had eaten, and was now fast asleep.

After that, all that was left for Flynn was to regale the ghost of his…let's call him an unfortunate bully, with the tale of his earlier adventures with Isabeau, Jonathan and Walter as they discovered Tokyo, performed quest for both demons, and human and seemingly traveled through timelines. Flynn did not skip of how He and the lovely Isabeau had dragged Navarre's maddened self-trough demon infested Tokyo, dodging angels and running after the insane Luxuror.

Yes, the Godslayer took great pleasure at how uncomfortable it made the green ghost, he felt vindicated…not that he had any right to, for the pompous so-called samurai had…died.

And thus came his questions.

Navarre looked extremely uncomfortable, wringing his hands and fading in color. "Listen Flynn. I'd rather not…it not a death fitting for one of my calibre."

"You've seen mine…" Flynn voiced. "There was nothing heroic about my death."

"You've got killed by a powerful demon, an entity beyond anything conceivable." Navarre argued. "And while it was not a good way to perish…"

"Choking on liquid darkness was better?"

Navarre opened his mouth, and closed it with a click. "To be very honest…no, not at all." The green ghost curled up on himself. "I…I drowned."

Flynn's closed his eyes. Having suffocated, he knew the terrifying feeling of that type of death.

"Care to tell me how?" Flynn asked nonetheless.

At first, Navarre was reticent. But…after finally having a willing ear, the ghost opened up.

"Flynn…you didn't cause it. Actually, after you left me with Fujiwara, the wonderful man did everything her could to bring me back to sane mind." Navarre began, an uncharacteristic look of gratitude illuminating his ghostly form. "And…he succeeded."

Flynn let out a sigh…he may have held only contempt for the ex-samurai. But to see him in such a wretched condition, haunted by fear and driven mad with anxiety had broken the samurai's heart more than he cared to admit.

"He... this great man had even started using the wretch to run errands over Tokyo." Navarre continued as a fine smile drew itself on his lips…a more human form revealed itself.

"So…you were not afraid anymore." Flynn spoke with awe and pride, really, Fujiwara could pull off miracles.

Navarre shook his head. "No… I was always terrified, which made me perfect as a courier." Navarre admitted with a wry smile. "It was on one run that I've met with my…untimely demise." Navarre paused, returning to his blob like form.

_'His death must have been shameful one if he cannot even bare to feel his full form.'_ Flynn realized.

On the bed, Yuki opened his weary eyes and turned his head toward the two deads. He was quiet...and Flynn could feel that…something had changed.

"Yuki…do you need something?" Flynn asked gently. To which the Yaksa shook his head.

"If you need anything, please don't be shy and just ask."

"No… I'm fine." Yuki breathed. He looked different.

"Are you sure Yuki?"

Yuki looked at Flynn then at Navarre. The ghost froze, looking at the bed ridden youth with fear and some mistrust.

"No…you… You are not Yuki, are you?"

Yuki looked at Navarre, his cloudy grey eyes widening…before an amused smile drew itself on his lips. "You have good eyes, Ghosty. I like that." He gave a charming smile as he gingerly sat up.

Flynn sighed…of course taking care of Yuki would not be that easy. "And you are?" The Samurai asked, fearing what he would hear.

A weary smile lit 'Yuki's' gaunt features. "Now…that's quite the question, isn't it?" he turned clouded eyes to the calmly panicking Godslayer. "No, I'm not this…creature controlling Yuki. And I'm definitely not Ikutsuki."

"Who are you then?" Flynn reiterated.

The…other person inhabiting Yuki leaned his head back, his eyes closed. "Hmm… I bore many names in the past, Paros, Thanatos, Death, the appraiser of death… Nyx, the night mother."

Dread flushed out all the stale blood in Flynn's veins… "Y…you!"

"Oh…don't worry beautiful. I would never follow the bidding of this lunatic…even if I would be given a new body." Nyx reassured the Samurai, giving him a winning smile. "If it can make you feel better, you may call me Ryuji…actually, please call me Ryuji, the other names are not me."

"Right…what else do I need to know?" Flynn asked wearily.

"I'm…a friend of Yuki. A very old and close friend." Nyx… Ryuji began. "And like you, I've been tricked to believe a so-call well-wisher." His face darkened.

"Then Ryuji, why do you possess your very dear friend like a common ghost?" Navarre asked with a sneer.

"I would rather you not deal with the…zoo that formed in Yuki's head." Ryuji spoke wryly. "Many of us are feral, and would like nothing more than to enact revenge on the world at large." He rolled his eyes. "But…that's not important. You Flynn, and Navarre, are playing a game you cannot win."

A self-depreciative smile lit Flynn's grave features. "Oh, I know…by the end of the week, were all dead. I've-"

"You didn't fail anything…the master of this place just want to keep playing with us, that's all." He leaned back. "I won't be the Apocalypse…Nyarlatothep has no power over me and I have no desire to follow his crazy plan for freedom…but another man has another plan…"

Navarre and Flynn exchanged glances. "What do you mean by this?" the undead samurai finally asked.

"I will make it quick. The war between angels and demons, removing the dome from Tokyo and this whole deal with the Evil "God" is merely a play." Ryuji revealed. "This Tokyo…and even the place you come from Flynn, isn't real. There was never demons running around, and there's not a dome over Tokyo. My Yuki didn't die and God…the real one, is not evil. The one controlling this play is though…is."

Once again… Flynn's world tilted on his axis…as was Navarre. "Wait…so you mean…there's no Mikado? No dome?"

"Last I remember, no…and the last time we were in the real world… I believe it was in 2024…" Ryuji revealed. "I don't know much about this place we're in, but whatever happened is not real…it's just a game for him."

Flynn clenched his fist… "And how can we believe you? For all we know, you may be lying."

Ryuji looked right into Flynn's eyes, gazing at them a bit longer than was sociably acceptable.

Finally, he spoke. "No…your right!" The ghost admitted. "I have no proof for you. Not even a picture or anything. Just my and Yuki's memory of our last sunset together…" Ryuji sighed, his countenance growing hopeless. "Yuki warned me you would not understand."

"If he warned you…is he still in there?" Flynn asked.

"Yes…he is. This body belongs to him after all…he just let me use it while he takes a break." The possessor explained.

"Take a break?"

"Yes…as you must suspect…when Nyarli's using Yuki's beautiful body for his own pleasure, it caused it to…break apart." Ryuji explained his voice tight. "And when this…demon's bidding is done, he leaves Yuki to suffer for him…" He sneered. And Flynn could hear around a thousand vows to avenge his friend.

"And…this is why he wants me around. To keep his vessel alive while he keeps using it." Flynn clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood. "That's…torture."

Ryuji chuckled. "Yes…and it's all for naught. Nyarli can only go as far as his leash will let him…like all of us really." The ghost then turned his clouded glance toward the Samurai of hope. "Flynn…we are surrounded by powerful enemies…not just one. And those enemies are also the puppets of something even worst than the delightful Nyarli." The ghost gravely spoke.

A shudder ran up and down Flynn's spine. "And…do you happen to know who it is?"

"Why should you trust me?" The ghost asked as he settled himself a bit more comfortably.

"What choice do we have?" Flynn retorted. To which, Ryuji snorted.

"Not much green eyes…not much at all." The ghost inhabiting Yuki's body gave a languorous stretch. "I know the bastard who's in charge of this place. Unfortunately, I can't speak his name…"

"Why would that be?" Flynn asked.

"Same reason why you can't say <strike>YhVh</strike>…" Ryuji murmured, his eyes closed, his whole body slack. "All that I can say is that he wears glasses…and is extremely powerful." He whispered…before falling silent.

Flynn moved closer to the ailing young man. Once again remembering that this yaksa had the same stamina as a dying. "Ryuji? Ryuji, is everything-"

"Yes beautiful…I'm fine…" Ryuji grumbled, his eyes still closed. "I just want this body to get some rest…. Yuki's… Yuki can't sleep that well unless absolutely exhausted…but I can fall asleep standing up." He yawned. "Welp… The goddess of sleep is calling." He turned his tired eyes to the Samurai's own. "Good…whatever time it is Flynn… I hope I'll be able to see you and Navarre tomorrow…." And with a small and a sigh he fell asleep almost instantly. Leaving Flynn and Navarre to try and digest what he had just said.

Now used to be a cosmic plaything…or, maybe not so cosmic, Flynn sat down and rubbed his browns. Wishing he could turned back the clock and return to his simple life as the son of a simple farmer.

** _"Do not worry…everything is under control."_ **

* * *

Somewhere, in a realm that glowed like a diamond. Stephan looked at his p.c.

There were two intruders in his realm…one of them was one Toyosatomimi no Miko, the huntress. And the other was but a mere hell-cat raised in Yukari's…let's call it an experiment in uncontrolled growth and the lazy control over one's pets.

The hermit folded his hands as he looked at the lines of codes and runes that controlled his world. So far, his scenario was going alone rather well, despite everything. and yet...

_'I knew I took a gamble when I killed Kaku and took her two puppets as my own.'_ He thought as he followed the movement of Miko, the son of Kanzanami Yuuka and the cat as they navigated the labyrinth like Tokyo. Fighting hordes of demons and heading towards Café Florida much earlier than what it was planned.

Stephan narrowed his eyes. This…was too early, and knowing this particular sennin…she was probably trying to break his game.

_'No…not on my watch.'_ He tough as he began to press a few keys.

"What are you doing, my friend?" someone asked from behind…someone that had not been there a moment ago…and someone who did not register in his reality.

The specked man turned around in his wheelchair to face the anomaly.

There, he saw a young Indian man, glowing like the sun and moon combined. He was dressed in a saffron robe of an aesthetic. He wore a fragrant flower garlands, his long blond hair were tied in a top knot and a vina rested on his shoulder, his feet were not touching the ground. The sage glowed with a natural effulgence Stephan knew he could not imitate.

"Who are you…and wha are you doing in my realm." The powerful man asked the youth, already planning how he could either add his to his growing collection…or kill him.

The powerful sennin highly disliked those who thought themselves more powerful then he…

"My name is Narada Mahamuni, a travelling minstrel and a well-wisher of all." The sage introduced himself politely. "And only want what is best for you." He gave a very trustworthy smile. "So, what are you planning, oh powerful one? "

Stephan looked at the sage…another intruder in his realm, one his system could not detect. And yet…he could not help but feel as if he could trust him.

"I was thinking to start over and remove this Krishna from my story entirely. I thought adding Nyarlatothep to my goddess game would give it a nice twist but…it seems that he's aiming at sabotaging my realm…again." Stephan explained. "And Nanashi, as much as he is interesting. He was not meant to gain access to his demonic power…and Dadga was supposed to be his leash." He frowned. "No…this will not do. I had this perfect scenario planed out… I knew I should've ended the whole thing the moment the Clone of Yuuka shot a hole in the firmament…no, when he developed this persona."

Narada hummed.

"What a shame…it was starting to get interesting." He continued typing on his computer. Better now than never. He could still get Hijiri again and make the fool play as a useless puppet. No matter how much the poor fool tried, it was hilarious to see him still struggle after all those years. "Oh well, nothing left to do but restart my game…"

"Before you do that, oh great wise one. Maybe you should reconsider." Narada spoke.

"I already did…" Many times really, but Stephan knew when it was time to start over from scratch. Just like his last session with the Demi-fiend.

The poor fool. He almost felt bad for him.

"But did you thought about having them face you as the penultimate boss?" Narada proposed a playful smile on his lips.

Stephan stopped his typing.

"You are a very powerful Sennin, one I have never met until now." The saintly Narada praised him. "Who in this world could defeat you? Oh Master of this world. Certainly not a dryad, that's for sure. And think about this, once you killed Miko, you will have dominion on the biggest hermitage in the realm of senkai."

_'Yes…he's right.'_ The place Miko own was the biggest, yet simplest realm ever made…the world wide women Ashram.

Stephan hid his smile under his clasped finger. Oh, if he could gain the key to this realm, he would have plenty of Magnetite to work with…and puppets to play with.

He cancelled the reformation and conception protocol…let them believe they had won for now. Let them play a bit more.

"I see that you have changed your mind." Narada spoke with a mysterious smile. "Good, my dear friends, if you want to reach the auspicious end you desire, do not, in any circumstances, destroy this realm. Let Mukhara and her son do as they desire. And remember, one often meet his destiny on the road to avoid it." The great sage spoke his for finger up in the air.

A shiver went up Stephen's spine….yes…very often he had seen it happen. "Great Sage Narada…I must thank you."

"No, it is I who must thank you. For rare are those who have the intelligence to listen to my words of wisdom." He bowed. "Now, I would like to go, I am needed somewhere else in the universe." He begged with folded palms.

Stephan looked at the powerful sage… "No please stay here…I do not want such-"and the next thing he knew, Narada was gone.

"For shame."


	11. An interesting Family

You may think it's religious drivel...but eh, Krishna did tell us that he would do everything to give you all salvation.

The Lord ask, I deliver.

Also, From now on Nanashi will be called Krishna-Kripa.

* * *

The place they were they were was…filthy. It was a small room with a bunk bed and some supplies left there by travelling hunters knowing the power of generosity. But the walls were covered with numerous graffiti and substances Nan…Krishna-Kripa hoped never to identify. The place smelled like death, blood, booze, humidity and roasted demon meat.

He missed his Krishna, everything was better with him.

"Hare Krishna Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna Hare Hare…" Nan…Krishna-Kripa chanted on his mother's Tulasi beads. "Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare" it was soothing to his heart…and an act that was so familiar, the boy wondered why he never picked up a string and 109 beads and chanted on them…

'I didn't remember…Narada, I didn't have his mercy.'

"So…how do you feel now?" Mukhara…his birth mother asked gently.

"I'm…better." Krishna-Kripa answered. "That's….the Maha-mantra, right?" He may remember who he was in the past…but he only knew what necessary, nothing more.

"Yes…do you remember what it is?" Mukhara asked gently. "Do you remember your Sadhana?"

"No…I remember some but…not everything." He answered his mother, still fingering the beads with Practiced ease. "I just know I was Ananda-Rupini, who used to be Aigis and Hamuko before that. I remember some of my time with S.E.E.S, Yuki-kun, The fall and joining Iskcon. I knew you, our Guru and Practised Krishna Consciousness… And I died in yet another car crash, begging you to be my mom. But beyond that..." He gave a helpless shrugged.

Mukhara, who was sitting beside him, gave Krishna-Kripa's knee a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright…you will remember everything in time. Trust me." She gave a warm smile…a smile only a mother could give. "To answer this question. The Maha-mantra, when chanted purely, like the heartfelt cry of a child for his mother, will attract Sri Sri Radha-Krishna causeless mercy. "His mother explained. "This mantra…it gives everything, it takes away the fear and anxiety that plagues our life and it gives us the highest realization of one's true self."

"It's…addictive." Already, Kripa wanted to chant more, four rounds simply weren't enough.

"Yes…" His mother looked away, clearly deep in thought. After some time, she spoke again, a serene smile on her face. "And you…you want nothing else but Krishna's service…to love him without self-interest. This, this is pure chanting."

Krishna-Kripa clutched his mother's Tulasi beads. He felt calm, more stable…just as if Krishna was here. 'No…Krishna's everywhere…and especially in his names.' Some blurred memories resurface, memories of his old Guru and the many classes he gave on the power of Harinama.

He took a deep breath in, remembering Krishna's aroma, and let it out. He felt ready to face whatever YhVh would throw at him, even Shesha.

He tried to get up; But Radha (in her black and red cat form.) prevented him, pushing him down to the bed.

"Nyah… Listen there baby. You ain't looking up to snuff yet, and those demons can smell it, Nyah." She managed to slur out, her mouth not suited for human speech. "I know ya want to get to Yuki A.S.A.P…but haste makes waste Kiki." She chided.

Krishna-Kripa sighed…he knew they were right. But…every moment he waited was a moment Yuki lost.

He looked at his mother, she had removed her left arms, some welt had formed under the fake limb. Welt that were already healing.

"Say…mom. What happened to your arms?" Krishna-Kripa asked as a way to move away from Krishna…at least for now.

His mother turned her head, a peculiar look taking shelter of her lips. "It's…well, not quite a long story but…you know Gensokyo, right? You know, from the Touhou games?"

"Yeah…not much but…some." So far, he had played Phantasmagoria of flower view. (Yuuka Main!) And was still struggling with the eleventh game. Not that he had any more time to play after he began his cadet training.

And then…it hit him.

"It's real..." he breathed out. "Reimu…Marisa…Satori…Kanzanami….oh Krishna." He put his hand to his for head. "I…Kanzanami…"

"Yes…listen when we have more time, I may go into the miracle of your birth. But yes, you are also Yuuka's son. "His mother spoke with deep affection as she held his hands. "And yes…it also means that you have two mothers."

Nanashi let out a laugh. "First a robot and now a freaking plant with two moms…what else, Shiki Eiki's my betrothed wife?" as far as he knew.

Mukhara stifle laugh. "Oh lord no! She's a widow…and way too old for you my son."

Kripa openly chuckled…this was huge but…after the events of the day, this news were easier to swallow, it helped that it was nothing groundbreaking about them…in his opinion.

What was left to be surprised about after the day he had? Not much really.

"So…Reimu's now called Revati Devi Dasi And Marisa is Maricha Devi dasi." His mother explained as she glowed with pride. "They got their initiation four years after mine…even Yuuka joined. Offering her flower mastery at the service to the lord." She closed her eyes and folded her palms, Sorrow's painted her movements. "she...she left her body a few years after...after you were taken from me. But Ekadasi...Elly Told me there were signed that she returned Back , back to Godhead"

"So...she died." Another person Kripa would never get to meet.

Mukhara shook her head. "No, for a Vaishnava, death is nothing but the spring-board back home, ...back to Radha-krishna's Lotus feet and eternal life."

"or Gauranga." Piped Radha.

"Or Gauranga." a small smile light Mukhara's lips. " Yuthika...had a very long life, a life that ended perfectly, as confirmed by a friend out ours." Mukhara finished with folded palms.

"Mom...did you...did you love her?" He had to know... Last he knew, those type of relationships were not really accepted, not out of fear or hatred, but simple Logic and the fact that, as a Hare Krishna, they had better thing to do then run after the pleasure of the flesh and the dull material senses.

Mukhara looked at her son, listening to something deep in his heart. "We didn't lust after one another, if it's what you're asking. But I did love her as a vaishnavi...or a pseudo vaishnava in my case, loves another...nothing less than that. But I will admit that after you were born, another unwritten rule had been set in place."

"Which is?" Kripa asked, curious to catch up after so many years.

"If a child can be born naturally from the couple, then they can marry." She curtly described. "So far, this rule came into play twice."

"I see." Krishna-Kripa nodded, making a mental note. "So...how did she di...passed one?"

"Time... Yuthika was...she was quite old and...that particular winter, her fire-place got extinguished in the middle of the night. She didn't... Ekadasi...Elly told me she realized Yuthika had left when her body began to wither. " Mukhara closed her eyes as tears flowed from them. "I... She used to be known a masochist, one who only desired to defeat powerful foes and cause pain to others.. And she would kill anyone fooling enough to even break a leaf of-of the gardenia." His mother's voice choked.

"...when she joined...she gave her entire garden of the sun to the Hare Krishna movement, saying that every single flowers had to be used for the lord's service. Same as the vegetable...she told me... she told me this was the reason she was so protective of those flowers in the first place." tears were now flowing freely from behind her glasses.

"…I'm the reason why she... they followed the path of Bhakti." She lowered her head in reverence. "Our spiritual master sent me to do some outreach there since I was a native and also hard to kill." She showed her doll limbs, moving away from the painful subject. "Didn't stop them for eating me." Mukhara gave a wry smile as she whipped away her tears.

"But…why? How?" Nanashi asked. And after the battle performance Mukhara had shown, her being ambushed seemed more than unlikely.

"Why?" she shrugged. "My body's delicious to them…. And…well, there were some powerful demons who didn't like what I was saying. so, they arranged for me to be sent to old hell and…" She sighed. "Well, long story short, all my limbs got infected with this highly virulent gangrene…amputation was the only way to save my life."

Krishna-Kripa's eyes widened…he knew gangrene; he had seen many hunters suffer from it.

"Yeah well…that was all part of this big multi level sham to gather human meat from them dumb tourist." Radha-Shyamasundara piped up. Reminding her nephew that, even as a cat, she could still speak. "First Yamame would infect them with something bad enough to remove a limb, and then Parsee…Paundra-Maya would curse 'em 'cause, back then, she hated everyone equaly, and she got a kick out of seeing others suffer. Then Yami…Yugi would pick em up, show 'em some of Old hell's finest hospitality and fatten them up until they got sick enough to lope the limb off…" the Kasha began to ruefully kneed Krishna-Kripa's belly, careful not to hurt him with his claws.

"That's how we got the best meat for giudon, sukiyaki…yakitori…" she shuddered. "When yer mom was sent there by this one fake Buddhist…well, let's just say it ain't just animals and youkai who grow stronger after eating hermit meat…"

Kripa glanced back at his mom, who somewhat lifted her skirt, showing a pair of manikin legs. "I can count myself lucky that they wanted to make some ham later, otherwise, forget about sitting." She gave a humorous smile, chuckling as if being chopped into pieces was no big deal.

"You know beta, I think that was the moment I realized I was not this body." She began inspecting her doll hand. "I was in so much suffering. I had a fever, low on blood…it felt as if I was about to die…and then I realized that it was only my body and my mind that were affected. I, the soul…had nothing to do with it." She grinned.

"I'm not this body; I'm the eternal spirit soul. Whatever happen to this body, whether it gets' eaten burned, or rot somewhere, it doesn't matter.

"I am the soul, the servant of God, Krishna. And if my Master desires me to die in agony, I will joyfully go through this so-called ordeal, knowing that He is pleased with my service. And this knowledge and service will give me the highest of bliss"

Krishna-Kripa stared at his mother… his mouth wide open.

"You see Kripa, for a Vaishnava, whether's he lives or dies. Whether he stays in the material world or returns home, it's all the same...in birth and death, We serve the lord, not matter what."

"Geez Mukhara… I know you into sweet surrender, but even this is a bit intense." Radha mumbled.

The hermit began to laugh. "If you think it's too much, you need to reread the sharanagati songbook of Bhaktivinoda Thakur."

Radha rolled her eyes. "Yeah…I did…I'm just not there yet."

"So…how the hell did you survive that?" Kripa asked before wincing. He knew he shouldn't cuss like that in front of his mother.

"Oh, this is where the story gets good." Radha purred. "Get a load of this, kitty. Yah see, Parsee, Me, Utsuho and Yuugi each got a limb since, yah know, premium cut and were like the pet of the boss of old hell. "

"Wait…you're a pet of."

"Yep! Used to be a simple corps lugger and Uttara was one of the furnace operators." Radha-Shyamasundara sighed in nostalgia. "Then hell had to relocate…and then Miss Savitri, Satori…she adopted us, save us when we were starving." She purred. "Anyway. Since this was hermit meat, me, Yami, Uttara and Paundra-Maya got to take everything since…well, the demons of hell don't need no power boost. And no, I ain't talking about your hell, but Gensokyen hodgepodge Japanese fantasy land hell."

Krishna-Kripa opened his mouth. And then closed it. "You…ate my mom?!" For some obscure reason he could not explain, Kripa was this close to throw the hell cat off if his lap and onto a wall...violently. But Radha beat him to it, taking back her human form after she jumped off.

"Nyah! Hey calm down! She survived right." Radha yelped.

"Maybe I should continue?" Mukhara ventured. "Beta, this happened well over fifteen years ago. Those types of injuries are to be expected when preaching in a place where known man eater reside." His mother dismissed. "Beside, by sacrificing four limbs, I got four amazing God sisters." She smiled at Radha.

"Wait… That's how Rin became a Hare Krishna?" Now that he thought about it, Radha...was definitely the stupid cat in TH 11.

Not that she was stupid, obliviously.

"Not just Rin… all who ate my flesh, sanctified after four years of eating offered food, became purified." She grinned. "Prasadam is our best weapon against the clutched of Maya."

"But!"

"It wasn't just yer flesh Mukhi, Paundra-Maya always had this fascination with tattoos, and she would collect them like stamps."

'Oh Krishna…what the hell is this family?"

"Yer mom used to have the Hare-Krishna Maha-mantra inked to her wrist; she had it in Sanskrit, English and in Hiragana." Radha gave a grin. "Long story short, we began chanting the name…and next thing we knew, we realized we got an actual saint in our midst."

"Oh hush." Mukhara lowered her head bashfully. "I still have a long way to go to be an actual saint."

"Yah gave salvation to the four worst demon in hell…I'd call that saintly."

Mukhara cleared her trough. "Yes…and it's only due to my spiritual master's causeless mercy, nothing more." She demurely admitted.

Radha-Shyamasundara winked at Krishna-Kripa as if to say. 'See, yer moms a real, honest to Krishna saint.' The teen could only stare at her.

"You see K.K, even if I don't identify myself as a hermit anymore, my body still has the benefit of one." She explained.

"Long life, 'eternal' youth, and damn near impossible to kill." Radha joyfully revealed as she sat beside her adopted nephew, keeping him close. "Good thing too, otherwise the universe would have lost-"

"Radha, that's enough now." His mom stopped the hell cat. "I know you think of me as the second coming of the Christ, but I assure you I am just another Jiva trying to please her eternal master."

"Yeah…me too." The cat smiled. "Anyway, she changed the face of old hell for the better, got four God sister and made friend with one Alice Margatroid."

Mukhara smiled, repositioning her prosthetic now that the welt had healed over. "Alright…we've wasted enough time here." She turned to her son. "K.K…I know…I know I couldn't give you a normal childhood…and…" she sighed. "Listen, if it's too much for you…you don't have to think of me as your mother, you don't even have to stay with me once your out of this hermitage.…just…just keep chanting the holy names, that's…that's all I want."

Krishna-Kripa moved his gaze to his hands. "No…I wanted you to be my mom so…It's just…" Krishna-Kripa sighed as he buried his head in his hands. "Its…It's like way to much…meeting Krishna, Yuki's alive and pocessed by…I don't know…Erebus I guess. Flynn's kidnapped, then I learn that everything I went trough's just the sick play of…of course…Narada would know…"

Kripa sighed as he got up. "And I'm born of …I'm born of Kanzanami Yuuka, and…I have no idea who you are game wise…but I guess you must be super powerful to…" He ran a hand in his greening hair. "Anyway…let's just go get Yuki and Flynn out of trouble; I can deal with all that shits once were out." And with that, the servant of God grabbed his shovel and headed out.

At this point, he knew he didn't have any choice.

He couldn't turn back the clock...he could only go forward and pray for the best.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't let us in?" Mukhara asked the guard blocking their path to Café Florida. "I have some urgent information to give to Fujiwara."

"Ma'am, Demon's ain't allowed in here without another member. Now git!" The guard waved his gun, his treat clear.

Mukhara raised her hands. "Alright…were leaving." The saintly hermit bowed and turned her heels.

"Aw man…what a bummer." Radha sighed. "I'm sorry you guys. Guess the guys allergic to hell-cat." Her shoulder slumped as the Divine trio walked away from Café Florida.

"Don't be, in such a place, I have to applaud the guard to his cool head and bravery. A lesser man would not be as calm." Mukhara praised as she glowed with joy. "Really, if I can manage to crack this hermitage, I'm engaging him as a temple guard."

"Yo, God'sis. Don't put the bull in front of the yolk."

"Mom, why do we have to speak to Fujiwara again?"Nana...Krishna-Kripa asked his newly returned mother.

Mukhara turned her gaze toward her son, meeting his gaze. "Beta, what I told you about the hermitage and how this reality is but an illusion?" Krishna-Kripa nodded. "Well, this need's to be revealed to the population at large...in a tactful, gentle way that won't cause three-quarter of the population to go mad from revelation. I also want to check whether Fujiwara or this skinned man are the hermits." she admitted. "But in truth...I want to get you and your sister out of trouble...you still deserve the punishment for letting your sister released a potentially dangerous entity." His mother spoke amiably a smile lighting her lips. "By that way...thank you for releasing him, there nothing worst then being sealed."

Nanashi just watched his aunt and mother, simply following them in underground Tokyo. He realized that, even with his birth mother around, he was still in way over his head.

"Say, Mukhara. When you come back from your preaching mission, I want to show you around Tokyo." Aigis…Ananda-Rupini proposed the young girl.

"As long as you keep me away from loud streets, then it's a deal."

'Well, I kept my end of the deal.' Krishna-Kripa thought as he rubbed his eyes. 'Shit…I need to change my contacts.' And then he remembered…they had run out and whatever was left was both the wrong colour or ungodly expansive…even with the Asura-kai gone.

"Beta." His mother spoke, you don't need to hide anymore. Just remove them." Her own golden eyes shining behind the glasses.

Krishna-Kripa turned his blood-shot eyes to his birth mother…one of them at least. "How did you-"

"I can hear desires…remember."

"Right…" Some relief bloomed in his heart. He had worn either glasses of coloured contact from as long as he could remember. To be able to remove them…and to stop colouring his hair…

'I'm free…' he though as he expertly removed his old, black contact, revealing his brass coloured eyes.

He looked to his mother and aunt; both women could barely hold back their tears.

"Ah…Mom… Radha. Is everything alrig-"Kripa's words died his mouth as Mukhara engulfed him her doll arms.

Then he realized…he was back…he was back…

Back to his loving, grieving mother who had now just realized her son was back.

Now he understood why Krishna's voice had choked when he remembered his own…

"Oh my son…Oh my Putra…he putre…he putre…." His mother cried as she held him.

This show of spontaneous love, free from desires, and unbothered by time place and circumstance took Krishna-Kripa by surprise… this sort of love.

He had never experienced something like this with the Boss...not even his sister.

And then, this impromptu loving moment was interrupted, not by Shesha, but by a hunter association notification. An urgent one, if his phone kept buzzing like that.

Krishna-Kripa sighed. 'Well, back to 'reality'.' Or something that was he thought had been real…now crumbling to dust. He grabbed the smartphone and froze.

There, on the notification tab…there was an emergency quest to be taken immediately.

DA FERY FORS3T IS BURNIN!1! 1  
I NEED HALP!

Krishna-Kripa didn't need to read to know who it was.

"F-Sh—Oh Krishna!" He automatically called out to his Master.

"Trouble?" His mother asked.

"Mom… There a magical forest in Yoyogi park, I know its queen and…and one of the fairies, Napaea sent this…" He showed her the tabs.

The forest was burning…the place where Krishna looked the most at home…the place where Krishna had played among the glowing pink Sakura tree…the place where the Lord had feed him Chaas…where Kripa had massaged Krishna's lotus soft feet…

It was burning…

"beta, Lets go. Lead the way." Mukhara spoke with urgency, already knowing what her son desired to do.

He grabbed his mother by the hand, and dragged her as fast as he could to the nearest terminal.

Behind them, Radha ran. "Hey! Wait up kid! Where the fire?"

* * *

"Oh." Radha's tail flopped down.

"It's…it's all gone." Krishna-Kripa whispered in pure horror.

What once was a thriving, magical forest filled with glowing cherry trees and frolicking fairy had been render a pile of ashes. The blue fire that had consumed it all.

Gone were the pink blossoms…and the son of Mukhara could already perceive some little bodies, scorched beyond recognition. Even the tree under which Krishna had feed his Chaas was but a burnet out husk.

"It's…it's all my fault"

"Beta? Beta…it's alright…everything will be fine." His mother tried to calm him.

"Fine? FINE? I-"

"Kanzanami Krsna-Krpa !" Mukhara snapped, holding her son by his upper arms. "Calm down! None of this is real!

Those words, heavy with power, did indeed calm him down…and her touch kept him grounded.

"It's alright beta…everything's fine…you did not cause this." Mukhara continued, gently rubbing her doll thumb on Kripa's shoulder. "Remember, this is a hermitage…nothing you see here is real. It's just a stage. Just a play."

Kripa gritted his teeth.

"I know baby…I know…I hate it too when they do that." His mother gave a wry smile. "I went through hell a few times…but hermitages are just the worst."

"Kitty, if it can make ya feel better," Radha-Shyamasundara interjected. "There ain't no real corps."

Krishna-Kripa turned to his aunt.

"Trust me, I know dead bodies an' I ain't seeing any."

"How to you know?" he asked.

"No ghost…" Radha shrugged. "When a living entity dies before his appointed time, he hangs 'round his corps until the thing decomposes of gets burnt." She walked away from the (fake) pile of dead fairies peppering the scorched ground. "So obviously, burning 'an em dead body is way better then burial."

Krishna-Kripa let out a breath…the new made his feel…marginally better but…

"Krishna was there…wasn't he?" Mukhara stated as she gently rubbed her son's painful shoulders. To which Kripa could only nod.

A moment of silence fell on the three servant of Bhagawan. A moment in which they were all one in thoughts and feelings.

"Mom…why me?" Krishna-Kripa asked his throat and eyes burning due to the acrid smoke….

"Why you? Why did you suffer so much?" Mukhara asked.

"No…Why…why did Krishna chose me? Why…I…" Kripa closed his eyes.

"You…gave your life for a devotee. This… Impressed Krishna so much, he shared a pass-time with you." Mukhara explained. "So…how long did it last?"

"…too short."

"Wait, wait, wait, a freaking minute…did I just heard right?" Radha's eyes bloomed wider. "Kripa…ya had…Ya met Krishna?"

Krishna Kripa narrowed his eyes. "You didn't?"

Radha shook her head. "No…We don't…those who met Krishna personal while still embodied…I can count them on my fingers."

Kripa sighed as he held his heart…

"Kripa…you've received an unprecedented amount of Causeless mercy."

The son of Mukhara hunched over…his heart burning hotter than the forest.

"Wow…That's…Mukhi, yer son's worship-"

"Shh!" Mukhara hissed. But Krishna-Kripa didn't care or heard anything…

He had just heard…The sound of Krishna's flute…

Like a moth seeing a light, Krishna-Kripa ran after the divine sound, not waiting for his mother.

He ran trough the ashes, the smouldering corpses of threes and others who used to live there.

He didn't feel the heat, nor did he feel his lungs burning.

Krishna was here…His Krishna was back.

Finally, Kripa found a meadow…this one filled with flowers, untouched by the blue blaze. There, standing under a banyan three, bent in three places, a peacock feather adorning his opulent white turban, luscious black hair spilling from it in rivers of curls, a fragrant garland of forest flower resting on his necklace laden chest, his flute to his cherry red lips, his dhoti as resplendent as molten gold and his Golden eyes filled with Love…It was Krishna, surrounded by his cows.

Fresh tears filled Kripa's eyes as he ran toward his Lord. His Krishna…and then he stopped…

What should he do? What should he say? He had nothing to give him, and he didn't remember any prayers…and...and…and…

He could give himself, but Kripa knew it would not be enough. And he now knew…he knew he was not qualified for this embrace...he was not even qualified to know him...let alone meet Narada...

What to say to have him as...to have him as...

It was not the right time…he was not pure enough yet...

He didn't...she didn't love him...she...

Had nothing for him.

Krishna noticed His servant, and a bright smile light his mind stealing lips. "Oh Kripa~!" He stopped playing his beguiling song and ran to his frozen servant, engulfing him in his cooling embrace.

For Krishna-Kripa it was as soothing as a cooling shower, and yet, it was lighting a fire that he knew had no remedy…

_'I'm so bony, Krishna's body's so soft… Oh Krishna, please don't hold me so tight, you're going to bruise yourself.'_ He had already seen Krishna covered in scratches…he didn't want Him pierce with his bones.

Suddenly, a wave of pure bliss flooded him… Krishna had just kissed the top of his head.

_'Oh Hell no…he pierced his lips…when was the last time I washed my hair with soap? …I'm sure there still some hairs die smell on it!'_ Krishna-Kripa thought as he tried to get out from Krishna clutches…and then abruptly stopped. _'No…If I struggle…Krishna's so delicate…so fragile…'_

"Kr… Krishna…please…please let me go…" He sobbed as he meekly begged, his voice sweet, the babbled words sounding like the tinkling of bells. "I…I…"

"No…I've waited for so Long my dearest friend…" Nanashi could feel Krishna's tears cascading over his back. "I'm never letting you go…I'm never leaving you."

"You did…" Kripa meekly replied, feeling some anger.

Krishna had been gone for lest than twelve hours…but for Kripa, it felt like twelve millennium…more than that.

"No…Kripa, oh my dearest. How could I leave one so dear and dedicated to me?" Krishna explained as he kneeled in front of his servant, holding his delicate hands. "I have never left you. I've merely hid myself in your heart."

Now having the Lord in full view again, Kripa tried to remain angry…but how could he? Krishna's eyes were reddish with tears, his smile…oh His glorious smile…how he could describe this smile.

It was like a cloud pouring divine rain on scorched land.

And yet…and Yet Kripa knew it wouldn't last… Krishna would never remain with a demon…someone born of-

Once again, Krishna-Kripa was back in Sri-Hari's embrace. "Oh my dearest…don't you know that you are the soul? The person inside this body? You have no real connection to your mother, and definitely no connection to Yuthika. You are not a demon, nor are you a young man... You are mine…you have always been mine and will forever be mine. Just as I am yours."

Suddenly…Krpa woke up in the fairy lake…literally in the lake.

_'What the... How did I manage to get there?'_ The last he remembered, he was in Krishna's embrace.

_'Krishna…'_ suddenly, he remembered His words.

_I am yours…you are mine…_

_'Tat twam Asi…I am his!'_ he pressed his scared hand on his heart, a warm feeling emanated from there.

_'I am his…eternally…and he his mine to serve forever…'_ he took a deep breath…then he realized he has underwater.

'Aw crap…at least the water's not freezing anymore.' No guessing why.

As he was about to get up, someone gave him a hand.

It was…a woman hew from flawless black marble, dressed in a shimmering dress of pink and gold, the gossamer like fabric letting her beauty shine trough. Her breasts were full, her waist thin and bearing three folds of skin above her deep navel. Her hips were broad, her thighs…nothing could describe them. Her feet were small, delicate and reddish at the bottom. Her head and face was covered by a gauzy veil that his her features…only her lips, form in a mysterious smile peaked from under the golden trim.

Her beautiful arms were delicate and decorated with golden bangles, gem studded bracelet and many rings danced on her delicate, flower like hands, their palm reddish. She carried a golden pot, holding it playfully over her shoulder.

Krishna-Kripa stared…never in his life had he seen such a beautiful woman. She was…no, she was a young woman… 'Well…guess who's straight today!' But then…considering that she looked amazingly like Krishna…

_'Krishna!'_ Krishna-Kripa averted his eyes from the heavenly beauty. No…he would not fall into this trap.

The young servant of the Lord knew he would never be able to share this type of relationship with His master…but he had already given his heart to Him.

The divine beauty chuckled, her sweet voice resounding like silver bells. "You're so sweet…tee-hee."

"I'm sorry miss, but my heart-"

"Was stolen by a great thief…and you let Him take it, didn't you?" She bent closer to him, her firm breast dancing him her dress. "Do you know how much you will suffer?"

Kripa got up from the ground._ 'I used to be underwater…now I'm on the ground…what's next? I'll be in Mikado?'_ Well, at least he could now speak normally. Externally, he addressed the girl. "If it makes him happy…then let me burn in hell."

The mysterious' minx smile grew wider.

"Who the hell are you anyway…?" Krishna-Kripa tried to catch a better glimpse of the Krishna-like woman, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered as bliss slowly but surely began to affect him. 'No...that's not my Krishna... Krishna's not a woman.' he chided himself.

"I am Mohini … And I am yours, just as you are mine." She brought the golden pot in front of her. "When desiring to chase Yamaraja away, and recuperate those bodies too damaged for life. Call me, pray to me…and I will return the righteous one." She gracefully gestured to the effulgent lotus hanging from Kripa's left ear…the one Krishna had given him.

The son of Mukhara gently touched the divine lotus…the delicate flower still fresh and as fragrant as the first-time Krishna hung it there.

And then...she was gone.

"Krishna! Why…did you run away like That!" his mother all but yelled, her eyes wide open, tears of anxiety streaming down her face.

"Sorry mom…I had…I thought I heard something." Kripa averted his eyes…not used to have a mother yet. Well…he used to have one. But…

But Mukhara was his real mother…and not just by blood.

"Krishna-Kripa! Don't you dare pull this "oh there was a noise' card on me, If I can't hear it, then it doesn't-"Mukhara stopped, and Krishna-Kripa could see that his mother's ears perked. "I heard something…" her eyes opened wider. "That's a survivor!" And at those words, It was now Mukhara's turn to run with very little context. (And a very frustrated Radha followed suit.)

Internally, Kripa thanked his Krishna. He had no desire to tell anyone of what had happened.

It was between him and his Krishna…and no one else.

Eventually, they found Nozomi. The fairy queen looked confused, frazzled. She held a gas mask to her face, and she had sustained some burns.

"Oh…Nozomi. NOZOMI! Krishna-Kripa called to the fairy queen.

"You know her beta?" Mukhara asked.

"Yeah, she's the queen of the place, helped her yesterday to deal with a prissy King Frost. The one I Killed with the Master spark..." Kripa paused…this should've been a huge clue to his parentage. Nevertheless, he ran to the skimpy blond, hoping she was not the only survivor.

"Oh…" Something seemed to click in Mukhara's head. But before she could express it…

"Who…Wait…Aegis? What the hell happened to your eyes?" Nozomi rapidly noticed the hunter's golden eyes.

"Removed my contact. I'm…I'm not human." Kripa revealed with as much confidence he could muster. "Nozomi, what the hell happened? Are you alright? Do you need any help?"

Nozomi looked at Kripa…then at his mother and Aunt.

"Oh that's my mom, Mukhara and my Aunt, Radha-Shyamasundara." He introduced them…realizing that Nozomi was most probably not award of his Ex status as an orphan. "Asahi's under house arrest…nothing bad just…Dad doesn't want her to get in trouble…especially with that siracha-noodle gobbling up people." Kripa scratched his ear.

He was not used to talking to people... Asahi would usually deal with them.

Mukhara walked closed, he look on concern on her face. "Queen Nozomi. Everything will be fine." She began, keeping her voice low. "As my son told you, my name is Mukhara…and we're here to help you."

Nozomi tuned her eyes toward the smaller woman. She let out a low chuckle, aiming her shot gun to Mukhara's heart.

Radha moved in front of her best friend, and Krishna-Kripa aimed his shovel at Nozomi's head. Praying to Krishna that the fairy queen would come to her senses.

Mukhara, with her right doll hand, move the death stick away from her most vital organ. Showing no aggression towards the grieving queen. "Miss Nozomi, I know what you're going through…"

"Course you would…you're with the polytheistic alliance..."

"No…I'm with Prabhupada and his society. The Polytheist alliance is frauds." Mukhara answered shortly. "I know my Lord and Master, Krishna. I know how he looks like. This youth clearly isn't him."

"Alright…Prove it then."

"Nozomi," Krishna-Kripa intervened. "The Real Krishna is the supreme Personality of Godhead. Do you really think he would need to gather souls to make a new universe?" He pointedly asks. "Besides, if this was the real Krishna they wouldn't be called 'Polytheistic'. Since His presence would make everything moot to point."

"Wait…you mean."

"God's not YhVh, The real supreme personality of Godhead is Sri-Krishna. He's eternally sixteen, not eighteen. He's is delightfully plump, not like the other guy…" Kripa closed his eyes…Yuki at a glance, had looked relatively healthy. But after a longer look at the memory of how he used to look at his healthiest…

No…Yuki was not Ok.

And this whole event was...very awkward.

"Queen Nozomi…I think we need to talk in a more private setting. If you don't mind, my family would love to offer our assistance in this hour of need." Mukhara smoothly segued, saving her son from further embarrassment from social interaction.

Nozomi looked at the trio, and Krishna-Kripa hoped that she would not pick up her gun again…

He didn't want to be a real orphan this time.

Nozomi looked at the group…and sighed. "Damn if I do, Damn if I don't." she murmured. "Alright…I'm…I don't know if following you is the right choice…but I don't have that much option at the moment."

"It's all right…much has happened during this twenty-four hour, for the both of us." Mukhara spoke gently. "You have two choices, either we take a break now and I tell you everything that is needed to know. Or we hunt down the demon that scorched your kingdom, and we talk later. What will be your choice, oh glorious Fairy Queen?"

Nozomi looked at Mukhara, Radha-Shyamasundara and finally at Krishna-Kripa.

"So…what do you think Aegis? Is your mom cool or…"

"Nozomi…I trust her with my life." Krishna-Kripa revealed…while his previous memories were blurry, he knew Mukhara…he knew she was trustworthy, same as Radha.

Why would he die for her otherwise?

Nozomi looked at the teen servant of the Lord and sighed as she removed the safety. "Let's get this piece of pig shit out first. Queen's duty and all that."

Mukhara smirked. "Then, oh Queen, let this prince of japan and her son assist you." She bowed low.

Krishna-Kripa paused, tuned to his Mother…and took a good hard look at her.

Now that he was really looking at her, Kripa realized that she…sort of looked like a boy. Not by much, but…

'Oh Krishna…don't tell me…'

And for a moment, Kripa could hear the sweet, nectar-like stifled laughter of the supreme personality of Godhead.

* * *

Authors note...At first, Nanashi's Parentage was just a couple of run-of-the-mill humans...and then the whole thing turned into a crossover vaishnafied Touhou project.

So sorry/not sorry. Have a good day!


	12. God's plan, set in motion.

Identity quest 11

* * *

They walked further in the scorched forest. Nozomi would call for the names of her fairy. Sometime finding their remains, but more often than not, she would find nothing.

Krishna-Kripa could practically hear her fears and self loathing about the whole situation.

Situation he and his sister where a big trigger for.

They passed a meadow where he and Krishna had played hide-and-seek…he could practically hear his sweet ankle bells ringing at every footfall as the Lord of countless universe frolicked with him... and in those moments of pure bliss, Kripa forgot his identity...there was Only His Krishna.

It was oblivious...he had fallen for the unattainable...

And then Kripa noticed something.

It was not as damaged as the rest, it was still scorched, but upon closer inspection, he realized that it was some kind of filter…like, the leafs and flowers were still there, but they had changed colour.

He turned to his mother. "Mom, is this normal?" he pointed at the practically intact three, only a covering of sooth and this layer made the ancient sakura look dead, still burning with this eerie blue flame.

Mukhara approached her son, peering at the seemingly scorched foliage from behind her glasses."Not at all, this is not how scorched vegetation look like in real life." She turned her golden gaze to her son. "But it is a cheap trick used by hermits to make their world change according to their scenario." His mom explained.

"Well that's nice and all." Nozomi drawled. "But it won't bring my subject back." She then kept going down the scorched path like a lioness going to a war.

Once again, Mukhara perked up at a sound only she could hear, an action that was quickly copied by Radha-Shyamasundara.

Krishna-Kripa unhooked his shovel, ready for whatever demon the divine power had left there. But instead of a horko of those one eyed cows, it was a familiar face that had managed to survive the blaze.

The little cave fairy eked out of the hole she was hiding in, her body was covered with sooth, ashes and plenty of scratches. Here doe eyes were wild and filled with fear. Those same eyes fell on Nozomi, and Napaea burst into tears. "N… Nozomi? Nozomi!" she flew out of the hole in the three and right into the awaiting arms of her queen.

"I got you! I got you home girl…it's alright…everything fine." The blond queen voice choked as she hugged the little fairy closer to her heart. "You're alive…your alive…" She tried to suppress her sobs…but Krishna-Kripa knew how she must have felt.

Both son, mother and aunt took a step back as the last of the surviving fairies swarmed their queens, shamelessly embracing Nozomi as they wept over the lost of home, family and friends.

'_They're suffering…__t__hey lost everything.'_ Krishna-Kripa thought. "Mom...suffering is caused by bad Karma, right?"

"Yes, as is pleasure… Me loosing you, the Fake Krishna and his hydra, thus forest burning and all of those fairies losing more than just their homes… me finding you again after fourteen years, alive and well. It's all our destiny." she explained. "We are all destined to a certain amount of Joy and pain, we just have to learn how to be undisturbed by life's bump. Of course, one cannot help to lament if without God Consciousness."

" I know many are praying to him for relief. But I also know that if they don't get what they want..." Krishna-Kripa spoke darkly...

Mukhara inclined her head, closing her eyes. "The one problem with Christianity, Judaism, Hinduism and even Islam is that they take God as their order provider. As their menial servant if you will. Thing is, Krishna is the Master of all, and our eternal position is to serve _Him_, not the other way around!" She spoke with great emphasis. "He can change our fate if He so desires, or he can also not do what we want. Something Krishna will give wealth and what the beseecher desire, and sometime Krishna will remove everything and give himself fully to his worshipper. But this is up to him." she explained with a helpless shrugged.

"And what about prayers?" Kripa asked.

"Prayers are Good, it means the worshipper has _some_ faith in god." the Vaishnavi wisely nodded. "What you desire has more chance of happening if you pray to Krishna. Actually, we have plenty of personal account about how the lord protects his devotee's and rearrange their fate. And arranging for their hearts wishes to come true." Mukhara explained with a meaningful glance to her son. " A miraculous last will that came to a devotee requested to attend a lonely man's funeral, a cancer that Lord Narashingna-deva remove before a dangerous brain surgery could rob a man of his faculty...and then there's your birth and survival." Mukhara gave a somewhat wobbly smile. "But...we're not looking for miracles, were not even expecting them, the only thing one should pray for is to serve the Lotus feet of Krishna's pure devotee."

Once again, his mother's golden gaze didn't leave him.

Kripa looked away at the tree where he and the lord had climbed...well, Krishna-Kripa did the climbing, unwilling for his Krishna to get any more scratches after his stunt with the branch.

He clenched his teeth and his eyes, willing the tears not to fall. In his heart, he chanted the maha-mantra...feeling His Krishna Dance at every syllable on his tongue.

'_Oh hey! He's not dancing alone...good.' _A lonely Krishna was a sad Krishna.

"Kipra?" Hi mother broke trough his meditation. "You...is everything fine." she fussed over her returned son.

Krishna-Kripa gave a somewhat suffering sigh. "Yes...I'm fine. I just..." he ran a hand in his hair.

"Overwhelmed? Missing...Him?" Mukhara deduced.

Krishna-Kripa didn't have to speak, he looked away from the divine clearing...

"You know... Once were out, you don't need to stay with me." His mother spoke with a sad smile. "You can live in Mayapur, I'll secure you a small flat, or even a piece of land where you can live peacefully and worship Gauranga...the Golden Avatar will make sure you and your dear Lord will meet again... I promise." Mukhara assured. "I know what you want...you have my full blessings."

The revived youth turned his brass gaze back to his mother, a hopeless hope shinning in his heart. He gathered his emotions again, and breathed out.

"Thank you...mom."

His mother lowered her gaze and moved her eyes back toward the mournful gathering. Krishna-Kripa realized that this was Mukhara's way to close this particular subject.

They remained in silence, gazing at the scene before the greenette broke the ice again

"Mom... So many people prayed to Him. But...sometime Krishna doesn't make their desires true." He began. Moving away from this particular subject.

"No, Krishna's still free to accept or reject whatever request come to him. Mukunda will never allow something detrimental to his practising devotee, but if his servants keep asking him, then he will give it in a way that they will never ask again."

"When Krishna does that... He's hated." He knew not many knew of Gods ultimate plan...and many more thought the Lord to be against their pleasure.

Even Kripa himself was only dimly aware of what his Krishna wanted, only that it involved saving Yuki.

How to save Yuki, on the other hand, was a complete mystery.

"Not if they have pure knowledge and a purified intelligence." Mukhara explained. "Pure devotees see's _everything_ as Krishna's causeless mercy, either they be great blessings...or the worst of tragedy."

"How about those who can't see it like that?" Kripa asked as he tried to ignore the king of fairy bowing to Nozomi, vowing to serve her with his life. His wife, Tatiana, nowhere to be seen.

"Then they suffer...the worst of suffering comes when a self-entitled conditioned soul doesn't get what he wanted, but got what he deserved." Mukhara chuckled. " But to be honest, the greatest of suffering is Ignorance of God...everything else are but the mere symptoms of this great illness."

Krishna Kripa made a nose from the back of his troth. "Those who don't...those people are demons, right. Human demons."

"Yes...sura's, and auras. Those who serve God willingly and love, they are overflowing with bliss and a pleasure unkown to us lowly one. Those who serve him unwillingly and suffer due to ignorance of their rue self and identifying with matter. It's an eternal war that only the Sura's can win.

''And yet, even those born as Demons, great and unrepentant sinners, cruel hunters, drunkards, debauches, murderer, man eater, tigers, dogs and even the most sinful of prince can get the mercy of the Lord. For in this age of Kali, the age of quarrel and hypocrisy, the Lord advented as the Golden Avatar.'' Kripa's mother closed her eyes as her whole body shook with bliss. ''And as Sri Gauranga Mahaprabhu, He and His eternal Brother, Sri-Nityananda Mahajana, bestows pure love of God on anyone and everyone with a little faith."

The golden avatar…

"Shradhavan, Jan he...Shradhavan Jan he." Krishna-Kripa whispered as, once again, the Lord bestowed yet another memory of his past as Achyuta-Gopi, the mechanized Vaishnavi.

''**Nitai-Gauranga, Nitai-Gauranga'' the assembled devotees chanted and danced as the sacred full moon arose, signifying the end of the prescribed fast in celebration of Sri-Krishna-Chaitania Mahaprabhu; the most merciful of avatar appearance.**

**"Krishna endowed with the heart, love and colour of Srimati-Radharani, his eternal consort and prema personified..."**

_~''anarpita-carīṁ cirāt karuṇayāvatīrṇaḥ kalau ~_ _~samarpayitum unnatojjvala-rasāṁ sva-bhakti-śriyam ~_ _~hariḥ puraṭa-sundara-dyuti-kadamba-sandīpitaḥ ~_ _~sadā hṛdaya-kandare sphuratu vaḥ śacī-nandanaḥ~_

Krishna-Kripa recited despite himself, having closed his eyes to the rest of the world….

He heard the angel... Mai gasp. ''You...you just spoke it tongue!'' were her eyes free of the blindfold, they would be filled with stars.

It was at that moment that Krishna-Kripa realized that he was now the centre of attention. Everyone was looking at him...and the angel with clear fear.

''he's with _them_.'' he heard a fairy harshly whispered to her companion.

'''May the Supreme Lord who is known as the son of Śrīmatī Śacī-devī, be transcendentally situated in the innermost chambers of your heart.'' Radha-Shyamasundara began to recite, her palms folded as she became the cynosure of the scene. ''Resplendent with the radiance of molten gold, He has appeared in the Age of Kali by His causeless mercy to bestow what no incarnation has ever offered before: the most sublime and radiant mellow of devotional service, the mellow of -.'' She paused a bit... ''The ever so sweet fifth mellow of pure and causeless devotional service.'' She finished with a flourish. Turning to her nephew with a bright smile.

''That's my fav verse of the Chaitanya-Charitamrta. Know this one by heart.'' the Kasha then turned to the assembled group of fey survivors. ''Alright yall. Names Radha-shyamasundara, Born in hell, worked as a sin-sack lugger for 148 years straight in the dai-nippon furnace room eight." She loudly introduced herself. '' the other handsome one here's none other than Prince Toyosatomimi no Miko, reborn after a thousand year nap, we call her Mukhara devi dasi now and the scrawny kid that smell like basil none other than her son returned from the claws of death! And his name is- ''

Krishna-Kripa saw his mother blanch...and then he realized what she was about to do.

''Radha! DON'T-''

''Kanzanami Krishna-Kripa. Born of the prince of Japan in the Govinda-Valabha garden on the twenty-third of November two-thousend-twenty-three, on the sacred month of kartika!'' the hell-cat boldly declared to the assembly forest fairies.

Nozomi looked at the sacred trio, she held no fears in her eyes, only tired surrendered.

''All three of us are the servant of the servant of Lord sri-Krishna...and that piece of dried curd that burned down yer house, the polytheistic salience...we don't like em.'' Radha crossed her arms. ''they are a fraud...and we don't like em frauds.''

''We come from outside the dome, in a place where no bomb fell...in reality!'' Mukhara took the stunned and confusion born silence as an opportunity to speak.

The huddled group began to whisper to one another in hushed tone.

Nozomi got up from the ground, and Lady Danu manifested to the world at large. Her eyes narrowed behind her withe mask. ''Prove it! ''

''No problem lady, Catch!'' Red-head Radha threw her phone ad the ancient mother-queen of the Tua te daana. Nozomi deftly caught the bauble heavy micro-computer., knowing that Danu wouldn't know a thing about technology.

''just look in my gallery, the latest one.''

Nozomi fiddle with the somewhat recent model...and then, her eyes grew wider. As were the eyes of Lady Danu.

''wait...no...this...it can't be. '' Nozomi shook her head in sheer disbelief. ''that's... Kinshicho park... ''

''yeah.''

''is that...daylight?'' lady Danu asked, her mask showing bewilderment at the picture.'' I... I've never seen so many happy humans in my life! Is it...is it real?''

''It is queeny.''

''so many humans...but...how can this….that's not possible!'' Nozomi pressed a hand to her head, grabbing a fistful of hair.

Krishna-Kripa heard his mother sigh as she glared at Radha-shyamasundara. She approached the two Queens, her stride ghost-like and regal at the same time.

'_My mom's an old prince of Japan...yeah, ok...lets go with that.'_ at this point in his life, Krishna-Kripa realized he should just stop worrying about the bombs and just roll with the hits. It was simpler like that.

''Miss Nozomi... We need to talk.'' Mukhara spoke with a very surrender edge to her tone.

* * *

Yuki was gone...or, Ikutsuki/ Nyarly had taken control of the dying Celestial, forcing their newly healed puppet to dance at their own tune... And Flynn could only watch.

Once again, he was forced to see innocent suffer...but this time, he was forced to assist.

Never in his life did Flynn feel so...small, hopeless...useless. Not even when he had to...euthanize Isachar did he felt like this.

In those moments...Flynn would usually fall to his knees in front of a cross and fervently pray to god for help. But now…

Whom did he have to pray to, he was the enemy of the angels...and the devil.

He knew no deity who was truly neutral, save Masakado.

He touched the thin scar circling his neck...no, he...he didn't desire to worship this deity, even if he was the protector god of Tokyo.

'_Well…. I could always pray to this half lion deity.'_ while this divine beast looked intimidating, Flynn could not help but feel...soothed by his presence. Even his mere remembrance decreased the distress he felt. _'But...he could also try to control me. I've yet to meet a benevolent entity other than Skin, Fujiwara and Isabeau.'_

And thus...there he was in Yuriko's old room. A place that smelled of illness and death, his back to the wall, his knee's to his chest and his hands clasped as his eyes remained dried for lack of tears. Flynn prayed to the source, the axiom for something, anything to stop this mad play...for a way to get out. To stop this madness…

'_Oh Axiom...oh supreme will...your messiah cannot do it. I can't escape, for Dagda will simply kill me and revive me once more. I can't fight, all my powers have been taken away...and I can't die, for Tokyo still needs hope despite everything.'_

'_Please, please oh cosmic power who controls all, on great unknown...send me help.'_

Suddenly, he heard the sweet sound of little bells.

Flynn looked up and stared.

Standing in the middle of the room was a five-year-old boy. His skin was midnight blue, his eyes golden, his hair curly and in a top knot. He shone with an inner light like those sacred icon's worshipped in the churches.

Oh, and the child was….otherworldly beautiful and...he glowed with an innocent and purity that shamed the messiah.

''who...who are you? What are you doing here. '' he gently asked the innocent poor five-year-old, who would not be able to survive in Tokyo… _'__Oh Axiom, why did you send this mere child, the milk of his mother's breast still in his mouth!''_

The blackish boy folded his palms and gave pranam. ''greeting, oh fortunate soul. '' the otherworldly being spoke, his voice as sweet as that of a cuckoo. ''I am Prahlad,SOn of the First Demon, and a servent of the Lord.''

Flynn's eyes grew wider. ''which Dord?'' he wearily asked...getting YhVh's attention was the last thing he wanted.

Prahlad smiled, showing a prefect row of pearl shaming teeth. ''The supreme Lord, The master of the universes, the source of the Great Will, Bhagavan Sri-Narashima-deva. The half-man, half-lion incarnation of Krishna...the real one of course. ''

The image of the animalistic god, siting on an effulgent throne with his glorious wife sitting on his lap met his mind eyes…

''No...this...God can't be-''

''By implying that God can't have multifarious form,'' Prahlad interrupted. '' you are practically denying his omnipotency.'' the small boy, a five year old practically, answered without missing a beat, his sweet, cuckoo like voice bellying a wisdom well above his age. ''Our Lord and master is the supreme atmarama, His Sweet will is law and thus can do as He please, including apearing as a half-lion, half-man incarnation...among many others.'' Prahlad continued, and Flynn could not help to listen.

''Ah...I see. '' Flynn spoke under his breath a bit distractedly, the last thing he had expected was to hear a monotheistic philosophy from what was clearly an Indien...demon? God?

An angel?

No...he had called himself the son of the first Demon. Meaning…

''are you the son of Lucifer?'' Obliviously, egg-head was very quick to contact his 'old friend'.

''You ask weird questions.'' Prahlad said instead, as a five year old would. ''No, I'm much older then the concept of the fallen angel...I was born in Satya Yuga, meaning I'm well over 100,000,000,00 year old at that point, I may be even older. '' the 'child' revealed. "Older still then what historian believe to be the birth of humanity and the saurian that once inhabited this land.''

Flynn made sure his mouth was closed...he'd never thought… he could not... ''Prahlad...your older then Humanity.'' Flynn managed to choke out…

he had to remember to breath, otherwise, restarting the whole 'living' process was quite painful.

Prahlad shrugged. ''Not really, Humanity began with Manu and his wife Shatarupa. I'm actually a second generation demon...a Rakshasha.''

''Oh...I see… your a...demon who serves God. '' Flynn had never heard such a thing, Demons would usually side with either humanity, but most of them were sold to Lucifer.

Prahlad nodded. ''Yes, my lord and master does not care about one's material qualification and disqualification, if He can sence even a shred of Love for him, then even the lowest of creature can gain his association. » the young boy lowered his eyes in humility, once agian, his body was covered with goose bump

A look of compassion bloomed on the otherworldly boy's face. ''Worry not Flynn, my Lord and Master, Sri-Narashimha deva is taking care of you and Yuki as we speak. Everything will be fine, trust me...you just need to surrender unto him.''

''Surrender?'' Flynn Scoffed. He may feel desperate, but he was not that desperate that he would surrender to God..._'__but wasn't what I was doing not but five minute prior?'_

'_but that was the Axiom...'_

''Why, you've already surrender to his impersonal features,'' Prahlad tilted his head. ''You just need to accept Him, as He is...Either a Narashima, Varaha, Kurma...Krishna.'' Prahlad raised his hands. ''The one who's eternaly residing in Vrindavana...not the imposter controlling Snow.''

''Obliviously.'' Flynn dryly replied as he got up. ''I… will think about this. But, if your master is really willing to help me, and if he is...other then YhVh, then...I will surrender if it's mean Tokyo will be free from the grip of the divine dictator.''

a bright smile lit Prahlad ever youthful face. ''really? Oh jaya! My master will be so happy to hear of it! '' the five year old boy did this little jump, making his ornaments dance and sing. ''Flynn Prabhu, in the coming days, much suffering will be had, but fear not, for my master will protect you and your devoted friend. May you live eternally...and may my Master bestow his mercy upon both of you.''

and with that, Prahlad was gone, leaving Flynn all alone in the room.

Five minuted later, 'Nyarlatotep' stumbled into the room, dropping Yuki's body like how discard his cloth. The Godslayer managed to catch the ailing Yaksha before he could hit the floor.

''He lasted longer this time. Good Job Flynn!'' the eldritch abomination praised, once again taking the form of Itsukusi. ''I would love to give you a raise, but I believe you..'' Flynn braced himself. ''are high enough...no...not good enough. I would give you a raise, but I still need you on the ground...''

Flynn held Yuki close to him, not giving any reaction to the amorphous demon.

Itsukusi cringed. '''meh...those...were not my best. Oh well, patch my doll nicely, would you flinth? can't have him flat now, don't we?'' The beast roared in laughter and Flynn narrowed his eyes…

yes, he could foresee what Prahlad was alluding, he just hope he could make it out with his sanity more or less intact...and hopefully Yuki also.

He closed his eyes...and, with nothing else, Surrender to the Lord of Prahlad and hoped for the best.

Unseen by him, Krishna sighed as tears streamed down his ever youthful face. _'Finally, my friend...I have waited so long for you.'_

* * *

Colossus came and went, as with every demons that had dared to face off the Servent of God, his celestial 'Mother' and the family's hellcat. Not to mention the Fairy queen and her small army of irate fair folks.

All in all, Colossus had a very bad time. His battered remains set afire and the result send via picture by Nozomi to the Polytheistic alliance with a 'your next' written in fancy red script beside it. Mukhara's expertise as a hermit being useful for once.

He words, not her son.

After a short chat about the nature of the world they were in, including the definition of a Hermitage, and how nothing in the outside world was radiated/ controlled by angels and how yes, They were worshiping Krishna, not not the brown one. Yes, they would deal with him...they hated fraud. Nozomi had accepted to help to get in Cafe Florida.

Danu had taken the news the hardest, but Kripa and Mai had been here to support her, telling her that everything would be fine…

The queen didn't seemed convinced. Nonetheless, she returned to Nozomi. She had...plenty to think about.

They had faced Shesha...but the beast had quickly ran away the moment he noticed the Ame-no Habakiri dancing in Mukhara's hands.

He was now in Cafe Florida's guest room. A much nicer place then the old safe house, the room also had this old hippy sorta flair to it.. There even was an old CD of George Harison...My sweet Lord, it was called.

Needless to say, Krishna-Kripa had been quick to burn this one song on his smartphone...and whatever he could find of the old Vaishnava.

He was now sitting in the very soft be, having truned of the lava-lamp and turning on the growth-light grciously lended by Fujiwara, as pert he request of his mother.

He already felt much better, his enegies returning to him. Holding his mothers sacred tulasi Japa-Mala, Krishna-Kripa chanted on them to his heart content as the adult talked. Kripa had already given his account...making Sure his Krishna's involvement was skirted around...until he realsied that he could not explain why a perosna by the name of Hari wanted to save Krishna's imposter…

so the son of Mukhara began to speak the truth , revealing all that had happen to the flaggerblasted audience that included his father and Sister via video-call...oh, and an older woman of around Skin's age by the name of Mandodari, from Canada, no less.

To see this plump stranger, her face red from the sun, showing them arounf the guarden of Sri Sri Radha-Manohara was enough do solidify Mukhara's claim that the tokyo they were in was but an illusion.

After that, Krishna-Kripa had been sent to the guest room, his mother's beads around his neck and he order to remain under the growth light insuring he would not move...not that he wanted to, he still wanted to Chant Krishna's name.

_Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare_

_Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare_

He let the familiar prayer dance on his lips, his one source of constant comfort. Iddly, he wondered how long it must've takken him to developed the taste for it…

And then , he realised that it was not as he remembered it. Something seemed to be...missing. Something importent. Something Vital.

But before ld even beguin to comb his previous memory, he heard a knock on his door.

He almsot groan-out loud. _'Ugh...__I hope it's not Fujiwara again._' Krishna-Kripa was just tired of awnsering question's. He just wanted to rest and meditate...and put the whole sequance of events behind him, preparing for what would come next.

He also needed to mourn...something his aunt said he should do. He had lost two father figures yesterday...a pair of teachers. A pair of dear well wishers. And he also had to deal witht he fact that his entre life had been this one huge lie...a mere play for the sick pleasure of a Hermit...a dungeon master with little care for his pawns.

Kripa...had quicly learned that trying to be a man, or bottling up his emotions would not work with his mother. And Radha had quiped that beign a man didn't mean to hide his emotion until they blew up, it meant to learn how to deal with them. So he did…

He...it was a terrible feeling, but knowing that they were souls and thus didn't really died help. He would miss them though. And didn't Krishna said that they would take bright again in one year? A Human birth.

As he had dried his tears, Kripa thnaked Krishna with all of his heart. Manabu and Nikkari were out! They wouldn't have to fight for survival anymore.

''Kripa, It's me, Mukhara. '' his returned mother spoke. ''I...I need...I want to speak to you. ''

Kripa sighed...and got off his seat to awnser his mother.

No, he would not stop calling her that...it felt natural, grounding. And God...Krishna knew he needed it.

After he opened the door, his mother stood there, looking at him...she looked, rather uncomfotable. Were she not a prince (oh hey! Something else!) she would probably be shuffling anxiously.

''hey m-''

''please don't call me that.'' Mukhara spoke quicly, he eyes downcast. ''It's...not about you, Kripa it's...'' She sighed as she ran a hand in her platinium hair. ''Can I...''

'_she probably want to get in.'_ Kripa removed himself from the door way and admited his mother in.

Mukhara took a seat on a chair, it was clear she had somehting heavy in her heart. Kripa took his seat on a funky cushion on the floor, close to her without apearing creepy.

''So, What did you want to speak about?'' Kripa asked as he still held his mother's prayer beads.

It was...recomforting, the tulasi beads felt like a group of old friends dancing in his hands. Telling him not to worry, Krishna will arrenge everything, He knew what he wa doing.

Mukahar blushed. ''To be honest...I just wanted...I just wanted to be with you...not...not in a creepy sort of wat just... ''She sighed.

''It's alright Mom...you missed me.'' understatement of the century.

Mukhara hiched her shoulder. ''Krpa please...you don't need to force yourself. I'm- ''

''My mom...in this life time.'' Krisina-kripa kindly grinned. AT that point, he had understood that it would be easier on his sanity to just go along with it.

His mother reaised her eyes, her eyes meeting with Kripa. ''Kripa...''

''Hey, I thought I was an orphan adopted by a pair of hunter. It's nice to have my mom back.'' Kripa beamed.

''Krishna-kripa prabhu...you don't have to do this.''

''your right, I don't have to. But I want to.'' Kripa said with conviction. ''So...now what.'' He asked instead.

Mukhara loked at him, her golden eyes filled with tears and yet...and yet gratitude stubornly shone in despite everything. After a moment she sighed. ''Well, I and my godsister Mandodari managed to convinced Fujiwara and your father about the illusoary nature of this realm.''

''so...were getting out soon? and how about Yuki?'' Kripa ask, anxious to save his little brother from ytwo lifetimes ago.

His mother shook her head. ''no, not yet. Getting in a hermitage is easy, but to extract thousedns of people take time...years really. » Mukhara explained. ''right now, those who are living here belive that this is reality...so to extract them and simply dump them wihtout support in the eartly planewon't end well. We need to do this gradualy...''

''yeah, that make sence.'' To be trown in place were he didn't have to stuggle for survivial wuld probably trigger some pretty intence bouts of paranoya. ''meaning we just go along, right?''

''Yes...but nor completly.'' Mukhara gave a playful smirk. ''We can indeed follow the intended path, but only as long ar our ultimate goal is reach...but we are also permited to mess with the place enough that we can smoke out the controling hermit.''

A devilish smile lit Krishna-Kripa's face.

'''withing reason.'' his mother cautioned.

''meaning?''

''meaning we will do everything in our power to get your Yuki...and mess up with the established narative enough that the hermit will face us...but not enough for him to delet his creation.'' Mukhara warned.

Krishna-kripa's eye brows whent up to his hair line. ''...they can do that.'' it was so...unseteling to know that someone could simply pull the plug and kill everyone at his whims._'No...it won't happen if Krishna won't allow it...and if Krishna allows it?'_ Well...maybe he would wake up in the spiritual sky agan, in a form suitable to serve his Krishna.

His mother gravely nodded. ''but...enough about that. I want to know...I want to know everything about you. What do you like, how did you live? Who was your other mother, how was your sister? And ...how did you meet Our Supreme Lord, Sri-Krishna? ''

« I thought you didn't want to be my mother. ''and then a tough came. ''Umm...did Dad...told you anything about me?'' Kripa cautiously asked. He knew he was a deviant...and he was also awar that any self'respecting religious organasiation would frown upon his...attraction…

alright...so he was Queer, loved to wear long flowing dress...and was an Asexual too. but he still dated Hoshi and this was his big bad secret since Hoshi was with the Asura-kai...

This was the leach Asahi held, and he just knew she sang...

No way the hunter assocation would leave any secret uncovered...especialy after the whole debacle.

''He did..."His mother confirmed his worst fear.

_'There you go.'_

"but from what I can hear from you, you desire the Lord.'' Mukhara spoke gently, and yet the Vaishnava-punk cpuld hear some warning in her voice. ''As long as you realsied that you are not this body, and that you may only serve Sri Sri Radha-Krishna in a spiritual body, bestowed by the mercy of Sri-guru, then , no, I have no problem with you being gay."

"Queer...just queer and asexual."

Krishna Kripa cringed...he never wanted to put a name on this type of identity. And to hear his mom say it… ''don't worry...I don't want to west my time.'' while it was blurry, he still remembered the heartbreak yuki had gone trough...and his own.

No, he may not be matching what soceity wanted, but it was still his choice to act on it or not. He was a punk, it was his duty to go against the sheep's expectation.

His mother burst into laughter. ''Oh wow...Oh, yes, pleae. I bless you that you will never followed what the so called 'normal' human society expect of you my son. May you eternaly serve the greatest servant of the Lord. »

A smile light Krishna-Kripa's face.

And thus, hours went by as Kripa opened up about everything, same with his mother. Knowing how they were, their mistakes, their triumphs and Nanashi's most fortunate encounter with one Narada Muni...and his full day with he lord.

After that, his mother began to massage his feet, telling him that he had walked for so long, and it was her duty to make sure he was wealthy and happy.

Kripa would've love to return the favor, but without egs, no feet could be served.

By the end of it, both mother and son could not help but love the other the way a servent of Krihsna, l a pair of Gaudia vaishnava's could. It was a love beyond comprehension, a love that was spontaneous and unbridled. And love untainted by lust.

''So...let me get this straight. You're the ancient prince of japan, now a trans magical hermit who managed to get pregnant via Yuuka?'' Kripa resumed, and he thought his identity was crazy. "And I'm like...a clone of Yuuka but not really?"

'''well...not really, what you just said is only my material identity. I, the soul, is eternaly the servent of the servent of the servent of Krishna, the ocean of all pleasure.'' Mukhara spoke with a smile, she had migrate tot he floor, right beside her son. "And while you started as one of her clone, your sojourn in my 'womb' gave you enough of my DNA that you're body's really that of My son." Mukhara explained.

''Huh, alright then" Krpa srhugged it off happily, atleast one mystery had been solved "So,do you know who you are like...like your eternal identity?'' he then asked.

''I do.'' Mukhara nodded. '' But...it's private. Like every relationship.'' she mildly chided.'' Krishna can reveal it, but until the Lord...or our spiritual master lead us back home, back to godhead, we have to deal with the world with our material identity and by following the rules dictate by the Vedas, the previous Acharya's words and elder vaishnava's who have been practicing for longer then you.'

''Oh...'' Kripa lowered his eyes.

''the reason why we have to follow rules and regulation is simple. If we can't follow them...then it means we are listening to our false ego, And not to Krishna, our dear well wisher.'' Mukhara further explained. ''That's why so few have joined the Bhakti movement; We have to give up a so-called freedom to be 'shackled' by rules and regulation. But with those guide line, remembering Krishna and controlling our minds and senses becomes easier...and it proves to Krishna, and Srila-prabhupada that we are sincere about returning back, home, back to Godhead. Back to our eternal service and identity.''

''Yeah...it make sense.'' Kripa agreed as he brought a knee to his chest. Talking about Krishna felt great, but…

he still missed him.

''Kripa.'' His mother broke him out of his musing, putting a doll hand to his knee comfortingly. ''...Never stop missing him. But don't you ever consider the mercy you received as something cheap.'' she warned. ''what you have receive is..not quite unheard of, but it's definitely not very common.''

Kripa averted his eyes.

''I have no idea why Bhagavan sri-Krishna, or even Narada would show themselves to you. I can speculate that it was by your sacrifice, but really, it was by His sweet will only, nothing more then that.''

Kripa made a noise in the back of his throat.

''God is free to act as he desire...and we, his atomic part and parcel can only play along, hopping that one day, he may reside in our heart.''

''and what if...'' Kripa began.

''For you...you don't need to worry...no ones need to worry.'' Mukhara spoke sweetly, gently caressing the face of her son. Freezing a bit before the artificial finger shyly brushed against his cheek.

Kripa sighed as he ran a hand in his re greening hair. a tired smile on his lips.''Krishna's in control...we just need to be his instrument.'' He finished, knowing full well that, just a few days ago, he would probably commit suicide over willingly becoming God's instrument.

Now though?

Well...it's not like he wanted to go back. Krishna had send him on en adventure...with his mother no less.

now...there was something else he needed to know.

''Mom...how's Asahi?'' he asked. He hadn't heard of her since...since she had been almost choked by Maitrya. not even durring the video conference.

a quiet Asahi never bode well.

''she's fine. But Mister Fujiwara and Skin revoked her hunter's license. And she's grounded.'' Mukhara reported. ''As for you.'' Mukhara continued, a fond smile playing on her lips. ''I think mister Skin would have a few words with you.''

Once again, the feeling of freezing cold water being systematically poured in his veins froze the son of Yuuk...Yuthika in place. The presence of the elder hunter was commanding and...and heavy with the burden he carried.

and indeed, there he was, standing in the door way as if he had been listening in for ours, somehow merging with the dark decore. ''Nothing bad kiddo, I was just passing by and...well, I'm just suprise you got along with a complete stranger.'' The heavily scared hunter commented.

Krishna-Kripa jumped to his feet and stood to attention at Skin, the unsinkable one. And stood to attention.

There was just something about the scarred warrior that commanded his full respect.

''At ease, I ain't here as a general...just want to hang out with a worshiper of Krishna, just to see how a genuine one act.'' He spoke kindly, his eyes soft and his posture relaxed and nonthreatening.

Krishna-kripa broke his salute, but still remeained on his feet, weary of what the oldest hunter in tokyo would do to his mother.

Mukhara arose also, giving her respect to the oldest surving member of the hunter...and one who knew how the sky looked like. ''Sir, it's a pleasure to have you here. Please, take a seat.'' she gestured to the couch. ''And as for me beign a genuin servant of the Lord, the I am affraid you are in for some severe disapointement.''

''I't fine ma'am. You can sit down...you raise—uh...you gave birht to a fine young man.'' Skin praised as he sat down on the soth couch. ''a fine young man indeed.''

Mukahara beamed as she folded her palm. ''Mister...Amada, if you want to praise someone, then please praise Krsna, for he's the one who gave me this soul to care for.'' she humbly spoke. ''and even that, I had no hand in his exceptional rearing.''

''Hmm...'' Skin hummed. ''So that's why you gave him the name Krsna-Krpa.''

''To be honest, I wanted to give him the name Govinda-Valabha. But his aunt was already calling him 'God's causeless mercy' while he was still in my 'womb'. The name stuck.'' she helplessly shrugged with a bright smile. Causing Skin to smile as broad as his re-attached face could permit.

''Yeah, I knew a guy like that...lost contact with him around...I guess twenty years ago.'' his face darkened for a bit. ''anyway, reminiscing about the past's not the reason why I wanted to speak with you, I just wanted to speak to your son.''

''yes you may. And I do believe it's not something private, is it?'' Mukhara gave a knowing smile.

''No ma'am, I just wanted to ask how a demon managed to slip under the radar for so long...nothing against him.'' Skin informed the small family, his hands held up in a show of submission.

''Colored my hair, either wore glasses or contact and dad made sure no one in our guild would sing about me being practically a human shaped plant...it worked.'' Kripa Shruged.

''I see...and you never wanted to eat a hum-''

''Hell no!'' Krishna-kripa's face twisted in disgust. ''Can't even eat demon meat...how am I supposed to eat a vanilla human?! '' it was an open secret that the onmoraki's were made of reanimated human...

Skin raised his hands in a show of surrender. ''Alright, I believe ya...anyway. As long as you swear not to use this laser anymore.''

''you meant he master spark?''

''sure, lets go with that. '' Skin shrugged.

''It depend...I will use it if those I care about are in danger, otherwise, why would I pierce the celestial vault?'' Krishna-Kripa answered.

''Mister Amada I know you wanted to speak to my son, but I do believe I was the actual one you desired to speak to, isn't it?'' Mukhara asked, once again, it was clear she knew what the elder hunter wanted.

Skin turned tot he vaishnavi, and while he had lost the ability to blush, it was clear he had been caught red handed. ''Well...yeah. You see, I have some question about Krishna...the real one. The one you worship and...well.''

''Say no more, and open you ears. I will answer all queries at the best of my abilities.'' And once again, Mukhara spoke, and once again, Kripa listened.

'_**so, Guru-deva gave you the name Mukhara?'**_** Ananda-rupinin asked her temporary room mate as she tried to fix her faulty knee and blocked hip joint. "did he tell you what it mean? ''**

''**Yes, Mukhara is the name of Srimati-Radharani's grandmother, the saintly Mukhara. It also means talkative and bold in speaking.'' Mukhara spoke from her spot on the floor, she looked so boyish in her pajamas...and her hair. Were did Ananda saw it? Was it from an anime?**

''**I see, yes, Maharaja really gave you a fitting name, Mukhara.''**

Back at the present, Krishna-Kripa could not hold his smile and tears back. yes, mis mother really wore her spiritual name like a glorious cape.


	13. Three Devotees of God V.S Underground Tokyo

Three servants of God V.S Underground Tokyo.

or, Touhou prject Character really are too O.P and I don't know how to Nerf them.

* * *

"A...Shesha radar." Radha flatly repeated.

"Yes, this device will enable us to know when this big flaming snake will strike next, letting us evacuate and prepare to fight him off." The old Doctor Matsuda spoke with clear enthusiasm. Moving around his cluttered office as he fiddled with this, took a stake of paper, and was just overall hard to follow.

"you mean, we, the holder of the Ame-no-Habakiri will be tasked to slay the ancient Naga." Mukhara spoke without much enthusiasm. Her doll like hands resting on the hilt of the legendary sword, the ancient blade resting at her hip as if it had always been meant to be there.

A sentiment Krishna-Kripa shared fully since, he was not only frost sensitive, but also very weak to fire...as plants had the tendency to be._ 'I may be the son of two powerful women...but this means nothing __if a bit of heat and cold is all that's needed to end me__.'_ He remembered the first time he had faced the flaming hydra, the heat alone had been enough to put him out of commission…

that...and the realization that Yuki...His Yuki. The one he had thought had died thirty years ago with his head in her lap...was standing right in front of them, controlled by...the agglomeration of humanities desire to die...something that felt like the personification of Nihilism.

Thankfully, being a personalist and having met God personally, Krishna-Kripa had no fear of falling to it. Fire and ice, on the other hands..

'_and it's like, the two most common elemental magic out there.' _He grumble internally_. 'Sure, I can shoot a freaking Matser spark...as long as the dude I want dead don't get a first hit on me.' _He didn't even know how he managed to pull it off..._'I guess I'll just stick to my shovel then._'He felt the God given spade…

The spade, the Lotus by his ear, his cloths, the chaas, his friendship, his teasing, the time He gave a conditioned soul…

That one Kiss on his hair...

Those were all Gods show of love...a Love Krishna-Kripa didn't deserved.

His mother took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Hey...Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Krishna-kripa let out a breath trough his nose.

"So, the quest is rather simple if you ask me." Doctor Matsuda held his hands together, his balding head reflecting the artificial light almost comically. "you just need to get in the sky tower and climb the whole structure until you reach the workers rest area, the component should be there somewhere."

'_Convenient...and yet not...this feel's just like the whole 'three crest to open the seal' sort of crap.''_

"I see, then we will be on our way to get what you require for the radar. We just need to prepare for the upcoming fight." Mukhara spoke, her voice confident, and her posture radiating a type of gentle power that could move mountains.

"Great!" the old doctor clapped his hands together as he beamed. "Once the component's are all gathered, and I finish the radar, waking that big ol' snake dead won't be much of a challenge." the doctor puffed his chest.

Krishna-kripa hid how much he _didn't_ look forward facing the fake Shesha.

Thus having spoke, doctor Matsuda showed them the door and returned to whatever a Japanese 'doctor' does behind close door.

After a trip trough the teleporter (nope, Kripa still hated the thing.) the small group returned to Cafe Florida, there, Skin greeted Mukhara with folded palms, and taking her to a discreet corned, began to ask her some questions on the Bhagavad-Gita while Kripa was being fed by his Aunt.

Meaning, the Hell-cat, the one that kept killing him on easy on his way to the fourth boss was lovingly ladling in his plate this porridge made of bean's and rice with some vegetables mix. It was warm, fresh, fragrant, made with love and offered to Krishna with all the Bhatki Radha-Shyamasundara had.

And the taste was out of this world, with different spice Kripa knew by taste, but not by name.

Radha kept filling his plate, openly fussing over him, her purrs of pleasure and tears that flowed from her eyes told the returned Vaishnava that he had been missed.

After his fifth bowl and a nap (His mother would not let him stay awake, he needed all the rest he could get before thing would get ugly.) the small reconstituted family were in the armory, given access by Skin, of all persons. Mukhara had to change her prosthetic, Radha wanted to change into some pants and Kripa?

As much as he like the lion shirt (Narashimha-deva, Or Krishna as the supreme protector.), the thing was dirty, had already garnered a few holes and one burn mark.

No way Kripa would let this divine shirt get destroyed. Thankfully, they found a few sets of clots that would fit him...all of them with The Half-lion, Half man incarnation of Krishna, Arjuna and Krishna on a chariot with the entire Bhagavad-Gita printed on the back and one with Hanuman burning down Lanka.

'_Thank you Krishna...' _ He thought as he chose the Gita one, wanting the ancient text to remain with him.

And then...he realised something.

" Mom,I thought you forgot your prosthetic." Kripa-commanted as he inspected his shovel, even after all the demons he had killed, the blade still held it's sharpness, and the shaft was still straight.

"ah..." Mukhara sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I honestly forgot about them..."

"really? Forgetting about your prosthetics?" Radha-Shyamasudara pointedly asked, one ear comically flattening on her head.

"Well, I was disturbed...can't I be forgiven about forgetting my legs and arms when expecting to recover the dead body of my only son?" She shot back, she was clearly annoyed.

"oh...well, it ain't a dead bod-...well, alright, it's still a dead body, but K.K still in it, you know."The kasha joyfully spoke from the top of the lockers.

"still inside...oh, you referencing thr Gita, right?" Krishna-Kripa tried to remember the verse...of was it the commantaries?

"Yup!" Rahda nodded as she jumped down and landed beside her cart. "Basicly, the bodies we have right now are made of material element like, water, fire, wind, earth, sound, false ego, mind, and inteligence. Now all of those fancy material element...they dull and dead." She explained.

" so, what's the difference between a living body and a dead body?" Krishna-Kripa asked as he sat down to tie his army boots. Eager to remember this eternal knowledge.

"The soul K.K. A living body's a machine with the battery and the cartridge." Radha-Shyamasundara explained from her spot in the bench. " The soul's the battery and the player, the Karma's the game and the consolss the material world."

"Ah!...yeah, that make sence."

'"Dead body, no battery, no cartridge. 's it easy to follow?" she asked.

Krishna-Kripa nodded with a wide grin. "This body's like a yantra, a machine, and the soul sits in the heart like the driver in a car."

" _Ishvarah sarva-bhutanam, Hrd-deshe 'rjuna tistati. Bhramaryan Sarva-Bhutani Yantrarudhani mayaya._" Mukhara quoted. "Sri Bhagavan, Krishna said in the Bhagavad-Gita, chapter eighteen, shloka...verse sixty-one "The supreme Lord is situated in everyone's heart, oh Arjuna, and is directing the wandering of all living entities, who are seated as on a machine made of material energy. "" she ended her recitation as she began to test her fighting set. "but since our previous death has robbed us of our previous memory, the Lord in the heart remind us of our previous desires and guide us to attain what we want."

something...a realization hit the returned son of Mukhara.

"mom…does this mean...that every tragedy… that this...this is...everything is Krishna's f...everything is Krishna's doing?"

He didn't want to think about this. He didn't like it.

"Param-atma is the neutral expansion of the Supreme, he has neither friend nor enemy, he simply gives our due like an aloof judge." Mukhara's words of wisdom echoed in the room. "The Lord is not callous by any means, but He is also impartial."

"Oh...So, Super-soul give makes us act on certain desired, and this makes Karma." Krishna-Kripa resumed.

"But to make Karma, we need to have some free will," Radha-Shyamasundara added. 'basically the ability to make our own decision. If you desire to follow the rules, then ya get some nice perks like good food, wealth, beauty, intelligence, worthy sons and even a birth in Swarga. don't follow the rules of set by God and-"

"and you get the opposite." Karuna-sindhu finished.

Mukhara gave a wry smile. "Many people becomes atheist because they think hell will cease to exist if they stop believing in it. Going as far as to deny everything but some lie...or even voidism as a mean to explain what happen after death." She snorted. "A child does not escape from a due punishment by hiding from his loving parents."

"yeah, but since everyone in Kali-Yuga's self-entitled, it's never their fault...and they don't wanna extend more effort then necessary in something "unscientific" as God, the soul and reincarnation." The kasha made some air quotes. "thing is, material science ain't all that scientific in the first place. it's basically a bunch of theory that may or may not be true and if proven to be true can become a lie later..." Radha snorted. "It takes more faith to believe in something as fallible as modern, empiric science and then descending Vedic knowledge. But don't ya dare tell that to atheist. I swar, thei are like the most sensitive about that."

"Ironically, to be a theist in now on the same level then being a Heretic, and to be a godless materialist with a flimsy moral compass is absolutely normal." Mukahara commented as she got to her feet.

"What is night for the materialist is day for the spiritualist, and what is night for spiritualist is day for the materialist." Krishna-Kripa quoted with a bright smile.

This...this felt normal. It felt comfortingly familiar.

"For a materialist, God means nothing. For a pious soul, no mater their religion, God gives everything. And for a vaishnava, Krishna is everything." Mukhara spoke with a bright smile.

"Yeah! And no matter yer birth or how bad yer astrological chart is, if ya chant His holy names, yer considered the most fortunate soul in the entire brahmanda!" Rahda declared.

Krishna-Kripa grinned. "Then I took birth from a very opulent Family then!"

"You bet! Yer one mama's the ancient price of Japan, a level three earthly hermit, a Buddha, a world renown and all around pure devotee of Bhagavan." Radha-shyamasundara joyfully declared as she jumped in Mukhara's new arms, lovingly nuzzling her.

In cat form, of course.

"Well, this glories I have is only due to our master, Rupanuga swami. Without him...and my Godsister Mandodari, I would either be dead at the bottom of the Sanzu or haplessly lost in India, probably practicing some hodge-podge yoga or, God forbid, be pack in politic."

The word made Radha hissed and jump out. "Politic-Eurgh!

Mukhara smirked."Now, if you really want to see a pure devotee, look no further then your dear aunty Sri Rahda."

"Nyah!" Radha protested. "I knew you want me to be pure n' all, but I'm like the lustiest cat on the block."

"Don't say that." Mukhara denied. "from all the Kasha of hell bot New and Old, you are the most chaste and patient, waiting for the Lord to send you a good husband." she praised.

"Yeah...but I ain't like Mando, Mandodari remained a renounced woman all her devotional life." Radha praise instead. " Her one goal and Lover is Bhagavan, no one else. Seriously, she's so pure." Radha openly gushed about the unkown renunciente.

"Yes, but as she said time and time again. it's not because she can't stand kids that she should be praised, all glories should be showered on the Grihasta willing to bear Krishna's children...not that her choice was not extraordinary." Mukhara countered. "She gave me the seed of Bhakti, she helped me get steady in my service, introduced me to Guru-deva and helped me learned how o chant and dance to Harinam Prabhu , trully, this woman is like a mother to me."

"and me..." Radha spoke with overflowing affection.

"Uh...Mom?" Kripa ventured. "Do I...Did Aegis knew her?" He asked, wanting to know more about this Mandodari, another Godsister.

Mukhara shook her head. "No, you never met her in your previous life time."

"Anyway," Radha interrupted as she jumped t the ground and assumed her human form. "I think way may need to stop worshiping Krishna's awesome servant...not that there's anything wrong there, I just wanna get to the Siracha pasta detector flag A.S.A.P."

It took some time for Krishna-kripa to realized who Radha was referring too, and then...he bust into laughter.

His mirth lasted until they met the hot sauce linguini on the way tot he sky tower. Wisely, the plant like youth sat this one out and let Radha do a repeat of what goddess Bastet did to this evil snake that ate the sun.

her opinion about the fight? And the taste of the beast?

"I had cheap Tabasco that had more kick to it."

eventually, as they made their way to the sky tower, the small family crossed path with the tsukiji Hongwangji.

"You looking for redemption?" one of the guard...some beserking demon with a red sword addressed them. "you know, for your soul? don'tcha want the Polytheistic Alliance to save it?"

"Reject this wretched universe." the other guard, a fake Ganesh by the look of it, spoke in what was probably the worst Hindi accent in existence. "leave behind this physical realm and find peace in the new universe. Just know, to let go of your physical bodies means embracing death"

Krishna-kripa just looked at the guy..._'...yeah, the fake Krishna definitively never read the Gita." _beside him, Radha-Shyamasundara growled.

The false Ganesha stared.

"what?" Radha licked her lips.

"you...are covered in blood." The fake son of Shiva spoke as he intensely stared at the triumphant Kasha.

"It's ain't blood," she corrected. "It's some real weak hot sauce."

Krishna-Kripa turned his face away, trying not to burst in laughter.

"...Right...Hot sauce...So, are you willing to die for Salvation?" Aganesha asked again, eager for three more souls to enter the temple of death.

"No, were fine..." Mukhara flatly declined as she quickly walked away form the all too inviting portal to Yuki.

A hundred meters away and they finaly groaned.

"Oh My dear lord sri-Gauranaga! This guys a fraking _joke_!" Radha spat. "'To let go of your physical body means death.' not shit Sherlock, as if the body was alive in the first place." the angered Kasha kicked a trash can, sending the thing flying like a burning comet. "Argh! And that _demon_ has the rotten _balls_ to call himself Krishna! That's it, I'm raiding the place and dragging him back to Ekanamsa!" Radha hissed as she tried to run back to the tsukiji temple. Only to be stopped by Mukhara.

"Rahda! You can't do that!" the ancient hermit aid as she held the cat by the scruff of the neck. "We're not supposed to go there yet."

At those words, Radha deflated. And Mukhara turned to her son. "I'm sorry betta, I know you want to save Yuki as fast as possible, but the tsukiji Hongwangi is off limit."

Krishna-Kripa blinked. How did she…

"I can hear your ten desires..." Mukhara rubbed the back of her head. "It's...not polite on my part to assume you would openly speak...neither was-"

"It's alright mom, it's not something you can stop so easily." Krishna-Kripa was used not to be heard, and to have things assumed about him. Or down right forced. "Anyway, why can't we just barge in, grab Yuki and Flynn?" the dryad asked.

He knew the power of his Mother, and the hell cat could control Ghost! It would be a piece of cake to just-

"First of all, I still don't know how much the admin-hermit is can tolerate my meddling. He's already aware of my presence and I'm sure he will edit his realm in consequence." Mukhara explained. "Second, the tsukiji-hognwangji we saw was but an empty illusion...and a death trap."

"A death-trap?" Krishna-Kripa parroted.

Mukhara turned to her son. And her attestation got diverted to someone who was coming right behind him. Turning around, Krishna-Kripa saw none other then Nozomi...

"Hey there group. Sorry I took a bit more time then expected." Nozomi addressed Mukhara and her son. "Had some pictured to drop and a girl to see. By the way Kripa, why did you leave your sister high and dry? didn't even check on her after all that happened!" Nozomi scolded the Dryad.

The servant of God made a face. "I...need some time without her." Sure, he still loved his sister but…

how would she react to him having his mom again, and how about the fact that she had partially seen God and…

So much had happened over the last few days...His name changed, his nature changed, he remembered who he was before, had a mom who was and an aunt who were from this P.C game... And the fact that Asahi had willingly followed the instruction of a demon without consulting him...sure, what was happening was part of his Krishna's plan...but still.

Kripa needed a break from her...and maybe...maybe he would talk to her later, when all was deal with.

And then..._'Oh Krishna, how can a simple brother-sister relationship get so complicated?"_

'_**My dear Kripa, material relationship and trencient and imperfect. But worry not, it's temporary."**_ He heard his lord speak from within his heart.

"Krishna? Krish-"

"_**Shh, Kripa...I'm in your heart, I told you I would never leave." **_Krishna, His Krishna spoke in his heart. **_"Now, It's imperative you do not speak of my nome, for the name 'Krishna' as reached the same amount of infamy as the name Yehovah."_** The suprme personality of Godhead grumbled.

'_Alright...alrght...Oh God, I missed you so much, why did you leave? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I-" Krishna-Kripa stumbled on his words, he had no idea what to do. He could hear Krishna in him, but he could not see him, let alone hug him. What to say about kissing him..._

"_**No. Kripa...it's not your fault..."**_

'_Please...don't say it's yours.' _Krishna-Kripa knew God to be faultless, he was the supreme pure, and only the pure ones could even come close to him. And Krishna-Kripa knew he did not fit the requierment...he was…

Impure...

"_**So, Sanatana Goswami got some pretty bad skin deseas as he was traversing the forests of bengal to reach Jagannath Puri, it caused his skin to form wealt that would ooze pus and blood...and they were painful also."**_**_Rupanuga swami explained as Yuki and Aigis peared at a print of the golden Avatara embracing annother young man, Sanatana Goswami. "But even in this condition, Lord Sri Krishna-Chaitania Mahaprabhu would still give him a Godly bear hug every time he would meet his dear devotee."_**

"_**Really?" Yuki asked, his voice filled with wonder. "So...even if I'm...If I did sins in the past...Lord Nitiananda and Gauranga will...God will not reject me?" The blunette asked with a shy type of hope.**_

'_**oh...yuki-kun.'**_

_ **Rupanuga swami smiled compasionatly, giving the ground leader of S.E.E.S a very hearthy pat on the back comboed with a rigororous, one handed shoulder massage. ** _

"**_You'r doing fine Yuki. Just keep going on the path of Bhakti like you are. The lord said in the Bhagavate-Gita; Sarva dhamra parityaja, Mam ekam sharanam Vraja. __Aham twam sarva-papebhyo, mokshayami ma suchaha." The great servant of the lord recited from memori. "__Abandon all varieties of religion and just surrender unto Me. I shall deliver you from all sinful reaction. Do not fear.'"_**

"**_and what does it mean to surender to God...To Krishna?" __Aigis asked._**

** _Rupanuga swami turned to her. " _ _surendering to God, Krishna. Means that you return to your originial position as his eternal servent. Beign a servant of God means hat if He ask you something, you do it wihtout any hesitation or consideration weither it will be good for you or not." he explained._ **

"Kripa?" His mother broke him out of his memory.

He shook his head, chasing away the illusion of having spoken to his dear Krishna. "yeah, sorry I...I spaced out, what's going on?" he asked.

Nozomi was dressed differently, like..in actual protective cloth. "Well, with Twinki's snake-"

"don't you have another name for him." Mukhara wince. Same as he son.

"...I think I do have some thing better, with snowy's red hot Hydra-"

"He wasn't all that hot to be honest, more like plesently warm." Rahda quiped, not that Nozomi gave her any attention.

"Both Lucifer and Merkebha are calling a truce...and joining force with us humans to restablish the usual status quo..." She crossed her arms. "Now, _theoreticaly, _it means neither of those side will attack us. But...once Shesha's murdered and Snowy's back in his cosy little prison, it's back to the usual..." Obliviously, it felt like a bad situation all around. "Also, Asahi says hi."

"Oh...er…." Krishna-Kripa picked up his smartphone, turned the thing on and was bombarded by all of Asahi's S.M.S about how sorry she was for unleashing Krishna and Shesha, how she was pardoned and how she was so stoke about Kripa being found by his mother and aunt and hat she hoped they could always remained brother and sister.

and a whole bunch of thinly veiled guilt tripping and hinting at the 'material'...well, thinly vailed, the Bpss would not catch it, but Kripa knew what Asahi was trying to do.

He would speak to her once his mom would drag him back to Cafe Florida...since the Boss had banned him from the Kinshicho guild. His home.

Asahi was fully human, a young girl of near legal age and the Boss' daughter. obliviously, the Master of the Kinshicho station wanted to protect his own flesh and blood. not that it matered anymore.

Kripa had another home to go to...this one, eternal.

"Anyway." Nozomi broke him out of his revelation. "I ain't a queen anymore, not that the title was real in the first place." the blond huntress spoke as she ran a hand in her blond locks. "My fairies...they..." she sighed. "Lady Danu decided to take back her position as the queen."

"Oh...that sucks." Krishna-Kripa winced. To which, Nozomi shrugged.

"It's a slap...but with how Snowy's trowing a few monkey wrenches around...and your mom busting up more illusions then most of us cared about, I'm not that surprised." The blond admitted as they began to walk again, their destination; the sky-tower.

"Yeah." At least Krishna-Kripa had God in his side...and his previous memories making things more bearable. Still, it still felt surreal…

"I still can't believe this whole things a hoax." Nozomi voiced after some meters were crossed. "...my whole life was all about survival of the fittest" her voice became faint. "My Gran...she would tell me stories on how the world was before the demons and angels came in. She would tell me about the country side, the ocean...theme parks and the sun shinning from 5:30 ish to 8...the rain, the wind." The Ex-queen's voice wavered. Her eyes grew misty behind her green prtotection glasses.

"Nozomi?"

"I...I want to see it. I'm sick of this place, sick of the lack of food and the ****-up thin I had to do just to survive the God Damn-'"

"Hey!"

"-place...I want...I want my freedom. I want to see the beautiful World the Real One made… not this over-sized crypt."

Krishna-Kripa could easily share this sentiment. He missed the…_ 'hey wait a minute...I can't remember any of that. My old body had like zero sense perception.'_

'_no...it's not from my old body...it's from my childhood with mom.'_

The feeling of the sun on his skin, the spiced buttermilk, the smell of cow dung…The insence, and Krishna's holy name.

He missed it all.

"Oh, my dear Nozomi. Once this whole mess is settled, I will bring you to my humble home in Mayapur." Mukhara interjected. "It's in India, so you will have plenty of photo-oportunity."

"Or, if you'd like ,Gensokyo's borders open for those who still want some Japanese folklore in their K.C life...if your into Krishna Conciouce life anyway." Radha piped as she slung an arm around Mukhara's shoulder. "It's were I live with Savitri and her husband Govinda das...i'm the house cat."

Nozomi smiled. "Wow! You know...I will think about it."

"we won't preach to you, miss Nozomi." Mukjhara assured. "If you desire to know more, then I will simply speak it out. You may also ask me directly."

Nozomi looked at the legendary Prince...the Vaishnavi and smiled. "That's kind of you, but I rather not sell the tiger's skin before killing it."

Mukhara inclined her head. "Indeed, I apologize for my forwardness miss."

Suddenly, Mukhara and Radha went on high alert. "We have company." and sure enough, the biggest hordes of Demons ambushed them.

Some where of human shape, their gaping mouth opened wide as it's bisected their bodies down middle of their legs, their putrefied skin shuddering at every shuffling step.

A few looming figure stood behind the evil crops, their yellow eyes eerily glowing trought chains-hair, they maw too wide for their face.

"So...we got ourselves some Pischachas and some Grendel..." Nozomi muttered as she removed the safety of her gun and took her phone out. "Great! Perfect to make a better day for an exiled queen!" She summoned her demons, Napaea, Oberon and Cu Cullain.

Krishna-Kripa unhooked his shovel, Mukhara drew out the Legendary Ame-no-habakiri and Radhna-Shyamasundara flexed her claws out, calling forth a slew of zombie fairies.

The demons lunged. and the Assembled Devotee's roared.

* * *

Some time later… they finally arrived at the sky tower, were a pair of angel stood guard.

As per usual.

"Oh...I know them!" Mai informed. "They used to be the supervisor of my supervisors!" She winced. "they hate this place, I'm sure they are in an especially sour mood." she spoke from their shared hiding spot, unwilling to risk the 'heavenly' wrath that would surely befall her.

"Let's see...one Dominion and one...huh, that's anew one." Nozomi muttered. "Now, there's supposed to be an alliance now formed between humans and angels." She spoke with a crooked Grin. "WHo want's to test it?"

"Maybe we could let Mai speak to them?" Krishna-Kripa proposed. To which, Mai paled.

"M-Master...this would be a terrible idea...remember, I defected, I'm even lower in rank and..and they won't hesitate to kill all of us." she spoke with fear, to which Radha scoffed.

"phu-lease. Those things ain't the hottest shoe-lace down there." Radha scoffed." beside, the last mob gave us more trouble. I say, let's just forget bout them and just fly up." She pointed her finger to the unseen top of the tower.

"And that would be a terrible idea." Mukhara shot down. "Radha, three of us may be able to fly, and both of us could practically rid to sky of any air-born trouble but...this would be a very quick way to get spotted by the hermit, and the last thing we want is to grab his attention by breaking his game too much."

"Not only that." Nozomi interjected. "But the thing doc Matsuda wanted ain't in that tower, kitty. it's in the workers break room up in the bedrock layer." the exiled queen gave a helpless shrugged. "The only way to reach is trough the sky tower...and personally, I'd rather have both of my feet on terra firma."

"Me too." Krishna-Kripa mumbled. He hated height...like, he'd rather die then fly.

"so. that's settled then, let's put this alliance to the test." Nozomi spoke with mock enthusiasm. "No offence princess, but I think I should be the one doing the talking." She addressed Mukhara, who gave a bow.

"Be my guest."

Nozomi put her shotgun and phone away, wanting to appear as neutral and inoffensive as possible. She approached the two angels, her hands in the air. The rest of the group emerged from theri hiding spot, Mai returning to Krishna-Krpa's smartphone and out of sight.

One of the angels...the creepy, stuck up one hugged by an iron maiden kept his eyes on her, his silence deafening.

Kripa's hand move to his shovel, only to have his mother stop him.

no...it was not the time to apear as a treath...those two were not illusions. _'Who ever designed those demons has a very twisted sense of style. Especially for the ladies...and what's up with the dominion? Is he...is he emereging from a creepy mannequins boobs? __Aw hell no...that's just wrong!__The other guys even...i don't even...is he made out of glass? Are those his internal organs? Krishna...please tell me you angels don't look like those guys.__'_

No answer, but a general sense of...'who do you think I am.' flooded Krishna Kripa.

Right…

'_well...at;east I know the guy on the right will be easy to cream..if it comes to that.'_

The...bosom buddy looked at Nozomi from the top of his nose, wrinkling the appendage as if he had smell something old and putrid.

Nozomi began to explain what she had hear, the situation and what they needed in the celestial vault.

The dominion did not look all that impresses, while the other one looked at Nozomi like one look at a very interesting if inoffensive demon...like a magic-less jack frost. Of a cold-cut onmoraki.

"...I've heard no words of this endeavor."The dominion snottily drawled.

"Really? Not even a peep from your superiors?" Nozomi prodded.

"No. not at all, and none of us had the knowledge of a doctor named Matsuda, Neither in Mikado nor...here."

The three vaishnavas collective brows went up.

"Well...now that's quite the development." Mukhara muttered. "I knew there was something Fishy about him."

"Can't you let us in though? We really do need those chips to make the Shesha radar."

The snob rolled his eyes as he inspected his gloved hands. "Your needs are irrelevant to us..."

The glass guard sent a disapproving glance to his partner. Then he truned at Nozomi and the merry group of devotees."No matter what is happening right now, we cannot let you in without permission." He patronized.

Nozomi's shoulder sank, and she returned to the saintly trio. "Welp...I guess there's no two ways about it." She shrugged.

"So...Now what?" Radha-Shyamasundara asked. "I know none of you are comfortable killing other Jivas."

"Yes but no..." Krishna-Kripa crossed his arms. He would kill if need's be, and that was itHis mother gave him a look...and a small smile.

"and like...if we fly up, Roomba and Glass bones will call reinforcement."

"Can we please _not _fly." Krishna-Kripa begged.

Mukhara turned to her son. "Hmm...maybe we can just skip this part and just look for Shesha by sound." She rubbed her earmuff. "it's not like the fake Lord's quiet you know."

"Kind of already messed-up the noddle enough tough, I swear the thing whimpered for mercy after I was trough with him." Radha scratched he left ear. "Maybe he died...of maybe his puppet of a master retrieved him...but I don't think well see spicy min-min anytime soon."

"The fake Lord?" Krishna-Kripa asked. "I thought only Krishna was the Lord."

"Yes, Krishna is the original personality of Godhead, but he also has unlimited expansion, or avatars steaming from his second Form, Sri-Balarama." Mukhara explained.

"Long story short, The source of everything is Sri-Krishna, but since he doesn't want to be alone, he expanded himself as Balarama, his elder brother, and from Balarama came Shankarshana, and sharkarshana's also called Shesha." Radha smoothly followed trough. "So yeah, God is one, but he has different forms, and all of those form are their own persons. We are part of those form...like the atomic particles of God."

"So...We, the avatara, Material nature...everything is Krishna, But were not him… Same as Shesha." Krishna-Kripa resumed. "Achintia-bedabeda tattva."

Mukhara beamed. "yes, we are all one, but we are all different. A Harmonious contradiction."

"Well Harmonious contradiction or not, we still need to find a way up without causing a commotion." Nozomi rubbed the ridge of her nose, clearly, the whole conversation was a bit too much for her.

"We'll maybe I can take care of this problem for you, ladies." came a gravely, oily voice. Turning around, they met with owner of this voice and his cohorts.

Krishna-Kripa immediately went on high alert. The impeccable tuxedo, the black hair slicked back, the two demons by his side...and the aura of dominion exuded made his identity easy to guess.

It was Abe, the new leader of the Asura-Kai...and he was looking at the two vaishnavi and the exiled queen with a hunger seen in predators.

'_Oh hell no. your not ogling my mom like that.'_ Krishna-Kripa taught as he trembled in anticipation.

Abe walked closer, the succubus and Lillim on each arms. "Angel's, am I right? Can't talk senses into them." Then he slid his hungry eyes to Mukhara. "Can get you in the tower...if that's what you want."

Mukhara stepped closer, sending a meaningful glance at her son and associates. " Yes,if you may." She gracefully inclined her head. " We do not desire to cause more strife here, but unfortunately, it may be impossible to come to a peaceful resolution..."

"Yeah boss, unless yah can give us permission to climb the thing that is." Radha drawled as she leaned onto her corps cart.

Abe sneered as he puffed his chest. "Permission? Pah." he spat. "Let a man handle the situation sweetheart, you may learn a thing or two."

Mukhara gave a very self-humorous smile. And Kripa could not help but smirk.

One, there was only one man, and that was Krishna and second...Abe, an Asura-kai just told the Ancient imperial prince of japan that he was to much of a woman to handle a 'mere' pair of mid rancked angels.

Then Abe turned around and barked at someone wh was still obscured by some debris. "Hey, Kid! Get out of here and tell 'em who you are!"

"Ah! Ok Bro!" a youth yelped.

Krishna-kripa froze...he knew this voice, it may have deepened somehow, but he could still recognized him.

The youth awkwardly walked out from his hiding spot. He wore a tux suit hidden under a bright yellow blazer, a blazer Krishna-Kripa had given him as a parting gift...and the promise to find him again.

His skin was somewhat golden, as is he had tanned, his eyes were of an otherworldly blue, like a pair of sapphire and his hair was as silver as Kripa's mother. His ears were pointed and his glances everywhere but on the servant of God.

"H...Hoshi." Krishna-Kripa whispered as his heart did a few flip...but the feeling he felt was not as intense as he had expected after they had parted ways last year.

"You know him." His mother stated...and the dryad realized that she could hear his desires…

"...Kind of my ex...not that he knows yet." Krishna-kripa whispered as quietly as possible. Yes, he still felt affection and attraction for the young man, but...after the experience that was Krishna…

No...Kripa could not even bare the memories of those few times anymore.

"H-hey Nan...ah...My names Hallelujah...it's a pleasure." Hoshi awkwardly waved looking at the everyone else but Krishna-Kripa.

"oh, and how about us?" The 'cute' and 'innocent' Lillim simpered.

"Yeah, where's my pleasure? " The succubi all but moaned, her distored voice sending shiver down the spine of the Kanzanamis. Her eyes fell of Krishna-Kripa. "Mmmm...He's pretty cute. You know, I could teach him a thing of two."

"Kripa violently shuddered. Not only was he not interest in woman, let alone a succubus...

Mukhara stepped forward, he shakku already in her hand. "Ladies, you will leave my Son alone, or I shall give you a glimps of what hell as in store for you." She threatened. But this only made the two bitch giggle and shudder in so called bliss.

"oh? Well then, I can't wait to go there with you handsome." The succubus rose, caressing her lower abdomen. "I'm already hot for you...but maybe I'll get even for you there?"

"Tee-hee! Will you spank me with your paddle daddy?" The Lillim hung on the sucking demon as she brought her derrier out. Wiggling it from side to side.

Mukhara raised a brow. "If you want to call me Daddy, then know that I do not punish by spanking."She mildly spoke.

"Oh...and how will you punish us Papa?" The succubus asked, putting a daintily finger to her lips exposing her sharp fangs. Krishna-Kripa owlishly stared at his Mother, he did not expect Mukhara to be this...pleasant with those two.

"Bad dad jokes and shores like taking out the garbage and making cow dung patties." Mukhara spoke with a smirk and effection only a father could give his teenage daughter.

"Cow dung...patties?" The succubus asked completely bewildered, her alluring aura diminishing "taking out the _garbage?!"_

The Lillim licked her lips "Oh? you wanna play patticake with me?"

"Sure, I do have a few good egg-less recipe you know." Mukhara smiled as she crossed her arms. "But really, the one I serve would rather have nice sweets like Rasagula and sandesha."

The the hellish prostitute stared at the Celestial Vaishnavi. "...Are you...are you making fun of us?" the succubus asked, fumming. "We just want to feed one you! Why are you making this _harder!"_

"_Because I want you to stop acting like which you are not." _Mukhara spoke compassionately, "I know you can be better then mere prostitute. I do not see you as the object of my pleasure, but as two souls desperate for something else, something better." He eyes shone behind her glase, and Kripa knew his mother was speaking to a pair of souls, and not demoness.

the two demoness looked at Mukhara, her little speech had touched something deep in her heart it seemed.

Then, the Lillim crossed her arms over her petite chest and petulantly pursed her lips. "But I _like_ what I am right now. I can have as much sex as I want." She eyed Krishna-Kripa hungrily.

"Wait for his balls to drop before you start hitting on him." Abe intervened.

"Don't hold your breath." Krishna-Kripa dryly replied, to which Abe raised a brow.

"well...that's unfortunate."

'_Nah, I like being Marin Karin proof.'_ He thought. Really, he had seen what Lust caused people to do… _'And I don't have time for this shit.'_

well, their had been this one time with Hoshi...But, Krishna-Kripa had yet to weigh in if the experience had been pleasant or just...meh.

well, it was probably a big 'meh', to be honest.

Abe gestured his two Harlots to retreat, and then had the decency to look ashamed...somewhat. "Haven't house-broken them yet."

Mukhara let out a small snort. But other wise didn't comment on it.

"So...boss man." Radha addressed Abe. "Why you here helping us poor weak woman deal with a pair o' plucked chickens?"

The new leader of the Asura-kai gave this smug grin as he leaned back, the Lillim already holding on to his left side. "Hmm, you got some spunk there kitten, if you want, I'm sure you'd do well in our ranks."

"Naw boss, I ain't into Yakuza's...same as my own Master."

"And who would that be?" Abe asked, his voice challenging.

"The same one you turned your back to, shi-shi." Radha gave a wicked smirked. At those words, Abe looked as if he had swallowed a 'fuzzy' red.

He cleared his throat. "The Asura-kai's here in Tokyo to lead both the humans and the demons to a better future. But with these dopes I'm better off getting you Hunters to do what I want. it's the least I can do, since my little deal with Lucifer is what's keeping the under ground safe."

"And what would be this 'little deal?" Mukhara prodded.

Abe looked at the diminutive...prince from up his nose. His retort was loud and clear.

"Once I get the Asura-kai up and running again, Tokyo will be running smooth." He continued his spiel without answering the saintly warrior, puffing his chest further. "I'll take care of the divine power, and Merkhebah and Lucifer and the ring of Gaea! I'll deal with just about anyone who gets in my way."

"He better take care of his inflated false-ego first...then he may get somewhere." Radha-shyamasundara intimated to Mukhara.

"indeed."

Then the leader of the Asura-kai approached Krishna-Kripa, at the great discomfort of all, and gave him a hearty pat on his painful shoulders...but for the son of Mukhara, he knew what it meant.

Abe was like him...something not human, powerful and...He knew.

"Anyway." Abe spoke with a hard squeeze, his smile positively predatory. "Let's get along, shall we?"

Suddenly, he heard a very deep growl and the area became a bit brighter. "Get you hands off of my Son." Mukhara threatened, she already held her shaku, her eyes glowing dangerously.

Abe took a gander at the glowing hermit and growling hell cat and retreated, letting go of Krishna-Kripa's now agonizing shoulder.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your panties twisted in a bunch. I was just trying to be nice with your kid and all."

Mukhara imperiously raised a questioning brow.

"Anyway." Abe tried to chase away the bad air that had formed between him and the saintly family. "I'll deal with the sparky pricks. Hallelujah!" He barked at Hoshi. "Go keep 'em company while I deal with shiny and whiny."

Hoshi, who had been doing his best to ignore Krishna-Kripa jolted to attention."Whu-Ah...yeah..sure ok." He stuttered.

Abe sneered, muttering under his breath at how useless the kid was, walking towards the two angels like a bull a cow pen.

Now alone with the saintly assembly, Halle...Hoshi looked even more uncomfortable then usual. And Krishna-Kripa knew why…

"Hoshi." He greeted cordially, no need to make it more awkward then it should.

Hoshi finally looked at him...pausing to take Krishna-Kripa's form.

Before he met Krishna, the raking eye's of his boyfriend and the appreciative smile would elicit some pleasurable feeling, but now…

He cleared his throat. "So...you look good. And your name's Hallelujah now?" he smirked, to which, Hoshi gave an unhappy blush.

"Err…yeah…" Hochi klicked his tongue. "And you?"

"Well, I'm called...Kripa. but my hunter tags Aegis." Krishna-Kripa spoke, sareful not to utter the Holy name of Krishna in a place that would let him get killed.

"Ah uh...yeah...ok that's ahh...cool I guess."

" thought they'd rendered you down to make Red's you know." Krishna-Kripa commented...to be very honest, he was very happy to see his Boyfriend alive, even if he had no desires to reignite whatever had been between them.

"No...They just...Bro's training me to be a 'Kai." He spoke with some joy before his entire countenance fell. "I just...suck at it."

"It's alright, I'm just glad your alive." Kripa spoke with a smile. To which, Hoshi answered with a sweet smile himself…

'_Nope...Krishna's smile are way sweeter than whatever Hosh can do at his dorkiest.'_

A companionable silence fell on the two boys, Hoshi gazed at Krishna-Kripa with barely concealed affection...But Kripa knew it had more to do with lust.

Love...he had felt it from the Lord and His aunt and mother. Even if they only knew each-other for less then a day.

"...So...what's up with you and...why is a hunter hanging out with a Kasha and...whatever this...err..." The young Nephilhim gesture to Mukhara, not quite sure how to address her. Nevertheless, Krishna-Kripa's grin could not be stopped.

"Hoshi, meet my mom and my aunt, Mukhara Devi Dasi and Radha-Shyamasundara Devi dasi.." He gestured to the platinette and the firey red-head. "And the blond' none other then Nozomi, a huntress and the real fairy-"

"Krip, I ain't a fairy anything. I'm just another hunter with some demons at her beck and call." Nozomi demurly denied.

"That's not what I heard from King Oberon."

"It's King Oberon, you should hear the crap he spout sometime." Nozomi gave a crooked grin.

"Wait...I thought you'r mom died." Hoshi exclaimed. To which, Mukhara raised a brow.

"No...well, yes. Chidori-Mama passed away when I was ten. But Mukhara's my real mom. Like, I'm her legit Son." Once again, even if he was saying this, Krishna-Kripa could not help but feel a tinge of...it still didn't feel real for him…

Hoshi's eyes grew wider and his mouth dropped open.

"So...they call you Hallelujah now?" Krishna-Kripa crossed his arms and smirked. This made his old friend blush as he scratched the back of his head ruefully.

"Yeah, I know. The name suck ass."

"No it dosen't." Radha protested, "Ya's a name of God."

"Yeah...that's the Problem." Hoshi muttered.

"Hare loue Ya... " Mukhara muttered with undeniable bliss. "Yadhavaya, Madhavaya, Keshavaya Namaha."

"Oh...You know that song?" Kripa asked his mother.

"Oh yes, it was sung by sri K...Gauranga Mahaprabhu." Mukhara caught herself. "Ah...It's...a beautiful song I tell you."

Hoshi looked at the by play by eh servants of Krishna, clearly confused by how they acted.

"Hoshi-kun...if Abe end up forgetting you with us, then maybe I can try to explain."

"Please Nana, don't give bring my hopes up." Hoshi gave this painful yet goofy grin.

"But...Your name is not that bad Hallelujah. Count yourself lucky your parent did not call you 'Pinky, 'Coco', or God forbide, Santa." Mukhara assured. Turning her yellow gaze back at the entrance of the sky tower. Watching as Abe...somehow made the two angelic guard extremely uncomfortable at his show of Machismo.

"So...Hoshi, how did you managed to be a part of the Asura-kai?" Krishna-Kripa asked. "I mean, after your mom...left her body."

"Dude...She died alright, no need to spare my feelings."

"Right...well, after she died, tough they would...I don't know, recently heard that the Kai made the reds with the brains of useless Kids our age." Kripa crossed his arms...really, to see Hoshi alive was a miracle by itself. But he would not trow himself in the other pseudo human's arms quite yet.

As a friend…

"Oh...Ah...we'll don't believe all the rumors you hear Nanashi."

Krishna-Kripa bit his tongue. At this point, the content of those red pills and how they were made was _very_ common knowledge, thank to Flynn and Isabeau.

It sounded too evil to be true, but then this was why the Asura-kai had managed to keep their operation running smoothly for years.

"A-Anyway. Mom died and they sorta...they took me in. Can't leave now." Hoshi helplessly shrugged.

Mukhara came forward a put a hand on Hoshi's shoulder, she radiated love and compassion. "If you want, I could help you get out of this situation."

Hoshi moved a bit away from Mukhara. "Nah...I doubt you could." He said in a mix of dejection, anger and frustration. "Abe...Abe's I a class of his own. He has man's all over Tokyo and he's...well, He and Lucifer are...on good therm, you won't be able to escape the army of Hell." He scratched the back of his head."Once Tamaya disappeared, Abe just showed up out of nowhere to set things straight."

"Set thing straignt?" Krishna-Kripa asked.

"Yeah...listen, I know the guys dead. And I know Flynn was the one to do it." He whispered to Kripa and his family. "Obliviously, this caused complete and absolute chaos in the Kai's. Some wanted to stick together, other wanted dissolution. And more wanted to be top dog."

Kripa sighed as he ran his finger in his hair. "Dang man, How'd you managed to survive the s...the storm?"

Hoshi shrugged. " I would just...you know, barricade myself real tigh and live off whatever resource I'd stashed." He sighed. " Then Abe...Bro just came in my room, garbed me by the scruff of the neck and told me I was to be his little brother. And that whomever didn't listen to him would have to face his wrath."

"Did you see it happen?" Kripa asked, to which, Hoshi just gave him a look.

"Oh..." He felt bad for whomever had the misfortune of taking on Abe.

"A-anyway. I ow him so...I try to help him out when I can...which is not that often." Hoshi admitted. "Anyway...what's up with you Nana...beside not being an orphan anymore."

"Oh, you know...I died,, met God... and I am now trying to save the Fake Krishna and Flynn from a bunch of fanatical fraud aiming at nihilism my Biological mother and my aunt who just so happen to be a Kasha. The usual...oh and I'm not...I was never Akira." Krishna-Informed his friend. "So yeah...right now, were just looking for a way to save Flynn...and an old friend of mine." Krishna-Kripa rubbed the back of his head.

spoken like that, he now realized who crazy and convoluted his life had become since meeting Krishna.

Hoshi stared at Kripa, his eyes as wide as a diner plate. "O…K. I'll pretend I didn't hear the first part..."

"I'll explain later...I swear."

"Sure..." Hoshi slumped his shoulder and puffed his cheeks. "Man...talk about crazy."

"I know."

"And...Well, I ain't gonna cry abut Flynn you know. Not what what he did to the Asura-kai."

Right, Kripa had heard from his dad...or, over head, that Tamaya had been killed in cold blood by the liberator. It was actually one of the best and worst news the hunter association had all week.

"Yeah well...We're still hunters, so Saving Flynn's kind of my Top priority right now." The green haired punk half-lied. Sure, he wanted to save the samurai, one of his hero practically, but really, he was more focused on getting Yuki out...or getting this mass of depression personified out of Yuki and following his mom out...to start a life away from this absolute nightmare.

Hoshi let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah...like everyone." Then he smiled at Kripa. "Still...I wouldn't mind following you Nanashi...I...I missed you."

"Yeah..." Krishna-Kripa did his best not to awkwardly look away from his future friend-zone. _'Oh Krishna...Now I know what true regret's feels like.'_

"Look sharp Beta. He's coming back." Mukhara warned her son. And indeed, Abe was ambling back like a bull in heat.

"Alright, we can go trough now." Abe proudly declared.

Hoshi looked at his 'brother with _pure awe. "_Really? You talk them into it?"

Abe stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Of course I did! Now c'mon, let's get the thing..." And with That Abe lead to way to the sky tower.

'_Hang on Yuki...We'll get you out.'_

* * *

Now...for those who have some interest in this story, know that the sequel is already 12 chapter in. It's a...SMT/Persona(ish) Touhou project/Mega man X/Zero/ZX crossover that will aim at Giving our favorite Blonds the ending they deserve while givine you a tour of Vrindhavan and Mayapur...

yeah...I couldn't help myself.

now, should I post it now? or wait until the end of this one?

Oh, and if there's someone who has nothing to do and hours to wast listening to an ogre speak. I have uploaded my personal narration of this story on youtube as The Servant of Gaura-Nitai.

a friend asked...

Anyway, please remain safe everyone and please chant Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare. Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare and be eternally Happy.


	14. Breaking out

Identity quest 13; Making angels weep.

* * *

The inside of the sky-tower was not what would expect from such a mundane looking building. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all covered with stone veins, some glowing red as ether flowed trough theme, making a hollow sound and staining the air red.

Krishna-Kripa could feel the energy flowing up and down, and the smell…

"Makes you hungry, huh?" Hoshi intimated to his friend, standing as close to Kripa without appearing to close.

"No...not really." The boss, out of desperation had once given his adopted son some reds, hopping it would feed him and keep him strong. He knew Nanashi was not human, so logically, if demons would eat it…

It had made Kripa very, very sick…

"Dang, I don't know who designed the place, but I wouldn't hire the guy for my own crib, that's for sure." Radha wrinkle her nose as she poked a very human looking statues.

Mukhara, for her part kept floating, not even bothering with trying to walk on the uneven surface. "Let us not dawdle here more then necessary."

"Eh! A woman after my own heart." Abe smirked.

"Ew...gross! I'm like, so _not_ into tentacles right now." The lilim complained with a wrinkling of her nose. "I'm like, not staying out there. Abe, If you want to service...call me when were out of Ch'tulu's fun house." The lilim returned to Abe's phone, followed by the other lust-eater.

"What's up with Medusa's museum, It's like...d'you remember this one incident were all the important youkai and god got turned into stone by this Cockatrice in looking for fame and adoration?" The hell cat asked the heavenly prince.

"No..." she answered back.

Abe walked beside the hovering Mukhara, a nasty smirked on his face. "It ain't no cockatrice kitty, your first guess hit the nail right on the head ."

Mukhara moved away, to Kripa's great relief.

"So...The rumors were true, Flynn really did kill the snake bitch." Nozomi drawled as she looked around the place, taking plenty of picture. "Let me guess, those ain't some mere statues." She peered at the stoned form of a man, his face frozen in pure terror. "Love the uncanny effect...not how she sourced her material."

"Me neither." The place felt like a crypt… '_I feel so filthy...'_

"The stuff we want's up in the excavation workers quarter up in the bedrock." Abe spoke as he quickly made his way to the stair well. "Let's go."

and thus they climbed...well, Mukhara and Radha shamelessly floating up, and Kripa…

went up the stairs by foot.

It was slow, but with the kitchary he had eaten and the rest and the growth light, he now had more stamina then what he knew what to do with it. Beside, even if he could fly up, his acrophobia anchored him to the ground.

"So...what were you...telling me about...meeting God?" Hoshi huffed as he tried not to show how tired he was by the hike.

A few expletive ran around Krishna-Kripa head...right, he and his big mouth.

"Listen...when I meant god, I just meant one random Hindu god like...you know...Ganesha...Shiva..."

Hoshi raised a brow. "whoa, really? Who was it then?"

More expletive ran around, now even more imaginative.

"Hari..." Right, Krishna had thousand and millions of names. '_Sorry Krish...but until were out of Abe's ear shot, I'll have to reduce you to the level of a mere demi-god.' _He genuinely felt bad.

Krishna was the supreme personality of Godhead…Who else could've given the youth memories of his previous memories?

_'I am seated in everyone's heart, and from Me come remembrance, knowledge and forgetfulness. By all the Vedas, I am to be known. Indeed, I am the compiler of Vedānta, and I am the knower of the Vedas….Bhagavat-Gita, Chapter fifteen. verse fifteen.'_

"Alright...why did you met Hari?" Hoshi asked, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, I got my heart ripped out by a mesopotamien ass-peacock demon by the name of Adramelech." Kripa Flippantly explained…"I met him in his home planet, Goloka-Vrindavana."

He missed Vrindavana...and his first meeting with Krishna had been disastrous. 'Save my sister_!' Oh my Lord, I was so stupid! I should've for you service..."_ He berated himself...he had asked for some broken rice to the Master of the universe. "Anyway...K...Hari...I met one of his servant earlier and...well, that servant brought me to this God's abode, I met him and..." Krishna-Kripa sighed.

"He...He knew me...he knew me from before, when I was..."

"Akira?"

"No, Aigis."

"Ah...Doesn't ring any bells."

_'good.'_ Kripa thought with great relief as he continued his ascent, sometime shooting the demon's barricade, other time, listening to Abe bitching abut that one broken elevator and who the hell would make a building so tall with only one working elevator...a broke elevator…

Oblivious, the Boss of the Asura-Kai was out of shape...or Kripa had more stamina then expected.

"So...Harry...what, he revived you?" Hoshi asked as he pulled himself up. "Why…not that I want you to stay dead or anything."

Kripa remained silent...his heart quailing under his ribs…

Krishna had said it was because he needed him to perform a task. But Kripa knew better…

'**I miss you...'**

"Hari...listen, it's a bit...It's..." He stuttered as he tried not to trip on the irregular ground.

"Dude...Your face's all red." The nephilim remarked. "Completely understandable you know, I told you you were one fine piece of-"

"Kripa!" Mukhara interrupted. "I can hear a powerful entity...a huge bird on the floor above us, the creature may engage us." She warned, catching her son's glance.

She was worried...but not about the bird.

"Alright Mom...thank for the heads up." Krishna-Kripa moved away from Hoshi...he may be an old friend but...he could fell something had changed between them.

He moved closer to his mother and aunt, their presence reassuring. In his back, he could feel Hoshi's gaze.

_'After we get the Radar, I need to speak to him.'_

eventually, they could not climb further, the fire-escape well was filled with debris and the same oversized veins.

"Welp...I could...nah, I ain't crawling trough there cat mode. Not with what I'm smelling." Radha drawled out as she moved away from a possible entry point.

"What's the matter kitten, get in there and find the-"

"No can do Abe." Radha crossed her arms over her breast. "Yah may be the Boss of the Kai's. But yah ain't my Boss."

"Hey! I'm the Boss here Bitch." Abe barked. "You'll do what I say or-"

"Or what?" The hell cat nonchalantly flipped her tail. "You ain't no boss of me, and I don't wanna get the risk of getting turn into stone with no one around." She explain with a shrugged. "One thin ya have to learn Abe, yah need to know who to maintain yer subordinate better, good henchmen are hard to get by."

The New Boss of the Asura-Kai grit his teeth.

"I do approve of your decision Radha." Mukhara spoke up. "Splitting up a recipe for disaster."

Krishna-Kripa smirked, His mom was smarter then the average Yakuza and horror movie protagonist.

"Now, let us see if we can go around this obstacle...as a group." she emphasized as she walked to the exit. "Be warn tough...I do believe a battle is behind this door." Mukhara smirked as she exited the dark and stuffy stairwell.

When they walked out, Kripa's breath caught in his throat. The room was huge and in shamble, half the ceiling had collapsed and the huge window that gave to the urban scene of underground Tokyo met his eyes.

His legs locked...he was so high!

Kripa held the wall as vertigo robbed him of all faculties...his heart pounded, sweat covered his body and a infernal buzzing covered his ear.

He didn't care about how he looked, not even with Hoshi around. Krishna-Kripa and height were as compatible as the two same pole on a magnet.

He heard the swishing of cloth, and soon enough, his mother's arms surrounded him, shielding her son from his phobia.

He clutched her dress...losing all ability to function as irrational fear took over.

He hated height...he'd rather die then...then...then…

He wanted Krishna...He had been there when he'd fell the first time…

"Beta...It's me, mama's here..." Mukhara whispered. " Hari Haraye nama..." He felt his mother bit her tongue.

Right, they were not among Vaishnava's anymore...meaning Kripa could not call out to his Krishna. the very real treath of simply be close to the lord would net them a few bullets in the head and heart.

it was sobering, and it was what Kripa Needed to start breaking out of his fear-loop.

"Be patient Beta...It's be over soon." She once again whispered over his head. And Kripa felt shame burning his face.

_'yeah...I need to stop acting like the faggot I am and get going.'_ He gritted his teeth and tried to get up, trying to power trough the horrendous feeling of the floor falling from under his feet.

He hated Height...He could not handle it. But Kripa also knew that the longer he let his Acrophobia control him the longer it would take for the whole ordeal to end.

His mother helped him, and soon enough, he was back to his feet.

"feh..." Abe gave a nasty smirk.

Mukhara shoot him a piercing glance. "Say anything, 'Abe', about my son. And I will rain devastation upon and your family. There's no try for me, and no...even your power can't compare to a furious mother." She spoke in a velvety tone that held steel. "Now...everyone, get ready...we have a bird gate-crashing in three."

Radha smirked as she liked her chops, looking as demoniac as one could expect a Kasha to look like. Nozomi called out her team and Abe pushed Hallelujah forward. Telling Hoshi to be useful for once.

Hackle raised, Kripa swore he would try to get Hoshi out of the Kai's slimy grip. hopefully

"Two!"

Krishna-Krpa send a prayer to the lord that his fear may be taken away as he unhooked his shovel. He had no idea if the incoming Demon had any weakness, but he chose the obsidian since it seemed to affect everything equally.

And as his mother had predicted, a huge bird like creature broke trough whatever glass windows remained, screeching at the party.

_'This gonna be fun.'_

* * *

_'Huh...that was not as bad as I tough!'_ Krishna-Kripa tough as he sat as far away from the broken window. The fight had been brutal and quick, Radha, being a creature of old hell, had decimated the bird.

No..it was not a real bird, the Hermit of the group had assured him. But a good imitation of one.

"Man...I feel so useless." Hoshi groused from beside Kripa, his hand brushing against his. "Sorry I couldn't do much."

"it's alright." Kripa assured, wondering if he should keep his hand here of remove it. He didn't want to give Hoshi hope...but he also didn't want his friend to grow disheartened.

"Dude...you fought that Rukh with a shovel. I've never seen anyone fight with a shovel before."

"And how about Shovel-ninja?"

"It's shovel-knight Nana." Hoshi grinned widely.

"Oh yeah!" Krishna-Kripa grinned back. Even with how awkward he felt around his old flame, he still missed having another guy around.

"Also...how did you managed to shot darkness?" Hoshi asked as he leaned back to pear at Kripa's shovel.

"I just...you know, chose an obsidian and shoot." He shrugged. Knowing he was safe with his mother and Aunt around. Nozomi and her team also. "I didn't really do much."

"Yah still contributed tot he skirmish, Kripa." Radha purred as she bounded over, a very satisfied smile on her lips. "Yer a good shot!"

"I try...My t..." His eyes spontaneously filled with tears. "My old teacher, Nikkari's the one who drilled in my thick skull how to aim..." SO many hours in the shooting range and hunting in the park…

He felt Hoshi put a hand on his aching shoulder. "Hey...It's alright. I'm sure he's proud of you." The nephilim whispered to Kripa.

"Are they?" He didn't feel like it...how would his teacher react if they were to learn that Kripa had served God in his previous life, and was still serving Him now?

Radha sat to his left, and, after wiping her hands of the Rukh's blood, gently put her claws on his shoulder. "Kitten...They ain't suffering, and I didn't their ghost anywhere in the park." she revealed...and Kripa squeezed his eyes shut…

_'They will be reborn in a year's time.'_ Krishna...Sri-Krishna's love filled words rang in his mind as he tried and failed to contain his tears. their sudden death still too fresh in his mind.

And yet...the pain was not as bad as he had feared. for he knew that those souls were not gone for good.

It was just a see you later...not a goodbye forever.

After the grief came and went, The small group finally made their way to the worker's rest area.

It was dank, damp, musty...he hated the place…

"Alright you slacker." Abe single the mourning boy from the rest. "You slowed me down, so you go look for the radar part while I speak to you mom." He practically shoved the two youth in with Nozomi. Then he addressed the ancient prince of Japan. "Hey you! I need to-"

"You didn't need to take my son and Nozomi as hosta-" Abe slammed the door shut, the only light coming from Nozomi and Kripa's phone were the only way they could see.

Not that Kripa and Hoshi needed any...since none of them were humans.

The smell of the worker's rest area was...rancid and claustrophobic, thankfully, as long as he had solid ground under his feet, Kripa's acrophobia would not get the best of him.

"...Alright then." Hoshi broke the silence. "Now what?"

"Well obliviously, we go and look for the piece we need." Nozomi spoke as she went at the other side of the room, looking for… "wait...what's the thing were supposed to look for again?"

"This." Kripa showed the blueprint of the thing. To his eyes, it looked like yet another piece of technological garbage.

Nozomi gave her tanks and began rummaging in the moulded clutter the worker had left before evacuating the premise.

With nothing better to do, Kripa did the same, thanking his Krishna that He had provided gloves.

'Thank you Krishna...I ow you another one.' Really, if this kept on going, Kripa may have to take over the universe to Repay God.

"**I only need the love you have in your heart."** He heard his Krishna speak.

_'Too bad my heart's a piece of dry rock.'_

"H**ah! My dear, if your heart was as dry as you think, they your eyes would not shed tears for me."**

"Who said those were tears for you." Krishna-Kripa whispered sadly as he rummaged trough yet another box of assorted crap, the dust and spore causing his eyes to water.

"For who?" Hoshi asked as he stood a bit too close to the plant like being, making his scream in surprise.

"Oh Krishna! Don't scare me like that Hosh." He huffed as he clutch his heart.

And then he realized his mistake...and he could just feel the lord of his heart give a triumphant smirk…

Right, he now had to tell the truth of his willing servitor ship to The Absolute Truth.

He turned around, Nozomi's eyes were comically wide behind her neon green glass, her hand already over the pocket were she kept a small 'in case of' knife and small handgun.

But to be very honest, Hoshi face was even more Hilarious.

No...it was not funny, he looked betrayed.

"Nanashi...Creeper..." he butchered his name. "Why did you...why did you called out Krishna's name?"

One...Krishna-Kripa could deny his sacred connection with the Lord and tolerate Hoshi's constant prying into why he had called Tokyo's most hated deity and a thousand other thing or…

He could be truthful…

_'What would Krishna and Guru want…?'_ He wondered...and then, he made his decision.

"Yeah so...Hari's other name is Krishna." He heard Hoshi gasp, "But He got like, no relationship with our brown problem." He took a chance to peer at his...friend from the far side of his eyes.

He still look as if he was about to have a conniption.

"Yo, Nana...What if...what if this Hari lied and he was...like, our problem twink."

Behind Hoshi, Nozomi covered her mouth.

"Nah" Kripa abandoned the half rotten box of random stuff and leaned on the sturdy desk, crossing his arms nonchalantly, hiding how anxious he was at the moment. " My Krishna and the other one, they may share their names but, not much beyond that." he smirked.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. My Krishna's not brown, he's as blue as a sapphire,He's bare footed and would never be caught dead wearing leather boots " he spat. " He loves his cows like his mother, and who in their right mind would wear his murdered mother skin as ugly foot covering."

No, Krishna's feet were made to be bare...for who in their right mind would want to cover those two blue and red lotuses with...urgh, he could not even bear to imagine it.

"Really?" Hoshi asked as he moved closer to his plant-like companion.

"Hmm-mm." Kripa nodded as he closed his eyes, he could still feel Krishna's feet in his hands, it was as if he was holding them at the moment. "the real Krishna's an ocean of sweetness, He's like..." He sighed as he leaned back. "He's so caring Hosh...like, He not only revived me, but he gave me new clots, He fed me, listened to me...He...He even protected me from Being impaled by a branch." He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the order of his mother.

Yes...he had some vague feelings for Krishna. But he had to hide it...Especially in front of Hoshi.

"Were is he now?" The Nephilim asked as he plopped himself beside Krishna-Kripa.

"He's back home...In Goloka-Vrindavana." He willed his voice not to choke and his tears not to fall. "It's...the spiritual world. Way beyond heaven, it's the actual...It's were..."

"It's the real Kingdom of God, And this is were Sri-Krishna eternally lives with his mother, father and friends, herding cows and playing His flute for the pleasure of his Devotee."

He could feel Hoshi's sharp blue eyes staring at him.

"Are you telling me He's a servant of God?!" Hoshi yelped.

This caused Kripa to burst into laughter. "No...Krishna's not the servant of anyone." He paused, letting Hoshi mulled over what he's just said.

"Obliviously." Spoke Nozomi from her end of the room, reminding the two boys of her presence.

Hoshi...who was a bit closer then normal social norm would call normal, scooted a bit further. "What do you mean, obliviously?" He asked a bit harshly.

"Alright...let me-" But before Krishna-Kripa even had the time to start to explain who his Krishna was, they heard a terrible commotion outside. Rahda's demoniac yowling shook them all to the core.

"The hell?" Hoshi exclaimed as he held onto Kripa for dear life. Obliviously spooked by the hellish sound.

"Oh yeah...That's Radha-Shyamasundara. And yeah, she's from there alright." and she didn't sound that happy. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate.

It was his mother.

_Hare Krishna Beta, We're dealing with a fallen angel right now._

An explosion was heard outside.

_"Don't worry, we can handle it, by the way, it's time to break the mould a bit, and I made a friend with a beautiful Nagini._

_Love, Mukhara._

"Guse Kanon!" Krishna-Kripa heard his mother bellow. And the crack under the door lit up with coloured light.

"Ah! Try as you might, false saint, But you petty candle light cannot destroy- "

"Spleen eater!" Radha-Shyamasundara declared, and the...demon, probably a high ranking angel, scream in sheer pain.

_'Obliviously, he's weak to dark spell...totally an angel.'_ One of the guards perhaps?

"Oh Worshiper of God," he spat, he sounded pretty close to death. " you have been led astray. Just give up your useless worship of the black idol!" there was a crash and a demoness yelped. "You, the hell cat! You don't belong with them, you's place is at the right side of Lucifer! Right on his-" A hellish hiss could be heard, it sounded nothing like what a devotee of Krishna should sound like.

More then a bit scared, Hoshi held Krishna-Kripa close to him, and Kripa followed suit.

"Alright Kids, you stay back." Nozomi spoke with undeniable authority as she headed towards the door. But before she could even touch the knob, Mukhara gave a very garbled war cry...

There was another flash of light...then nothing. Not even a pebble could be heard.

and then the door knob rattled, and Mukhara, dirtied, singe in a few places but as serene as ever, floated in. "I'm sorry, it took longer then expected." she apologized. Behind her, Radha slunk in, her mouth bloodied, grumbling about perverts and how she didn't want to serve a demons if he wasn't name Prahlad, Bali or Vibishana...she was a servant of God, and God didn't have a cat girl fetish, thank you very much.

_'Krishna...What type do you like?'_ Kripa idly wondered as he tried to gently loosen Hoshi's grip.

"Radha...you know, you didn't have to attack him." Mukhara scolded the hell cat as she was about to sit on the mouldy bed, but smelling and seeing the state of the sheet and mattress, she thought better of it.

The hell cat growled, her eyes still a pair of angry stars. "Dude was pulling my tail's...and this lady spirit told me the guy was planning to use..."

Mukhara grumbled something about how this may be a bit too much for the admin of this world.

"Sorry Mukhi-Chan," The Kasha's ear sadly flattened on her head.

"No, What's done is done...the outcome would've been the same anyway." Mukhara spoke sadly...and yet, it was clear she was surrendered to this fact. "He would not take no for an answer..."

"Mom...what happened? What are you talking about?" Krishna-Kripa asked, finally managing to get out of Hoshi's grip.

Mukhara looked at her son, and her son's old friend. Kripa knew she was listening to their inner desire's, scanning them, for lack of better words. Mukhara sighed.

"Hoshi-Prabhu, if you don't mind the mould...please sit down." She addressed the nephilim.

"No...It's...you don't need to explain." He spoke sadly. "You...You killed him." She stated as he balled his fist hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "You Killed Abe...You killed my Bro."

"I did..." Mukhara admitted.

"Wait." Krishna-Kripa went in between the fuming Hoshi and his mother, the last thing he wanted would be for his only guy friend. "Hoshi, Listen!" He called to his friend. "Mom didn't want to kill him, but Abe gave her no choice!"

"Yeah, her words over that of Abe." Hoshi spoke hoarsely. "You killed him-"

"Like he wanted to kill you." Mukhara revealed. "Hallelujah, Abe only saw you as a tool, nothing more."

"I know that!" Hoshi snapped, his eyes taking a ruddy sheen. "But...But now the Asura-kai's have no head again! What will happen to them, to me?" He pressed a hand to his chest, his anger now receding to show his fear. "I'm...I'm practically a dead man!"

"No.." Mukhara declared, her steady gaze never leaving Hoshi's. "I will take care of you...You don't need to follow me until the end of time, only until you reach legal age. I will maintain you, protect you and make sure you have the best education you can get before I let you out in the world."

"Best education, out in the world?" Hoshi asked, obliviously thinking what he was hearing to be complete and utter nonsense.

A compassionate smile lit Mukhara's lip, and as she opened them, yet another voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me," came the distorted voice of a female demon. "But...may I come in?" Medusa asked meekly…

Meekly.

"Holy shit!" Hoshi Whispered as he roughly shoved Krishna-Kripa toward the wall, almost crushing his friend's face in the wall.

"Hoshi! What the hell man?"

"Medusa!" the nephilim spoke as an answer.

The image of all those lapified body re-appeared in front Kripa's eyes…

"Yes, Of course Medusa, just make sure to keep your eyes shut...I'll make you some specialized glasses once were on ground level." Mukhara spoke gently

"T-Thank you Ma'am?...sir?"

"You may address me as either Mukhara Prabhuji or Mataji, it's up to you." Mukhara spoke graciously. "One mean respectable Master, the other one means respectable mother..." she explained.

"Umm...Oh...you had a son."

"Indeed...a glorious Son...a miracle."

"Mataji then..." Medusa spoke quietly.

"Right...now...Hoshi, can you please let go of my Son?" Mukhara pointedly ask the actual orphan of the room. Hoshi complied. "And you can move away from the wall, Medusa won't turn you to stone...not if she value her second lease on life.

They heard something slithered towards the bed...and the bed sheet being ripped. A few moment later…

"Alright pretties, I'm safe to gaze at." Medusa stated. "oh ewe...gross!"

"Huh...Will you be able to navigate with your eyes covered?" Mukhara asked.

"I'll managed..." She didn't sound so sure.

More then a little intrigued, Kripa moved out of Hoshi's arm and turned around..._'Well, the room's gotten pretty small all of a sudden.'_ Indeed, there was Mukhara, Radha, Medusa, Nozomi, Hoshi and himself. This resulted in the stuffy room being even stuffier._ 'I want out...I can't even breath properly.'_

Medusa, who was thought to have met her end at Flynn's Katana was standing(?) there, here eyes covered with a piece of moldy fabric.

"So...I get that Abe was...err..." Kripa restart their previous conversation. not sure what to do else after the event.

"A 'fallen Angel' serving 'Lucifer' that happen to be a pimp and a pusher...killed a few peeps also." Radha-Shyamasundara growled. "The guy was a bit to interested in you Kattyucha."

Krishna-Kripa shuddered, he may have been sickly growing up, but he still managed to attract unwanted attention...just like his sister.

"Anyway...we found what we were looking for...let's just come back to cafe Florida and take whatever rest we can before the next chapter start." Mukhara stated as she headed to the door. "Come...Hoshi, stay with us at-least until the crisis is over."

they all agreed, even the Nephilim, albeit a bit reluctantly...and Krishna-Kripa added Medusa to his team of demons. Since it would be easier for her to be kept safe.

As for why she was listening to Mukhara and Radha meekly?

'I'm and artist, not a fighter, I know when to fold them.' She had said...in other words...someone in Kripa's Little Family had scared her straight.

Kripa just rolled with the hit...no use fighting a strong current.

* * *

In the tsukiji-Hongwangji, Flynn and by extension Navarre were being lead down one of the ever so confusing corridor by Dagda...they destination, unknown. Only that 'Krishna' wanted to speak with them…

It made the Samurai extremely worried. What was Ikutsuki planning now? What was happening outside? Was he deemed obsolete now?

Navarre had been gathering information as to how Tokyo was doing...and apparently, their was now another player, two woman, one was divine in nature, the other was a creature from the darkest pit of hell. Together...they had found Kripa, the sickly boy from Kinnshicho, and were now a fearsome trio.

Then Nozomi and an angel had come to the mix…

Their goal's were unknown, but they seemed to be helping Flynn and Fujiwara. One one of them, Mukhara seemed to be Kripa's mother.

Other wise, the entirety of Tokyo were shaken by his kidnapping, thankfully, no one had the slightest that he had expired, and was living on borrowed time.

Isabeau was safe...and she was the one leading Flynn's retrieval mission…

Dagda roughly shoved Flynn forward. "get yer ass into gear, Krishna doesn't like waiting."

The samurai didn't say a word and did what he was told, no use being rebellious in this situation.

Eventually, they came to a door that oozed tendrils of darkness, and once again, Flynn could not breath.

Thank Go...Thank the Lion God he was already dead.

The door slid open, revealing Odin. The Lord of Asgard glared at the samurai and the Celtic God. "Dagda...your early."

The skeleton grinned. "Me, early?" he chuckled. "Nah, Big guy here just pulled a fast one on yah."

The Odin looked tired. "Yes...of course...please come in. he's...waiting for you." He said stiffly, and Flynn began to feel pity for him. It was hard not too, after all he went trough.

The walked in the supernaturally dark room, it seemed more like an assembly hall, with an opulent seat at the back.

There, slumping on the plush chair was Nyarlatotep...Or Yuki.

He looked sick and tired, but the demon using his body hid this fact with a twisted smile.

"Ah! Flynn and Dagda, my two favorite...persons in the world." The thing greeted as he sat straighter, his clothing still immaculate despite the fact that those were the only thing he would wear. "A puppet and his..." he chuckled. "Master."

_'Is this supposed to be a joke?'_ Flynn wondered, unsure as to what consist of humor for an eldritch abomination. As an answer, Navarre shrugged.

Oh, he could still speak, but the green ghost was very much aware that his presence was merely ignored...

'Krishna' crossed his legs and let his dead gaze fall unto Flynn...And Navarre. "So, I'm sure you are wondering why I convoke you here and not in our...what's the word...little cocoon."

The samurai of hope hid a shudder of disgust.

"You see Finn." he messed up his name again. "I was forewarned that...two unforeseen players have entered his little game, two new players that don't want to play by the rules" He gave a maddened grin. "Two powerful birds eating from our dungeon master's hand...are they against me? Will he use them?" He got up from the throne and began to pace the length and breath of the room "Will they let me have my freedom? Or will they be like a pair of bitches and hunt me down!" He suddenly turned his head to Flynn. "My friend, what's your opinion? What shall I do?"

"Ah!" Flynn managed to get out, the last thing he had expected was for Nyarlatotep to...ask for his opinion.

_'I can always try a third option.'_ What did he had to lose anyway.

"Sir...maybe you could suren-" He mouth clamped shut, Dagda iron grip did not let his Godslayer speak more.

But...those few words were enough for Nyarlatotep to catch what he was saying. "Surrendering?" He scoffed. "Me? Surrendering to humans?" He barked in laughter, his whole body shaking. Tendrils of darkness dancing on his skin.

Finally, his gales ended as a wheeze, and Flynn knew he would have to work on Yuki later. _'poor Yuki...How long shall you suffer?'_ The samurai of hope could only pray that his suffering would not get drawn out for too long.

"Oy, Krishna." Dagda caught the demon's attention. "Yah may not want ta surrender to some mama's boys, but yah could...yah, now...try to strike a deal with em." The Celtic God spoke, his words gravely and oily at the same time.

Once again, 'Krishna' burst into laughter. "Oh really Dagda? Do you really think they would accept to even listen to me?!" He scoffed. "No forget about it." He slunk back to his makeshift throne and heavily sat upon it's cushion.

"They killed my Shesha...how am I supposed to give salvation without him?" He threw his hands in the air. Then he let his veiled eyes fall onto Flynn, and remained there for some time.

He kept looking at the Godslayer, calculating…

A wicked smile light his lips, and Flynn could feel the proverbial sword to his neck.

"Finny~" The abomination purred. "Do you mind doing me a little favour?"

"Do I have a choice?" The Godslayer asked. "can we negotiate?"

"No, and no." 'Krishna answered without changing his smile. "My Shesha almost got killed by...a hellish creature, a Cat." He explained. " And now...I cannot give salvation to my surrender souls." he opened his palms and shook his head. "It's quite unfortunate really...I supposed." he smiled wickedly, and Flynn braced himself for the terrible pun.

"A black cat ate my Canary!" Ikutsuki burst into laughter and both master and thrall cringed.

"But...why can't Dagda-"

"Dagda can only revive what once was dead...within reason." 'Krishna Flippantly explained. "As we speak, Shesha is barely clinging to life." Flynn could hear the smirk...and he just knew what would be the Abomination's next line.

'Krishna' Looked at the samurai with clear disappointment. "Finn, my friend...Don't you get it?" he grinned widely.

"How can a snake cling to life is he has no hands?" The samurai of hope intone in the most dead an deadpan way as he humanly could…

he hated himself for that..._'Prahlad was right, much suffering is in my future."_ Flynn chanced a glance toward Dagda and Navarre while their...host burst into uproarious laughter.

Dagda's body was rigid but there was a glint in his eyes and Navarre…

He looked pale and even more ghostly.

'_Now I know who had the better taste in humor.'_ Flynn tough as he returned his attention to the one using Yuki's frail body.

He had slumped in the chair, holding his gust. "Ah Finny...A-ah! Oh...I can't remember the last time I laughed so much." Nyarly sighed. "Anyhow, Shesha's in the 'secret' basement of this temple, just follow the smell of burning Samagri, incense and flesh, he's not hard to find."

Clearly dismissed, Dagda, Navarre and Flynn managed to find the hidden entrance, and sure enough, finding the dying Shesha was even easier; they just needed to follow the smoke.

Flynn managed to locate the hulking beast, now mortally wounded by what seemed to be a feline of unusual size...Shesha, as Nyarlatotep had said, was in the biggest room in the secret underground passage of the Tsukiji...but entering said room felt more like entering another realm entirely. Flynn wished he had the vocabulary and the intelligence to describe the room, but the only way he could describe it as big enough to hold the dying Hindu god.

The 'divine' serpent was now but smoldering ashes, many of it's hoods were gone, only three remained. His breathing was laborious and his life blood flowed from his numerous wounds.

"What in the world could have done this to him." Flynn whispered as he assessed the damage. One thing was for sure, were he to succeed in healing the beast, a full night would be needed. And plenty of Chakra Pot.

"Twas a cat..." Dagda spoke from a corner of the room. "A black n' red flying feline glowin' like coal."

"were you there?" Flynn asked as he tried to figure out were to start. Healing Yuki was easy, for he was quite scrawny and his wounds were merely cell deep, he had not gaping maws of flesh marring his frail body.

Shesha, on the other hands…

"'Course I was there Boy, Shesha need's a handler to herd him, can't have 'im destroy more then what we want gone." Dagda drawled as he leaned on the far wall. "Fer some reason, Krishna still want's Tokyo standing...not that it matters in the end."

"why so?" Flynn prodded as he began to heal the worst of the wounds, hoping her would have enough magic to do so...since he knew Yuki's state would be rather poor.

Dagda didn't speak.

Flynn turned back his attention back towards the divine beast...and meditated on what he had heard.

"Nyarlatotep is the source of the white." The Godslayer said conversationally. "Their goal was the complete annihilation of the universe..." he swallowed thickly. "That's… 'Krishna's' Salvation...isn't it?"

"Ai...That's what old Nyarly told yah, didn't he?" Dagda drawled. "This world...this universe is a steaming pile garbage left in the sun for to long...and YhVh's the prat who keeps piling us with crap...only because he wants humans faith."

"So that he may remain the only worshipable God." This felt wrong to the Godslayer… The words of Prahlad still fresh in his mind.

"Dagda?" He ventured again. "What if...What if YhVh was not God...but another one was?"

Dagda scoffed. "It would make no difference boy...I've lived long enough to see history repeat itself one time too many." He ran a metallic claw trough his bloody red mane. "I just want to end...just let me return to being one with everything. Let this whole farce of a universe dissolve and return to zero..."

"But how about you daughter?"

Once again, Dagda scoffed. "Mother, daughter, land...It's all an illusion boy. It's here one moment, gone the next."

Flynn opened his mouth in protest.

"This universe is just one big torture device...and I'm breaking everyone out o' it, whether they like it or not." And with that, Dagda closed the subject. "You'll be pretty busy for the next hour or so...I'll let you be. _don't try anything stupid please." _And with that, Dagda was gone. Leaving Flynn and Navarre alone with the dying Shesha.

With the dark presence gone, Navarre came out of hiding. "...What a terrible way to see the universe." He intoned. "It's...it's not all bad and...eh..." His face fell. "Oh...I can see that he is right, but I the same time, the idea of losing my magnificent self is..." he sighed. "Flynn...why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"...I..." the Godslayer rubbed his face...this was too much for him. And he doubted Dagda would be willing to negotiate. Instead, he returned his attention to Shesha...hoping he would have enough magic to restore Yuki's body once the great snake was in less of a rough shape.

And thus he channelled his magic in his hands and healed away...loosing track of time.

He would sometime speak to Navarre...and sometime to Shesha. Sure, the beast was intimidating and the end of everything but...Flynn never liked silence.

Weather it was Issachar's telling him tall-tale about the fishes that lurked in the dept of the deepest lake in Mikado, to shooting the wind with Walter to learning about what it was like to be a luxuror with Jonathan...Flynn's ears were never empty.

Navarre was...and OK choice. But really, he longed for the kind words of his friend and family…

"Flynn?" He heard the ghost. "You look...troubled." Navarre spoke surprisingly kindly. "Care to share?"

Flynn sighed and once again turned his attention back to Navarre. His head felt like an explosion and he could definitively feel the drain restoring Shesha had on him. The beast looked better, and his breathing had improved...and his hollowed eye-holes never left Navarre and Flynn.

Unfortunately, most of his heads would never come back...not before long anyway.

He sighed...and opened up to the ghost of his bully.

"I...I lost everything..." He spoke as he leaned his back onto Shesha cool body. "Navarre...you...when you became a Samurai, you didn't-"

"Flynn...let me stop you right there..." Navarre interrupted...and then sighed. "No, you are right. The only thing I lost that day were the last few shreds of human decency I had...You...You made friend with your fellows. I rejected mine, thinking they would slow me down." he shamefully admitted.

"I never thought you could feel anything but madness and pride, Navarre." Flynn spoke with a weak grin.

"Once again, Fujiwara took a broken, spoiled brat in...and rebuild him as close to a man he could." The green ghost sighed, 'settling himself beside the tired Godslayer. "But enough about my Pity party...you...It's all about you now..." Navarre managed to grit out of his teeth.

Flynn settled his head back onto Shesha's side, the divine serpent seemingly coiling himself around the two less-then-living youht.

At that point...Flynn didn't care if he would be crushed to death…

"You know Jonathan and Walter?" Flynn asked.

"How could I not? I knew Jonathan when we were both Altar boy for our parish. And Walter embodied all that made Casulary...err..."

"It's alright..." Flynn spoke gently, Shesha's half-chewed tail resting on his lap. Thankfully extinguished. "I...Just like there are exemplary and despicable Luxuror, the same applies to the Casularies. Walter...was the lather."

"That bad?"

"Not at first… Walter I and Jonathan were rather close. They became my new Family...same as Isabeau." he closed his eyes.

"Where are they now?"

"Hell and heaven." Flynn informed his ghostly friend as he absentmindedly healed and petted the serpents tail. "Walter fused with a girl by the name of Hikaru, becoming Lucifer's left arms, and Jonathan chose the side of the angels, taking the role of the Lord's chariots."

He could just feel Navarre's incredulous stare on him. And this stare turned to horror.

"No...no it...it can't be...Jonathan...Was the most vocal about how unfair the angels would treat the Casulary...a- and..." He floated away. "You...your quest to free Tokyo from Lucifer and Merkebah..."

"Is really me killing my last two friends..." Flynn spoke quietly as he held the end of Shesha's tail. He scoffed. "First was Issachar...and now them. Who else will it be now? Isabeau? The rest of Tokyo." He began to laugh...or maybe it was a sob? "No...I...I am tasked to maintain the holder of the apocalypse so that the universe may be destroyed..." he sobbed…

"All this suffering...all I did...It meant nothing." He held the great serpant's tail closer. "The children of reverse hill...the ring of Gaea...Mikado...My mother...father...what are they thinking now?" he raised his head. "they knew I was a chosen one! They had friends in Mikado..." he bit his lips, trying to get his emotion back under control. "And Issachar...my Brother in all but blood!" he sobbed. "This whole farce...Lilith...this god damned temptress took everything from me...from everyone!" he shouted. " YhVh will pay for this! His Goddamned game...He can shove it up his _ass far and choke on it!_"The salty cursed echoed in the room...as where the sobs of a broken man...

no...he would rarely get overwhelmed, knowing that foolish decisions often happened when disturbed by the movement of the heart...but now?

He wanted to scream, to shout...to fall to the ground and rip of this so called holy cloth of a samurai. Let his title as the Samurai of hope burn and dissolve like the mockery it was.

He was hopeless… the hope he had carried had revealed itself to be but a potent poison dulling the mind to the rality of their situation…

Flynn folded his palms...and began praying to the Lord of Prahlad.

He could find not a single words, but pleading for help…

and he prayed...and prayed...and prayed more…

Suddenly, he heard Navarre gasp along with a very bony 'pop'. Opening his eyes, Dagda's Godslayer came face to face with Shesha's main hood, the serpent now strong enough to move. And, from the lack of green luxuror screaming in fear at the fearsome sight, it was abundantly clear what the divine serpent had done.

'_Oh no...Oh God, WHY!?'_

And then...as an answer, Shesha began to glow and change just as Flynn's Demons would once their strength had sufficiently grown.

His body began to morph, to Flynn's unending horror. Two of his neck stump turned into hands, his whole body covered itself in green scales, the 'petals' around his skeletal head reseeded and he gained a 'proper' snake head...covered with dozen's upon dozens of flashing eyes.

The transformation done, the divine serpent reached for Flynn, now held in place by it's tail.

"**F...Flynn..."** The beast uttered as a harsh whispered that filled the room. It weakly slid his new hand towards the samurai. **"Flynn...Flynn..." **It...he kept repeating, no animosity could be detected, no hunger, nothing but this feeling that…

That Shesha knew him...The snake somehow knew him…

Flynn had no idea if he should be more afraid of the implication of not.

Then the divine beast took Flynn in his hand...and brought him to his beating heart. His movement slow and gentle.

"_**Flynn...I...Issachar..."**_The serpent stuttered, holding onto the Godlsayer. **"I...Am...Issachar..."**

"_I...Isa.."_ '_No...No...It can't...' _Flynn denied, unable to form words...finally, he managed to voice out his disbelief...only to have Shesha...sing.

Well, more like a low hum. But it was enough to convey the Lullaby their mother would sing...learned from he own mother.

It was a well known song...but the people of Kinshigigiorgi had their own tune for it…

Flynn didn't want to believe...he didn't want to believe it...it couldn't be.

Issachar...His blades had pierced his flesh, his guts spilling onto the scorched ground of their home vilage, now but ruins.

"_Flynn...please...become...a Magnificent Samurai."_

The memory and the humming of Shesh...Of Issachar, now a great snake broke Flynn completely.

He cried until sleep claimed him.

* * *

Yes, I am awar that my stories not all that great, no, I wasn't planning on Killing Abe like that, no I wasn't planning to have Issachar be Shesha.

And yes, I know Radha and Mukhara are over-powered. but their are not without weakness.


	15. fallout

Identity quest 14.

* * *

it was a very dark place with a blue carpet, only illuminated by butterfly lamp on an empty desk with a old...phone, if memory serve, and the light of a broken clock looming over the smashed and collapsed remains of some mechanical grating.

The rest of the room was covered in darkness...not the same that seem do infect Yuki, just your average darkness found in caves and other spooky places.

As for Navarre, he was back in human form, standing in the empty room like the worlds most awkward bean pole.

"What is this place." he wondered aloud. "Is this...is this what awaits those whom Shesha gobbles?"

"Yes and no." a high, wizened voice spoke from the previously empty chair. a...short, crooked man with a balding head, blood shot eyes and and a inhuman nose sat there as if he had always being there. "Welcome to the velvet room...or what's left of it."

"The...velvet room." Navarre whispered.

"It's a place set for those who, in this game, play's the role of the fool." The incredible being explained. "It was set by Philemon when Nyarlatotep threatened 'reality' over a bet with my...by Philemon himself."

"Ah...I see." Navarre nodded. "So...A fool. Am I one of those?" Navarre carefully asked. "And if I mayhaps know your good name sir and...what are you?" he wearily asked.

The extraordinarily creepy being inclined his head. "Ah yes, where were my manners. I am Igor, head attendant of the Velvet room and servant of Philemon." he greeted. "And you?"

" I am Navarre!" He presented himself as he puffed his chest. "The Second best Samurai of Mikado and a friend of Flynn." he paused. "The...actual best Samurai of Mikado."

"Hmm...is that so?" Igor asked with a tilt of his head. making Navarre very uncomfortable.

"Ah...well...I...maybe the rumors are exaggerating my power and prowess, but I am indeed a friend of Flynn." he admitted.

Over the few hours he had been with the true hero of Tokyo, some...camaraderie had been established. even id the undead hero was clearly more interested in keeping Yuki alive then to entertain poor old Navarre...still Flynn now saw the green ghost as less of an annoyance...and hopefully useful for gathering whatever was needed to maintain the holder of the apocalypse alive...

"Yes...yes, of course." Igor nodded to himself. "Now, as your other question..."

Navarre perked up at those words.

"You are not of the Fool Archana...you are death, the final one..."

"Because I am a ghost, isn't it." Navarre groused. petulantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"No...do you know the meaning of the fool and of death?" Igor asked instead.

Navarre crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "The fool is tied on one foot, dangling from that rope with no idea how he got there, but he is not disturbed by his position, for his journey in front is still filled with surprises."

Igor beamed. "Yes! I see you are familiar with tarot card."

Navarre puffed his chest. "Why yes! I have learned that art of reading from my nursemaid. Give me any deck and I will be able to foresee your future." Well, as long as it was from marseil, but he had a better sense of the future then most...sometime.

Igor chuckled. "Ah, but my future in not you to divine...for it is all in Gods hands." he spoke as he got up from his office chair with the help of his opulent cane. "Now tell me, what is the meaning of the final archana, the upright death, the thirteenth one."

Navarre crossed his arms again and began to pace around the dark, dilapidated room. "Death in Le tarot de marseil does not connote, well death. But the end of a cycle, it is also the Archana of rebirth and renewal. She remove obstacles and terminate whatever was sick and toxic. It is the end of suffering, of darkness. being the final archana, she stands at the back of the fool."

"please, elaborate on that, my friend."

"I will, Navarre gave an easy smile, feeling like the den at a lectern and loving every moment of it. " he deck restart as the fool on a journey with no real goal, but a start of a journey mean that another one had to end...I like to see death as the fools mother, loving well meaning, but not meant to remain with her child."

"Hmm...quite a curious way to see it. but i do see it as true also." Igor nodded wisely. "But...what if she's upside down?" He then asked.

"upside down, it does connote pain and destruction, worst still if it is with the tower and the hanged man. The reverse death is cold and cruel, it is the end of summer, the end of god time...the death of a good king...the fool leave his mother homes because she has expired."

"Yes...this is definitely the nature of reverse death." Igor spoke sadly.

"And the reverse fool is a foolish man going on a treacherous journey ill prepared for the task at hand, he is the nincompoop, the short sighted one. The one who will get himself into trouble out of his own volition while the upright one does have some wisdom of foresight." The ghost of the proud Samurai lectured on.

Unseen by him, Igor smiled.

"Yes...Indeed. And you my friend had the misfortune of being both that Fool...and death." The creepy being gave a meaningful sidelong glance to the youth. "If you want my opinion, your death could've been easily preventable, were you not blinded by lust."

Navarre had the decency to blush and look away.

"The young woman you shamelessly peaked at is...was an attendant here." Some sorrow entered his wizened voice. "She was called Elizabeth, her an her brother would maintain this very room." Igor spoke with some sorrow. "She left...to find a way to free the blue haired boy."

"Blue haired boy." There was only a single person who happened to fit this description."It wouldn't happen to be a certain Makoto Yuki?" Navarre asked a a tingle went up and down his spine.

"My favorite guest...too bad his fate turned sour. He is the one who...who 'sealed' Nyx with his...'soul.'" Form the sound of it, it was clear those words left a very bitter taste in his mouth.

like the taste one would experience when forced to speak a lie.

"But this...is but a great lie." Igor spat in a rare show of anger. confirming Navarre's hunch. " the soul is the person, and it,s not but a mere play thing...a battery to power a mere lock." The servant of Philemon turned around. "the one who made this world is the biggest fool of all! and the most powerful. Philemon...he is the one...the one who made it so." the gangling old man snarled."

"Yes, Nyx did mantion that this world was but a mere play for a powerful being." Navarre spoke with more then a little apprehension. "And Philemon is your-"

"Was...that man was my master. And I reject him." Igor emphasized by striking the floor with his cane.

"This...this shred of the demiurge has caused more pain and suffering then Nyarlatotep at his most powerful. He didn't want to stop at a single game...he wanted to keep playing." The wily old man closed his eyes and breathed trough his impressive nose.

"My dear Navarre...My master...is not this fiend. it is Yuki-Sama...my savior." Igor revealed once his composure had returned.

Navarre eyes opened wide, and his brows became an extra part to his pompadour. "really? why? Isn't he the but a mere child compared to you?"

Igor chuckled fondly." He may be younger then I...but Yuki...before he boarded this faithful elevator, left me a parting Gift, a book."

"Oh...literature." Navarre mumbled. The horror that those anti-ecclesial books had wrought to Mikado were still too close to him, memory wise.

"And what a piece of Literature it is!" Igor sighed as he folded his palms "The book, the Song of God holds within it's the Complete and absolute truth, the Goal of existence and...The Bhaktivedanta purport." The old attendant hobbled back to his chair, his long, spindly legs always bent at a right angle. "Yuki gave me...he gave me more then...then I deserve." He sat back down, his uncanny eyes bright with tears.

"He gave me the true purpose of my existence...and for this, we, of the velvet room, are eternally grateful."

"Now, we know our true purpose. I am not but a mere servant of a fake being of dubious morality but of Krishna, the Supreme personality of Godhead and his eternal consort Srimati-Radharani."

Navarre's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "Wait..._what?"_

"Obliviously, I am not referring to the being possessing Yuki, but the real one. The one who is assisting the two Messiah from behind the curtain of his illusory potency. Ever present and yet discreet in his life altering action."

"But...But...God's Yehova!" Navarre covered his mouth, he was not supposed to speak the name of the lord out loud!

"Pah!" Igor gave this even wider, unsettling grin. "This yellow faced baboon has nothing on the real deal, my dear. He is but another puppet in Philemon's arsenal." he spat. "No, the real God, the source of everything is Krsna, and I chose to be His servant once more." Igor inclined his shiny head. "And this is were you come in, oh holder of death." He raised his pinprick eyes to the deceased young man.

Navarre swallowed thickly..._'Is this what Flynn went trough? What will happen now?'_ First eaten by a dying Shesha, and now this. Really, unlife never got better for poor Navarre.

"Once again, you are the holder of the Arcana of death...the upright one."

"I...will stop a cycle then."

Igor grinned. "Yes...The cycle of pain Yuki has suffered ever since he was admitted to the game...and when the blue hermit took him for her own enjoyment. Losing and another powerful being as she escaped this cursed realm, Unwillingly returning Yuki to a game he should have long quite."

"I see..." Usually, Navarre would be puffing his chest over the prospect of being a Hero but...after what had happen to him and...Igor in General, the ghostly samurai would rather keep his pride in check.

Igor then casually manifested a deck of cards, shuffling them. "This world is in consent flux, good against the bad, the bad against the good...and when neither option prove satisfactory, then it is the middle path, the neutral one that gets taken." he gave a frightful smirk. "It's supposed to be the human path, the path of sanity free of Fanaticism and shackles, but to be honest, it is still the path of illusion, for they ignore the true neutral. Sri-Krishna...and instead chose to live like polished animals."

"Those souls keep suffering...and yet due to envy, will not even give a little of their thought to the supreme, the only one who can stop death...and thus, they eternally suffer the trough the cycle of birth and death, whipped by Maya-Devi and burning in the fire of lust." he shook his head. 'Nonetheless...This cycle cannot go one...not when a servant of God has been caught by this web."

Navarre's eyes grew wide, know knowing his new duty. "You...you want me to save Yuki and...err."

"And destroy Philemon." Igor spoke without his usual smile, his gravity was such that Navarre could not help but be reminded of the Elder Samurai Hope.

Still...what he had asked.

Navarre felt his hands quiver...He clenched them, and as always, began to fake it! Just like his dad told him.

"A-Ah! D-Defeating this Philemon sounds like a job w-worthy of m-my might!" He gestured to himself. "Obliviously, F-Flynn is in no position to be of help, but fear not, Igor, for I, Navarre! Will utterly defeat this false master of yours! Save Yuki _and_ Rescue Flynn!" He belt out a laugh. "Huzzah! The world will finally witness the might of my Blade!" he struck a pose as he did his best to hide how terrified he truly was.

Really, if he would've called sick...as he had been the night before, the Ghostly samurai would not be in this situation.

But his father and grandfather had been blessed Samurai...and, he also had to be one…

His family had been pressured to give birth to another blessed soul...or else.

Navarre now knew he was not made for all this action and adventure… He was meant for fine art, painting scenery of bucolic nature as his dear wife, his favorite model would bring him a basket filled with warm bread, cheese and wine. His children waiting for him at home ready to babble about their day and what they had learned not...not…

Not a life of fighting.

Oh...if only he had remained ignorant of the horrors that lurked in Naraku, ignorant of man's demon-like propensity, of pest, famine and the pestilence that lurked under him…

But alas, his innocence had been lost, and now, he was once again tasked to fight.

"You are afraid." Igor spoke. "You doubt your strength and ability."

"n...No!" Navarre vehemently denied. But he knew to creepy being had him all read.

Igor spoke again."fear is born from the ignorance of one's true nature as the eternal soul, deathless and made of bliss." We are persons, spiritual in nature and not of this world of dull matter, a world filled with birth, death, old age and diseases." he took out a blue card decorated with a bi-colored mask. "But most Importantly... he is the one who does everything. for we the souls, are but mere witness of his feat, illusioned to believe that we are the doers, the masters." he flipped the card so that it may face Navarre."

"Death...Is the end of a cycle and the start of another. It is the end of a process only to have another start anew. It is unnatural for the eternal parcels of God, and yet, for the Devotee's of Krishna, the frightful end of all is but a mere maidservant awaiting to serve them as they all ultimately go back home."

Igor then sent the mystical card floating toward Navarre. On it was the number thirteen, and the image of an iron mask leering at him. _'death...Thanatos.'_

"Now...I cannot leave this place, not yet at least." Igor spoke regretfully. "And thus, glorious samurai, I am in need of your help. Please, Accept the role of Thanatos, the Archana of death and…

" On the behalf of Elizabeth and Theodore...and myself also, break Makoto Yuki out of his hellish Cycle and lead him back home." Igor pleaded with folded palms.

Navarre looked at the card...He had no idea what would this new mission entail. Nor was he trusting this Igor not to be yet another lackey of the white.

And yet, for some reason...he trusted him. Something, something in his heart was telling him to take it...to take this chance and to wash away the stain he had made on his family line.

And maybe...he could repay his debt to Flynn.

He took the card...and he felt himself change, an awesome power coursed trough his whole subtle body. When her reopened his eyes, his appearance had change. He now wore a black cloak made of silver coffin lid held by a chain, a long fencing shirt made of solid darkness covered his chest and his legs were but mere cylinders hovering above the ground. His face was obscure by a full cowl, and a gruesome silver mask finished the look.

On his hip, a sharp sword hung…

"Huh...I tough I would be wielding a scythe." Navarre intoned as he looked at his new form in a mirror summoned by Igor. He looked quite dashing...but, He was not a fan of the lack of hair.

The mysterious ally gave a sinister chuckle. "I'm glad you like your new look Navarre, for it is the only way you can survive in Makoto-Sama's sea of personas.

Navarre barely had time to yelp as he felt dragged in the looking glass, really a portal to Makoto Yuki's broken psyche...a mental space over burdened by those caught in a net of illusion.

* * *

'_Ryuji was right...this place is like a zoo.'_ Navarre tough as he slipped within the writing mass of darkness, unaffected and unbothered by the seemingly endless mask that dance in and out of it's surface. Some were screaming, a few were moaning, but most seemed serene.

But the Ex-green ghost didn't trust it...it seemed fake, as if someone had drugged them out of their collective mind.

"I don't like this place...it's too quiet. Like an osuary."

"It is a rather good description, my friend." spoke someone with a deep yet extremely pleasing voice.

He whirled about, his sword at the ready.

And fell face to face with...with...with…

what could only be the night mother, Nyx herself… the goddess was tied in barbed wires.

She was dressed in a feathered dress, a vase like crown rested above her head and her face was obscured by a white mask that only had a pair of hallow eyes and a wide grin. She was kneeling on a a pool of water, held down by sharp wires. And the chains that held her in place were tied to…

Navarre's breath...figuratively caught is his throat.

In the pools reflection, two young man could be seen where Nyx reflection should me, one had dark hair sleeked in the back, a beauty mark, and deep black eyes. He wore a white shirt and slacks, a long yellow scarf covered his neck and the unclothed body of...and otherworldly youth, with a flawless skin as pale as the moon.

Well...flawless, but not without wounds.

His arms and lower body were gone, leaving behind a jagged edge and his neck was not even connected to his body. And the only thing other then the handsome young man scarf covering him were barbed wires, those same barbed wires were the chains that held Nyx prisoner.

Then Navarre Noticed some marks on it's prisoner's body. They resembled the mark that Yuki...no, that this other scrawny youth with the divine being for servant sported.

One was on his forehead, his throat, in the middle of his breast, one above his navel, two more beside it...their shone with a golden glow that...scared him yet also seemed to beckoned the ghost like an old friend.

Nyx...and the handsome brunette finally noticed him...they're movement synchronized.

The brunette's face lit up. "Oh! It's you? Navarre, right?" Both spoke.

"How do you know who I am?" Navarre wearily asked. " I may be famous on Mikado for being one of Flynn...Helper, but I doubt you...no wait." He shook his head. "How in the world did you even recognize me?" A pressed his right hand to his heart.

"We spoke earlier, remember?"

Navarre stared.

"It's me, Mochizuka Ryuji." Ryuji greeted. "And this...is what's left of Yuki-kun." He sadly gestured to the broken youth bound in wires. " And if you's here, Navarre-Sama, as one of Yuki's persona, then it means that Shesha has eaten you."

Right...the beast had quite unexpectedly gobbled him up.

It was clear the divine beast had better taste then expected, too bad it had no idea how to express his appreciation for perfection was trough his mouth.

(Internally, Navarre knew fully well that the great snake had probably been aiming at Flynn. But, A usual, Navarre had gotten in the way...his only comfort was that the great Samurai of hope had been spared...somewhat.)

"By the way, I have to admit." Ryuji broke Navarre out of his rumination. " The Thanatos look fits you better."

"Oh thanks you." Navarre bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Black does fit me, If I do say so myself." and then he paused, his intelligence catching up with what Ryuji had said.

"I used to be Thanatos."

"Yes...I was about to reach this conclusion."

A lull happened in the conversation. And Navarre broke it.

"You are Nyx...are you not." he addressed the upright position.

"My eyes are down here handsome...and yes, I...used to be."

another lull.

"I...I was sent by Igor to save Yuki...from you I supposed." Navarre unsheathed his sword.

He felt more powerful then before, and he had already die once, any other death then a shameful drowning would be no worst then a mosquito sting.

Ryuji-Nyx burst into laughter, his gales lasting for a good minute.

Navarre Bristles. "How dare you laugh at my awesome power." He loudly huffed.

This only caused the night mother to laugh a bit more. "Oh...Oh God….Oh Thank you Navarre, I never laughed this much since the time since Yuki-kun tried arts as a school subject." he sighed as he held the broken young man closer to him, his eyes brimming with tears of loving distress. "Those were...simpler and nicer time..."

"But...I'm not the one you have to save Yuki-kun from, my dear friend. And….I have vowed to my Yuki-kun that I would never bring the fall ever again." Ryuji spoke with a gravity that shook Navarre to the core. Then Nyx eyes softened. "I...I've made him suffer enough...and believe me Navarre, if I could free my Yuki from his predicament, then I would. But...unfortunately, I'm stuck here. And as long as the delightful Nyarly and his legion of ghost are in possession of his body...nothing else can be done."

Navarre took out his sword. "They, pray-tell, where is this Nyarly?" he sneered. "I have been give this form with a sword, this the demons shall be slain with it!" He declared, showing more bravery then he felt. "Igor called me Thanatos, death, and I shall be Nyarlatotep reaper! Mark my words!"

"I'd rather not." Ryuji wryly said, holding the broken body of Yuki closer, moving his deep blue hair out of his dull eyes.

"Why would that be? Once the beast is slain by yours truly, you and your friend shall be freed, same with Tokyo I supposed." Navarre ended as an after tough.

Nyx gave Navarre a hard look, and then sighed. "Alright...look around you."

Navarre did, trying not to shuddered at the squirming darkness that seemed to pervade every nook and cranny., numerous demons and humans floated in it's waves like bodies in a river. "I don't get it...I only see...the Styx river?"

Ryuji scoffed. "Oh, we _wish _it was. What you see around you is called an Utsuro, basically a big agglomeration of evil spirits. They are many, and yet they act as one!" Ryuji declared with a dramatic gesture. "and their only desires is to expand, to become bigger."

Suddenly, Navarre realized with horror that… "Were in him."

"Yes...the three of us, for some reason beyond me, can't 'merge' in the beast." Ryuji shrugged. "and personally, I would love to be able to destroy him,unfortunately, as long as my dear Yuki lives, all my powers as the Night Mother are sealed."

Instinctively, Navarre moved closer to the glowing Yuki, for the light that emanated from the marks on his body seemed to chase away Nyarlatotep.

He took a closer look at the naked young man. A mere stiff breeze would be all that was required to end his life.

"**Don't you even dare." **Nyx warned, his hollowed eyes boring on the modified samurai. **" I value his life more...and the moment I merge in the Utsuro, the world at large is as good as gone."** The night mother gravely warned. **" I am a powerful ghost myself, and their only desires is to grow in strength. the moment I'm in...it's over."**

"Then...what;s stopping the Utsuro from taking you over?"Navarre asked, more the a little anxious at the whole prospect.

"**Yuki-kun...Or Yuki-kun's worshipable deity, Krishna."**

Navarre gaped the action conceived by his silver mask quite efficiently. "Krishna? you mean...the real one or-"

"**Yes, the real one...the one Igor aspire to worship and the one whom the fake is based on...you do know who He is...right?"**

Navarre numbly nodded, his talk with Igor still fresh in his mind.

Nyx...and Ryuji gestured at Yuki, more specifically at the golden marks that adorned his body. "Those are His sacred symbol. basically, Yuki-kun belong to Vishnu...Krishna. and this this God id Protecting him."

Once again, Navarre's sight returned to the glowing marks adorning Yuki's body. "So...if I understand well, this God had given Yuki some sort of protection against the utsuro."

" **Yes..." **The Nyx side once again spoke. **"Unfortunately, by the next full moon, Yuki's subtle body will be no more, and he will be rendered no better then a vegetable...and without him, Vishnu's protection will leave and, once my seal will break, the utsuro will have access to me."**

"Oh my...that is quite the atrocious situation, isn't it?" Navarre tried not to let his hopelessness at the situation leak trough his voice. but the sight of the...of what remained of Yuki held by death personified as tears fell from Nyx eyes could break anyone resolve...especially since the blue haired boy was the only reason they still had an individuality.

Navarre moved closer to the looming form of Nyx. So close, the tall and foreboding night mother didn't seem all that scary. Mostly sad and depressed. It was hard to grasp that she and Ryuji were the same persons.

"I have no idea how it works." Ryuji admitted. "I just know Nyarly wants to challenge the real Krishna, and to do so, he's making himself bigger by amassing other souls trough Shesha."

"Oh...ah...so." Navarre grappled, being mesmerized by the movement of Nyx's feather dress and wings. "What should I do then?"

Once again, the youth shrugged. "Beat me...figuratively speaking." he added quickly. "But...I wouldn't mind some company while we wait for the apocalypse." he gave a warm and charming smile, a smile that was mimic by Nyx.

If Navarre didn't know who this woman in the black feather dress was, he would probably...maybe woo her Properly, would he be desperate enough.

"Alright...I...will admit that I do not know why Igor sent me here then, for it seems that we are and an impasse."

"Hhm-hmm." Ryuji hummed as he held the broken Yuki closer.

"So...now what?" Navarre asked, quite anticlimactic to Ryuji.

"We could talk." the brunette proposed.

"Talk...about what?"

"Well, let's start about our death!" Ryuji joyfully proposed. "I jumped off the moonlight bridge and my scarf got stuck on one of the steal beam. How about you?"

Behind his newly acquired mask, Navarre made a face… and then he sighed as he sat beside Nyx, letting the light of the mark of Vishnu envelope him like the protective embrace it was.

* * *

"Alright, what's up with that face Mukhi?" Radha purred from the top of the closet in their shared room in cafe Florida. "Yer kids back, he's a Devotee and an old friend of yours and sri-Krishna's giving us an adventure with demons and angels to boot! Why so worried?"

Mukhara, who was lying on the bed, her body devoid of prosthetic sighed as she sat up. "We killed a major player."

"Big deal, Shame-boy wanted our K.K's power. He got what he deserved." The Kasha growled.

Mukhara made a very discreet face. That man wanted more then that…

He wanted Radha's body and power also...

And he had held his sinful desires until Mukhara had no choice but to use the stick option of the art of diplomacy.

"I wished it would've ended differently. Now, his son is truly an orphan, the yakuza's he was controlling have no authority and…" She sighed, now wishing for a pair of hands to drag on her face. "He Bhagavan, please take my worries would you."As she spoke those words, she felt her headache and fear leave her.

"Feeling better?"Radha asked with a cat smirk.

"Yeah…" she breathed in an out, remembering that she was not the doer and that everything was in God's hand. And that God, Krishna was Bhakta-vatsala, or had great affection to his devotee's._ 'Thank you my lord, sorry to be such a burden on you...i should be stronger then that.'_

Of course, the Lord was also knew to be uncontrollable unless one was equipped with the rope of pure love, a rope Mukhara didn't have.

She felt some divine amusement from He who dwell in everyone heart. no mater what happened, everything would be fine.

she then turned her attention to five room over, listening to her son bringing Hallelujah up to speed about the entire situation. It helped that his other aunt of sort, Mandodari was awake and willing to show them around the once proud city of Montreal.

Oh, it was still a decent city, but with all the corruption and the the mess they had made with the roads, it's down town area had fallen into disrepair and the city's economy had taken a hit. But the temple was still doing fine despite it all and the farm was booming.

She could hear trough the five room, the unmistakable loud voice and french cannonade accent of her Godsister. She spoke to the two youth about anything and everything that happened in north America.

Mukhara could have contacted Uttara, for she had also helped Mukhara raised her son...and she had also helped the bereft mother, for she had also lost her first brood. But she had the feeling that her son and ex boyfriend needed to see a normal vanilla human.

And after that… Her Kripa turned the conversation on the subject of his relationship with the other youth, and the Saintly hermit could only pray her son would do it firmly yet tactfully.

No, she was not a...well she was somewhat opposed...but not due to the nature of said relationship. for it would make her the worst of hypocrites...it was just that Kripa's desire and Hallelujah desire were the complete opposite, and thus she knew friction would happen between the two lest the orphaned son of Shamezahya somehow desired to join the ranks of saintly man and turned his corrupted love towards Krishna.

which, from what she could hear, was not likely.

But she needn't worry, for her son gently and expertly spoke to the young man, opening his heart and...asking for keeping it as friend only with no benefit.

He was better as a friend anyway...they could still cuddle tough. and kisses on the cheeks were still allowed.

'_Good, he knows his way around negotiation.' _she sighed. Really, Hallelujah was not an inherently bad person...he just wanted to exploit those around him for his own pleasure. something that was sadly all too common in the material world.

"Mukhi?" Radha ventured as she jumped on the bed. " I spoke to some evils spirit ere and there...real one, not the mobs."

"and?"

"And the whole place is in a turmoil…"

"Hmm…" she closed her eyes. While she was an 'immortal' sennin, exhaustion after a full day of fighting was still a very pressing reality. "M'not surprised…"

"yeah...basically, they know the guy controlling the fake Vasudeva." Radha growled. "It's an honest to God Utsuro...a big one to."

"and?"

"And the things attracting them all...they don;t care bout salvation, they just want to grow stronger and take over our sweet Krishna."

Mukhara chuckled. Knowing full well how it would go for them.

The Lord was aloof from the atheistic demons. And nothing short of pure, unalloyed love could reach him. hatred and envy meant nothing for the supreme master of countless universe and the Son of Yashoda.

It was still a legitimate way to meditate on him...even if it would only give them impersonal liberation. _'At least those actually remember and think about God...it's better then most of the population really.'_

She felt Radha (in cat form) curl beside her, using Mukhara as a pillow. The hell cat's soothing purrs lulling the hermit into sleep, her warm familiar and soothing. the knowledge of her son's safety and general happiness also didn't hurt.

The Ancestral Vaishnavi fell asleep the moment her own God given progeny succumb to Nidra-devi's spell. Thanking Sri-Krishna again and again as she drifted to the best sleep she had ever since that dreadful day.

* * *

Krishna-Kripa groaned...once again, he had a dream that he had been Akira, Skin was waking him up.

And once again, His dear Krishna had shaken him off from the dream by showing Kripa some Places in Vraja and some of his friends.

and girlfirends...

In this dream that was reality...Kripa was not Kripa...and Krishna was not God.

He was...the carefree prince of Vraja, the darling son of king Nanda and his all auspicious wife, Srimati Yashoda.

He was the little brother or Balaram, the best friend of Sridhama, Sudhama, Subala and Madhumangala...and... and the Lover of the Vraja-Devis headed by Srimati Radharani…

The source of all love, the supreme goddess...

Oh, how he wished to be back to this blessed reality, in a body suitable for making his Krishna Happy. and in which...

in which the only rules and regulation was Love, the reason was love and Love was the ultimate and unending reward. personal reward...

'_it's just a dream...I still have a long way to go until it can be my reality.' _Kripa reminded himself of this fact. One could not enter this realm while still keeping his false ego...let alone a male Ego.

Still...what would he not do to have Krishna with him again.

He languorously stretched, feeling his joints crack and pop into place. His back was more painful then usual, he was hungry and he needed to pee.

'_This body's a place of misery.'_Krishna-Kripa tough as he removed Hoshi's arm from around his waist, his firmly friend-zoned flame had a crazy day yesterday, so the Greenette let him have that and nothing more.

It was not the same as Having his Krishna close, but knowing that Hoshi was a little parts and parcel made it a little better...like, atomically tolerable.

He grabbed his toiletry and made his way to the bathing facilities. Unlike in the Kinnshicho guild, he didn't have the privilege of a private shower, not that he minded anymore.

'_let the world know I'm not human...oh Crap, there's Skin.'_ He balked at the sight.

The heavily scared man was waiting for his turn, he held his basket of toiletry under his arms, he wore but an old cotton bathrobe and he kept pressing on his phone at regular intervals, his eyes closed.

As he came closer, Krishna-Kripa realized that the oldest and unsinkable hunter was chanting the Maha-Mantra under his breath, using his phone as a counter.

Some how, this sight release Kripa from his anxiety and bliss entered his heart... Krishna had yet another soul at his divine service. a very deserving too. And thus he fearlessly situated himself beside Skin, taking out his phone and doing the same.

Well...at first, he greeted Mai and Medusa, asking them how they had slept well and if they needed anything.

Mai was fine, Medusa had some trouble adjusting. But nothing major…

Oh...and Plenty of SMS from Asahi begging Krishna-Kripa to come back to Kinnshicho. Dad was just an old grump, as always...and how she could definitely help Mukhara and Radha, she just needed a smartphone and her angel again.

The next SMS was hinting that, would Kripa not complied, she would release the incriminating picture of that one night when he and Hoshi had broken into the licorice store and had gotten drunk and feisty.

Kripa clenched his jaw...this was his sister...she loved him, and he loved her. but with how she acted right now...it was hard to remember that fact.

"A macca for your thought." Skin interrupted his chanting. "won't go sing it on the roof if that's what your afraid about."

Krishna-Kripa sighed again.

"Girl problem?"

'_Ah to hell with this...S'not like it can get any worst.'_"Yeah, I contact Asahi ...she want's me to bust her out to help with the retrieval effort. Tried to black mail me too."When his adopted sister wanted something, nothing short of God's divine intervention could save Kripa from playing either the errand boy for her.

Now that he was away from his adopted Family...especially his sister, he now began to doubt if she ever saw him as something else then an attack dog and a weapon.

Maybe, at the beginning, she really saw Kripa as a big brother of a sort, same with the boss.

they had been raised together, and Mama-chi had loved and dotted on Nanashi and Asahi with equal love...as much as she could anyway.

and then...she fell sick.

she didn't get better...

Kripa had been there when she breathed her last...wanting to sing to her so that the scary man and their evil dogs would leave her alone...and not drag her ghost away with their noose.

as she slowly died...she begged Kripa to be a good boy, to listen to papa and protect Asahi.

and he did...even if it was to protect Asahi from a good scolding.

he was really regretting his decision at the moment.

Skin raised his mangled brows.

Kripa huffed as he crossed his arms. " Think she can dangle the 'If the rest of the hunters learn your not human, your gay, a filthy cross-dresser and your ugly crush on Manabu. they'll kick you out.' sorta shit and 'your the one who freed Krishna' and crap. Oh and don't get me started with Hoshi…" And his Krishna…

At least he knew where he and Krishna were standing right now. In the material world… that is.

Here...he was Krishna's servant...no, he was the servant of Krishna servant, nothing more...nothing less.

"I...Take you need to vent it out?" Skin proposed as he dropped his meaty hand on Kripa's _very_ painful shoulder. He stifled a yelp of pain…

'_I swear man...this bodies of piece of microwaved crap.'_ He choked from the inside of his mind, his mental voice strangled by the pain.

The whole thing took a but a moment, but it was all Skin needed to detect the problem. "Ah...bad back?" he asked as he removed his hands from the throbbing shoulder.

"Yeah...Fell's like I'm an old man…" Oh, he knew he was the eternal soul and thus was eternally youthful...but this body… _'Oh Krishna...Why did I left to enjoy this material world. What the hell was I thinking?'_

"I don't doubt it, with all the shit you went trough over the past three day,s I would bet your feeling as old and shredded as I am." Skin kindly commented kindly.

"Yeah…" Kripa crossed his arms, and open the flood of all that happened in the past day.

some time later...he was done, and he felt...better, his mind cleared...he still missed his Krishna tough, but it was a type of pain that defeated all the pleasure in this lowly world.

"You know, I'm surprised you opened up to me like that." The scarred hunter commented after his shower. " I thought teens were more suborn then that."

Kripa scoffed. "I remember enough to know that acting all emo and closed up will only make it harder. I have problems, my life taking some turn I didn't expect, my…" He huffed… "Skin sir...is this...is this what entering adulthood feels like?"

"Nah, it's even more complicated kiddo." He could hear the smirk in Skin's mangled lips. "If you wanna talk some more about it, this old man can lend you an ear. I won't judge, I promise."

Kripa scoffed. "Bullshit." he cursed…

"Alright, I may judge you, but I won't condemn you." the mangled hunter reiterated. "How does that sound?"

"Better." Kripa conceded. Meanwhile Fujiwara walked in the shower room and stopped, turning to his long time partner. "Oh, Ken. Merkheba's sending some specialized force to help us out. Some blessed youth to slay Shesha and kill Kri-"

Anger filled Kripa like magma an erupting volcano.

"Ah...right." Fujiwara uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Well...the angels are sending reinforcement. And I also have to deal with the headless Kai." The leader to Tokyo readjusted his wording. Knowing of Kripa's nature, and his devotion. "Not sure what Hikaru's doing tough...but so far, they seemed to be holding their end of the

Skin sneered. "Let me guess, booberela will send us some wet behind the ears punk holding bibles and tooth picks."

"pretty much." Fujiwara confirmed with a smirk. "But I don't think well have to deal with those samurai for long, heard from some source that Shesha had been slain by one of Lucifer's Hell-cat."

"Oh, actually, that was Aunty Radha." Kripa interjected. He could still remember how the vicious Vaishnavi had fearlessly played with the smoldering snake as if he was but a mere string. "She called him an over-glorified tepid 'spicy' ramen bowl."

At those words, Mister Fujiwara and Ken burst into laughter.

After his shower and a long talk with Ken, Krishna-Kripa felt much better.

He quite liked the old hunter, previous fake life of not. There was just something about the old and scarred warrior that made him at ease…

and then he realized...that was _Ken_. The young boy who had developed a crush on him, the spear wielder and the one who's persona, Kalanemi, had been instrumental to help and…

Defeat Nyx?

'_No...Nobody managed to even lay a scratch on them. It was Yuki-kun who managed to stop them on the moon.'_ And then he paused and considered what he had just said versus what he had learned over decades of Devotional service.

'_No...I don't think Yuki reached the moon. This...this must've been yet another play of a hermit.'_ He would need to talk to his mom about it, she would know.

Never the less, it felt good to see this young boy again after so may years.

"Ken?" He addressed the elder hunter by his real name. "You know, 'Krishna's' Yuki-kun."

Ken sighed as he tying up his boots "yeah...I know. You told me yesterday."

"What do you plan to do?" Kripa asked, flexing his painful back as if trying to pull his skin open. He could feel something squirm under his shoulder flesh...it was creepy.

"Well." Ken began as he began applying healing cream to his face. "I trust your mom...I always thought this whole nuked world was a damn hoax."

Kripa raised his brows as he stared at the now much older boy. "really?"

"Oh yeah, had a knack for finding those odd glitches in this world, and c'mon kid, all demons act the same, speak the same and look the same" he turned to Kripa fully. "Even in the animal kingdom no ones a perfect copy of the other guy."

"How about in the insect kingdom?"

"No two butterfly wings are the same, and even ants have their individuality Aegis." Ken smirked as he put his boots on. " Now...I wouldn't mind getting out of this place. Don't know how the outside world look like anymore, but it can't be worst then demon infested Tokyo and the plucked chicken from above."

Kripa chuckled at the image of seraphic chickens.

"And...if I have the chance to save our leader…" the old hunter spoke wishfully. "well, God willing."

The green haired son of Mukhara smirked. "yeah...God willing." he took his smart phone out. "Oh shoot, were late for the meeting." Not that he'd really want to meet Merkheba's goon's anyway.

He still remembered his time as Ananda-Rupini, the robotic Vaishnavi and the nightmare that was facing any type of fanatic.

Those who followed YhVh...the so called angels fitted perfectly with the worst of the Fanatics. Only Mai was not so bad...for some obscure reasons that may or may not have to do with how freaking Attractive the real Lord was.

Were was he? Right...he didn't look forward to meeting the crusaders.

* * *

In the main room of Cafe Florida, a group of youth no older then eighteen stood to attention. They were dressed win white armor, a white tabard emblazoned with a cross. They held speared and sword, and they held an air of pride and self importance. Their leader, a freakishly tall brunette surveyed his surrounding from the top of his nose, it was clear he saw those elder hunters as no better then worms.

Kripa already disliked him.

The leader of the group noticed the small family plus Skins. And sneered.

"Are those motley gadabouts more, what they call them, hunters?"

It took everything in Kripa's self control not to sneer back. _'Oh Krishna...It's temporary, it won't last for long, Shehsa's already dead and…"_

"It seems the people of Tokyo really are but a bunch of dawdler." the strange and snobby youth looked away. "Alarming, yes, but not unexpected."

"yeah, sorry 'bout that. Had a very...crazy few days so I had to cry in the Bathroom for longer then usual." Krishna-Kripa drawled, not hiding the fact of what he did this early morning. "Skin here was waiting or me to finish. Sorry to have kept you waiting sir?"

The young man stared at the green haired youth. Staring at his hair and eyes.

"what? You never saw a Dryad before?" Kripa shot back.

"I thought Dryads were beautiful_ female _tree spirit." one of the more scholarly samurai whispered to his colleague, a young woman with strawberry blond hair

"Anyway, my name is…" He turned to his mother and Nozomi, who gently shook their heads. "Kripa, but my hunter designation is Aegis." He greeted with folded palm. "And you?" He asked as politely as he could muster.

The young man with the spear puffed his chest. "It is known to you that I am Gaston, the captain of the Crusaders."

Krishna-Kripa tried not to cringe, he still remembered Krishna's dislike of the crusade.

"And how about those other who also seemed to bear the mark of the beast." He sneered. His eyes never leaving Kripa's forehead.

'_Right...my Tilaka.'_ Unlike his aunt and mother's, his mark of Vishnu was indelible, and no amount of washing could remove it.

To be honest, he had no idea how no one noticed it yet.

"Mark of the beast?-" Radha began before Mukhara interrupted her. it seems that their skin had darkened under the sun, leaving behind the auspicious tan lines.

"yes, we do have a forehead mark similar to that of...Him. But the youth you desire to slay is neither your objective nor our master." She spoke with undeniable authority.

"Oh? And whom might you be to speak so boldly?" Gaston asked with a raised eye brow.

"I am The ancient emperor of the glorious land of the rising sun, Toyotomi no Mikoto." she greeted. With folded palm. "I am here to protect my land from the impostor, the so-called Krishna and the one who control him."

"Oh? And why should I believe you?"

"Why should I believe that the spear you hold is not a counterfeit?" Mukhara countered with a humorous smile.

Meanwhile, Kripa's stomach growled, he was famished. Unwilling to remain close to the young adult, he went to the bar. _'Oh man, I hope Mom cooked again.'_ He always had this nagging fear that Mukhara had forgotten about him.

There, at the counter was a steaming bowl of Kithidi...it was the same color as yesterday, but to Kripa, it meant nothing.

This was cooked by his mom, Offered to his Krishna with love...and he would honor it with every fiber of his being.

"Fujiwara sir?" he called to the most powerful man in Tokyo. "Do you knew were I can wash my hands without having to go to the other side of the building?"

The cig-smoker grinned around the death stick and open the bar-gate. "You can wash them here...your more then a customer anyway."

"really?" Krishna-Kripa could believe his ears.

"Sure, your the son of Prince Shotoku, this makes you the prince of Japan practically."

Kripa made a face. "Ah...just...forget about that...I'm prince of nothing." Well, he would be considered a queen sometime, but he doubted his mother would let him.

A Vaishnava had to act like the supreme example in society, and dressing up as a woman was not something they did save for plays.

He washed his hands, dried them and returned to his cooling happy yellow sacred porridge.

He sat on the floor and began eating the bountiful and wholesome meal, savoring each and every handful with all care and attention.

"Amazing!" He suddenly heard. " First he cleanse his hands and now, this unclean one is eating like a child on the floor. Fascinating!"

Interrupted in his sacred meal, Kripa turned around to owlishly stared at the Samurai. "Huh?"

Now noticed the dark haired crusaders looked at Kripa with fear and...fascination.

He didn't look all that interesting outwardly, didn't even wore glasses.

Both youth stared…

"You hungry?" Krishna-Kripa asked, he knew there was more kitchary in the over, he could smell it over the stench of Fujiwara's cigarette.

The crusader looked at him, unsure as to how to react to the invitation.

"Hey...I know I'm not human, but I don't want you to stand there staring at me while I eat."

"AH...oh ah…" The young man became flustered.

"Sit down bud…" then Kripa realized. "Oh...Yeah I'm...Let's sit a table, I just...you know, spontaneously fell back on a old habit of mine." he awkwardly mumbled as he got up with his bowl and sheepishly went to a table.

He remembered some of his time as Aigis, Ananda-Rupini.

In this robotic body, eating was nit an option since her mouth only went as far as the back of her throat, the rest was wires and her voice box.

Never the less, she loved to be with her with her Hare Krishna friends back at the temple while they ate. They would sit on the floor and they would try to describe how Prasadam tasted.

He remembered Raseshvari's confusing description on a bitter melon stew made with coconut milk. And Dhania-Sakhi devi Dasi's poetic waxing about the transcendental nature of Prasadam.

Krishna-Krpa blushed as he remembered her words, directly Quoting Sri-Chaitania Mahaprabhu, the most Form of Radha-Krishna.

He returned to the present time, and picked up a table away from Gaston...but the young man stopped him.

"No, it is quite fine. I simply find you _fascinating._" He spoke with clear enthusiasm, making Kripa feel more uncomfortable then his official breakup with Hoshi.

Speaking of which, there he was. Walking out of the dormitory. His eyes were still reddish, and his illusion of humanity was not as strong as it should.

"Yo, Hosh...you look like ah...like frozen demon meat."His mother was nearby, he could not curse.

Hoshi grunted as he pulled a wicker chair and sat beside him, curiously leering at the curious crusader.

"Don't mind him, he never saw a male Dryad before." He commented as he returned to his cooling Prasadam. "There should be more in the stove in the back, take as much as you want Hosh."

"Eh...maybe." he clicked his lips. "Say...d'you think Fujiwara had some reds with him?" the nephilim asked instead.

Krpa gave him a look. "Hoshi...you don't need them to live."

His friend sighed. "yeah...I was just, you know...wondering if maybe I could have a pick me up after the absolute crap I went trough yesterday." he grumbled as Mai served him a bowl of kitchary. "Oh hey thanks."

"Don't mansion it."

Kripa heard the random crusader gasp at the sight of the so called holy being. And Mai, now wearing a beautiful blue sari to complement her wings tried to hide from his gaze. As to defuse any more awkward situation, Kripa thanked the angel ans proceeded to have a normal conversation with her.

The rest of his breakfast happened without much conversation save for the sound of grateful eating and appreciation.

Eventually, they polished their third and second bowl as Gaston argued with his mother and Fujiwara about how it was impossible for a creature of Darkness to have killed Shesha.

Kripa could've interjected, but at the same time...nah, he didn't feel like arguing with a prick.

"So...what;s the plan leader?" The nephilim asked as he leaned back as far as the chair would allow him..

"Well...we try to enter the Tsukiji to get our friends out." Kripa conveyed in a covered manner. "With Shesha's dead...it's should be easier to get it ri-"

The Shesha radar blared, Mukhara screamed in surprise and pain and Kripa just knew this day would also be an interesting one.


	16. reversal and...Gaston, please let him go.

Identity quest 15

* * *

"Arise!" an armour-clad foot violently collided with his side, Rousing Flynn from his exhausted sleep. "Finally, ye sleep like the dead, boy. Don't be too hasty 'bout yer eventual demise, it'll come soon enough."

Right...that voice, the accent. "D...Dadga." Flynn greeted as he caught his useless breath. He could feel one of his ribs moving. "What time is it...where's Is...Shesha?"

The skeletal god leered down at the dishevelled samurai. " Of course you'd want to know where he is, ye snake charmer." Dadga sneered.

Now, after passing a whole month in Tokyo, Flynn had gotten acquainted with plenty of slurs and interesting figures of speech. Being a snake charmer was the last thing he wanted to be called.

He got off from the ground, using his power to heal his broken ribs.

He heard Dagda clicked his tongue...that he apparently still had. "If I were you boy, I wouldn't waste my energy on something so trivial."

"How bad is he?" Flynn wearily asked. He could feel his magic reserve to be back to more or less full, despite the titanesque task of healing Issachar...

Shesha was Issachar, YhVh was not God and the real one had the form of a half-lion half-man and his servant was a young demon who predated human civilization...

'_What else? Flying mountain? A walking plant?...the ancient price of Japan leading the Samurai of Tokyo to Victory? I get married to a black cat?' _For all Flynn knew, it could very well happen.

Dadga made a gesture with his head, and walked out, his thrall following him.

Eventually, they arrived at the room Iku...Nyarlathotep was in. And he could already smell the blood and the bile.

Flynn sighed, wishing for Navarre to be around. Even if he and the fallen Samurai didn't have the best of relationship, he was still a friendly face among enemies.

'_I'm...truly alone now.'_ Then, he felt a powerful presence behind him.

'_**No...you are never alone my friend.'**_A voice...a deep, fatherly voice shaming YhVh's own addressed him for but a moment.

Then Dagda roughly pushed him inside the room. There, Yuki was on the floor, struggling to breathe as his blood drowned him.

Flynn closed his eyes and kneeled beside the dying man. And began healing him.

"So...rough night too?" he asked Yuki. Trying to strike a conversation...or to fill the dreaded silence.

No words, just his laboured breathing.

Thirty-minute passed before Flynn was confident enough that his action of moving the dying youth would not kill him.

There, Flynn went to the bathing area and took what was needed to clean him off from the blood and bile. _'His stomach's empty...'_ And he had nothing this poor soul could eat.

Flynn let out a frustrated sigh...praying to the lion-man for a miracle.

* * *

"Oh, my God!" Radha-Shyamasundara hissed as she openly stared at the new Shesha from behind what used to be a train car. "This thing...It ain't the cute Sriracha Noodle I had to half-kill yesterday."

They had followed the screech of the radar, Krishna-Kripa had been horrified. Mukhara was unsurprised but definitely not happy about the turn of event. And Radha? Radha was mildly annoyed...

That was until she met the brand new Shesha...now as green as boiled spinach and not flaming...

The radar said it was Shesha, his aunt said he smelled like him and Mukhara confirmed that he had the same 'voice'...but he sure didn't look the same. _'Krishna, how can this thing even be called Shesha, he __doesn't__ even have a __thousand__ hoods.'_

"_**And my brother would never dare **__**appear**__** to the wo**__**rld**__** like this **__**monstrosity,**__** "**_Krishna spoke from Within Krishna's heart. _**"As the King of the Naga Race, Shankarshana is most beautiful and **__**handsome.**__** Unlimited Young Naginis, more **__**stunning**__** than the **__**pious**__** girl of the earthly plane, worship the effulgence of his rub**__**y**__** shaming toenails. King Solomon **__**worshipped**__** and praised him with all of his hear**__**t**__**, his eloquent **__**description**__** pleasing Me and all sages... this... the thing is offensive, **__**hideous.**__** It's the most **__**offensive**__** of form I had the **__**misfortune**__** of seeing. This defeat how **__**unfortunate **__**King Indra becomes when covered in a **__**thousand**__** Yoni**__**s**__**."**_ The lord of countless universes spat, utterly and completely disgusted by the mockery in front of them.

Taking another look at Shesha...or whatever the hell this thousand eyes humanoid snake thing was and he couldn't help but to half-agree. _'Krish...__yeah, he's not the nicest to look at. But __at least__ he's not a magma hydra with a cow skull for heads.'_

God paused. _**"Touche."**_

The son oh Yuthika and Mukhara smirked...he had been useless during the previous fight due to the heat pouring off the flaming abomination...but now?

'_Not gonna escape me this time worm.'_

No...he didn't like killing demons but...well

Oh, Alright...So he loved a good challenge...he loved to fight, it was in his nature. And he knew he could get very sadistic when it came down to it.

It felt wrong...and yet he couldn't help it. But now aware of his legacy, Krishna-Kripa now knew why he was like a demon.

'_Genocide is just a game...yeah mom, maybe to you.'_

"Kripa?" Mukhara addressed him, having heard his terrible desires. "My dear son, Yuthika's not the only one with those aggressive desired." she gave a wry smile. "I...the Body I'm in belong to the warring cast, we are warriors..."

"Yeah but...how about that thing about being non-violence and all that?" He asked, Shesha...or whatever it was right now was slithering in a circle, apparently fighting against himself to hunt for more bodies to eat.

"Do you remember Krishna's best friend in Dwarka?"

"Ah..you mean Udu...dudi..."

"No, I'm not talking about Udhava Mahashaya but Sriman Arjuna."

"Ah...right." While Kripa's memory of his past may be back, it was imperfect at best and Missing years at worst.

"Arjuna's the one whom Krishna spoke the Gita to on the battlefield of Kurukshetra,"Mukhara explained, keeping a sharp ear on the oversized snake-man. "And Arjuna was also a warrior...not a philosopher. And as a warrior, he killed trillions."

"To be a warrior means that you do not feel disgusted by the act of killing those who deserve the blade, you even feel pleasure in act of righteous violence." Mukhara explained. " and as long as you do it in service to Krishna and following the orders of a bonafide Guru, then no sins are involved."

"So if God told you to kill someone, you would do it?" Kripa asked.

"Yes...but Krishna's mood is not about killing demons anymore...outside I mean." she spoke with a smile. "It's to save them."

"Save them?" Kripa raised a brow.

"Yes...As Sri-Krishna-Caitanya Mahaprabhu, his mission is to kill the demoniac propensity that's nestled deep in our heart."

"Yeah K.K." Radha slid into the conversation. "'cus if we had to kill all the demoniac people, the earth would be pretty empty by now."

"Yeah, OK...But how about...err." The greenette didn't want to call the Kaiju Shesha, it was an insult to the real one.

"Pasta-Verde."

"Paste-Verde, what do we do about him? Kill, don't kill?"

Mukhara took a hard look at the now green snake, listening to his desires most likely. "I don't know...he has no desire to fight, and yet if programmed with a high aggression value."

"Meaning?" Hoshi asked, reminding everyone of his and Nozomi's presence.

"Meaning he doesn't want to kill anyone...but he has no choice in this matter.

"So we fight then." Nozomi spoke as she removed the safety of her gun and loaded the barrel with her strongest rounds.

Kripa unhooked his shovel and sent yet another prayer to the lord that he may be his weapon. Inside, the thrill of the fight awaken.

The actual reason he hated to fight was the fact that Krishna-Kripa had always been tired due to his poor constitution. But now that his mother and aunt made sure his stomach was filled with something else then over-glorified blue water...

Oh...may his awakened blood lust be of use to his Krishna. For he now had the perfect target.

The Titianesque snake had already consumed a quarter of the Ginza's Population of demons and humans, it was only due to Fujiwara's leadership and the respect he commanded that all the hunters in and around the area had managed to evacuate as many civilians they could.

And the Crusaders had helped, naturally gravitating to the charismatic Mukhara, leaving Gaston to call them all eunuch for siding with a woman.

It was only due to t Mukhara's mercy that he was alive.

Right now, Mukhara's team were the only souls in five kilometres...

Mai, despite being marked as a traitor, had been willing to warn the angels to stay away from the beast, the Lord having send his most elites of warriors. Medusa had done the same with the demon. Her message more or less the same.

Skin was nearby, he and his teams were ready to assist the overly powerful family were things to turn sour.

"Alright...this is earlier than expected." Mukhara muttered as she unsheathed the Ame-no-Habakiri.

"what do you mean by that?" Kripa asked.

"I managed to decode some of the scenarios our Hermit laid out for you...this should still be the flaming Hydra and not the Naga version of king Indra." She informed her son. " You should be one holding the Ame-No-Habakiri, or it's upgraded version, and Gaston's supposed to be one of your support, his spear is programmed to damage Shesha more than a usual weapon. And Asahi would be there also."

"Well, we don't have that now, do we?" Thank Krishna His sister was safely under key...

and then...it hit him...'_Krishna told me he would keep her safe...He held his promises.'_ While Krishna-Kripa now realized how overbearing his sister Had been. He still loved her dearly...from further away this time. "So...what does it mean for us?"

"It means the beast is much less threatening than it should for you." Mukhara addressed her son. "still don't get cocky about it, the Admin of this place may have rigged the game differently now."

Despite himself, Krishna-Krpa bristled. "And how about you?" he shot back.

"Short of having my phylactery atomized...or hearing Lord Hari's flute, noting can kill me."

"And I still have a few life yet...like...five I think?" Radha-Shyamasundara stated as she rubbed her chin. "Anyway, If I die serving Mukhara, there won't be much lost."

"We would all miss you though." Mukhara reminded the powerful hellcat.

"Mah, yah won't havta wait long...were all going at the same place anyway." The Kasha stated as she got up. "A'ight, enough Chit-Chat, let's free this soul from his prison."

They got up to Shesha, Mukhara and Radha was at the front, and Kripa followed them.

He could not feel any heat rolling of the great serpent, meaning that actually being useful in a fight that mattered would not be an impossible fantasy.

The monstrous snake took notice of the small groups and turned to them, lowering himself as close to the ground as possible.

Kripa and Nozomi held their weapon at the ready, and Hoshi had his thumb over his smartphone screen, ready to call to Chironi'pu at a moment's notice.

Mukhara gestured them down...not yet.

The Indra-like Naga inspected them all, his forked tongue flickering in and out of his lips.

Then...he spoke, the unnatural movements of his lips and tongue unsettling Krishna-Kripa more than what he would've liked.

"You...are...the one who...Killed me." The beast stilted words echoed in the celestial vault. "You...cat..."

"No, I didn't...I half-killed you." She protested. "I would've fully killed you if not for Mukhi's protest...and why did ya stopped me from killing the red shoelace Mukhara, look, the things back now...and green!" she dramatically gestured at pseudo-Shesha.

"I didn't want to you change the pace too much."

"Well... too bad for that." She huffed, leaning on her semi-full cat-cart.

"You...gave me...strength...power..." The snake hissed. "I was...reborn...remade..."

Suddenly, 'Shesha gripped his head as he loudly hissed in pain. Trashing around, he sent piled of sharp pebbles and train track segment onto hunters and Vaishnava's alike.

Mukhara and Radha dodge the debris while Kripa simply batted them away.

Yuuka was his mother, and she was considered a very powerful Yokai...and that didn't count her magic.

She could clone herself, and it was clear the seed she had given to Mukhara had been a second body.

This body...He was in it. and if this was the cloned body of Kazami Yuuka...

Kripa punched an I beam away from Hoshi and Nozomi, careful not to let the flying piece of bent metal strike anyone. His true power awakening...

the rush he felt...oh, he hope It was Krishna being pleased with him.

The Naga stopped his destructive spasm. Slowly getting off from the ground as he breathed heavily, filling the area with poison. "Fight...kill..."

"Save Flynn..." he begged as his body moved to strike the group.

Kripa made a face as he got his gas mask on, hoping the filters were not clogged. He worriedly looked toward his mother and aunt, both women seemed unconcerned by the miasma. Unlike Nozomi and the rest of those who needed to breathe.

Shesha lunged at the small family, aiming for Radha-Shyamasundara with a hatred born of vengeance.

All moved out of the way, Mukhara grabbing her son by the back of his shirt as she flew away from the Naga's bloody red claws. Kripa used this opportunity to shoot some elemental shots at the beast...and none made his flinch.

'_Aw crap...no weakness.'_ He conveyed to his mother and aunt as such.

"Yeah. Figured as much." Radha growled. "Alright kitty, time to chomp a snake!" she gave a war cry...lunging for the snake-like beast.

But the snake, his reflex as sharp as his intelligence, struck her down from the sky.

"Foolish...daughter of Bastet."Shesha hissed. "I know your trick...this won't work agai-" He was interrupted by Mukhara cutting the side of his neck as she flew past him at high speed, the ame-no-Habakiri glowing with Shesha's blood. The saint in pink and purple took flight again, her smirk clear as the air sparkled around her.

Once again, Shesha tried to swipe her away, but Mukhara, hearing his desire dodged all of his blow before unleashing her own Danmaku.

Kripa may not have seen from what game she was from, but one thing was for sure she was definitely a boss. No stage four girls he knew used that much fancy Helix lasers, paper talisman and bullets of purple light.

Pelted by pellets of purple light, Shesha coiled onto himself all of his eyes shit to protect them from the purple rain. Mukhara rushed at him with the Ame-no Habakiri, confident that she could strike the beast. but the snake, now smarter for some reason, whipped her out of the sky...just as his aunt.

Mukhara bounced off the ground twice and Kripa's heart stopped. Both impacts were powerful enough to kill a man five-time.

On her second bounce, Mukhara recovered, hovering in the air as she, very much annoyed, re-hooked her Shaku and took the Habakiri out. She then leered at her son.

Krishna-Kripa understood the message and aimed at Shesha.

In his heart, he prayed to his Krishna that he may have the strength to defeat those desiring to harm those dear to Him. And if he were to die again...

'_Krishna...I know it's a bit much to ask but...could you become my mom's son?_'

Shesha screeched, and struck at Krishna-Kripa with his sharp claws. It seemed as if a thousand snakeheads were trying to strike him dead where he stood. _'time to move...God, I wish I could fly.'_ He'd seen his mother and aunt decimate oodles of mooks in less time than setting up a shot would be. Always moving, darting around the battlefield like a pair of fighter planes of old. And when all else failed?

Devastating spell cards.

Never in his life did Kripa expected to see two powerful Touhou girls fight in real life, free from the graphical and hardware limitation of the top-down shooter.

It was...beautiful, terrifying and...very effective when focused on a single, building-sized target.

Also, thank God he was not the one facing Kaenbou Rin this time.

Kripa fount some debris, and hiding behind it, began to hit the fake throne of God with whatever he could. But whatever he chose, the damage he did was no better than shooting some fire-cracker at a Venus eagle.

Suddenly, he felt a body crash beside him, it was Nozomi and a few curses under her breath.

"I can't do shit!" She cursed as she grabbed one of her last instant death round. "Our green giant's not cooperative today." she glances at Kripa from the side of her gas mask. "How bout you? Any luck?"

"Chip damage." he sneered distractedly. He could see the many samurai in white sending out demons and using all the magic attack they could, not causing a scratch on Shesha's new body. On the side, Hoshi and Chiro were buffing and debuffing the hell out of everyone. And Kripa had to wonder why his ex-boyfriend didn't want to use his 'divine' attributes yet.

Unlike Kripa, Hoshi never had to deal with malnutrition since the Nephilim could thrive on demon meat...and red pills.

"Aha! Got that sucker!" Nozomi's triumphant cry broke Kripa out of his musing/shooting random shot at what amounted to a concrete wall. "Aim for his eyes!"

"Are you sure? I've been aiming at 'em for like...ages and nothing makes him flinch." he informed her.

"No, I saw snake boy eyes blink."

"Nozomi, it means-" then he heard a sound he never wanted to hear...

His mother screaming.

In the Chaos of neon coloured bullet, demons, poison gas, Gaston's crusaders and Radha's army of illusory dead fairy, Mukhara had been caught by Shesha claws.

And she could not get out.

"_**you have to save her."**_

he had to save her.

"_Shit_" Nozomi cursed...and she gave a saltier curse when Krishna-Kripa jumped out of their hide and out in the open, running faster than he thought he could.

Mukhara was struggling in the beast's grip, her shakku unavailable and the Ame-no-Habakiri lying uselessly on the ground.

Krishna-Kripa ignored the fallen sword, his faith in his shovel stronger than what he could have over something called Excalibur.

Then...seeing that his mother was too high to reach, Kripa jumped and flew.

For a moment, he felt his acrophobia acting up. But he squashed it down faster than he could understand. And faster than what he had tough, he was standing on Shesha's closed fist, his Mother's upper body hanging limply from it, her face pale.

She was not breathing.

Kripa dimly heard Shesha hissed as Radha managed to pull herself up from the rubbles that had entombed her, sending out claw-like bullets to the snake as she jumped to his face, clawing out as many eyes as she could.

Kripa took his shovel-blade, and with the force of desperation plunged it in Shesha's wrist, trying to cut out tendons...even ripping away at fingers.

The demon screeched as he shook his hand off, trying to dislodge Kripa, the Vaishnava hold on despite the violent whip-like movement of the snake. He kept carving the flesh away until he could rip the thumb and forefinger off. He grabbed the limp form of his mother and...

Shesha threw the mother and child duo with a copious amount of blood as far as he could, his mangled limb now rendering him an easier target.

As Krishna-Kripa and his mother flew into the toxic air, the Vaishnava called out to his Krishna.

If this was how they were supposed to leave those bodies...to die, then better he remembered his dear Krishna. So at he may return to him.

Suddenly, the pain in his back became mind-numbing...and it split open, something burst out and...

He was flying... somehow, whatever had been there was enough to stabilize him and...by Govinda's mercy, he was gliding in the air at high speed. Dodging buildings and demons as he dearly prayed for his mother to survive.

Suddenly, he swerved, and the next thing he knew, he...painfully landed on the roof of a building, bouncing a few times until he fell off that roof to another somewhat lower building, rolling on the gravelled ground as he tried to protect the sacred body of Mukhara.

Eventually, he came to a stop...

Then he realized...someone was holding him... someone who's fragrance purified the three world, who's soft body held innumerable universes, who's lotus feet were sought after by the great Yogi's meditating in the hidden caves in the Himalayas...

It was the thief of his heart...the one who took his mind away...

Krishna...Krishna had once again saved his servant...with his own body, no less.

His Krishna had taken the hit for him again...

And then...He was gone leaving behind but his amazing fragrance and the delicious agony of separation.

He fainted.

* * *

"Hmm...Krishna...Krishna..." Mukhara mumbled as she regained consciousness, berating herself for having for being overconfident.

Needless to say, Mukhara could (and did) survived being dismembered, poisoned, stoned and hit by a slew of moving objects, but eaten...not so much.

While she would change her body, it would make her returned son an orphan again...

'_My son! Oh Krishna he must be-" _This brought Mukhara to complete external consciousness, and she realized someone was holding her...

Now more than a little confused and deeply unsettled, the saintly hermit opened her eyes and...

She was in Krishna-Kripa's arms...and for a moment, she thought he had died.

'_No...no...oh Krishna, he's not dead...Mukhara, K.K's not dead...I can hear his heartbeat, he's just sleeping...'_ She let out a sigh as she tried to hold her son closer as waves of emotions threatened to capsize her.

But...the only thing she had left was her silver nerves...Mukhara's hermit attribute.

Just as Futo, now Gauri had an affinity with fire and Tojiko –Tulasi- could generate lightning and...that person had an affinity for poison and their effect. Mukhara had control over precious metals.

She had learned that fact after she had lost her limbs to the infection, and one of the ways Eirin had gotten rid of the fever and the infection was with the use of a medicine made of copper, silver and Gold. The next thing Mukhara knew, she had liquid metal tentacle growing out of her barely healed stump.

It made controlling her prosthesis that much easier, she could even feel to some extent...

And it made auscultating her son's body that much easier and...

'_Oh God...Oh Krishna...Oh, Bhagavan!'_ He was mostly unharmed...despite everything. Just some scratches and bruises...nothing more.

She wrapped her Glorious son in what was left of her limbs and held him close...on his back, she could feel four mangled wings, four fronds that were suspiciously the same colour as Tulasi-Devi.

The fact that he had fledged...and that his wings were now but stumps barely registered as yet another detail for Mukhara.

'_Oh, my son...oh K.K...You save me again? Why? Why? Why?' _The horrible memory of the December book marathon 2017.

"_ANANDA! ANANDA!" Mukhara sobbed as she held the broken body of her friend. Ananda's face was shredded to pieces, one arm was gone and her lower body had been twisted off, pulling out the numerous component that made her work. she was filthy, covered with hydraulic oil, dirt from the road and Mukhara's rivers of tears.  
_

_They had met but a month prior, and she and the astonishing soul in a clockwork body had become fast friends._

_Ananda was her elder in devotion, having joined in 2010 and initiated in 2012 by Raghanuga swami._

_She loved her Guru, a sentiment Mukhara could easily share. _

_When Miko, on the order of her Guru, the very same Raghanuga swami, had returned to Japan to help with the temple renovation, the experience had left her shocked and disoriented. _

_Gone were the horses, the samurai and the rich culture, Nihon had been transformed into an Asian flavoured American state...just like Hawaii._

_Her palace was a tourist attraction, temples were replaced with churches and those that remained were no better than weekend getaways and loud cars, trains and advertisements now filled the street where once trees and birds once reigned._

_There were no wars among clans...but Mukhara could hear plenty of unfulfilled desires...she could see the homeless in the streets and the ghost of her overwrought citizen burning in the sun, unable to get any relief._

_Beautiful Japan...her beautiful _ _state _ _was gone, and what was left was but a concrete, open sky grave._

_When she had finally arrived in the Radha-Govind temple, she had practically collapsed at the feet of Prabhupada, her poor ears were still buzzing with the chaotic, noisy hell that was Tokyo...the sight, the sound...the passion and ignorance that controlled the place, the ghost, the desires of its population..._

_She wanted to go back to India, to her adopted Family of saintly Ruskies and her Bengalee granny and the love and peace that was there._

_Then...an angel descended from the upper floor. Dressed in a reddish sari, and her body mechanical in nature._

_And yet, this robot had treated Mukhara as a person... and her only desires had been to serve her Guru and Krishna._

_It was Ananda-Rupini. _

_This elder Devotee had shared her room with Mukhara, and while she had asked some questions, she didn't pry too much into who Mukhara was and why Tokyo had caused her to have a mental breakdown._

_They spoke, she learned who Ananda was, and soon, both women became close friends._

_Both would serve in the temple, Ananda was a Pujari, a priestess serving on the altar, but her true passion was book distribution, something she could not do anymore due to her failing body._

_A human body could fix itself, but her body, while almost fully replaceable, didn't have access to those parts, something about not being in contact with the Kijiro group and how her project had been defunded._

_Mukhara, having being elevated to the Buddhist god of carpentry was already planning for a way to Fix Ananada's failing body. She had made the sketch and, with Ananda's permission, had gotten a good feel as to what she needed._

_Time went by, and their friendship became a fact in the temple, Mukhara would always sit with her at Prasadam, and the two women would talk about Krishna, Ananda's amazing past and her adventure with a boy named Yuki, a dog named Koromaru and a few others._

_The saintly hermit had been more than a little inspired by Ananda's dedication to Guru and Gauranga, she was ready to give her life to Krishna's devotees and His divine service..._

_which is what she did...on that night of December..._

_Mukhara held her as she...as the Robotic body she was in ceased to function, the damage received too extensive for the already fragile frame._

_She had heard the driver's desire to run them over, she had heard the motor of the infernal machine go into high gear and she..._

_Mukhara knew she would not make it out without flying...not that being hit by a car would kill her._

_Ananda-Rupini did not know about that fact...she pushed away Mukhara, but her knee joint locked..._

_Ananda reached up, what was left of her fingers gently caressing Mukhara's face._

_Then she asked...she asked Mukhara to be her mother with her dying breath..._

...she could still remember the horrible sound of her son suffocating, his lungs having suddenly stopped.

She could remember the ambulance ride as the paramedics did their best to keep him breathing...

It was a mother's worst nightmare made a reality, especially for one who had required divine intervention to finally conceive one son.

Her only son...

The only surviving child born or her...

Krishna-Kripa was the Lord Mercy in every sense of the word.

Ananda-Rupini, reborn in a body that was more a plant than an animal. A friend she had failed to save. she, a Ksatrani...a warrior...

She could not even chant the holy name to her baby boy as he seemingly died...and she could not even get closure from casting his ashes to the Yamuna.

Now...fifteen years later...fifteen agonizing years filled with questions only Krishna could answer... she got her baby back, now a young man.

And now...Following his previous nature...Krishna-Kripa, who used to be Ananda-Rupini had once again risked his life to save an immortal.

'_What type of mother am I...I can't even consider myself as such, let alone a father!'_ She felt like an utter failure.

She felt him stir...and she openly sobbed...

"Mom? Mom! Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Her divine son asked as he got up.

Mukhara could not see his face properly, her glasses long gone to Krishna knew where.

"Oh, f-fudge...Mom, mom. Everything's fine..." Kripa held her in his arms...and she broke down.

She didn't deserve him...at all.

* * *

Sometime later.

"Alright, this went better than expected considering what happened." Skin Grunted as he debriefed everyone about the second encounter and subsequent defeat of the fake Shesha. "Now, Prince Mukhara, can you explain what the hell happened back there?" he asked the hermit sitting on her Son's lap.

No, after the emotional breakdown she had, Kripa didn't even want to leave her on a chair. Especially after almost getting killed and eaten by Kalia.

Yes, call him overprotective, but no sane ex-orphan wanted to lose their returned parents so there!

Mukhara sighed, all of her wound healed and glasses repaired...only her limbs were still missing. "What happened is...I got overconfident and underestimated the speed of Kalia's limbs." She admitted. "and his strength."

"Yeah...Couldn't even get a bite in, that thing saw trough most of the stuff I could do." Radha Grumbled. "Seriously...it's like he got way faster and smarter than last time."

"He did," Mukhara confirmed. "This was what I feared."

"Explain!" Skin demanded.

"Basically, I and Radha, the moment we came in, have started changing the established Narrative in a way the Administrator doesn't want. Not only that but since our power level is beyond what this hermitage let its inhabitant get, he will scale the bosses according to it."

"Meaning?" Once again, Skin asked with deep apprehension.

"Meaning that as long as I am here and fighting, then...from what I can see, those powerful enemies will be on par with me." she explained with a smile. "But...I don't think this is such a problem."

Skin Stared owlishly. "Explain?"

"We won. Plain and simple, Mister Amada, he was defeated by someone who's not even in the script." she revealed. "Speaking of which...who gave the beast the final blow?" She asked.

Among the crusaders, the very generic and somewhat awkward young man raised his hand bashfully. In the back, Gaston remained quiet.

"It's me sir...ah...Madam?"

Mukhara smiled. "Yes...and you are?"

"Marcel Lavigne Madam." He gave his name, his bashfulness refreshing for one who came from an illustrious family. "But...to be honest, I do believe your son is the one who gave me the opportunity to slay the beast."

Krishna-Kripa's brows reached the top of his forehead. "Really?"

"Yes sir. You see, the damage you did to Shesha's is the reason why I managed to land the fatal blow."

"A blow that should've been mine!" Gaston erupted from the back, his face red.

"Gaston, please sit down." Mukhara commanded.

"AH! Why should I listen to one who failed to retain her composure during a fight!"

Kripa flared his mangled wings...

yes, so he had wings...Yuuka had wings...green and purple wings. But fragile wings that would take time to heal. still, he wanted the idiot to shut his mouth before he would have to be escorted out. "Yo, Gaston. Shut your mouth and _sit the hell down_ before we lose our patience." He warned.

The leader of the crusader had been bitching about Tokyo, the food, Kripa and everything he could, trying to establish that he was better and stronger than everyone else. It rubbed the Dryad the wrong way...

and Yet, Kripa could also smell plenty of anxiety in this young adult. Like the world was on his shoulder.

Yes...Kripa could smell fear and anxiety... apparently, that was his normal.

It didn't change the fact that he was bitching worst the Freddy on a good day.

Gaston, of course, did the opposite. But before he could speak, the other crusaders grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back outside. Once out of view, Kripa relaxed his new appendages...they were still painful. The only reason he did not just rip them out was that he could retract them...

'_Being a teen is weird' they say, your body will experience changes' they say...no shit, I didn't grow hair, I grew wings.' _On top of everything else.

Mukhara cleared her throat. "SO, Sir Marcel...who did you managed to slay the beast?" Mukhara asked with clear appreciation.

"Madam, when your son went to save you from Shesha's clutch, he practically shredded its limb to get you out, and in great pain, the serpent hunched over to try and steam the blood flow...I...I grabbed Gaston's spear and plunged it in his eye."

"Why dis you grab his spear? Why didn't you used yours?" Mukhara prodded.

"I...Thought Gaston would miss again so I took the initiative." He revealed...and Kripa could hear some smugness in his voice. "and would he succeed in his offensive. He would become even more insufferable."

"I see." Mukhara nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Alright, all of you, hit the showers and take rest. We will assault The Tsukiji Hongwanji in five hours for now."

"Five hours?" Skin protested. "But that's too long! We need to strike _now!"_

"Yes...but Shesha's poison has affected all of you," she informed them. "None of you wore a mask, and I can hear your lungs rattling with mucus and blood. I want you _all_ to get checked up by the healer and have whatever broken, mangled and burn fixed. This is not but a mere raid, this will have an impact on everything. So I need you all at your best!" Mukhara stated. "I also need my limbs repaired and Radha-Shyamasundara is still gathering evil spirits as we speak..."

Skin stared at the mangled woman and then smirked. " Ah...you care 'bout those kids."

She nodded. "I do, I see everyone who serves under me as my own child...and as competent warriors. If a soldier is the be as efficient as possible on the field, he needs to be at his best." then it was her turn to smirk. "You too Ken-kun."

at those words, Skin erupted into uproarious laughter.

Mukhara had planned an attack, they would be a few hard hitters...nothing more.

The plan? Wait for Shesha to appear a third time, kill it again. And once that was done; Entering the Tsukiji Hongwanji like a needle, and exiting like a bulldozer. Mukhara, Radha, and Kripa would be the point, while Hoshi, Nozomi and skin would be the shaft. Gaston was the eyes and the hunters and crusaders the thread of destruction.

Their...they would change gears and the two Vaishnavi, Their son, Nozomi and Skin would chant the holy Names of God, Krishna, to exorcise the dark influence of the utsuro while the now awakened Hoshi (Mukhara didn't leave the Nephilim any choice on the mater) Gaston and the backup team would protect them from any outside interference.

They were aware that the P.A had many hard hitters, and unfortunately, Mukhara couldn't find what or how they had to face during the raid. The other hermit now aware of her meddling had begun hiding his hand...it was both a good and a bad sign.

Still, the plan was simple, it relied on Krishna's mercy instead of the power of individuals, but everyone had a role to play, and all were important.

Time passed...and as Mukhara had predicted, most of the crusaders began to develop symptoms of poisoning.

If they would have left to raid the Tsukiji as early as Skin and Fujiwara would've wanted...none of them would've survived.

Most of them were now in the infirmary, being treated by the healers. And, with fur hours left to go, Kripa was still trying to figure out his wings with all the time it would take to save them all.

He had four of them...and while they held a passive resemblance to angel wings, they were clearly made of leaves. They were pretty, big, cumbersome yet retractable, leaving only four sprouts (creepers, his mother had called them.)

And they smelled rather nice.

It was...something else on top of his resurrection and...reverting else. But by this point, he was done trying to make sense of what was happening to him, trusting that his Krishna knew what he was doing and that everything was for the best.

The dryad was walking along the underground facilities hidden under Fujiwara's coffee shop, the only place he was freed from the offensive smell of cigarettes. This was where the armoury, the medical centre and a guy named Mido lived in an old server that somehow stored demons.

The more he thought about, the less the whole 'can summon demons and demi-gods and other personality through a computer program' sounded bogus. Like, it was not even bullshit at this point, it was hogwash.

Those demi-gods and demons were proud, why would they awns er to an automatic calling machine. Let alone serve for absolutely nothing?

And...common, Shiva, his dear wife Parvati, Garuda were there...but most egregious was _Rama!_

Rama's an Avatar of Krishna, also known as the supreme personality of Godhead! Not a mere man, To call at one's own whims like one would a _prostitute!_

The Lord's most beautiful feature is his human pastimes filled with sweetness. But even when as the eternal King of Ayodya, Sri-Rama, or the lovable, mischievous, naughty and drop-dead-and-just-got-revived-gorgeous son of Nanda and Yashoda...even when tied to a rope around his waist. Krishna was still GOD!

And the price to pay top have GOD with you for but a moment...were tears of sincere love. It was to cry for him as if drowning...as if you were a lover whose beloved had been reported missing.

It was to cry for Him... For he was, is and always will be the life of his devotees.

Not through such mundane and mechanical means of a mere _app..._

Besides, the Demi-gods never appeared on earth anymore. Since no pure Brahmanas were available and the required ingredients for a proper sacrifices were either unavailable, already contaminated or...just not enough for them.

No mantras would work for no one knew how to chant them properly and purely...thankfully, the Hare-Krishna Maha Mantra, the greatest recitation of them all was still as effective and potent as ever.

He should know, having chanted this divine sound vibration for two lifetimes now.

But otherwise, no real demi-gods, and certainly not Avatars of the supreme personality of Godhead would even think about coming down via an automated call, it was downright insulting to them!

Just as how Krishna would never be caught dead in an ugly pair of brown,_ leather_ boots. And short hair...

Actually...

'_.Krishna's hair's so super soft...I would totally massage his head, less chance to pull on a tangle...*Gasp* can Krishna's hair even get tangle? Does it grow? What's his hair routine? Does He braid it sometime? Could I braid it?'_ A shudder born or pure bliss overtook Kripa's body as his legs stilled at the thought.

Krishna-Kripa's mental worship or Keshava's hair was abruptly and rudely stopped by the sound of someone retching._ '__Urgh...classy.__...some can't handle demon meat.'_ Not that he could blame them._ '__Better I go check on the guy, don't want a sick dude of the battlefield.'_

He walked to where the sound and the smell emanated from. And the closer he got..._ 'Hey wait a minute...this __doesn't__ smell like half-digested demon meat...it smells like human blood!'_ and any amount of that regurgitated usually didn't bode well...at all.

He hastened his pace, calling out Mai preemptively...but the afflicted wasn't looking for help it seems, for he was running away...as far as his stomach would let him.

'_Oh Krishna, please be __merciful__ onto the poor guy.'_ Krishna-Kripa began to pray, turning a corner only to find Gaston, leaning against the wall as he clutched his stomach... red blood staining his tabard.

The moment Gaston saw the Dryad, he sneered as he whipped away his mouth and tried to get away, but, still weak from his affliction, he could not get very far, especially since Kripa was holding him up.

His face was a white as a sheet, his lips stained red and his whole body was shaking. He tried to get away from Kripa, but the smaller boy didn't let the ill crusader go, he held him close.

Eventually, the crusader stopped and surrendered...in body, but not in mouth.

"R...Release me...unclean one...urgh." He shuddered. "You...your impure hands are...are chasing the blessings of M...Lord Merkhebha!... Unhand me!"

"Nope, not until Mai can fix whatever wrong with your guts...and were both unclean now Gaston, I sooo need a shower after this." Krishna-Kripa informed the ill man, letting Mai work her magic.

There was some silence, but the green-haired Vaishnava could feel a terrifying amount of tension in Gaston's body...and he could smell the adrenaline and the profuse amount of Co2 from one burp.

And Shesha's poison...like most Samurai, Gaston didn't wear a mask and was now paying the price. not only that, but he was clearly suffering from some fungus in his guts...not a nice experience.

"Hey...hey, it's alright Gaston, Everything fine...I'm here." he spoke soothing words..

Gaston tried to struggle...but the moment he buried his nose in Krishna-Kripa's hair. (Kripa, being closer and holding the crusader in a front hug that resulted in this very awkward position.) He began to calm down.

His breathing became deeper, his tremors calmed down and soon, it felt like Gaston was about to fall asleep.

Kripa helped the taller young man down, making sure to stay clear from the disgusting location.

Sure, he may sometimes indulge in dumpster diving, but he had his limit to how gross he would get.

Both young men leaned on the back wall. Gaston had his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even as Mai's healing hands never left his stomach, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"His entrails has been pierced and the poison hath dissolved some of his viscera, I have indeed healed him, but this youth must be careful about the anxiety he goes through." The angel informed her master, her task done.

"Yeah...I'll tell mom and Skin to let Gaston skip this one."

at those words, the recovering crusader shook his head. "No...No I...I have to participate. I can't...Can't show weakness." he slurred as if intoxicated.

"Yo dude, relax, It's not like we can't replace you." Krishna-Kripa tried to diffuse the situation... "I mean sure, you missed your chance at killing Shesha and...the fraud but, it's not the end of the world."

Gaston closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You don't understand...If I...If I can't show my worth as a samurai...My Family will become destitute." Gaston revealed, his voice and whole body relaxed. Despite the heavy and...rather personal subject.

Krishna-Kripa opened his eyes wide. "Wait...what?" This...was being a samurai that...harsh?

"My family...has a stain...my big brother..." he closed his eyes. "He...committed suicide..."

Kripa wince...what was whit him and hanging out with suicidal people and their family.

"He...ran off to here...the land of the unclean...and...his body was...angels found his body in a place called Yoyogi park, in a lac."

"Oh..." Well...learn something new every day. _'Huh...he's awfully talkative __now...and... is he...drugged?" _Sir Gaston now sounded like Manabu after a blunt or two...

"He had his pants to his ankles."

Krishna-Kripa had no words...simply no words.

"If I don't prove my might...my family will lose their title as Luxuror and will be forced to live on the streets..." Gaston revealed as he leaned onto the much smaller boy...and being a giant compared to the dryad...his nose was once again buried in Kripa's hair. "Marcel's family...they hate mine... for me to...underperform would...their son would ascend and...they would be close to the ecclesial man...close to the Lord...and we would live in the slums..." The crusader in white sleepily mumbled as he snaked an arm around the younger and smaller boy's waist. "Y' smell delightful..."

"err...thanks?" SO Krishna-Kripa was queer, and in normal time what was happening to him would be considered too good to be true...but now?

_'OH Krishna, please save your maidservant from this embarrassing situation please?'_

"_Uh Wish..._Wish Navarre didn't become a Samurai...He was my favo...favourite brother...Loved him..."He buried his nose further in the green mass of soft hair. And Kripa swore he would find a clipper and shave his head clean. "Your...art thou and angel? A beautiful...f...flower neglectfully thrown from heaven?"

"Ah...maybe?" Kripa answered, paralyzed in place despite his deep desire to just bolt from there.

It was one thing having his sister do it...even in Adopted father hold him close as they slept without fear. But a complete stranger? Someone who was proud, arrogant and..._Not Krishna?_

Oh No...Oh _hell no!_

"thou art...sadly a man... mayhaps we shan't complain, prettily, oh Goddess, may we please remain in your embrace? " Gaston elegantly managed to slur as his body got heavier.

The next thing Kripa knew, he was playing the very small teaspoon to Gaston's serving ladle...

In his heart, he could feel mirth that was not him. _'Alright Krishna, very funny...'_ Kripa internally grumbled as he tried to remain mad at his Lord.

But how could he? It this embarrassing position made the master of his life smile...then so be it.


	17. A deadly flower

I.Q 16.

I just realized I've made a terrible Typo

It's Kaazami...not Kanzanami... and it's Ryoji...not Ryuji.

I'm a terrible Touhou fan.,. and writer in general

_ **And no one told me... Not even the guy who told me that story was trash.** _

Meh...

Please warn me if I make a typo...

* * *

'_hmm. I wonder what my son is doing right now?' _Mukhara wondered as she glided along the armourie's long a seldom-used hallway...

Well, only a few could use it, but the place was kept under tight surveillance for good reason.

Still, Fujiwara had given Mukhara and Gaston permission to use whatever they needed.

Mukhara already had the weapon she needed, and Radha would rather use her natural power over guns and explosives. As for Gaston's team, the young man had scoffed at the idea of using a gun and had intimated that they had their own divine weapon.

Still, it was a nice underground corridor were chanting Japa there was pleasurable, for the echo would answer in kind, only the ventilation was a bit noisy for the sensitive hearing of Mukhara...a hearing that had picked up the sound of her son's practically silent chanting.

Kripa was not a silent chanter, when her divinely begotten son would recite the Maha-Mantra, the mercy of the sacred chant was for all in the vicinity. Meaning Kripa didn't want to wake up Gaston.

Oh, the ancient Prince of Japan knew of the Aristocrat's predicament, having been made aware of it by one of the least envious crusaders, Colette Brunet. And she could hear the proud yet burdened crusader's deep breath and slow heartbeat.

Meaning he was asleep...right on her son. Finally getting the rest he so desperately needed.

'_If this keeps on going, I may need to adopt every single youth I see...'_ The saintly hermit thought humorously. It's not as if she couldn't take care of them, she had the land, the finds, and the love required to raise an army of children and then some.

But...realistically, she was but a single person with many flaws. _'I need to contact my friend in the government, maybe they could help me set something up for all of those orphans.'_

No...better she stays in the transcendental realm. She knew many women, man and plenty of couples who wouldn't mind opening their hearts and home to children...even if they may not pick up Krishna Consciousness from the get-go.

At least they would be in contact with the name and sacred Prasadam...

She turned the corner of the underground weapon storage facilities and came face to face with Mai. The Angle swaddled in green-blue silk to complement her gorgeous teal wings. It was clear she was guarding the hallway.

"Oh, good...afternoon Mai." Mukhara greeted cordially. "I see you like the sari I gave you."

The blond angel folded her palms. "Yes indeed. I feel...safe swaddled in this silken gown, the filthy gaze of men...and some women, do not touch my skin anymore." the so-called celestial being...who was more sacred than her superiors would think, gratefully spoke as she folded her palms.

"that great, and how about the chanting?"

"I...my mind is most unsteady...but I doubt you came here only to inquire about this most fallen one's well-fare," Mai uttered without pride.

"Yes, the mind's like a monkey...just keep chanting my dear. You are doing great." Mukhara praised. "And you are half-right about my reason to be here."

"You wanted to know the were-about of your most glorious son?" while Mai had the decency to ask, Mukhara knew that the angel was...fearful of her reaction.

"Yes...what did he do this time?" The ancient Vaishnavi asked with a smirk. Truly feeling like the mother of a deviant teenager...and loving every moment of it.

"Oh...ah...He's laying with another man." Mai blushed as she averted her covered eyes. It was clear the Abrahamic angel was extremely opposed to it.

"Ah...I see. I'll wake them up, return to your storage." mukhara gently ordered.

And with that, Mai gave her pranam to Mukhara and disappeared in an explosion of pixels.

Mukhara pressed her lips together _' Such a violent way to return to a storage area...I can't wait to get them all out.'_ And with this thought, she glided along the hallway and toward the source of the sound of a very restful sleep...for one.

After she turned a corner, she finally caught sight of the Duo. Gaston was on his side, tightly curled around her son, holding the progeny of the most powerful youkai in existence like a plush doll. As he deeply slept. And from what she could hear from him, he was sleeping like a log.

A gentle smile lit her lips. For the pride he showed, the crusader had more worry than most. And from the...relinquished meal, it was clear his anxiety over his and his family's fate was affecting him more than he let one...and mister Lavigne's kill steal even more so.

Still, the spear wielder was at peace at the moment, and from his slight murmur, Mukhara knew he was having a nice sweet dream about a blue boy and his cows.

And his Uncle, apparently.

'_Ah! Yuthika, your son is just like you...look, he brought this pour soul to Vrindavana just by his bodily aroma.'_ She took a picture of that...to Krishna-Kripa's great dismay.

"_Mom!"_ He whispered, mortified and wishing to sink in the earth. _"I swear it's not what you think...he, Gaston fell asleep like that!"_

"I know, my son...I know." Mukhara nodded. Yes, she knew that while her son was queer. (It must be coming from her. ) His desires were pure and free from lust.

He just wanted to get out of this situation, but it seemed he didn't want to wake up the afflicted young man...or hurt him.

It was so kind of him, especial considering how prideful and generally unpleasant Gaston had been at first. But...Mukhara, in the sixty-eight years she had been in her present body, knew that, while all had their nature, it could and would change with time.

It could get worst like it could get better...and with Gaston, she hopped the latter would happen.

"Mom?... Ah...can you...umm..." Kripa tried to wiggle his way out of the young adult grip, but it seemed Gaston had no intention to release the young son of the Flower Master.

Mukhara chuckled. Yes, he truly had all the glories of Yuthika, including the ability to chase nightmares and induce sleep like the Valerian, Hop, potent Hemp, Blue Lotus and Winter cherry.

While smelling like Lavender and chamomile of course.

Still, it was clear Mukhara's dear progeny desperately desired to be rescued from this very awkward position. The saintly hermit landed beside the duo and took a moment to appreciate how peaceful Gaston was. _'oh child, I wish I could let you sleep longer. But peace is not yet achieved.'_

She gently shook Gaston, knowing that her Kripa had tried rousing the young adult with his voice...to no avail.

Yuthika had the same problem...actually, whoever would sleep in her surprisingly caring embrace would have that problem.

She was... used to be so pleasant to hold.

"Sir Gaston...Sir Gaston, we are about to depart." She shook the spear wielder. And when this was not sufficient, she used some...stronger mean. "_Utishta!"_

The ancient and ever potent Sanskrit order did the trick, and Gaston finally emerged from Krishna-Kripa's Govinda's filled dreamland.

Mukhara was already planning a means to gain access to it...hopefully without waiting for Krishna-Kripa to be too hurt to move...or worst.

Still, Kripa was a young teen, so the prospect of her grown child to seek refuge in Mama's bed was practically nill at that point.

"Mmmmah?" Gaston bleary murmured as he opened his eyes...and noticing that he was playing the tablespoon to Kripa's dainty teaspoon, released the teen in all haste as he sat erect.

Kripa Picked himself off from the floor and sat a bit further away from the older youth, and act as if this was completely normal.

"So, Sir Gaston...feeling better?" He asked, going again Mukhara's expectation. "Hope I wasn't too stinky or...bony." He added with a grin.

Gaston...still ashamed at what had occurred remained silent, yet, it was clear he was still affected by Kripa's aroma.

"Sri Gaston...please be at ease, I know you needed to rest, and I know what happened was quite spontaneous." Mukhara did her best to reassure the vain and prideful samurai.

The crusader slowly got to his feet. Wanting to appear as imposing as possible to the two shorter people in the room. "...This shall never be brought in broad public, is that clear?"

"Yeah...Not gonna blackmail you. As long as you don't bring it up, that is." Kripa assured the young man as he also got to his feet. "Now...how late are we?" he asked his mother.

"Not enough to be fashionable. Come, my holy warriors, Shesha's last stand await!" She declared.

"Yes...and he will feel the might of my spear and know the true magnitude of a Samurai!" Gaston boldly declared as he hit his chest. He looked markedly better...

Even with the bit of drool on the corner of his lips.

And it was abundantly clear that he wanted to leave this embarrassing experience as far behind him as possible, not that Kripa would stop him.

And with that, the three walked out, ready to face the Legion of evil spirit...and hopefully save Yuki.

'_Yuki-kun...please hang on a bit longer.'_ Krishna-Kripa thought as he prayed for Krishna...shamefully asking him for the strength and the intelligence to carry his will through.

* * *

Back at the Tsukiji-Hongwangji, Flynn was of the same mind.

He had just finished healing Issachar, his transmogrified brother. Somehow, he had fared better, and the spear of Michael had barely missed his heart.

Flynn had been about to take the lost weapon when Dagda took it away from his hands, telling the Samurai that this was too good for him...but that he could have it later if Krishna was so inclined.

And thus, Flynn was once again weaponless...

Issachar had...he had requested Flynn not the heal him perfectly since this would mean the samurai from Naraku would not be able to strike him down easier. But the samurai simply could not let his brother's right hand dangle from some connective tissues and skin.

...somehow, having Issachar around again made this nightmare a tad more bearable...even for a little while.

And then...Maitreya, the walking golden Buddha had request Flynn's assistance to treat his master, for the main act was about to start.

When he had walked in the room...Yuki was not breathing...and his skin was peeling off wherever it made contact with anything.

This is what prompted Flynn to tell Yuki to hang on as he repaired the Yaksha's bursting cells...Staring with his lungs.

And hour pass...and then two. And finally, Yuki could breathe Again.

Something Flynn knew would be harder to maintain would Nyarlatotep keep abusing the body of the dying Yaksha.

But what was more worrisome was how...unresponsive Yuki had become. Before, when Flynn had just met him, the young man would at least listen to him somewhat, he would move and show signs that he was there...that he was somewhat conscious.

But now...it was as if he had died...

His heart was beating, his lungs were filling with air...now that the cell's walls were repaired that is, and he would sometimes twitch. But that was the extent of how much life he would show.

Flynn sighed as he went to repair the rest of his body. He knew he was pushing away the inevitable but...at least, he felt as if he was doing something...

...

He thought he had felt hopeless after killing Issachar and finding his family home destroyed...and his father dying from his wounds.

He was wrong...Flynn...right now, truly was feeling hopeless, powerless...

he could do nothing, he was held hostage to a demon that, for all intent and purpose, had already won!

Because no matter what happened...even if Yuki would expire...Nyarlathotep would still remain, the white would still remain...

The whites were intelligent...and they were resourceful...and it seemed nothing short of following their plans seemed to be the option he had.

"F...Flynn?" Yuki gasped.

"Yuki!" Some hope returned.

"N...No...Just...Ryoji..." Nyx rasped again. "Oh God...how long...what day is it?"

"I have no idea..." Flynn revealed as he helped the ghost in the Yaksha's body sit upright, using the far wall as a backrest letting him clear out his lungs from whatever blood and mucus were left.

Once that was done...Ryuki looked marginally better.

Somewhat...

Flynn sat beside the dying man...he was silent save the sibilant hissing of his breath.

"So...how long do you think this body will last?" Flynn asked as conversationally as possible.

"As long as Nyarlatotep needs it to...the ass-hole just love the despair you feel..." he revealed. " And out collective pain."

Flynn sighed, leaned back and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Why was he not surprise, he was sure there was a group of being that just _adored_ watching him suffer and struggle in this nightmare.

Bunch of sadists...may they all meet his same fate.

They remained in silence...Flynn trying to figure out a way to break free, at least to contact Isabeau and explain to his best fellow the terrible situations and to prepare her for the inevitable.

Oh, he knew he could not get out. Dagda was staunch in his decision to follow Nyarly to the end, and Maitreya, a personality touted for his compassion and care, didn't seem to care or mind about the state of his master...or how he was about to commit genocide on everyone.

Actually, Maitreya was seldom seen, mostly heard as he brainwashed those that had the misfortune of falling in the Polytheistic alliance honey trap.

As for Odin?

As it turned out, the poor All-father was at its wit's end about YHVH...and just like Dadga, just wanted the whole farce to end so that he may move on...

Midgar had fallen, and Valhalla had been taken over, his Freya now but a plaything at the hands of the angels, the Valkyries stripped of their armours. And his son...Thor...

Thor had sacrificed his life to save his father, fusing with the all-father. Taking the role of his left side.

When fusing Demons, Flynn had sadly learned that the weakest one would cease to be...his existence merged into the strongest.

And no...nothing would bring him back.

Odin saw the eventual merging of all souls, the salvation offered by the so-called Krishna, as his only way out.

And Flynn...shamefully enough, was starting to see their ways...and yet...

and yet he could not seem to forget Prahlad and his assurance. About how Lord Narashima-deva, God himself was protecting him.

Once again, Flynn folded his palms, and once again he prayed to the half-lion, half-man for strength...for salvation.

He felt Ryuki pulled on his sleeve. "yes Ryoji?"

"Don't...give...up...plynn..."

Flynn's brown hid under his bang...thin was not Ryoji speaking, it was...

"Yuki..." the Samurai in blue spontaneously held the dying young man's hand, letting him lean on his shoulder.

"K...Krsna...love you...God...will save us..." He slurred. And yet Flynn could detect an amazing amount of faith and conviction. "Krushna...Krsna...Krsna..." he began to repeat as if Calling the lord.

And then...he began to recite.

_Hare Krishna..._

_Hare Krishna..._

_Krishna Krishna..._

_Hare Hare..._

_Hare Rama..._

_Hare Rama..._

_Rama Rama..._

_Hare Hare..._

And then...his eyes lost their clarity.

Despite himself, Flynn took hold of the youth and held him onto his lap... tears of frustration and sorrow brimming from his acid green eyes.

He remained like this for some time, needing to feel some contact, to hold someone for his own mental well-being...once again praying to the lord for something...Anything...

"hey...beautiful?" That was Ryoji...he could recognize him from the somewhat effeminate tone of his voice. "...wow...I...I never tough Yuki could still speak." he weakly stated as he leaned his head onto the samurai's shoulder. "Oh...and Navarre says hi...and he apologizes for leaving do early...and being a right bully to you...he also thinks you truly deserve your title as the saviour..."

"Navarre's here? He's in Yuki?" Flynn asked with a substantial amount to surprise.

"Yes..." Ryoji admitted simply. "He's...has a lot to say."

"yes...he is indeed quite boastful." Flynn knew too well about how prideful and...overly talkative the green ghost could be. "I'm sorry about him...there's not much you can do once Navarre start."

While it was nice to have someone who could be vaguely considered an Ally...Flynn could've gone with someone less full of himself.

Hearing Navarre touts his own glories had never been fun.

"Oh...DOn't say that..." Ryoji mildly rebuked, his borrowed brows knitting. "He such a nice boy...he loves art, music and...did you know he can play Harpsichord?" Ryoji asked, his dead eyes gaining some shine. "I love Harpsichord...and he's so funny." Ryoji sighed.

It was not a gusty sigh...but it was definitely a dreamy one.

"I...oh, what am I saying." he sighed, this time in despair. "He's a most elevated gentleman, born of a good and pious family. Such a man would never look at me favourably..." he buried his face in Flynn's chest, gently sobbing. "And how can I...I always hurt those I care about...no...no...better he knows nothing. Better...keep it a secret."

He looked up at Flynn, it was clear Ryoji was fighting off the fatigue that plagued Yuki's body.

"My dear Flynn...I know I have no right to ask but...may you please keep my infatuation for Sir Navarre a Secret?"

'_...'_ Well...it seems he was made a confidant of death personified. And death, a young man was...had...

Flynn was used to overly affectionate man, for he had been blessed...and cursed with an effeminate good look. But to see another desire for someone else than him...for _**Navarre**_.

Well, who was he to judge? All had their own taste.

"I promise, Ryoji," he assured death.

It was clear that what Nyarlatotep was doing to Yuki was starting to affect Ryoji. For he had never heard the Herald of death babbled on and on about...him... as a love interest.

It was still better than talking about the inevitable end of the world.

"Yuki...Yuki's personas are still sleeping...but once Nyarly wakes up...it will be over..." Ah, there it was, their usual subject.

"I know...save your strength. I can only heal Yuki so much per session." especially if he had to take care of Issachar on top of it all.

"Uh...yes...Yuki...I'm...I caused him all of this suffering...I just...I thought he was adorable you know...and I wanted...I wanted to open his heart again and...I guess...I guess I didn't listen to him...no...I was only thinking about my own pleasure...and now...now I have my aim on another." Ryoji let out a sob. "I'm a terrible person...I destroy everything..."

"Shh...just rest Ryoji." Flynn spoke soothingly to the agitated herald. Clearly, he was feeling the weight of his sin.

"F...Flynn? Do you think...do you think Krishna will Forgive me? A sinner?" He asked in a weak, vulnerable voice that broke Flynn's heart anew.

Now...should he lie? Of should he tell the truth to the dying man?

The Samurai of so-called hope remained silent.

* * *

Back at Cafe Florida, the point of the strategic needle was taking shape. Mukhara's limbs were repaired and restore, she had even readjusted the strength of her glasses so that she would not get caught again. Radha, now Fully healed had a cart filled with items and heavy weapons.

No, she would not be using those. But was holding those for whoever needed it.

Hoshi sat at the bar, he was still hiding his nature as a Nephilim, but he had given a very confident Nod to Kripa.

He would help in the fight, he was not afraid to go all out.

The fact that he had been instrumental in the defeat of Shesha probably helped...and maybe the fact that he wanted to impress his (ex) boyfriend also had a part to play.

It was not that hard to figure out...but more worryingly was the fact that he was going against the source of all beauty, sweetness and love...and everything else.

Really, it was a lost cause, more so than Kripa's own irrational infatuation for the supreme personality of Godhead.

For who could be more beautiful than the source of all beauty, Sweetness and love?

Well...he knew Who, and Kripa hopped she would bestow upon him her merciful glance.

Moving on to Nozomi, the blond had restocked on ammunition and new armour. it was clear she wanted something more than a red cat-suit. What she wore was still very colourful and hard to miss, but with the addition of a black armour vest and a few more ammo belts.

She looked ready to defeat ten thousand gods. And her red lipstick...oh, it was as red as her fighting spirit.

Ken looked the same, but he carried with him two spears, he was talking to Gaston, probably giving him some tips about how to use the deadly stick more efficiently. And quite shockingly, the samurai in white was listening to the older man.

There was still some 'Holier than thou' sort of vibes going on...but it was tempered with. 'I grudgingly admit that what you say might be worth my time.'

It was good progress, and Kripa suspected the nap and a long conversation with Mukhara had also helped. And Ken...

Really, from the last time Aigis had seen the small boy, he had grown to be a very mature and dutiful man. It was just unfortunate he had to live in such a terrible situation for more than two decades.

Gaston now held a new spear in his hands, a gift from Ken-kun. It was clearly homemade, but the material used was high class and sturdy, just like his maker. Not only that, but Mukhara had lifted the special effect from the old and dusty sword, and had transposed its anti-shesha property of _everyone's_ weapons.

Except for Kripa's shovel, the God-Given weapon was already perfect. It was just the youth that held it that needed to train more.

But having anti-Kalia weapons was more of a mixed blessing for it implies that they had to face the beast again.

And thus, everyone was waiting for the alarm to scream, Skin had fiddled with the magical piece of technology to reduce it's siren to...loud enough to be heard, but not enough to pierce Mukhara's hyper-sensitive ears...

Thus...the servant of God waited for the alarm to go off, for Mukhara had told them that once 'Shesha; would be defeated for the third time, the path to Yuki and Flynn would be open. And Kripa could finally perform the act Sri-Krishna had asked him to perform.

Speaking of the plant-like youth, Kripa was polishing yet another plate of Kitchary... shamelessly sitting on the floor and using no ustencil.

He was a punk, a Marginal, and thus, he could and would do whatever he wanted! And...

Yes...he was _ravenous, _To his aunt and mother's great pleasure. He wore yet another awesome shirt and had received what was probably one of the best body armour ever; A Narashima-Kavacha.

It looked like a small silver tube that hung around his Tulasi neck-beads. Yet another gift from his mother. But Kripa could feel the protective power of his Krishna lurking there. It was as if his Krishna was embracing him to his broad and inviting chest...

He paused his eating...

'_Krishna...I only have a single prayer my Lord...please stop saving me with your body...'_ Krishna-Kripa could still remember how Krishna's beautiful and fragrant left side had been decorated by a bruise. A bruise he had incur by catching Kripa and his mother as they crashed on the roof of a building.

Mukhara had assured her son that, would he be willing, she could teach him how to fly free of his fear.

But Kripa honestly didn't care about that, his Krishna had once again saved him at the Expanse of His own comfort. And the servant of God just knew his master had been the one who had kept all the demons at bay as he and his mother recovered.

'_Just you wait Krish, one day, I'll have one on you, and that day, you won't be able to pull you're 'Shut up, I'm God' card on me.'_ he internally sneered. _'Once I'm back in Vraja, I'm gonna stick to you like glue, I'll be a cowherd boy...I'll carry a big stick with me and I'll kill all those demons send by Kamsa before they can even catch a whiff of You.'_

"**But if you become a cowherd boy, then you will live in abject misery, my beloved one.'** Krishna teased.

'_I don't care, as long as they can't touch you, I'll be happy.' _Kripa replied.

"_**Hmm...I see. But just so you know, some cowherd damsels are also tasked to protect Goloka-Vrindavana, wouldn't you prefer to serve under Chandra-Nana? She protects the gate of the spiritual world with her Danda...I'm sure she would love you."**_

'_No...Demons don't attack you at night, they always strike when your with your cowherd boy friends.'_ Kripa retorted. 'And no demons can Enter Golok." Kripa argued back as she gave Krishna a flower Radha had given to her through Lalita. It was a fragrant lotus, and on one of its petals was a message for a midnight rendezvous.

"Yes, which proves how good my dearest Chandra-Nana is," Krishna spoke with pride, the light of the late morning sun filtering through the leaf of a pious bael tree dancing on his numerous ornaments. Yet not affecting his natural beauty.

She huffed. "Obviously since no one protects you when you go herding your friends' cows," she grumbled.

"That's not true!" Krishna exclaimed as he attempted to protect the honour of his cowherd boy friends." Stota-Krishna, Rshba, Sridhama and Balaram, my elder brother all protect me." Krishna gave a heart-melting and mischievous smile as he accepted the flower. "It's you who are blinded by the effulgence on the sun, my dear."

She huffed as she took the sweets Radharani had made for her Krishna. It was her many specialties, some expertly made Manohara Laddus. "Yeah, well I never heard or seen any of them risking their lives for you. The moment they hear the lion-like rumbling of an unseasonable monsoon cloud, to the run the hills," she stated as she handed the perfectly round and perfectly made sweet to the Lord of her life.

She was about to drop it in his hand when Shyam took her wrist and ate the laddu from her delicate, petal-like fingers. Purposefully brushing his ruby red lips against them.

"And how about you..." Krishna purred like a monsoon cloud. "You hear the sound of my flute, and you run from the cave-like home of you're-" But before the mischievous Krishna could finish his teasing phrase...the Shesha radar blared to life, Breaking Krishna-Kripa our of his spontaneous meditation.

'_A daydream...nothing more than a daydream.'_ He thought as he jumped to his feet and joined the rest of the saintly raiders as they rushed the Shesha's penultimate location. _'This time...I'm killing it.'_

* * *

"Alright...here's the plan," Mukhara whispered as they beheld the terrifying for of the Indra-Naga.

He was still alive, obliviously. But most of his wounds were still oozing blood and puss, and his right hand was gone.

" those who can fly and shoot danmaku, we take his attention away from Gaston. Gaston, you go in and strike the beast while he's distracted, work in conjunction with Kripa and Master Amada ken."

The samurai in white grumbled.

"My son is powerful enough to carve Shesha's wrist with a shovel. And if need be, my son, you have the permission to obliterate the demon with a spark...just aim it-"

"Up to pierce the vault of the heaven," Krishna-Kripa smirked as he leaned onto his God-given shovel.

"yes...and be careful I or you aunt are not in the way." His mother warned him as she removed her glasses, unwilling to break them again.

"Got it, mom."

"Alright...now, before we go and face the fake Lord, I would request you all to hold hands and chant with me the Holy names," Mukhara commanded as she reached for Kripa and Radha's already extended limbs. "I know...it's...not what you usually do, but with what happen last time we faced the Indra-Naga, I would feel more at peace to know all of you to chant with me, to asked the Lord to bless us in our endeavour."

"Wait... don't tell me you want us to _pray_." Hoshi's eyes widened in surprise mixed with disdain. "Yo, Nana...you're not-" but his words died in his mouth, for Krishna-Kripa was already holding his mother's doll like limb. Skin took the other hand, and Gaston held his and Nozomi's.

"You know...I first took you all for useless, animalistic morons but...I see you are quite pious." He praised Mukhara. Who humbly bowed her head.

"An animalistic moron...yeah, I can see it. It is only by my teacher-priest that I have reached to the level of 'merely a moron'." His saintly mother stated with a self-humorous smile, and meaningfully gave Kripa's hand a squeeze. "A moron means a well-meaning and endearing idiot...someone's who harmless basically."

"Mom...that's not even me right now..." Kripa chuckled, understanding that, really, Gaston had given them a compliment...in his own way.

"Anyway twerp, you better not be calling her Grace Mukhara _that_ anymore, Lest you want to look like me without my face." the scarred hunter threatened. To which, Gaston grew silent.

"So, elf-boy. Wanna join us in our pow-wow?" Nozomi asked "You're already named After God...Might as well surrender to Him, don't you think?"

Hoshi looked at the small group and...remained where he was, keeping his balled up fist to his side.

Krishna-Kripa could see that his mother's eyes darkened. "I see...Hallelujah, you don't have to join us then...but please do not keep those desires, he has aimed higher."

Hoshi 'tisked' as he turned away.

Krishna-Kripa pursed his lips... and he felt his mother and Skin give his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright...does everyone know the Mantra? Gaston?" she addressed their newest recruit.

"It's...ah...Hare Rama?" the much taller Samurai ventured.

"Hare Krishna..." Skin corrected. "You know, what I showed you."

"Right, of course." Gaston caught himself, his nose held up high. "I supposed I am still...affected by my nap." he leered with some heat at Kripa.

"Buddy...your the one who decided to spoon a plant. Not me." Kripa lazily shot back, delighting with how Gaston pressed his lips as his face grew red.

"Dude, get over it...and you're the one who brought it up, not me." Kripa spoke as he took some...pleasure at how uncomfortable Gaston looked. " So...are we waiting for Shesha to grow a crown or what?"

"Alright...All together now!" Mukhara ended all conversation, the corner of her mouth turning up at the interaction between her son and the young man.

_Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare,_

_Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare._

The small group of misfit chanted in unison three times. And each time they sang the holy name, every time the sacred and transcendental vibration would echoed in the dome, the feeling of fear and dread diminished almost to nil, and bliss entered their heart.

Kripa would've chanted more if not for Mukhara regretfully breaking the circle of divine love. It was now time to fight again.

Kripa ruefully smirked as he unhooked his shovel, he gave a mischievous sidelong glance to Gaston. "So...are you ready to compost a snake?"

The samurai in white gave the much younger boy an unreadable look.

"I'll take that as a yes." His smirk morphed into a sadistic grin. No, he was not holding back anymore.

* * *

Once again, in the diamond realm, Stephen couldn't help but wondered the level of Narada's wisdom.

Mukhara had already hacked his game, putting everyone on the same level. Not only that, but she had managed to make friends with quite a few key players...powerful key players.

Gaston was not supposed to have made a friend from Amada Ken, And Amada ken was not supposed to be on the playing field. But more worryingly was the fact that Gaston had lost the spear of 'Michael'...and this spear was now in the Polytheistic Alliance hands.

This...was the worst-case scenario, Flynn was not supposed to be a Godslayer either...and Shesha's previous identity never meant to be revealed.

Right now, Miko's amazing world wide woman ashram was less and less appetizing. Not if it would deviate his story too much.

'_It may be trilling...but Mukhara has a reputation'_ She was known among them as the destroyer...and the corrupter. Turning those who somewhat liked her as a cultist raving about love for Krishna and the like.

There was a reason why Stephan took 'Krishna' as the secondary bad guy...the first being that the Jiang Shi was already fully prepared, and he was yet another returned player.

Sure, his previous dismemberment meant that Stephen could not afford a more...classical Krishna look, but it meant nothing in the end. He would still play the role perfectly...not that he had many lines.

He was meant to instill hatred, to be a common enemy before Nanashi and his merry group of misfits would face YhVh...not that Stephan was sure he wanted to include his Avatara again.

Well, he was supposed to be the ultimate bad guy, an avatar of the great will gone rogue.

It made for a good story, and it meant that Stephan was still seen as the good neutral atheist working toward the betterment of humanity by breaking them all out of their dependence on gods...they just needed to depend on him...

No. not as the great will, but to him, Stephan... the smartest, transcendental being of all, he who even the Axiom could not control.

And for this...he needed Nanashi to kill YhVh...and maybe even everything else while he was at it. This was why he had sent Dadga and convince Adramelech (via his little doll) to go in Kinshishoo and kill all who were there. For he knew he needed the malnourished dream master to be in Contact with...him.

Stephen needed a maverick, a marginal, an anarchist that only wished to have the world burn. And He would provide the matches.

This version of Tokyo needed to burn brightly, everything destroyed and rebuild anew, as per Nanashi's desire.

Or...that was what he would be lead to believe, for, being a sickly plant, the new 'God' would quickly perish from poor health, and Stephan could start everything over again.

And if somehow or other, his newest puppet would choose another side, then a simple reset and memory whip was all it would take to start anew. And eventually, Stephan would have the ending he desired.

Just as he had done with all of his previous messiahs.

But now, his well-established Narrative was threatened by the bulldozer, the cannon-breaker, the traitor of their own kind, she who has broken the tenets and meddled in the numerous ashram of their kind.

Toyosatomimi no Miko.

Stephen had heard stories from the few Sennin that had survived Miko's systematic destruction of their realms. Or the blatant brainwashing.

Nobody knew what had spurred the ancient prince of Japan on her murderous campaign, only that she would rarely leave a hermitage standing.

She was now in his hermitage...and she was already taking it in a direction Stephen didn't want.

She and her son had made friends with Demons they should have slayed, they killed demons that should not have been destroyed yet and...and she had taken Nanashi away from his adopted family and made friend with Amada Ken.

Stephen peered at his screen, watching the final battle between the ancient prince of Japan, the cloned son of Yuuka and Hell's traffic accident laying devastation upon Shesha. Weighing in if he should just ignore Narada's advice and take this as an opportunity to kill the greatest threat known to sennin kind.

He had killed Kaku Seiga without much trouble, and he doubted the limbless Miko could do anything against him.

Still, she had her reputation, and thus, better he played it safe.

He unfolded his fingers and began to type the reset command line in his terminal. He wuite liked this version of Tokyo, and Flynn was a very fun puppet to play with. Unfortunately, he could not let the plague remain.

"Rock Fall..." he muttered as he was about to press enter, ending his session for good and blatantly ignoring the counsel of Narada, the travelling Gandharva.

And then...his computer crashed.

Stephan stared...this...this was not supposed to happen, he had himself coded and build this computer from the ground up and updated the kernel to make his realm as stable as possible... he rebooted his computer. Already reviewing the codes that made his perfect playing field tick.

This type of crash should've ended his game...but the fact that his goddess was still looking at him meant one thing, Miko had made herself an administrator...and she had some control over his realm. This, Stephen knew, and Ironically enough, this means that his world, despite his terminal crashing, was still functioning. Still, he had absolutely no idea what could've caused it.

And then...he got his answer. He could feel...them...

"**Remember, oh Mortal, that what you try to prevent will still happen by His will!'** He heard a terrifying voice speak to his ear... it's ice-cold breath pungent with the smell of death. **"Thou shall perish even befor****e**** thou press this button, fool."**

In the black screen of his computer, Stephan caught the retreating sing of a ghoulish...

In some part of the world, they are called Ankou, Shinigami, Kirins, Faucheuese, angels of death, devils

...Yamadutas...

Stephan sat back in his wheelchair heavily. Being a Sennin meant that you cheated those creatures and their masters, something that was only temporary.

He could still fight them off...but...

Right now, this particular Yamaduta had been breathing down on his neck, nothing could've stopped the servant of death to pass his noose around Stephen's neck and drag him off to hell.

But he hadn't...and this put the powerful man on edge.

Something was afoot. Something that made the otherwise zealous servant of death stand back.

Stephan reopened his P.C. and resumed his watch, keeping his hands to himself... his mind already conjuring around a thousand way he could cheat death again.

* * *

"Alright Gaston, He's _aaaall_ yours~!" Kripa playfully grinned as he held Kalia in place, his unguarded tail a _wonderful_ grabbing area.

He supposed that was the fakes' ass, and he _had_ told the snake that it belonged to him. Meaning Krishna-Kripa could do whatever he wanted with it. Including yanking it hard enough to pop a few vertebrae out.

Oh, he had _fun_ swinging and trashing his Mother's offender to his heart content, discovering with great joy that he didn;t have to wear boots, and that he could root himself to on spot and fling the green pasta _all around the place Like Krishna did Dhenukasura!_

It was so Cathartic.

Gaston, being held aloft by Mai, was swung unto the shattered and battered form of the fake Shesha, the snake not even struggling to protect his heart as Gaston plunged the homemade shaft deep in his chest,

Kripa's sadistic grin diminished somewhat as the false throne of God trashed around before stilling. Turning to the son of Yuuka.

"Flynn...Yu...Yuki...Do not trust...Flynn...save them." And with this message given, Shesha violently dissolved into pixels, sending Kripa on his back, blinded by the unnatural blue light.

"Don't trust Flynn." Kripa huffed as he got to his feet. "Jeez...does it mean the rumours were true?" Krishna-Kripa mumbled to himself. Now that the fight was over, his buzz was fading quite rapidly.

"Ah! And thus my Magnificence shone forth!" Gaston declared from the spot where he had landed. "Behold Marcel! The true power of a _real_ Samurai!" He jabbed a finger at the stunned crusader.

Really, the whole fight had practically being Kripa and Gaston waling at Kalia with all their might while Nozomi sniped the guy and Skin...stood at the side, his demons dispensing buffs and debuffs to those who needed it. Mukhara and Radha lighting the sky in the world's deadliest and most beautiful light show.

It was quite a different story from the terrible fight they had but a few hours prior. And quite cathartic too. Unfortunately, They could not do the same trick as they did with Colossus...

For shame.

"Yes, Good Job Kripa." Mukhara addressed her son. "And Mai, it was such an honour to fly by your side, you pulled me out of so many difficult situations." she then praised the angel, who meekly lowered her head. "And you, Gaston. You truly were a shining example of bravery my son...I'm so proud of you."

"Alright, enough patting prideful pricks, we need to move, Kris-" Ken caught himself under the had and fiery gazes of the Vaishnavas;. "The Utsuro won't wait for us...let's celebrate after the ass is dead and burnt to ashes."

Krishna-Kripa gritted his teeth, it was not much better...and he dearly hoped it would not come to that.

"Yes." Gaston readily agreed, an air of confidence now replacing the self-importance he used to wrap himself in. "Let this curr face those whom the Lord has favoured. Let him taste the wrath of His army...and let him regret his decision to desecrate God's Holy name and fame in such an insidious way!" he declared, his chest opened and filled with the same pride that gave Kripa's mother her regal bearing.

'_Holy crap! Is that the same Gaston? Krishna, what the hell have you done to him?'_ Krishna-Kripa asked his lord. Where was the puffed, full of himself and an insufferable Samurai that would insult anyone and everyone? What had happened to him?

"**My dearest, you eternally carry me in your purified heart. Your mere presence purifies even the greatest of holy places, for you yourself are a holy-Dham."**

Kripa elected to ignore his mind, knowing that all of those allegations were wrong. Besides, it was clear Ken and Mukhara had a role to play in the Samurai in white's miraculous growth.

"Alright, Let's go and finish this!" ken grunted, Grabbing his own bent-out spear. The elder hunter had also taken part in the snake-kebab festival.

He had almost died a few times, and it was clear his body had been over-used in the two decades he had stayed in the fake Tokyo. And yet, the spear wielder and the one Kalanemi chose had shown why he was still considered a force to be reckoned with...too bad for his-

Ah, no, he managed to straighten it again. Gotta love Ken and his no-nonsense attitude.

As the group left, Kripa could only hope Shesha was bluffing.

Flynn was not to be trusted...and yet had to be saved.


	18. The roaring Prince

The roaring prince.

Warning, some weighty subject matter and Mukhara's opinions on a few of them.

some anvils have to be dropped... and I'm not gentle.

* * *

They emerged from the underground district of Shibuya, making their way to the Tsukiji Hong-wangji as fast as they could. Praying and recovering bodies along the way.

It was... a gruesome task to say the least. But it would be of poor etiquette to leave those bodies behind to be eaten...and the ghost lurking around it to wait and suffer unnecessarily.

On their way, they had met people who were traumatized, terrorized and..apathetic about the entire ordeal, not caring about others...and not caring about themselves either.

"You see beta, they are like frogs put in a pot over a stove. The fire is on, but they simply adapt to the heat...that is, until they can't remain alive, and exhausted by the hot water, die boiled."

Kripa shuddered at the image, he could vaguely remember those classes.

The living entity had this amazing ability to adapt to whatever situation he was out in. Some more than others. And they had all adapt to somewhat survive without Krishna's personal presence, instead madly running after His Shadow, Maya, and adapting to whatever she was giving them.

But in the end, even as they would die in trove again, and again and again...they would still try to be happy in a place devoid of real pleasure, considering every slight amount of joy to be worth all the trouble and suffering...even if, in their heart, they knew they were being cheated.

They were all stuck in the blazing fire of material existence, being attack by internal enemies like Lust, Greed, envy, anger, Madness and illusion... and two more that escaped Krishna-Kripa's mind. Never the less. Those poor souls, ignorant of their nature, still tough everything was fine despite the blaze, and would not even try to reach a life-boat, thinking their sinking ship safer.

And thus, it was the duty of those who had already being saves to return to the blazing, sinking ship and pull out as many of those fools as possible. Unmindful of being the last to leave the damned place...

For this was the duty who love had found the true and eternal refuge of Krishna's ever so sweet and delicate lotus feet.

They continued in silence, praying for those who had not been as lucky, tho those whose ghost remained, crying and lamenting for their loved ones...or raging and raving about the unfairness of it all.

Just like this family that had lost their mother/wife...the one Mukhara and Radha were giving comfort to.

Kripa sighed from his seat on a ledge. They needed to go...but at the same time...

At the same time, a Vaishnava had a duty to all the living entities to perform. For they could not stand the mere thought of any suffering souls. But he also had the feeling his mom was making his rest before they raided the Tsukiji.

Suddenly, someone sat beside him...

It was Gaston.

He crossed his arms and watched as Mukhara talked with the grieving Family.

Both boys stayed in silence, not really looking at one another.

Then...

"So...this Maha...Mantra." Gaston began. "It's for calling...Him, isn't it?"

"Him?...you mean Hari, right?" Kripa asked back, now in an underground district with playful echo, he had to watch himself lest he reveals to the traumatized and grieving population of Tokyo that he and his family worshipped Krishna...the Supreme Personality of Godhead. Not the brown one.

"Hari?" The much taller young man finally deign to somewhat turn his head toward the unclean one...for he was covered in sweat, dirt and demon blood.

"Yeah...He has thousands of names, like Govinda, Keshava, Madhusudana, Vishnu, Narayana...and unlimited form too."

"Hmm, I see."

"And all of his names describe Him. Like Govinda...It means; he who controls the cows and senses. Keshava means the killer of the Keshi Demon...and he who has beautiful hair." Kripa closed his eyes as he remembered the beautiful mane of deep dark hair tinged with vermilion that framed Krishna's lotus face.

He had touched this divine hair, removing the twigs and sand that had dared gathered there, after his Krishna had saved his life.

There was...no words to describe how soft, fragrant, luscious, curly...

Kripa held back a sob...but some tears still managed to shot out of his eyes at the bittersweet memory.

"You...you met him." Gaston mercifully broke Kripa out of his remembrance.

He whipped his tears. "I did...don't ask me how to do. Still have no idea why God would want to hang out with a sinner...let alone me." he sniffed. "Oh, God! I stink!" He exclaimed as he caught a whiff of his body odour.

He smelled like a mix between a slime and a mad Gasser...lovely.

"yes...you...indeed are quite the unclean one," Gaston smirked. He himself not as pristine as he used to be. "But to be back to our previous topic..." there, Gaston leaned to Kripa's ears. "How's the actual Krishna, the one your family worship?"

"Oh...he's the best friend one could ask for." Kripa grinned. "He will Literally give his shirt off his back to help someone in need, he feeds everyone, gives us all air and...and he's kind, funny, witty..." Oh, he remembered some of his banter he would have with his friends. "God...God's love Gaston. And he loves us all...we may be like...boringly normal to an ancient prince of japan, dirt poor in the street, a demon... and queer." He pointed at himself Hari doesn't care...he cares about the soul inside the designation...not the designation."

He turned to Gaston, who was staring at Kripa with... not with fear, but he may be regretting his previous nap with a very small spoon.

"Oh...don't be so full of yourself, Gaston," Krishna-Kripa spoke as he turned his queer mode to eleven. "You may be a handsome hunk...but you ain't got nothing on my Lord."

"A...Ah?"

Kripa sighed. "The body you have right, now, as muscular, tall and dreamy...isn't going to stay like that for so long," Kripa explained, his eyes half-closed. "Krishna's eternal...and what you see is who He is." He gave a dreamy sigh as he saw the Lord of his heart dancing in the middle of the Vraja-Gopis, looking most resplendent in their midst and besides...Her.

He shook his head...no, he could not lose himself like that. Krishna wanted his Mercy to be in Tokyo.

"Alright...were done her." Mukhara declared as she walked toward her son and his...

A friend...yeah, Gaston was a friend. A friend that was pretty prideful...but a friend!

"Hey, before we go, I just received a call from Fujiwara...Boob-" ken interjected, then seeing the look Gaston sent him, switched to something less offensive, knowing that his protegee was serving under them.

"Merkabah and egg-head are about to go live, we all need to be there." He cleared his throat.

"Alright...Hunter association then." Kripa grumbled. _'great...another __time __waster.__'_

The group walked into a rather full H. A bar, everyone was staring at the screen the broadcast was due to start in five minutes.

The Vaishnava's (plus friends.) found an inconspicuous corner...and waited.

Gaston was beside Kripa...and Hoshi was at his other side.

'_Great...stuck between the world's most awkward friend and an ex who doesn't like the life choice I've made.'_ Kripa had no idea how he had managed to get himself in such a situation, he just hoped to get a good lesson out of that.

Not only that, but it was clear the crusader wanted to ask Kripa some more about the Lord...and Kripa desperately wanted to know what had happened to him during his very long nap. Why was he so...interested in Krishna all of a sudden?

Not that it was bad...but it had been abundantly clear that Gaston was an ardent worshipper of YhVh, and anything else that was not YhVh was to be aggressively rejected since there was only one God!

It wasn't wrong...but it also didn't mean that any and all demigods had to be demoted to mere pageant spirit with little to no power. They were all of Krishna's servants after all.

And the crusader was definitely more...clingy? No...that sounded wrong. But it was clear Gaston would keep close to Kripa.

Still, with Hoshi around, it made talking about Sri-Krishna and devotion in general near to impossible, even Kripa's mother, the ever so tolerant Mukhara looked fatigued and draw!

Not only that but...Hoshi was starting to be a bit...clingy.

Kripa didn't like that...something in his heart was telling him that this...was not as innocent as the son of Mukhara would like.

Suddenly, there was a hush over the hunters, the broadcast was starting.

Fujiwara was on the screen, between him was booberella and the Egghead from hell, it was weird not seeing him with Ken at his side.

Then...the scared spear wielder walked on screen. "Sorry I'm late, had a snake to kill." he apologized, behind him came Mukhara. He regal air filling the screen. She shamelessly wore her Tilakas, Tulasi neck beads and Japa-Bag on display.

This caused the two leaders of law and Chaos to take a fighting pause. The regale and saintly prince of Japan took no notice, and instead, floated to a seat and landed. Looking at them both with a very knowing smile. "I am Mukhara Devi Dasi, Mother of Krishna-Kripa das, servant of Raganuga-swami, worldwide preacher and a Servant of the Real supreme personality of Godhead, The unlimited opulent and loving Sri-Krishna."

There was a hush that covered the entirety of Tokyo.

"No, the 'Krishna' you know is a fraud, a fake. An abomination swaying the weak of heart and mind to commit suicide over a so-called salvation that has more to do with damnation." She turned to Merkabah. "And yes, Krishna is God...but not the brown one."

The baroquien abomination opened his mouth. But Mukhara beat it to the punch.

"Ishvara Parama Krsna, Sat chit ananda Vigraha, Anadir Adi Govinda, Sarva Karana Karanam." She quote for the first verse of the fifth chapter of the Brahma-Samhita. "In other words, Krishna in the supreme and absolute controller. Meaning he is God. His Form is made of eternity knowledge and bliss...and he has a human form. But unlike our bodies, his body is no different than Him, The supreme source of all soul, the super soul. And thus, does not undergo change such as old age and death. He is the source of everyone and everything and He eternally resides outside the material manifestation in his own abode of the spiritual Sky, Goloka-Vrindhava.

"And while he is not in this world, this world is Him also, for all is his energy. And all are serving him."

" This is not what the bible said." Merkabah managed to edge in. He was clearly getting upset while Lucifer remained with a bemused expression. As if he was between laughing his ass off or keeping quiet to listen.

"The bible is not that old, it's merely two thousand...sorry, three thousand years old" Mukhara waved off regally. "The Brahma-Samhita, the scripture from which I have quoted is timeless. We only know that Sri-Krishna-Chaitanya Mahaprabhu found a copy of it in the sixteenth Century. But in the Srimad-Bhagavatam, our oral tradition written six thousand years ago by your calculation, it was spoken at the beginning of creation by Brahma, who was born from a lotus that grew from the Navel-Lake of Garbodhakasayi-Vishnu, the expansion of an expansion..of an expansion of an Avatar of Krishna, the Supreme Personality of Godhead.."

Merkebah opened his mouth. But Mukhara once again answered his question;s before he could even speak.

"You do not have any proof of it because you kept your mind close... and I doubt Tokyo even has acess to the bonnafied revealed scriptures.

Yes, God is one. But how do you know the one you serve is God?" Mukhara raised her hand and began to lecture everyone. "It's simple, really. You have to read the oldest scriptures you have, and the oldest one just so happens to be in Sanskrit. And King Solomon has also confirmed our Lord's Indentity with one of his prayers about how hi Lord was not an old man, but a fresh youth the colour of marble, wearing dark blue. and_ yes, it's in the bible._" She leered at Merkebha. Making the absolutely massive angel _shrink_ under her gaze.

"I could keep on speaking about how God had sixty-four attributes, the last of those fore being present in Krishna alone, or how we know that He has manifested Twenty-four avatars and how He is the source of all beauty, sweetness and love...but I grow tired arguing with you. And no, I would never serve the brown so-called 'Krishna'. His hands are not reddish, they do not reach his knees, he dosen't have the kaustuba gem and his eyes are dead and dull. The eyes of the real Krishna are warm Gold, reaching his ears and red as if he was intoxicated. And Krishna is_ never alone!" _She emphasis. "He is always surrounded by his loving servent, exchanging loving dealings we can only dream of as he heard his Father's cow in his eternal realm of Goloka-Vrindavan."

"God would never-"

"WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE GOD! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL HIM WHAT HE CAN AND CAN'T DO?" Mukhara roared as she floated up from her seat, her aura out and outshining Merkebah. "God is free to do as He, please. For he is the supreme independent!" she declared. " If you cannot accept that, then you are no better than an atheist."

"If Our Lord and Supreme Master desire to be an eternally sixteen cowherd boy in his love-filled abode if Sri-Vrindavan Dham, then so be it. And if he wants to destroy this universe, then so be it! But right now, I know from our revealed scriptures...God-sent Scripture that our Lord is not scheduled to make an official appearance until the Kalki avatar comes and kill whatever sub humans are left of the earth at the end of the age of Kali. Which is not going to happen until a few eons have passed.

And no, He was not predicted to the advent in Tokyo, without his consorts, friends and servants...and believe me Merkebah, if our brown fraud really was our Master, then the complete host of demigods would be here, worshipping his lotus feet with the choicest of prayers, Death would leave his golden helmet at his feet, Garuda would recite auspicious prayer and my Lord would have lifted this dome... And all of us Hare Krishna would be at his feet, waiting to serve him in anyway He so desire." she sat back to her seat, crossing her fingers like the conqueror she was.

"But of course, even if God would be in front of you, you would reject because...there's no description in the bible about his appearance short of 'He looks like us."

Lucifer roared in laughter as Mekebah's mind was blown and his pride in tattered.

"Now...I must apologize for my behaviour I...I cannot stand to hear my Lord and master be defamed by a fraud...and me being unable to pray to him, fearing for the life of my son and those I care about." she apologized with folded palms. "I just wanted to clear this up since...as you must have noticed, it was driving me up a wall."

Merkabah openly stared at Mukhara...but remained curiously mum.

'_Yay! Go mama, Go mama! Shut that trap off! Woo!'_ Kripa sheered from the privacy of his mind while the entirety of the hunter association clapped for her.

This reaction...was a huge relief for the teen. Mukhara had revealed who she and the Vaishnavas were and where she stood.

At the feet of Sri-Krishna...the real one. The real, the one, the absolute truth.

Their reaction had not been to grab pitchfork and flame towers.

"yes Mister Fujiwara...what were you about to say?" she asked stopping herself from saying more.

"Ah...well, I was about to say that, with Shesha gone, Tokyo can breathe a little easier."

Mukhara inclined her head. "Indeed, but do not let you guard up." she warned. "this is our best opportunity to strike...and it's theirs also. We must make our offensive a defensive one also."

"which is why I request every hunter and whoever are able-bodied to guard the underground districts, we are still under high alert, and thus, until the polytheistic alliance has been completely eradicated, I would request you all to act as if Shesha was still roaming the streets." Fujiwara addressed his hunters.

"A sound decision," Gaston muttered. "This man knows what he is doing. And so is your wise mother."

Kripa raised a brow. "Who are you and what happened to the prick who insulted my mom?" He asked the much taller young man.

"I'll tell you later, you're king and his general still have some decree to give." He gestured back at the screen. "Oh...not to demean your...height or anything. But I was wondering if you would like to climb on my shoulder?" Gaston proposed, to which, Hoshi began to sputter.

"Ah, no I'm good. I'm watching the whole thing on my phone. Besides, I wouldn't want to hit my head on the low ceiling, your tree." He playfully shoved Gaston.

Gaston shoved back...as equally playful.

"Hey guys...keep it down, Lucifer's about to speak," Hoshi grumbled a bit, clearly disliking the display.

Kripa shrugged and returned to his own little screen...and then was lifted off the ground by Gaston and onto his right shoulder.

"Ah...Gaston?" Kripa asked a bit nervously.

"Yes?"

"Ah...well, good news is, you didn't brain me."

"yes...and?"

"And...why?"

"I surmised that you would rather watch your mother's moment of glories on this big...moving portraits. Then on a small and outdated gauntlet." The much taller samurai stated. "now hush...it's about to start.

"I have to say. I'm impressed with you, 'human', for you managed to dispatch Shesha Most splendidly." Lucifer praised.

"Oh...I didn't. Shesha was slain by one of Merkabah's holy Samurai. Gaston Landry, if I remember correctly." she informed the entirety of Tokyo. "My son helped also...but really, this crusader's valour shone brightly, like a bright star among the great constellation of God's blessed warriors." she praised. "For all the infamy I've heaped upon you, Lord Merkabah, your Samurai are not one of them."

Lucifer made a face...and Merkebah kept staring at Mukhara as if he was really seeing her.

"Now...we ask you all for your co-operation." Mukhara once again addressed Tokyo, her natural leadership shinning forth like a sun. "We will soon commence our raid upon the P.A. those who can fight, lend us a hand by providing support...and those who can't, please chant Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare, Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare and beseech the _Real_ Supreme personality of Godhead, Sri-Hari for our continued success." She folded her palms whit an astounding amount of humility for one who managed to shut up both Mekebha and Lucifer.

"All together now!"

Kripa looked at Gaston...and Gaston at Nozomi. And, accompanied by Ken, began to chant the same Mantra.

And then...a miracle happened...they were not alone in their recitation. Practically everyone, in their jubilant mood, were Chanting the holy name.

Either sarcastically, or simply because tiny Mukhara had fearlessly stood up against the like of the two faction leader, Krishna-Kripa didn't care.

Great bliss flooded his heart and tears his eyes.

For a lay man...this seemed like a case of brainwashing, but Kripa knew much better...it went beyond that.

The Maha-mantra's potency is the same as being in personal contact with the sweet lord, Sri-Sri Radha-Krishna.

Mukhara Kept chanting, leading the first Harinama Sankirtana Kripa had since his premature death as Ananda-Rupini.

It was like taking a delightfully cold shower, eating his mother's kitchary, seeing Krisna's smile as he held his hand.

In other words... it was pure bliss.

* * *

After this divine display and a miracle worthy of Sri-Nityananda Mahasayi. Mukhara and Ken had returned. The saintly Hermit gliding across the floor, her whole body tense yet serene at the same time. "Alright...so, how many want me dead right now." She asked with a humorous smirk.

"Well, around two in Shibuya, no idea about the rest of Tokyo tough." Nozomi spoke up. " you made us all chant like a bunch of lunatics."

Mukhara's eye's shone with bliss from behind her glasses. "So I take they all had a dose of the name?"

"You dopes us all, Princess," Nozomi stated with a blissful smile. "Now...I may have taken plenty of shit, but that was above and beyond my usual crack," she stated.

"Mom, you made the Hunter Bar belt out Hare Krishna...even as a fake avatar's terrorizing Tokyo!" Krishna-Kripa stated, still blissed out by the name. "How did you managed to do that!?"

"Obliviously, the imperial Prince has a natural charisma that can make a motley crew of sinners chant and dance to the holy names of God." Gaston declared.

Everyone stared at him...saved for Hoshi, who was standing as far away from the crazy Hare Krishna as possible.

Mukhara smiled. "Well, Gaston Prabhu. Let it be known that my divine and ineluctable charisma comes from my Guru-Maharaja." she folded her palm in a mix of humility and pride. "His duty is to make the world chant and dance to the maha-mantra, I am but an instrument of his mercy."

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go kill Krishna and get it over with," Hoshi grumbled, his arms crossed.

Kripa felt indignation get to his throat...but remained quiet. Holding back on his anger.

Hoshi was all alone right now. He had no home to return to, no family left. Mukhara had killed the only guy he could consider family and was now forced to hang out with a bunch of devotional lunatics.

Still... He sort of... wanted to kill him right now.

But to kill him meant that Kripa had to commit suicide right after, and he wouldn't do that to his mom.

'_Sorry Krishna... I...'_

"**It's alright, my dear. I know your heart..."**

If Kripa were in his position, he would've said the same thing. Still, he could not remain _completely_ mum about it.

"Yeah, your totally right Hosh," He stated with a hand to his hip. "Let's take care of that fraud..." He leered at his ex. "But our way, not the Kai's way. Got it?"

Hoshi sneered. "Yeah...so we're gonna chant this stupid song until the guy...what, make you all join his side and tuned us all in drugged up lunatics?" He practically spat, then he grabbed Kripa's... less painful shoulder, shaking him a bit. " Dude... Just come back to earth. your 'mom' a cultist! and he's no better then the Gaeans serving under maitreya"

"Dude...that guy's not the real Krishna," Krishna-Kripa stated flatly as he removed his X's strong grip from his shoulder, moving a bit closer to Gaston. "And Mukhara's my Mother, trust me on this." He declared. To which Hoshi rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, Sure...as if I'm going to believe you." He turned his back. "Anyway, I'm gonna stick with Fujiwara...have fun with your new boyfriend, do be too loud at night." Hoshi bade farewell and left Kripa reeling at how...

Kripa cringed... what had happened to his ex?

Really, he used to like the guy, as in, they had been planning their future togheter a few years back and all that mushy crap angsty, not quite hormonal teenagers would do.

And were the circumstances different...yeah, he would've totally rekindled their relationship in a heartbeat, maybe even brought it to the next level! But now...

He had changed... He had, dare he say, mature to see what had fueled this relationship.

It was lust... plain and simple. They just like each other because of the pleasure they received from one another...nothing more.

They were no better than pleasure merchants gathering debts and taking as much as they could. And whatever love they had was word-deep only.

If it would've been love, then Hoshi would have been cautious but happy to see his beloved happy. And he would have done everything in his power to help and assist Krishna-Kripa in his endecour or... at least not being an absolute ass about it.

And he would...

Some doubt began to niggle Kripa's heart... what if He was?

_'Bullshit, I've been practicing for two whole life, and I know what I'm doing is right... beside, I've gained more as a cultist then as a 'normal' atheist.'_ And how!

He would've loved to share his newfound bliss with Hoshi but...

the Nephilim only exuded envy. And since he knew Kripa would not please him anymore, he had broken off the deal.

'_Krishna...I hope he'll get better with time.'_ He prayed to the lord of his heart. For if Hoshi would deal with any other prospective like this... he would quickly find himself alone and extremely dissatisfied.

* * *

"So...Gaston." Kripa addressed the older young man as they made their way outside the Shinjuku underground district. "How come your so...friendly with me?" He asked him.

Gaston was about to answer when a familiar voice met his ears.

"Wait! Hold on!"

He turned around, his mother was already on alert, but still at peace while Radha, now wearing a hunter issues armour and pants began to sniff the air. Her eyes growing wide as a slight growl escaped her.

The person who caused this reaction was none other than Isabeau.

She looked tired and thinner than before. Her eyes had bags under and she exuded a type of anxiety only a hunter would show when one of his compadres was in danger, and he was to join the rescue effort.

"I knew you'd pass this way, I'm so glad I ran into you." She gave a grateful smile.

"But why tough?" Radha-Shyamasundara asked, her arms crossed. "Where a bunch of Krishna worshippers, doesn't it bother you?"

Isabeau looked down at her white boots. "I know what you are...the entirety of Tokyo know of you and of your true master." She raised her eyes. "but it matters not to me."

'_Well...that's good news, I guess.'_ Kripa thought. _'Hoshi's out, Isabeau's in...an envious if powerful Nephilim for an experienced Samurai from Mikado...not bad!"_

"You are going to the Tsukiji-Hongwanji temple... to save Flynn." the lady Isabeau stated, and Kripa didn't need his mother's hearing level to know what she wanted.

"We are indeed going on a rescue mission." Mukhara intoned. "We wouldn't mind another blade master in our midst...but first, how are you feeling, I can see your exhaustion."

"I'm fine...I can rest once Flynn is safe and sound." she humbly declared with a silk soft tone that hid galvanized steel. "I cannot let you rescue Flynn all alone, no matter how powerful you all are."

"And thus, you desire to join us." Mukhara deduced...or heard, most likely.

"Yes..."

"Mother..."

"Yes, mother." Isabeau inclined her head to the somewhat shorter woman.

"Say, Radha... what was that face back then?" Kripa asked his cat-aunt, keeping his tone low as the two sword-woman spoke to one another. "Are...are you scared of her?"

"Nah...she just smells the same as Revati," Radha-Shyamasudara explained, hanging her hand in her body armour.

"Revati..." He knew he'd heard this name somewhere.

"Revati devi Dasi...Born Hakurei Reimu, shrine maiden of the pseudo paradise." she declared. "Think yah heard of her."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. Mom told me she became a Hare-Krishna." Who would have though that the main character of the Touhou game... who happens to be more real than Kripa expected, had joined the movement?

Not him, that's for sure.

"Yup! She's still the foremost incident resolver, somewhat less grumpy and definitely and Atmarama; she's fully satisfied with whatever comes her way." The pride in Radha-Shyamasundara's voice was undeniable. "But don't get on her bad side though."

"Got it..."

"She's worshipping Gaura-Nitai instead of this lazy ass pseudo-goddess." She revealed with a smirk. "heard the bitch got real upset whit our super-duper miko...never heard of her after that."

"Alright...Let's go to the Hongwanji. We have wasted enough time already." Mukhara declared. Breaking the conversation between aunt and nephew.

Unwilling to make his Mother, Flynn and Yuki wait longer than needed, Kripa and the rest followed the underground path to the last remaining temple in Tokyo.

" Not those guys again," Radha growled at the sight of the fake Ganesha and the beserking swordman. Her ears were flat to her head, and her tails whipping the air around. "do we _really _have to listen to them again?" she asked Mukhara, who seemed to have heard something, but wasn't acting upon it. Saved for a crooked smile.

"No..." Mukhara smirked. "We won't have to."

"Good, don't want to make some undue casualty on the way in." Nozomi chimed in. " some of those insides are innocent."

"Innocent?!" Gaston Scoffed. "Those '_innocents'_ Have taken the side of the Polytheistic alliance, their lives have already being Forfeited."

"No," Nozomi rebuked the young man. "Just because we don't agree with them doesn't make their life less Valuable!" She argued with her arms crossed.

"Well...to play the devil's advocate." Mukhara injected herself in. "Those 'innocent' in the Honganji have willingly chosen a false god, aiming to perform a spiritual suicide." She explained. " And if my ears are correct...some have already performed the act...an act so vile, it's considered one of the worst insults to God known to the Vedas." she declared quite boldly to her deathly silent audience. "This human form of life is the most valuable if used correctly. Nevertheless, to throw it away is worst than being a deadbeat slob sucking on a piss filled bong, with an opioid drip in his veins twenty-four seven."

"Dang mom... that's a... That's an opinion." Kripa managed to say, it was clear his mother had no patience whatsoever when it came to suicide.

Still... ouch!

" Just see, those who wanted to be cheated, and who wanted to lose themselves, to become one with a void, have now received what they wanted." Mukhara's harsh words left no valid arguments. "It terrible, an uneeded waste of the precious human form" she gestured at the temple of death. "...but what can we do? "

"We can make him pay." Kripa growled, communicating to all his 'demoniac' nature.

There was a moment of completed silence before Radha patted Krishna-Kripa on his back, careful no to struck the plant-like wings growing in his back. " You said It Nrhari!" she smiled fondly. "But how do we get in?"

"Maybe we could have Aegis laser the place." Ken proposed. "Would fix this particular problem.

"And that would kill both Flynn and Yuki..." Kripa crossed his arms. " Beside a third hole int he firmament would probably turn Tokyo in a mass grave...and there no place I can spark safely." He leered at Ken. "And I can't belive you would see nothing wrong in saving your dear kid crush Amada-san."

"hey, don't you start on me Aegis." The elder hunter sneered. "And didn't Nikarri thought you about what was to be done to someones who processed by a legion of evil spirits?"

"Yes sir, he did." Kripa inclined his head. "But I'm following Krishna, the real one's order." He shrugged. "If Krishna want's to kill someone, nothing can save him, and if Krishna wants to save someone, then nothing can kill him."

"I see..." He crossed his arms again, leaning on one foot. "But...this doesn't tell us how we can get in tough...not without slaughtering a whole lot of people anyway."

"Then maybe we could could ask the hidden Oni. I'm sure she's burning to be useful to us." Mukhara informed with a smile, pointing at a shadow in one of the alleyways.

A short and thin figure in black emerged from the said shadow, a ghoulish mask obscuring her identity. From the smell and the cat-like way she walked, it was clear it was a young girl. And the two blades in her hands glinted in the artificial light with blood.

On her poncho, the Gaean sigil was as clear as day.

Mukhara advanced. "Lead us to your leader, young one. Just as they told you." she addressed the mysterious young girl. "We will follow you, and no one will hurt you...as long as you do not murder anyone." The saintly prince smirked.

The young assassin remained unmoving, staring at Mukhara through the eyes of her mask.

And then...coming to a decision, she finally spoke.

"Follow me." she intoned, her voice very sweet and monotonous.

Kripa clenched his jaw, same as Radha and Mukhara...and everyone else.

She looked young, sounded young...and already, this little girl knew how to kill. As proven by the congealing blood staining her blade.

It was at this time that Kripa vowed to utterly destroy this hermit...how could he make a play where young girls had to be turned into weapons?

What type of game enslaved people to fight against one another, and force the survivors to eat corps.

What type of insane game denatured the sacred form of a woman, making them no better than prostitutes to caters to the taste of lonely young men. To turn them into mere objects to satiated once lust?

What to say of stripping them down of all personality to turn them into weapons... when they should learn how to love?

And who, in a show of completed and utter edgelordiness would put the ever so sweet, kind, and all-attractive Krishna, the supreme personality of Godhead as nothing better than a villain? Who would make such a game? Such a play where thousand would die for a single person's twisted idea of entertainment.

A future pile of ashes...that was who.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, Beta?" Mukhara addressed her son as they transverse the underground labyrinth of Tokyo, following paths and hidden tunnels more or less free of demons. The Gaean slave leading the way like a quiet shadow...not even reacting when Radha had turned into a cat and had playfully weaved around her feet.

"How are you holding up?" Kripa asked. He knew his mother was anxious and had enough of the place...he did too.

Mukhara sighed. "I'll be very honest with you Putra, save for Amada-Prabhu, Gaston, Mai, Nozomi and you... This Hermitage would be put very high on my 'worst hermitage' list. And please don't ask me about the worst one, I had Yamuna...Yukari sealed this particular memory and nothing Short of Sri-Krishna's intervention will make me remember it."

"Geeze mom...that bad?"

Mukhara turned a tired glance at the only remaining son. "K.K...rare are the hermitages where I am barred from chanting Hari-Nama and hide my devotion. And even less where our Best Friend is treated as a monster."

"Yeah...I get you." Kripa sighed as he ran a hand in his greening hair. "Mom...how is it...How is it in the outside world? Did they finish the ToVP on time? How did the world take it and...and is Japan still the top small temple for book distribution?" one of the servants of Krishna asked, wanting to move Mukhara away from the object of her frustration.

And by her smile, it was clear this particular mission was accomplished.

"Materially, the entire society is still going through a lot, the economies a bit more stable, but a few wars are going on, the siryen war os over tough, same as the indo-pakistani one. And no fear for any nuclear war tough since Uttara ate all of those weapons"

"And...who's Uttara?"

"Maybe you know her as Reiuji Ustuho, the troublesome flames of hell," she explained. "I think...yes, you know who Radha used to be in...what was the name, sub perennial...animism?"

"Subterranean animism." Kripa corrected automatically. "I only managed to beat Kisume, Yamame, Parsee and Yuugi, But Rin would always destroy me." He admitted. "Well, I managed to pass through her once, I just remember this pink-haired girl with the eye-thingy."

"Ah yes, Savitri...her name is Komeji Satori, one of our most reclused practitioners. Radha and Uttara are her pet Kasha and pet Hell-corvid." She explained. "Uttara's bigger than a Yokai crow, but more gregarious than a normal raven. She'd also smarter than what one would expect...even if she's quite simple-hearted." She chuckled. "But she did almost burned down mother earth out of misunderstanding after she got her power."

"Holy..."

"And after that got cleared... she has condemned to man the useless subterranean sun generator. All alone..." A look of deep nostalgia overtook the celestial. "When I met her... she could barely speak... and she was so lonely, she took care of me instead of consuming my sinful body, as she was expected to do."

"She's the other yokai who ate your limbs!" Kripa exclaimed, making everyone stared at him.

There a pause before Mukhara awkwardly coughed. And everyone took this as a sign to keep going, for this conversation was not theirs to listen to...

Meaning they were all ears.

"OK...Moving on. Kings and Queens are back to protecting the planet and being the authority for their people. Were not talking like those aristocratic pigs but real, highly trained and valorous monarch ready to die on the battlefields for their people...and spiritually elevated also."

"Really? Awesome!" Finally, some real rulers.

"And yes, The temple of the Vedic Planetarium is fully operational. Pancha-Tattva and Radha-Madhava and their lovely Ashta-Sakhis have moved in their eternal home and Sri-Mayapur Narashima-deva is bestowing his mercy and miracles to all." She gazed at her son meaningfully. "This reminds me, once we're out of this place, we both need to give our supreme cat the biggest donation plate we can, repeatedly, every day, for fifteen years."

"Why?"

"My son...despite everything, you are alive." Mukhara's voice chokes in the end. She cleared her throat. "Mayapura...no, Navadwip in her entirety belong to Iskcon, and we've made tremendous improvement both structurally and spiritually wise. Some of our Russian and Australian devotees have event started a perma-culture there and in Vrindavana to restore our Mother-Land to her glorious beauty."

"Oh really?" Kripa perked up at that. "Ah...Ma...where do you live?" he asked... Slowly realizing that after all was said and done, he would be out of there and...and he would need to live somewhere in the world.

"I live in Mayapura, on the island of Rtudwip. I own a small piece of land where I like to spend the winter months." She explained. "It used to be a rice field...I and your mother managed to re-naturalize it and..." Mukhara grew quiet.

"Mom?"

"She would be proud of you..." Mukhara breathed out, it was clear she was fighting against her tears.

"Because I've been fighting like the demon I am," Kripa spoke as he hunched his shoulder. Sure, he may not hide his true bodily nature, but he still felt ashamed at his sadistic tendencies.

"Partly..." Mukhara admitted. "You... Picked up Krishna Consciousness like a fish to water. You've controlled you mind, anger and senses _and _You are ready and willing to reject an old love for the Supreme lover."

"_moooom!" _Krisha-Kripa covered his ears.

"Were here." The masked young girl spoke up, gesturing at the door in the red light district of Ginza. The air was filled with the sickening smell of incense, and Gaean were eyeing Mukhara and her troop...wetter it was good or not, Kripa hoped he would never have to find out.

Mukhara was about to open the door when Skin got to the handle first. "Wouldn't want to lose you, Prince." The scared man stated, to which, Mukhara made a face.

"Ken-Kun... Short of God, nothing can kill me now."

"Better not risk it then," he mumbled as he bushed the door open, making sure he was the first in. Protecting them all with his body.

Then he paused, and the sound of two old women shrieking met Mukhara's sensitive hears. His divine mother grit her teeth and soldiered on. The rest of the group, and their young escort following them.

In the dilapidated local was a pair of twins, the two women were old, their face marred with numerous wrinkles, they stared at Ken with clear disgust, it was clear that they didn't appreciate Skin's wicked battle scars.

"What is this? I was expecting a cute boy not a...piece of ground meat." One spoke.

"Well... Mii, if I were you, I would look behind this piece of dead skin...just look at those three youths." Another woman spoke, shamelessly ogling Gaston, Krishna-Kripa and Mukhara...

Mukhara must have heard something, for she fully went on the offensive at the two old biddies.

Suddenly, Ken took out his Glock. "Kids...Get out of here...this is something us above eighteen have to deal with." the way he spoke and the energy he radiated made Krishna-Kripa...and the rest of the 'Bellow-eighteen group' listen.

Truly, this was something only Skin, Nozomi, Mukhara, Isabeau and Radha-Shyamasundara could handle.

* * *

In the corridor, far from the twin's door but close enough for the adult to see the three youngsters of the group. Gaston was leaning on the far wall while Kripa was sitting on his haunch, using his sacred shovel to maintain his balance. The girl in black was in front of them, she seemed calm...but Krishna-Kripa knew better.

She was a Gaean assassin...and she was definitely keeping them as hostages

Krishna-Kripa pulled his tongue out...not that it got any reaction from her. _'poor girl...'_

"Humph...how dare they consider us mere children." Gaston declared, to Kripa's great annoyance.

"Dude...get over it." He sighed. "Sure we may have absolutely destroyed the Indra-Naga, but those two bitches are the new leaders of the ring of Gaea...not just that, but the way they stared at you." Kripa shuddered. "Gaston...it's better for us to let the experienced adult take care of them."

He heard the older teen grumble. "Still, I could have handled it by myself. What could those two old witches do to me? Gaston, the killer of Shesha?"

"Well, for once, those two old biddies are the replacement leader of Yuriko," Kripa explained, still keeping an eye out for the mysterious assassin. "You know...Rumours are that she wasn't even human. I think you guys may know her as Lilith"

"Oh? You don't say?" Gaston hummed as he rubbed his chin. "Yes...I seemed to remember her... somewhat. I was present for her execution...But, I was quite young back there...and mother hid my eyes and covered my ears." He Mentioned. "I had heard rumours that she was the demoness, Lilith...I do wonder where is Adam though."

"Adam?" Kripa asked...he could hear a pretty big scuffle in the relatively small room. But he had yet to hear his mother...or anyone, in fact, scream for help...

'_Mom's fine...she's fine and she with powerful people.'_

"Yes, Adam, the first human being," Gaston explained, clearly leering the pride of his scriptural knowledge go to his head. "The Lord...Krishna first made him, and seeing how alone he was, made Lilith from the same clay as he...but the mother of all whore, her sexual appetite more than what Adam was willing to provide, went out of Eden to couple with Samael"

Kripa's eyes went up to his brow. "Really? Damn, that explains why the Gaeans had so many good-looking men...and women." He cringed as he heard the sound of heavy fighting in the small room, some Gaeans warrior rushed in, unmindful on the two (plus the girl.) awkward teen having a conversation in the hallway. "But Adam and Eve... and Lilith are not present in the Vedas. The first conditioned living entity was Brahma, and his Father is none other than Garbodhakasayi-Vishu, the third Vishnu expansion." He explained to a very confused Gaston. "He took birth from the lotus that grew from his Navel." he added, bewildering the samurai even more.

Not that Gaston appeared confused, it was just the way he was wisely nodding that betrayed him.

There was a roar, either from his mother, Radha or one of Ken's demons.

'_Maybe I should..'_ Kripa started to get to his feet, only to crouch again as those same gaean were repelled by a literal bullet storm.

'_Nope...Mama and Aunty are good, they don't need me in here.' "Anyway..._ If Yuriko was Lilith, a powerful demoness, then what about those two? The Gaean's Philosophy is all about the law of the strongest. If those two are at the head of the Ring of Gaea..."

"Then they must be quite potent."

"Yup..."

" I doubt they would survive against you tough." Gaston gave a conspiratorial smirk. "Four your arms have the strength to trounce the great snake Shesha!"

"Bah, the thing wasn't even struggling...and you're the one who dive-bombed the guy!" Kripa shot back.

"Which would have been impossible without your intervention." Gaston returned. " This wily beast may not have struggled much, but it was your might that broke his body to pieces. I only gave the final strike" Gaston humbly admitted...

Gaston...Humbly admitted.

"Mah... this strength comes from my oth... From Krishna." Kripa inclined his head.

"yes... everything comes from him, isn't it?"

"Yep... weather, abilities, health, wealth, wisdom and intelligence, it's all from Krishna," Krpa confirmed. "God's in everything Gaston, and he's the ultimate cause of everything. So to think that we're doing things out of our own power's pretty stupid... We do have free will tough!"

"I see! Now...how about...your tradition?" Gaston asked a bit awkwardly. "Whom are the first humans? The first couple? And how about the genesis and... How about the Lord?"

Krishna-Kripa turned to stare at Gaston. "You...want to know about...Vedic Knowledge?"

"Yes! What's seemed to be the problem? Is it a sin to ask about another's way to worship the supreme?" the older young man asked in a challenging tone.

"Yo, dude, just chill would you?" Kripa asked as he got to his feet, his damaged foot not used to hold all of the thought's weight like that. "What the hell happened to you during your nap? Your like...way too nice."

Gaston looked away, but not as if Kripa had told him something bellow his perceived high intellect. Instead, he seemed more...pensive.

"Krishna-Kripa...sir...I...During my respite, I dreamed." He began, weighing each and every one of his words. "there...I saw my Uncle."

"Uh-uh..." Kripa nodded, trying to see if the older boy from Mikado would expand upon his highly cryptic answer.

"This uncle was...He was considered mentally derange and had been excommunicated by the church."

"Really? Why?" Kripa asked...now this was getting interesting.

"He...Uncle Samuel worshipped the Lord as one would...ab... boyfriend." He revealed... but it was clear the word friend may mean something else. But knowing where Gaston's concept of God was coming from, Kripa needed some more information.

Since... how the hell does YhVh look like?

"Ah... quick Question..."

"No... It was not as Yehovah, my uncle never as much as looked at a church."

"Oh... Ok..." Kripa shifted again... Sure, he desperately desired Krishna's lips but... Krishna as Krishna... Not as God and...

No... Not as Krishna-Kripa either.

"So This uncle desired to serve God as a lover... Alright..." It was not his duty to judge.

"My uncle...He would cry for God...and he would look for him as a forlorn lover." Gaston spoke quietly. His gaze far away. "He would call Him...' my Dark lover, oh Thief of my heart... where are you? Why can't I reach Mathura? Why am I surrounded by rascals?'" He closed his eyes...

For his part, Kripa was making sure his jaw would not hit the floor... _'Mathura... my dark lover... That's Mathura's where Krishna appeared six... five thousand years ago...Krishna? Krishna is this Samuel... did he...'_

"We all thought he was crazy and worshipping a demon... And the church..."

"Killed him," Kripa spoke grimly.

"They did... After he painted two pictures of God." Gaston turned to Kripa...but not before glancing at the eerily quiet room...it seemed the fight was over. "Say...do you think we should..."

"Nah...Mom and Ken didn't call us." Kripa dismissed. Sure, he was worried about his mother...and everyone else. But at the same time, he knew her power...and he also knew that he was horrible in an enclosed space. "So...pictures of God by your uncle who wished to kiss him." he drawled instead. "how did it look like?"

A smile Graced Gaston's lips. " Sixteen years old, as blue as the night sky, bent in three places, wearing a golden yellow dhoti and playing the flute and a maiden most fair by his left side."

Kripa let his mouth fall open. "Hah?"

"And the other picture...he called him, golden limb. It's a beautiful young man whose skin shame gold, and who long eyes pour tears like a monsoon cloud." he turned to Kripa, his smile pure form its usual self-importance. "Yesterday...I found the book of your cult and open, it. The same pictures met me...and when I..." His cheeks gained a pinkish tint. "When I...slept with you...I saw I saw my uncle again...he was glowing, and he looked...not from this world." He took a deep breath in before he continued.

"And he told me...He told me His Gaura-Krishna...Krishna and Gauranga...they wanted me to...not act like an overinflated aristocratic fool, but as the respectable warrior I was meant to be... and to listen to you and your mother" He admitted. "It may not sound life-altering, but I assure you, Sir Kripa...To see my uncle with...Him...

"And you listened to him." Kripa smiled. "Gaston...you're so fortunate, you know that?"

Gaston remained quiet...and quite a few hunters ran into the Ginza underground district, all carried guns.

"Welp...I think Those two old biddies were wanted by the hunters." Kripa was not surprised, the one thing the hunter would always put in the forefront was the welfare of children.

The son of Mukhara glanced at the Gaean assassin, despite having the leaders dragged out in cuffed and flanked by many hunters, she was still passive.

'_Alright Krishna...That's not normal.'_

But this passivity evaporated the moment Mukhara walked out of the door. Then, the oni like girl moved faster than Kripa could react to, and sliced Mukhara with the twin hatchet.

Mukhara disappeared in a flash of light...and Kripa's heart stopped.

Only to start again when Mukhara re-appeared behind The demon, the girl only had time to turn to face her divine assailant when she, the saintly prince, pierced her lilt body with numerous light sword. Pinning the unfortunate girl to the far wall.

It was then that Krishna-Kripa and Gaston finally managed to move, but by then it was already too late.

"Stand down," Mukhara ordered as she approached the pinned...and probably dead, young girl.

Kripa averted his eyes...this was a young girl, she had been trained by the Gaean's as a weapon, this would have been her fate eventually. _'At least...this life had been short. Krishna...she made a mistake...and she was ignorant of who my mom is.'_

"**No...She knew full well of Mukhara's status as my devotee."**

"_Then she had no idea what was the consequence of attacking a devotee.' _Kripa argued.

"**A fire will still burn an ignorant child..."**

"Krishna...be nice!" He scolded the Lord.

It was not His job to Protect Him, Kripa would be His sword, shield and the arms that wielded them... _'Krish...take a break, I'll take care of your devotee's'_

The saintly prince stopped in front of the dead Gaean assassin and removed her mask, revealing the pretty face of a young girl...her red eyes staring at Mukhara without fear.

'_Oh hey! She's still alive!'_

"Who are you?" Mukhara asked.

"I am Toki..." The young girl, Toki answered without inflection. Her voice was high pitch and sweet...but was cold and empty.

It stabbed Kripa's, soft heart... What had those Gaeans done to her? _'Krishna...whatever sins she had committed, just transfer it all to those who abused Toki."_

"Toki...my name is-"

"Mukhara, the leader of the true Hare Krishna... the Divine Power." Toki answered.

"No, I'm not a leader, just a lowly servant." Mukhara bowed her head. "Now...my dear Toki-chan. If I, a mere maidservant is powerful enough to take down lady Mii and Kai, what does it say about my master?"

"Mii and Kai were just the handmaiden of Lady Yuriko, nothing more." She revealed. "We Gaeans are still serving under our lady, even if she is not physically present."

Mukhara nodded. " I see...now, why did you attack me?" She asked.

"I wanted to test the power of the male Dryad, your son." she turned her red gaze to Krishna-Kripa, who averted his own. "He had killed Shesha..."

"He was not at his strongest," Kripa admitted. "And the real killed was Gaston, not me."

Well... he _had_ Trashed the beast-like they would do in that western cartoon about the two... Gaulois.

"And he has pierced the celestial vault with a magic unknown to us."

"And you want him to be your master and... Mate with him." Mukhara concluded with a face devoid of any emotions.

"WHAT!?" Krishna-Kripa reeled._ '__Oh __Hell__ no...!'_

"This demon is more powerful than anything we've known off. Mii and Key were-"

"Yes, I know Toki-Chan...But my son has the right to decline it also." Mukhara informed Toki, and sheer relief filled Kripa's body.

"Not if you tell him."

"my Son is a young man, he is free to do as he will, as long as he doesn't cause harm to other living entities...withing reason," Mukhara informed the... Gaean assassin. Her arms cross as she closed this particular negotiation. "We are all free to chose Toki, we may not have the ability to change everything about our fate, but providence is more lenient and flexible than we give her credit for.

Toki's eyes grew wide. It was clear that for the young girl, having the right to deny something to have a free-will was something extremely shocking and alien to her.

"Toki-Chan... you were sent to assassinate me so that those two demons could exploit my son," Mukhara revealed. "But...you didn't act on it, and instead, you waited for me and the rest of the hunters to arrest those two human traffickers."

"I..."

"Wanted an out. You made your choice and went against those two jackals' wishes. This is free will." Mukhara spoke gently. "My dear Toki...you made it, I won't let them hurt you anymore."

The light sword vanished, and the would-be assassin fell to her feet. She looked scared, dazed and baffled.

And then...she fell to her knee's, her whole body shutting down.

The hunter association took her into custody, they would deal with Toki...and all the other weaponized children the Gaeans had abused.

But this...is not a story for me to tell.


	19. the more you know

An hour later... and the needlepoint finally made their way to the Tsukiji. And once again, they were met with Ganesha and the other guy... who was not a berserker but the one-legged ghost of a black-smith.

The more you know.

"Alright...so if miss Toki's indications are correct, there should be a secret passage under one of those statues." Mukhara whispered as they sneaked in the 'temple's outer stone gardens, the one with the memorials and such.

"Yeah...mom, what the hell happened back there?" Krishna-Kripa asked as he followed his mother in the most inconspicuous part of the garden.

Quite astonishingly enough, two sets of walls surrounded the garden. One outer wall, and one inner wall since...

Some liked her privacy.

There, a big stone boulder on a stand loomed, a bunch of Gaean drivel marring its otherwise perfect face.

'_The Maha-Mantra would look better.'_

"Apparently, me roasting the blasphemous representation of Christianities worst -but not completely undeserved caricature impressed Toki so much, she wanted to join our group. But since the order had not been given by the two demonesses, she...Glitched."

Kripa skewered his lips. "Whatever sin Toki commit, may those two bitches pay it tenfold." He muttered darkly.

"Krishna!" His mother scolded. To which, the son of Yuthika wilted. "Oops...sorry, mom."

"Eh...she got you whipped." Nozomi teased the baby of the group.

"Hey...She's my mama..." Kripa tried to defend himself. But to be honest... he quite liked this dynamic. He had to watch what he was saying...but his mother would otherwise let him be who he was despite his numerous flaws.

And for this...Kripa would do his best to improve and be the Vaishnava gentleman his mother deserved.

"That's very nice of you, my son," Mukhara mentioned as she began inspecting the boulder with the help of Ken. "But you have to know that we all have our quirks and nature. Not everyone can be a man in the renounced order of life, and not everyone can be a householder." She explained, experimentally pushing the rock. "But everyone is a devotee."

Krishna-Kripa quickly helped her, even when Ken told him to stay put since this thing was too heavy for him.

Those words had a swift death when the son of Yuuka very easily lifted the boulder and gently set it to the side. "There you go..."

"Great, thank you, beta." Mukhara thanked. "Alright, once were in, we won't have any opportunity to pray."

"Your really serious about praying to Krishna, aren't you?" Ken commented.

Mukhara gave a crooked smile. "Ken-Kun. When we fought the Indra-Naga the first time around, we failed to worship Jaya-Sri-Pathi, or Krishna, the husband of the ever-victorious Sri. And my son and I almost died. I'm not taking _any chances__."_

"Once again, you have me astounded at the faith you have with the Lord," Gaston commented. "It is true; no good endeavour can truly fructify without His say so."

"Yeah, totally!" Radha piped up from under a bush, scaring everyone by her sudden appearance. "Like this one time, King Purushotama went at war against another king who refused to give him his daughter 'cus he was Jagannath's...Basically Krishna's sweeper." The Kasha explained as she took back her human form, dusting her clothes from the dust that had gathered. "Thing is, Purushotama, in his wounded pride, forgot to ask Jagannath's permission to go out and fight. So he lost."

Mukhara chuckled. "Yes...It's exactly how we lost to a snake," she commented. "Long story short, The great Gaja-pathi of puri failed and had to retreat with what was left of his army back to his land."

"Then he went to the Jagannath temple and fell at the lotus feet of Sri-Jagannath, Sri-Baladeva and Subhadra Ma." Radha picked up as she leaned onto the displaced monument. " After that, the two transcendental Brothers, Rama and Krishna, went and defeated the other king's army even before Purushotama even had the time to arrived at the designated battle field." she made a gesture of her hand. "We know it was them since the two divines Bro's made a pit stop and asked a young milkmaid for the yogourt she was carrying; Krishna gave her his golden ring after He and Balai drink her entire stock. A ring the pujaris confirmed as belonging to Jagannath." (True Story.)

"Krishna, in all of his forms, is know to grant an easy victory to those who constantly meditate of his lotus feet," Mukhara informed. "Now, enough time-wasting. Let's-" Mukhara paused, and all the assembled warriors held hands and looked at Mukhara expectantly.

Even Toki...

"Oh...I see. Welcome aboard, Toki-Ji. It's a pleasure to have you with us." Mukhara greeted as if she was expecting it.

And Kripa realized his mother most probably did.

* * *

"Oh, God...This place stinks." Kripa choked out as he presses his gas mask closer to his face

"Eh, it ain't that bad, to be honest." Radha drawled. "it smell's kind or like the back streets of old hell...ah...I miss home a bit now." The kasha sighed as the group advanced to a steel door.

"Beyond this point, the maze starts," Toki informed the group. "It's filled with numerous demons and fallen Gods." The young girl warned, her ghoulish mask back to hiding the breathtakingly young features. "it's also filled with blood and some little remains of Lady Yuriko's enemy."

"Lovely." Kripa sneered. "Bet this place is choked full with ghosts and the likes.

"Nope..." Radha shook her head, making her braids dance. "No Ghost..." she made a face. "This ain't boding well, guys."

"Never the less!" Gaston cut trough. "We must pass through this maze...let us not tarry any longer, for the smell and the demons will still remain."

"Point taken...and please wear your mask Gaston, the air inside is vile and will make you sick," Mukhara informed the youth.

"And how about you two?" Gaston asked the Gensokyen duo testily.

" I will wear it...But Radha-Shyamasundara is a denizen of hold hell, smells and airborne bacteria's are just another fact of life for her." Mukhara informed everyone as she covered her face with a copper mesh mask. On the purple fabric was the Kanji for peace...wa. "No, please cover your mouth and pray your boots won't sink in," Mukhara muttered, and Kripa could easily decipher that she was speaking from experience.

Mukhara would float above the filth while everyone would have to slog through blood, fat and marrow...

'_Yesh...what wouldn't I do for you, Yuki...you better live up to a hundred after all that._

* * *

As expected, the maze was extremely repugnant... thankfully, it was also filled with easily killed demons...for Toki, at least.

One thing Kripa was especially terrible at was combat in small rooms. He simply didn;t have the required space to maneuver as easily...but it didn't mean that he was easy prey, oh no...

Most demon programs were not accustomed to hand-to-hand combat... armed with his shovel, Kripa quickly learned to grapple with them.

After five or so of those foolish creatures, Kripa learned one thing... he had more strength than what his scrawny form would infer, giving him a _wonderful_ advantage.

And when they eventually reached the main temple, everyone took a full five minutes to breathe in the fresh-ish air and the dark blue walls... still remaining quiet despite the moans of relief that wanted to erupt from the very depth of their beings.

And after that...it was more sneaking around since...the last thing they wanted was to alert the Fake that they were in...and that his hostage situation was about to end.

They sneaked in, stoped Toki from 'mercy' killing a gaean and had Mai healed the poor suicidal thing and... gained a key from her before the angelic being extracted the poor fool to Cafe Florida. Confident that Fujiwara could help right her mind...

It had been the most nerve-wracking and boring experience in Krishna-Kripa's life...one he hoped he would never have to go through again.

After yet another trip in the bomb shelter ruins and corp disposal unit, Kripa couldn't wait to get his hands on the alliance goon.

His mother's skirt was ruined, Gaston looked pale, and his own boots a disgusting red...and the son of Mukhara just knew his new unlikely friend would have nightmares about this place for days...if not years to come.

Nozomi looked no better; it was clear the destruction of her small kingdom still weighed heavily upon her heart... and Toki...

Toki acted as if everything was normal... the blood, the body part, the demons nibbling on them.

She was unaffected by this hellish scene.

Eventually, they came to a red door... and Krishna-Kripa could just smell the fighting spirit behind it.

He grinned. Knowing what would wait for him behind the door.

"Kripa..." His mother's warning tones were enough to remind the servant of Krishna not to fall for the call of blood lust... and yet...

He doubted whatever was behind would be the fitting recipient of his anger...

Ken unlocked the door as quietly as he could...and violently swung it open with a kick. Surprising those that were inside.

Those were Gaeans goons...headed by a woman.

But Kripa doubted they were like the last one...the one Fujiwara had to work his juju on.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the head gaean asked, having taken a step back from the sight of the needle's point.

" She follows Maitreya; we must silence her," Toki informed the group, he choppers ready.

Kripa turned to the shorter girl, holding his Shovel nonchalantly behind his head. "Silence her? Oh, my dearest Toki... Let's make her scream."

behind him, Radha chuckled darkly. "Say K.K, Never thought you'd feel up to some Yokai mind-play."

"Guys... Please keep it for our real target." Mukhara scowled.

"You!" The Gaean mook sneered at the girl, forgoing Krishna-Kripa and everybody else. "those two old crones of Yuriko's faction must have sent you..." the Maiterian fell into a fighting stance. "Yuriko has led us astray; There's no future fighting in her name."

"Your right." Toki agreed. Surprising the other cultist. "And Following Maitreya will lead you to the same result."

"No! Maitreya is different! With him, there's a chance that we may become one with the Gods!"

There was a pause as the assembled devotees processed what the poor woman had just declared...a and then, Mukhara facepalmed. "In that case, miss, know that Maitreya is no better than Yuriko."

"LIE!" The Gaean Spat as she raised her hands to the air. "I will leave this worthless body behind...and give my soul to the alliance! ALL HAIL THE ONE! THE GREAT OLD ONE!"

"He Bhagavan... I hate when fanatics sound like us." Radha openly cringed at the display. "Gives us a bad wrap."

Suddenly, they felt another presence moving behind them. " Our belief is that Lord Maitreya will save us... please send your soul to Lord Maitreya as well." The other Gaean whispered, his voice deranged.

Kripa took a fighting stance. "Oh, Hell no, I belong to Govinda, not an overly Kitchy Lawn ornament." He sneered.

This was enough to have the two derange women attack the group... and Kripa frowned.

Those women had chosen death... and there was nothing great of satisfying about killing them. _'Sorry, Krish, but I have to act like a Demon for a bit. May you find some pleasure in this slap fight.'_

* * *

After a very disappointing fight, the two gaean's laid on the floor... dead.

Kripa cleaned his Shovel not...it was not the first time he had killed...but it was the first time a pair of humans had to lose their lives at his hands.

It was... not really terrible, but it did leave a very bitter taste in his mouth, especially with how those two women had all but welcome the final blow, calling out to Maitreya in so-called material...

'_Nah... Can't call that pleasure...'_ Kripa pursed his lips; what he had seen was disgusting. Those two Gaeans' only desires were to be one with _a_ god...

A god.

Not even Krishna, just a random, so-called god of dubious Buddhist origin.

To desire to be one with Krishna was the last snare of Maya for the conditioned souls before they could attain liberation from material bondage. For while the spirit soul was an atomic part of God, Krishna and thus one with Him, they were nevertheless separated from him, eternally so.

They were all one in Spiritual qualities with God...and yet, they remained different in terms of quantity.

Krishna was and always will be the greatest of all soul, Vibhu-Atma, the ever-expanding one, while the Jiva's were his atomic particles, Anu-Atma, the eternal servants.

Besides, becoming one with Vishnu meant that they could not share any sweet pastimes. And serving Radha-Krishna in Goloka-Vrindavana in one's eternal identity spat on the cold ashes of impersonal liberation.

But those Gaean... those two women were even worst than the average couch Mayavadi, for they wanted to merge in _any_ so-called gods.

Not even confirmed controllers like Shiva, Durga, Brahma and Vishnu... just any old fake god would do!

Those were no better than the prostitutes... no, even prostitutes were better than them. For they never wished to merge into their clients.

"Kripa?" Mukhara called out to her fuming son. " I have no idea what you are thinking about Beta, but you may need to turn down your killing intent, your scaring everyone," she informed her son.

Krishna-Kripa breathed out his nose. "Sorry mom..." he got up and began to stalk away.

"Yes, Beta, after all, is said and done, you will have all the time in the world to chant and hear about your beloved Krishna. Do not fret." Mukhara assured, having heard his desires.

A small smile light Kripa's lips... he didn't deserve such an amazing mother, and he could only pray for Yuki and Flynn's survival. Especially Yuki.

His Brother deserved to be free to follow the path of Bhakti...

* * *

as they dove further in the maze-like confine of the Hongwanji, Kripa prayed for the two departed souls, knowing that those tormented Spirit's destination was a low one...

"Gaston, please keep your mask on," Radha-Shyamasundara warned the tall crusader. "Sure, there may be no blood, but my nose tells me this place's filled with fungi."

Beside them, Gaston Grumbled. " I can only pray that we have soon reached the...surface. I cannot stand having this piece of filthy rag on my face any longer!"

"Yeah...well, your welcome to remove it, Gaston...but don't complain about the coughed-up blood that will stain your tabard later, capiche?" Ken warned, shutting up the prime and proper youth.

For his part, Kripa remained quiet... he could already feel a strong presence as they came at the end of the misnamed, 'lapis-Lazuli hall.'

It looked like a proper stone dungeon...like, a boring dungeon every RPG had.

Eventually, after what felt like hours...

"Halt!" A red-faced Chinese demon blocked the path. " I am Zhong Khui-"

"Kaazami Krishna-Kripa."

" Toyosatomimi no Miko... but may call me Mukhara."

"Rin Keanboou, But Radha-Shyamasundara Devi Dasi will do,"

"Amada ken, at your service."

"Gaston Landry. And may you never forget my name."

"...Toki."

As always, greeting the monster was enough to make him pause and stare.

"Let's me guess... you hear to try to stop us from reaching the fake Krishna, don't you?" Kripa asked nonchalantly. "Yeah, that's nice and all...but what makes you think you can stop the slayers of Shesha?"

Zhong Khui bristled. "I'll let you know, child, that I am the general and caretaker of 80,000 ghosts!"

Behind Kripa, Radha whistled, and a few ghosts came in to view before she shooed them away.

"Ah...my bad. Didn;t meant to call them." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "So eighty thousand demons. Dang man, that's awesome!"

The red Chinese spirit eyes grew wide. "You... you think so?" He asked most uncharacteristically.

"pshyeah! I can control a thousand myself, but... I ain't as great as you." She praised. "By the way... I think I heard about you from Yamaraja once. Your that guy who committed suicide by walking into a closed-door until ya big ugly head cracks open!" She pointed at him. "Dude, ye'r a freaking Legend were I live."

"I...am?"

"yeah!" Radha declared with her hand on her hips. "It ain't every suicide Ghost who gets a big post, ya know! We usually just leave em to rot for a bit until they come begging at death's door for a new birth... But Shiv still watches over em... "

At the mention of the Master and Protector of all ghosts, Zhong Khui's eyes soften. "Yes... I ...I remember him. For those few years, he helped me find my way to Yamaraja..." Then he turned his glance to Krishna-Kripa. Looking less fearsome, somewhat. "And you... you are called Krishna."

"Yes... I'm Krishna's mercy... that what my mom thinks anyway." Kripa scratched the back of his head ruefully.

He didn;t feel like anyone's mercy at the moment, not with how he had mercilessly slain those two from before.

"Krishna's mercy..." Zheng repeated as he thoughtfully caressed his beard. "If you are Lord Krishna's mercy, then why are you not serving our Lord right now?" He asked without any heat.

Mukhara stepped forward. "The one you serve is an imposter, the real one forever reside in His Spiritual abode of Goloka-Vrindavan... and our Lord and Master, the real Bhagavan Sri-Krishna would never appear at this time, for his next incarnation, the Kalki Avatar is next on the scheduled, and he will appear at the end of Kali-Yuga, meaning 432.000 years from the start of this fallen age... not the blackish Krishna," she explained.

"Yeah, bud, Sorry to break it to you, but the guy you serve's actually a supposedly dead adult controlled by... I don't know how many ghosts, but the guy ain't in control of his body." Radha piped up. "We're about to bust 'im out, and... we need to pass."

"I see... This explained much then." Zhong spoke under his breath. "My ghostly army recently got quietly reduced... but the snake never eats what had been killed in the Hong wang Ji," he informed them. "Never the less... I cannot let you pass."

Krishna-Kripa groaned. Sure, fighting was fun, but... Zhong was cool. And he was just doing his job!

And... alright, he wouldn't mind fighting him, but... he didn't want to kill someone who appeared sane.

Then he chuckled. "Well... that's what I would say, but... I like you guys; there's this something about you that I can't help but trust... more than the Alliance anyway." He smirked. "You already know my name and my Abilities." He bowed.

The next moment, Kripa had yet another Demon in his arsenal.

He smirked; things were starting to look up. _'Thank Krishna..."_

* * *

After a quick trip through the treasury, the group finally came to the world's most common-looking door... thus, none thought of anything when they walked through it... only to fall face to face with a Crucified Flynn surrounded by an orb of purple Flame.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Mukhara ordered as she erected a barrier from her own magic.

"But...It's Flynn!" Isabeau protested. "He's hurt... He won't last long on this cross."

For his part, Krishna-Kripa heard his Krishna tiredly sighed.

'_So... Another messiah on the cross.'_ He smirked despite himself. _'Any thoughts about this, my Lord?'_

" **It's overly edgy, overdone and historically inaccurate... "** Krishna informed his servant. **"He was hung on an olive tree, not across."**

'_Huh... the more you know.'_

"No... and this is not Flynn," Mukhara revealed. "This room is empty, save for us." She informed the group as she pulled a sword out from her spine and sent a Shockwave out to the illusion. When the crescent of light struck the fake Flynn, it shattered like brittle glass.

"So... We got played." Ken growled. "Typical."

"Well, well, well." The Abomination's oily toned floated into the room, and Mukhara blanched as she grasped her earmuff. " Now this is what I call a moulted crew... all out of feathers."

"Oh, God... Please don't tell me he's into puns..." Radha growled as she flattens her ears on the top of her head.

As for Kripa... He had many flash-back of Ikustuki.

"Were are you, coward!" Gaston shouted, still behind Mukhara's barrier. "Show yourself if you are a man!"

A burst of cold and heartless laughter resounded in the room. "If I am a man?" He asked. "but **What if I was more than one!"** a thousand voices answered back.

"Then show yourself nonetheless; many legions have fallen under the strength of my mighty arms, the likes of you are not even worth a drop of sweat."

'_Speak for yourself, Gaston... this shit's not like the average goons...not at all.'_ This was different than anything he had faced before... and from the last time he had faced the possessed Yuki, it was clear the Abomination had grown stronger.

"_**But we haven't fallen...oh no, I dare say... that we have risen... and you will drown in your own sweat and blood."**_ The Abomination chuckled as he walked out from the writhing shadows... or stumbled out like a drunken puppet.

He came into view; Yuki's body... his favourite vessel, was bleeding from his eyes and nose, the yellow substance staining his front. His eyes were cloudy, and his grin demented...more like the living shadows that poured from him were pulling the side of his lips.

Those same shadows kept him aloft, in a throne made of humanity's darkest and vilest desire and white masks.

"_You!_" Isabeau sneered as she drew out her sword. "What have you done with Flynn?"

'Krishna.' Chuckled, the sound painful and blood-curdling. "Flynn?... Oh... He's not there."

"WHERE IS HE!?"Isabeau demanded.

On his part, Kripa could not look at the meat puppet. The smell was like a punch to the gut, and his mother also seemed to be affected. "Mom?"

"Hi... His desires... their... desires... Polluted..." She swooned, clutching her head as pain robbed her of all faculties, only to be caught by Radha. "L... loud... too many... too m..."

The Kasha's mouth was tightly closed, her red eyes flashing with anger as she brought her godsister to the back of the room... a room that was now covered with a barrier.

'_Shit... Krishna, were not going out of here without a fight, do we?'_

"**No, my friend... don't worry, I have already won for you; you just have to fight."**

'_Right... Just as with Arjuna.' _ Kripa took a deep breath in.

The shadow... this... Legion of steroid gave a low chuckle. "Well, if you were to defeat me... then I would have to choice but to give him to you."

"**Kripa, watch the ground."**

The son of Yuuka let his gaze fell, and he gasped at the sight.

Those cancerous mass of evil spirits was pooling on the floor, reaching for the grounded unit in a bid to infect them.

"_GAURANGA!"_ Kripa screamed at the top of his lung, causing the malicious horror to dissolve into light; whatever tendril remained snapped back to the body of Yuki, causing the possessed young man to reel.

The sacred name... the holy name of the most merciful avatar cut through the darkness and gave life to Mukhara. The Saintly prince resumed her position in the sky, floating like the personification of Nemesis.

"You... You only want to amuse yourself and feed off the despair of Tokyo. You just want power... and pleasure from the pain of others." She accused the Abomination. "A being like you only deserve to go to hell!"

"_**Oh... I don't doubt it... oh ancient son of Yomei."**_ The writhing shadows agreed. _**"Which Is WHY i want TO Enjoy it While it LaSt!"**_ The Shadow once again lurched for to grab whatever was in front of him.

Kripa took a deep breath in, ready to call out to Gauranga again... but before he could belt out the holy name... The Shadow cast mute.

Taking this prime opportunity, Krishna-Kripa mutely cussed a violent storm. And this cussing practically took a physical form when the crawling Chaos grabbed Isabeau.

The great lady tried her best to break free from its grip, desperately scrambling for her Gauntlet with little success as the living shadow engulfed her.

Despite their muted status, their internal scream was enough to convey the sheer horror they felt.

Then, the shadows receded, and in front of them stood a white-washed Isabeau...

"I am one... I am all... Come and join us... salvation awaits." she uttered, her red eyes covered with a white veil. "Take this Gift... Krishna's-"

But whatever she was about to say what cut short by Radha-Shyamasundara's bullet.

She may still be silent... but none-spell didn;t need to be uttered.

And everybody else had a gauntlet.

The fight that ensued ended up being pretty once sided... But still needlessly complicated and oh-so tedious.

There had been a few time where Krishna-Kripa had been this close just to let loose and beam the hell out of the samurai... and then he realized that, while it was alright to fight and kill to protect Krishna's devotee's... and Krishna himself, needless use of violence and power was not.

Besides, he had no idea what else would be atomized.

And after ten gruelling minutes, Isabeau was on the ground, and the evil spirit that had invaded her body was taken away by Radha with the help of mister Khui.

And then... the impossible happen...Radha took a small ornamented box from her pocket and sprinkled some of it on the evil spirit.

Whatever it was, it caused the white-masked shadow to burst into light and the soul to take an absolutely stunning four-arm Vishnu form.

Kripa had almost thought that this was his Krishna, only to realize that his Krishna didn;t have four arms.. and he didn't carry any weapons.

No... His lord was sweat and kind, and he simply wasn't aw worthy...

He was love-worthy, sweet, kind, lovely and sexy enough to make the word awfully redundant and useless...

Once the dust settled and the Vishnu-Dhuta left on a plane back to the spiritual plane, Mukhara informed the group that they could not proceed further and had a few wounded a simple field dressing would do nothing for.

And thus, with a heavy heart, Kripa and company exited the Tsukiji-Hongwangji, their mission failed.

* * *

"Mom... Is everything alright with miss Isabeau?" Krishna-Kripa asked after more food and some rest.

Mukhara, who was out of her prosthetic and wearing a rather large T-Shirt, sighed. "As I feared, Miss Isabeau is suffering from a tremendous amount of stress, both mental, Emotional and Physical. Since she and Flynn began their hellish quest, I fear neither of them had the time for proper rest, proper food and medical care." her face darkened as she sighed. "She crashed beta... There's nothing much we can do for her but let her rest and recuperate." Then she let her golden glance linger on her son, her brows worried. "How about you? How are you holding?"

Kripa made a sound at the back of his throat.

"beta, please... you killed a pair of humans and... things are heading in a different direction altogether.

Kripa Shrugged again. "Well... I won't say I liked it. But those two made their choice" He leaned on the chair. " Their death would either be by my hands, the hands of the fraud or their own..."

"Beta."

"And... Nikkari taught me how to kill humans..." Kripa admitted as he lowered his eyes.

It was not something that was spoken aloud, but one of the prerequisites to take the hunter's exam was to hunt down humans who would make the worst of demon blush in shame.

He still remembers his first kill... a rapist.

He had a wife and two daughters; he had friends, colleagues and liked to watch old western cartoons.

His name had been Eiichi Sueno... a most unremarkable man following the teaching of this one Maruo...

Manabu had tough him that sometimes, the kindest thing one could do was kill his adversary... and that some ass-holes were better off dead...

"Mom..."

"Yes, Beta?" Mukhara asked, probably perceiving her son's hesitancy.

"Can A Vaishnava..."

"Kill?"

Krishna-Kripa nodded. He couldn't remember the last time he had murdered something as Ananda-Rupini, but she also remembered that he'd de-weaponized this particular body.

"Yes... But only to protect others."

The son of Yuuka raised his head, looking at his mother and... old friend.

"Srila-Prabhupada did emphasize the need to be none-violent. But he was also a very practical man." Mukhara explained as she leaned back on her fluffy chair. " We don't eat other animals, and we refrain from needless killing of all living entity... save for plant, of course."

Kripa huffed a chuckle.

"The Pandavas were warriors, and they killed many... especially in the Kurukshetra war... and many saintly kings won wars and duel against other kings."

"I see."

"Bhakti's not about external saintliness and common nonviolence; It's about pleasing the Lord by engaging everything in His service... even Jayapataka Swami Maharaja shot some man to protect Sri-Dham Mayapur. In her inception." She admitted with pride.

"We do what we have to do... and if it means to fight a rascal about to defile a deity... or one of Krishna's dear devotees, then Yes, Killing is allowed if no other ways. Are found." She paused for a bit. "Of course... Better call the police first... if there are such uncorrupted forces around."

"I see..."

"But it does not condone the slaughter of innocent animals when there's enough food for all... especially when most of the production goes to waste." Mukhara added. "felling better?"

"Yeah... Still, Can't wait to live a life free of demon slaughter." Krpa stated, he longed for a simple life, the life he had as Ananda-Rupini.

"Yes... we still have some places where your budding blood-lust can be channelled. But I'm not letting you out on a righteous rampage until the Psychologist gives you the green light." His mother informed.

"_mom, _I don't need-"

"Yes, you do... Kripa, I have gone through so many hermitages. And even in the mildest, most inoffensive one, all of those who went and live in the 'normal' world told me counselling helped them with the transition." She spoke to her son with all seriousness. "Beta... there's nothing wrong with getting mental help. And It's not a sign of weakness... It's humility, and there's nothing more powerful in the world than this."

"And how about love?" Kripa asked.

This caused Mukhara's eyes to light up and her smile to widen. "Love cannot appear in one's heart without humility... and humility can only be developed when the seed of Krishna-Prema is planted in one's heart."

"Ah..."

And the silence resumed anew.

Time passed slowly; Kripa, out of boredom, had grabbed His Krishna's Lotus, playfully twirling it as longing invaded his heart.

Humility...

"Mom... What's humility?" Kripa asked...

" Srila-Prabhupada defines humility as having faith in Krishna and Krishna alone. And for me... Humility means to accept that we're not the controllers of our completed destiny... yes, we can make choices, and those choices have repercussions or Karma. But in the end-"

"Krishna has the final word."

"Yes... And whatever He decides is fuelled by his inconceivable love for us." A soft smile drew itself on Mukhara's lips. "No one can divine what Krishna's plans are... we can only trust him, for, in the end, it's all good."

"... If you say so," Kripa Mumbled.

His Krishna had left him... So... why did Krishna think it was for the best? He was not a Gopi.

No way he could qualify after such a short time.

"That's what Krishna does, K.K... We wait for him, long for him while we serve our Guru and the previous acharyas. Time passed, and this waiting turns into deep longing... we never met Him, never saw him, but we've heard of His charming self and dealings.

We wait... we hear more, we chant more... and then once day, we can't chant, we can only cry for Him."

"And then Krishna appears to us in the eternal form we adore the most... But only for a moment."

"And then He leaves..." Kripa rasped as the burning in his heart turned into a blaze.

"Yes... He leaves... and he leaves Behind the mark of his divine footprints in his heart."

He forgot how long Krishna had been gone; he only knew that he was not there anymore. And if Krishna-Kripa was quite honest... it felt like millenniums had passed since their last meeting.

And yet... His Krishna thought it was for his own good.

Just like when He left his unlimited Divine Gopis headed by Srimati-Radharani...

"He left me with a broken heart... so that I will never forget him again..." Kripa whispered as he realized the unprecedented mercy to Lord had bestowed upon him.

He brought the lotus to his nose and gently smelled it... He could still detect the Aroma of his beloved...

He didn't know how long he simply smelled this flower as tears kept pouring from his eyes like a pair of burning rivers, listening to his mother singing the Hare Krishna Maha-Mantra like a dirge full of lover's torments.

Eventually, Kripa realized that he would have more time to do that once Yuki would be rescued and all would be out of this damn hermitage. But for now... he had to remain here.

He pulled a face... this would be easier said than done.

The day had been... less successful than anticipated; they had another girl in the group, but... Toki was more like a dog than anything else. She was with Nozomi at the moment...

Gaston was hanging out with Ken, and Ken was pulling some favour from the weapon guys from stuff with more firepower... Radha's location was unknown, and Hoshi was behind the bar, helping out Fujiwara with guild master thing.

His sister was surprisingly quiet, but Kripa would not put it past Iory to have confiscated the thing away... again.

This left Krishna-Kripa and his mother... For the Angel was still recovering from the last fight with the faceless nun... and she wanted to make friends with Madusa and Zong Khui.

...

He missed His Krishna; he missed his voice, his sight and... everything that was Him.

And yet...

"You know," Mukhara spoke up from her chair, having woken up from her doze. " Once, Rupa Goswami wanted to write a drama about Krishna's pastime in Vrindavana and Dwarka. But Satyabhama warned him not to drag Krishna out of Vrindavana."

"Ah... and whose Rupa again?" Kripa asked, annoyed that, despite having some memories of his previous life as Aegis and meeting God, Many details were still unknown and hidden under the post-mortuary amnesia.

"Sri-Rupa Goswami is the younger brother of Sanatana Goswami and the writer and teacher of our divine tattva; we are Called Rupanugas because we follow his footstep. His divine identity is that or Rupa-Manjari; Srimati-Radharani's dear maidservant and the manifestation of her Heart." Mukhara paused and, knowing the heart of her son, continued her explanation.

"Srimati-Radharani is Krishna's divine potency; she is the Supreme feminine potency to Krishna's supreme male. She is the mother, the source of all the Laksmis and Durgas. She is the Supreme energy...and love personified." Mukhara closed her eyes as she folded her... silver nerves together.

"She's Krishna's top-most lover," Kripa whispered as he began remembering the glories of Srimati Radharani. "She's the second body of Krishna... Basically... She's Krishna, and Krishna is Radha... and She's Bhakti, Love, the supreme offering and..." The returned Vaishnava choked as his throat closed off... how could he have forgotten about her?

"In our Mantra, she is Hare..." Mukhara revealed. " Being the supreme woman and the abode of love, her heart is softer than that of a mother. And as the supreme mother, she is the one who answers our calls of distress and our begging for service. She is Bliss personified, and she is the one who gives us the pleasure of serving Sri-Krishna."

"And she controls Krishna with her unlimited qualities!" Kripa jubilantly added. Making his mother chuckled. "Oh, that she is... she only needs the far corner of her eyes to utterly disarm and subjugate Acyuta." Mukhara grinned. "And she's not human for she is the pure manifestation of spiritual nature, she may look like a golden woman whose endless beauty cannot be adequately described... And I think we should stop talking about our Queen since... Her subject is not to be explained in more detail to those who are just starting." She mildly scolded.

Krishna-Kripa was about to protest when he realized that quite a few persons were making their way to his Mother's room.

He turned back to his mother, who gave her beloved son a meaningful glance with a smirk. She was not talking about him... but about them.

And sure enough, Someone knocked on her door.

"Yes, you may all come in; I didn't lock it," Mukhara called out. "I hope you don't mind me being in a blanket and a shirt; I couldn't bear wearing anything more."

At those words, Kripa raised a quizzical brow.

"My shoulders are killing me... and I have nothing more to wear."

"Yeah... your clothes are in the wash, by the way."

"Oh, Beta... You didn't have to."

"Have to what?" Ken asked as he opened the door. Letting in Gaston, Nozomi, Mai, red skin Ghost and...

"Wait... who... are you the weapon guy?" Kripa stared at the sly man.

He wore a suit, stank like expansive cigars, and the bazooka he carried over his shoulder (unarmed... he hoped.) indicated that he was clearly working out.

"Yeah, I'm the one and only Toad." he introduced himself. "Tough you may want another guy on your team and..." He turned his gaze toward his limbless mother. "I like this Shit, this mantra you chanted... and yer the boldest person I know."

"Ah... It's really just humility at this point." Mukhara admitted. "Humility means to advance boldly, knowing that nothing, not your guns, not your ability, not your family, friends and love can save you except the real Krishna." she mildly declared. "No offences to your wear, good sir. But even the best of weapon can and will eventually fail."

The weapon specialist took a good look at the limbless woman, reading her as his face remained unreadable.

Then he smirked. "You got guts... I like that." then his smirked turned into an actual smile. "Twas about time someone like you came in and majorly shook things up."

"Thank you, Mister Toad. And welcome to our team!" Mukhara greeted. "You have my Son, Kaazami Krishna-Kripa. Or Aegis."

"S'up!" Kripa greeted, happy no have another team member. (but still bummed out about Isabeau.)

He liked Isabeau more than Flynn, and she _killed it_ in the samurai outfit. And killed it on the field also...

She was awesome... such a Queen!

He would miss her.

After The introductions were done, Mukhara had everyone sitting down. She had a triumphant smile on her face... and it was then that Kripa realized that his Aunt truly was gone.

"Now... I convoked you all to inform you that our mission was a _resounding_ success!" She declared without much ado.

"Wait... But Flynn's still with the Alliance." Gaston reminded the saint. "Our goal was to penetrate their stronghold, locate and rescue Flynn and kill K... The fake!"

This caused Mukhara to smirk.

"Wait... that was a lie, was it?"

"Not completely." She inclined her head. "You see... The use of a needled is to pierce fabric to insert a length of thread." She explained. "Right now... As you must have noticed, Radha-Shyamasundara is not present with us."

It didn;t take much for them to catch on to what Mukhara was getting to. "No way." Krishna-Kripa breathed out.

"Eh... So we were just a decoy, ain't it?" Ken drawled. "Smart..."

"But why?" Nozomi mildly asked. " Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want to take any chance." The hermit stated as his smile turned into a serious frown. "we're dealing with an extremely powerful evils spirit... many, if my ears didn;t deceive me." she closed her eyes. " Spirits... and I'm talking about actual ghosts, can pass through walls, and unless you are a legitimate medium, you will never see them, hear them or even believe that you are in the same room as them." She smirked.

"Then why tell us now?" Ken asked, his scared face showing clear worry. "For all we know, those ghosts could be here as we speak!"

"Wonderful, Just when I thought I was over my Paranoia." Gaston...

"Bud... Are you legit, or are you sarcastic?" Kripa asked his friend.

"A bit of both, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, I feel you."

then they heard Zhong Kui chuckle. "Oh, Children, you have nothing to fear." The terrifying Ghost assured them. "With me at your side... and the Kasha, no spirit and demons will spy on you."

"Yes, especially with the likes of you, we can be assured that our sleep and private conversations will remain as such." Then Mukhara returned her attention to the group. "I still don't know how much I can push my luck with this particular hermit." She admitted. "But let me warn you all... we are about to head toward rocky water."

"Figures... So, what's the plan, Princess?" Nozomi asked.

"Right, now... it's a waiting game." Mukhara informed them all, to their great disappointment. "Oh, come now. This just means we have more time to recover, regroup and teach you about the outside world and how this is not the real Tokyo."

Krishna-Kripa's grin could not be contained. His mama was about to blow everyone's mind... and Maybe he would see Mother Mandodari again. She was hilarious, despite her very heavy accent... and her knowledge of the real world... outside the hermit's realm was invaluable.

He just hoped Gaston, Ken, Toki and Toad would be as interested and enthusiastic as he to learn the truth.

* * *

Odin stared at the scorched ground; the air felt pure and clean...and even his heartfelt uplifted.

This... He knew that this scion of 'Krishna' had attained Salvation. And this was not the one in which one had to walk into the gaping maw of the so-called celestial snake.

No, the All-father knew it was a hoax, or the beast had nothing to do with heaven, for he resembled more his horrific granddaughter, Jormungandr.

He narrowed his eyes... What was Krishna's true plan? And... was Mukhara's assessment of the god true?

He didn't know... and it didn;t really matter in the end.

Suddenly, he heard a sound; it was a cat meowing.

And indeed, crawling out from a crevice was a black and red cat, its green eyes shining in the gloom.

Now... Odin was an ancient god and the lord and master of Asgard... But he had a thing for cats.

His Freija loved those tiny beasts, and they would pull her golden chariot as she and her divine army of Valkyries would slaughter frost giant and bless mortals with her divine presence...

Thor also loved those creatures, sharing his mother's interest... and Loki had blessed those animals with his mischievous nature... before he turned on everyone.

The black cat noticed the looming god and flopped on the filthy ground, rolling on its back as it began to purr and play.

Odin let go of Gungnir, the legendary lance remaining upright despite his owner's lack of support, and approached the cat, kneeling beside it as he began to rub its warm and fluffy belly.

He began to purr loudly, healing something in the wizened one's heart.

"Hey there boy, whatchu doing here?" He spoke in ancient Norse. "There was a scary fight here... and Tokyo's so dangerous... hmm? Aren't you scared? You're a pretty brave one, aren't you? A real Viking fit for Valhalla."

The Cat got up and jumped on Odin's lap, still purring as he... she rubbed her head against the armoured chest of the god of thunder and wisdom. "Oh my... you're quite cuddly, aren't you?"

The cat meowed again.

"Oh, I see... yes, I do think we have some decent meat lying around. We also have some milk and cheese." Well, those were the fake ones made with oil... but it's was what they had.

The cat 'merped' at the mention of the cheese. Making Odin laugh for the first time since his Frejya was converted into a nameless martyr.

"You're so beautiful... who's the beautiful girl? Yes... you are... how did you manage to survive here? Humans would hunt you down for meat, you know." he shamelessly cooed to the fluffy beast.

...

He teleported inside the actual temple with the cat; there was no way he would let his wife's favourite pet suffer this fate.

For her part, Radha-Shyamasundara thank God for her ability to change into a mundane cat. And the fact that Odin was a cat person.

'_Narasimha-devs Ki! Jaya!'_


End file.
